Cast Iron Hearts
by Dr Harleen Frances Quinzel
Summary: You know Carlisle always said I had an "Iron" deficiency problem...
1. Twisted Fate

Cast Iron Hearts

Tony/Bella

This story is _**rated M**_ for _**MATURE**_. Reasons such as violence, language, alcohol usage, _**SEX**_, etc… Don't like it, don't read it. This story will contain some angst, drama, hurt/comfort, romance, friendships, family, adventure, humor etc…

This story takes place when Bella goes to the Volturi to save Edward Cullen. Only I'm spinning things around to my liking cause that's how I roll and do shit. Anyway, this isn't long after Tony Stark has returned from Afghanistan. I'm also twisting that around too. For all my Iron Man/Bella requesters well here you go…

_**Chapter 1**_

_**I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Read and then review. Thanks!**_

"Ah, mio prezioso Isabella..." Aro softly says carressing Bella's cheek as he tries to read her.

Edward grits his teeth as Aro goes in for a kiss.

"Now hold on…Just how old are you anyway? I bet you shoot powder when you do get off."

Edward and Alice's jaws dropped at Bella's words to Aro.

"That's it I'm going to die anyhow, might as well make it worth it." She slaps Aro's hand away.

She points to Jane.

"So your power is to cause pain? Did you die on your period or something?"

Bella turns to Edward and Alice.

"And you two! Jesus! Alice quit treating Edward like he's a god damn titty baby! You don't need to fight his battles. He's over a century year old TIME TO GROW UP AND GROW A PAIR EDWARD! You dumped me remember? You walked out on me! Yet you're over here having some sort of melt down and suicide attempt? I'm supposed to come rescue you when you all left me with Victoria and Laurent still on the loose not to mention you broke every damn promise you ever made me. I'm supposed to feel sorry for you?! You're nothing more than a coward. HOW DARE YOU COME HERE TO DIE! I thought I loved you! I thought I was in love with a real fucking man, but no just some sad sack boring ass vampire. The hell with you all!"

"Bella you don't mean that! You love Edward!" Alice says in a pleading matter.

"Alice I care about your brother and your family. I always will. But frankly, I'm tired of the games. I'm over you Edward."

"Bella…" Edward says as if heartbroken.

"Please… I love you. I'll do whatever I can to make this up to you. Just give me that chance! My heart and soul, they're yours."

"Funny, wasn't it you that told me once you didn't think vampires had souls?"

"Bella please, just think about this. You and Edward are meant to be… I've seen it. You will become one of us."

"Tell me Alice what's my next move?"

Aro does this whimsical laugh.

"Allow me…" Alice swallows back nervously and looks to Bella in thought.

She takes off her glove and Aro takes her hand. His smile soon fades. Alice looks to him in alarm.

"I saw it she's to become one of us! She and Edward belong together!" Alice declares in sheer panic.

Aro growls out.

"Who is this metallic figure I see in the young Belladonna's future?"

_ Man this guy likes to hear his own voice more than I do. _Edward makes out in the mind of someone not directly in the room.

_They touch one fucking hair on my sister, I'm going to put an arrow through each of their dicks. _Edward rears back in wonder, trying to figure out where the voices were coming from.

"I think I'm in love. Wait is she drunk?" Iron Man whispers.

"No …" Hawkeye replies rolling his eyes.

"I think I'm in love." Iron Man repeats with a smirk as they could hear the entire conversation. They were hidden behind two pillars. They'd managed to sneak right on in.

"That's my sister!"

"Thank God you two weren't twins."  
"That's it…" Clint uttered and immediately got one of his arrows ready.

Iron Man looked over to see this Aro guy had Clint's sister by the hair. He was about to bite down. Iron Man sighed as Hawkeye shot an arrow through Aro's crotch.

"Now we can't have that." He fires one of his repulsor blast the vampire's direction.

"Cooties and all who knows where that mouth has been."

Edward instantly grabs hold of Bella directly after this. Aro looked down to see a perfectly round circle right through his abdomen. Fright came about his face.

"Whoa no guts! Literally, the guy has no guts!"

Bella turns towards the two men.

"Clint?!"

He smiles and motions for her to come towards them. Edward however continues to hold her back.

"Let me go Edward."

"No… I'm never letting you go again. I promise Bella. I will make this work."

"I mean it Edward. Drop your fucking hand. That's my brother!"

Edward looks to Clint oddly.

"You don't have a brother."  
"Ugh, that proves just how much you truly paid attention."

Clint rolls his eyes and makes his way towards his sister. Iron Man on the other hand struts on over towards Edward. Bella hurriedly looks to the man in the iron suit.

"The blonde vampire bitch…" She hints.

Iron Man freezes and looks toward the young blonde vampire. Sure enough Clint drops to his knees in agony.

"CLINT!"

Iron Man fires taking the blonde's head. Bella covers her mouth in shock and in a bit of awe. "Holy shit! How did you do that?!"

Bella laughs a little.

"That was awesome."

Alice and Edward looked to Bella as if she'd lost her mind.

"Bella, you're not acting yourself what's come over you?"

"Oh shut up, Sparkles."  
"You'd honestly talk that way to me? After everything we've been through?!" Edward sneers in utter disbelief.

Iron Man puts a hand upon his heart. Clint takes his sister's hand pulls her towards him. Only Edward tries to put a stop to it. Iron Man places his hands upon Edward's shoulders.

"Now… now… careful. It's hard to tell you all apart. I might slip up."

Clint hugs his sister.

"Are you alright?"

She nods.  
"Clint how did you…" Iron Man fires yet again at Caius causing Bella to jump.

"Easy…" Clint says softly.

"We really need to get out of here. Clint this isn't even half of…" Hawkeye rapidly fires one of his arrows.

Iron Man starts firing his repulsor blasts.

"Go ahead and get her out of here. I got this."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh yeah… gives me a chance to try out some of my new toys."

Clint takes his sister's hand and rushes her out of the area. Edward and Alice follow not far behind. They all wait outside the Volturi palace. Meanwhile, Iron Man sees he's surrounded. He uses his new wrists lasers he'd been dying to use. Vampires arms, legs, and torsos fall to the ground. Iron Man chuckles as he continues to destruct the entire area around him. Only he notices the palace is now falling apart around him.  
"Eh, I should have thought that one through better. Wanna help get me out of here now J.A.R.V.I.S?"

"On it sir…"

"Yeah well times a factor."

Pillars and the ceiling around the area begin to collapse.

"And that's my cue."

Iron Man shoots off and flies directly through the roof out of the palace barely missing all the massive destruction falling around him.

"We have to burn the bodies…" Bella tells her brother as they're outside.

She and Clint feel the aftermath of Iron Man's dirty work. The ground beneath them shook as the underground palace became nothing more than crumbs.

"Burn the bodies?" Clint questions.

"Yeah or they'll come back …"

"BELL!"

Edward had snagged Bella right out of his arms and took off with Alice.

"YOU FUCKING PRICK! BRING MY SISTER BAAAACK!" Iron Man heard Hawkeye roar as he landed.

"Issues?"  
"That little shit vampire took off with Bell."

Iron Man nodded and looked around in thought. The both of them turn to see some sort of jet taking off. It looked to have belonged to the Volturi. It had the same crest on the side.

"I bet you they're in there." Hawkeye announces and takes off running that direction.

"On it." Iron Man says as the jet takes off in flight.

"Get her fastened in. It's going to be ok Bella. You'll see. We're going home." Edward calls out as he flies the jet.

Alice forces Bella down and gets her strapped in.

"What the hell?! Edward!" Bella hisses and struggles against the straps.

Alice had it to where Bella couldn't break out.

"What the fuck?!"

"Bella! Quit using that foul language." Edward scolds.

"He's right Bella. Not only is it not like you, it's very unlady like."

Bella half laughs.

"Sorry Alice we can't all be dainty little pixies."

Alice sighs and makes her way up front with Edward.

All of a sudden they feel the jet rocking as though they're experiencing turbulence. The emergency lights come on and a draft comes about the area.

Edward snarls back.

"Go see what it is!" He barks.

Alice nods and goes to check on Bella. Alice returns only to timidly turn to Edward.

"She's gone…"  
"WHAT?!"

"Hold on." Iron Man shouts.

Bella wraps her arms around his neck as his were around her waist. Bella gasps out as they fly throughout the sky.

"Please don't drop me!"  
"Not planning on it."

Bella shrieks out a bit as he dives down, getting a better hold on her.

"Shit!" Bella shouted as her heart did that funny dropping thing.

Iron Man repositions her in a cradling matter and drops down beside Clint. Clint takes in a breath of relief.

"Thank you."

Iron Man nods and places her down.

"Um yeah thanks…" Bella says with a blush.

Clint looks to his sister and shakes his head.

"Bell hun, you have a lot of explaining to do!"

Bella lets out a nervous laugh. Clint takes in a deep breath.

"That's it you're coming with me to New York. I think it's time we go talk to Charlie. The air around Forks filled with acid or something. You've lost your fucking mind!"

Iron Man chuckles.

"New York?" Bella questions.  
"Yeah I got a spare bedroom anyhow. Might as well put some use to it and I'm hardly even home. You'd have the place to yourself most of the time."

"I don't know the first thing about living in New York."  
"Now's a good time to learn, I think it'd do you some good. Face it Bell, Forks just isn't suitable for you not anymore."

They get her into Tony Stark's personal jet and begin their trip back to Forks so they can deal with Charlie. Iron Man takes off his suit during the flight. Bella swallows back and looks to him curiously. The man had dark eyes and hair, he a clean shaven goatee and mustache. She found herself thinking she might have a thing for older men. Shit… This man was very attractive. She forced herself to turn away and look out the window of the jet. Only, that made her slightly queasy.

"You alright there?" Her step brother asked.

Bella nodded.

Clint was Phil's kid and only related by marriage. However, she and Clint had really hit it off over the years. They didn't see each other as step brother and sister. It felt more like the real deal. Thick as blood or so it seemed.

Tony looks to Bella in thought. Well it's not my first time scoping out jailbait. Something about her though makes you want to do things right. Guess we have the one thing in common we both got walked out on. What an idiot… Tony shakes his head in thought as to this Edward Cullen. It wasn't long after he'd returned from Afghanistan and took in the Iron Man persona Pepper walked out on him. She couldn't handle it when things got heavy. She took his heart along with her.  
"Hey…" Clint said softly as he saw his sister wiping a few tears away.  
He went and sat beside her.

"You did the right thing Bell. He'd only end up hurting you again."

Clint put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"You deserve better than that piece of shit. And why the hell would you want to become one of them anyhow? Jesus Bell. I thought you were smarter than that! Obviously having a GPA of 4.0 doesn't truly mean you have a brain!"

"Gee thanks Clint. I look back and wonder that myself now to be honest. I only went there to save him. It sure wasn't out of love, at least not in that sense. I just knew I couldn't let the bastard go and get himself killed."

Tony leaned back trying to grasp all this himself. Clint had let him in a little on what all had taken place. Tony knew all about the vampires and the shifters. What he didn't understand was why a family of vampires would send a human to do their job by trying to bring back one of their own. How was that Bella Swan's responsibility? Where were the parents and other siblings to this so called coven?

"So how did you two know I was there anyhow?" Bella asks her brother.

He tells her how he'd come to visit. She'd forgotten that he was swinging by after a mission that wasn't too far off. They were supposed to go to a dinner and movie. But with the phone call Jake had received and Alice showing up not long after Edward called. All of that left her mind. Clint admitted that he'd traced her cell phone in order to find her, that Charlie hadn't a clue where she was and was about to put out a search team. Clint was the only one that knew Bella's deepest darkest secrets. Something about him made her feel she could tell him anything. Sure he wasn't too thrilled to learn she was dating a vampire and best friends with a wolf aka shifter. Still he couldn't talk. He'd seen his share of things through S.H.I.E.L.D, friends with some questionable characters himself.

* * *

Tony and Clint stood behind Bella as she unlocked the door. She stepped inside and threw down her keys.

"Dad?" She called out a bit apprehensively knowing he was about to lit into her big time.

She'd been dreading this, the entire way back, the wrath of Charlie. Clint and Tony walked in behind her.

"Um dad?"

She looked around the kitchen and living room to see he wasn't anywhere to be found. However his squad car was outside. Tony realized he'd been checking out the daughter of a cop. He looks to Clint in thought.

"How old is your sister?"

Clint narrows his eyes.

"She's 19."

"Like just 19 or…"  
"She'll be 20 in September."

Tony nods with a hint of a smirk. Legal he thinks to himself.

"Don't even think about it!" Clint scolds knowing that smirk.  
"I mean it Stark! She's not like that!"

They both lift their heads towards the stairs to hear Bella let out a glass shattering scream. Both men run towards the stairs and already see the trail of blood leading up the stairs to Bella's room. Clint rushes into her room. Tony's right behind him. Both men grimace…

Bella stood before her bed screaming. Her father had been crucified above her bed. He wasn't wearing any clothes. His eyes had been clawed out. His badge was in one hand and gun in the other. The word justice was written in blood across his chest. Tony knew what it meant immediately. Charlie's death was symbolizing Lady Justice. Justice is blind… Whoever was responsible for this had it out for Bella big time. This was personal and beyond fucked up.

"Jesus…" Clint uttered feeling as though he'd be sick.

He hurriedly grabbed his sister and rushed her out of the house. Tony automatically called Fury, knowing this was something for S.H.I.E.L.D to handle. Bella hunkered down and began to vomit. Clint shut his eyes for a moment trying to gain composure himself. He couldn't believe what he'd just witnessed. Tony stepped out of the house and saw Bella losing it. He swallowed back as he hung up the phone. Clint had a hand upon his sister's back and was holding her hair away from her face.

Clint turned back to Tony with tears in his eyes.

"I'm going to pack her a couple bags. I want you to take her back to New York with you. I'll take it from here."

"S.H.I.E.L.D is on their way."

Clint nodded. He raised his sister back up.

"Bell hun… You're going to New York with Tony now. I'm going to stay behind and wait for S.H.I.E.L.D."  
Bella grabs Clint by the collar of his shirt.

"NO! She'll come after you next!"

Clint sighs.

"Bell, no one's going to come after me. Trust me I got this. You're going back with Tony and that's final. You're not staying here!"

"Clint please?! You don't understand!"

Clint takes an item from his pocket. It was a necklace Edward had given her. He'd pocketed it on the way out of the room. He throws it in the air and fires one of his arrows at it. He pins it to a nearby tree. Bella's jaw drops as she sees it'd gone right through the golden heart.

"Justice might be blind Bell, but I'm not."

At this he dashes back inside and starts to pack whatever he can think of that she might need. Tony gets her into the limo. Before long Clint returns and with three bags full of her things, he loads them into the limo. He then makes his way to the door.

"I promise you I will be fine. You're to stay with Tony! I mean it Bell no wandering off. New York is a new world in itself it's very easy to get lost and swept away if you're not careful. Tony, keep an eye on her!"

Tony salutes him without speaking a word.

"I love you Bell and I'll see you soon."

Clint shuts the door and watches as they drive away. Once their gone, Clint himself breaks down and fought his own urge not to vomit as well.

* * *

The entire drive back to the jet, Bella just sat there. She hardly even blinked. Tony hadn't a clue what to say or do. The image was still burned into his mind as well. For once Tony found himself feeling very uncomfortable. After they got back to the jet, Tony helped get her inside and strapped in. Halfway back to New York she leaned back. Bella was one of the quietest criers he'd ever witnessed. Not a sound left her lips or that heavy breathing that usually went along with it. No just long streams of tears fled from her eyes. At one point she merely shut her eyes, somehow the tears continued on.

Tony took in a deep breath. As if facing these Volturi fuckers wasn't enough? Her idiot of an ex and his strange sister? Then to come home and find her father not just murdered but literally crucified and in her bedroom? He grimaced again. After a few more hours his pilot arrived at the drop off point. If he'd taken the copter they could have landed on the roof, but he took the jet because he wasn't certain what all they'd be facing. From there Happy would take them to Stark Tower. Tony escorts Bella inside and Happy grabs her things. People around them cut them odd glances. He ignored it and went on towards the elevator. The entire top floor was Tony Stark's place of living. It wasn't nothing like his place in Cali, but just as impressive. He'd three bedrooms, a living area, a den, 2 and ½ baths, kitchen, and dining room. The place was massive. It was as if there was a small manor built within the tower. Everything was very modern and upscale.

Tony led Bella to the couch of the living room and sat her down. He then took her bags to the bigger guest room he had. She'd have her own private bathroom. Tony rolled his eyes at the picture of Pepper that he'd forgotten was in the room. He chunked it in the trash, just as she had him and the industry.

Once he returned Bella already had his whiskey in hand. She was pouring herself not a shot, but a glass. He doesn't even argue against it. If anything Tony merely joined her. When Bella finished her glass with that bitter face about her, Tony poured her another round. They drank in silence for about an hour.

After Bella was a good three sheets to the wind, she leaned back on Tony's couch. She ran her index finger around the rim of her glass. Tony sat across from her in his recliner. He rolled up the sleeves to his black long sleeved shirt. He sat down his empty glass.

"I thought he couldn't stand me…" She says softly.

He lifts his eyes towards her.

"Edward…" She utters with a sneer.

"I swear his mood swings have given me more whip lash than anyone I've ever known. I wonder if vampires can be bi polar."

She wipes a few tears with the back of her hand.

"I never knew what was going to come out of that mouth of his. One minute he'd be the most romantic being I'd ever known. The next he was controlling, cruel, and downright annoying." She pinches the bridge of her nose.

"I look back now and wonder why I was so head over heels in love with this vampire. It wasn't just his touch that was cold. His personality was. Why the fuck didn't I see it before? He called the reins to everything in our relationship. It always had to be his way or not at all." She half laughs and shakes her head.

"I'm nearly a 20 year old virgin. How fucking sad is that? I can't count how many times I literally threw myself at him. I felt like such a fool. His constant excuses."

Tony cocked a disbelieving brow. What the fuck? Was he gay? He sure looked the type?! Tony thought to himself.

"Just kissing me seemed like a god damn chore for him. I mean I understood his whole "I could hurt you Bella" thing, but still. Everything was always up to him. I couldn't breathe without Edward telling me if I was doing so correctly. Fuck I'm such an idiot. What was wrong with me?! Everything I did and felt for him and his entire family. Yet they each had no issue turning their backs to me. Then my best friend… Jake he goes and does the same thing. Then just as Edward, he thinks things can be the same again. That I'll become that same insecure girl that let both men rule her life. I grew tired of the love triangle and both of their controlling ways. I set the both of them on this pedestal I was blind to anything else. Even my own father…" Her hands ball up into fists.

"Charlie…"She says with a shattered heart.  
"The one fucking man that always had my back. The one person I loved the most in this entire world. Is the very one that pays the price for my stupidity! I WENT TO SAVE HIIIIMMM! I THOUGHT SOMEHOW IT WAS MY RESPONSIBILTY. AFTERALL HE WAS GOING TO HAVE HIMSELF KILLED BECAUSE OF ME RIGHT? SO I HAD TO DO SOMETHING? ONLY I LEFT BEHIND SOMEONE THAT COULDN'T DEFEND HIMSELF AGAINST THE LIVING FUCKING HELL I CREATED AROUND ME! MY FATHER DIED BECAUSE OF THE CHOICES I MADE! IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!"

Bella sucks back a breath.

"She wanted me… He killed her mate. It was supposed to be me that died. She wanted Edward to watch me die. I knew this… Charlie would still be alive if I had just given myself up. I once thought James had gotten to my mother." She shakes her head in memory of the ballet studio.

"I thought I'd die if he did anything to her." Bella leans over and covers her face.

"FUCK! WHY HIM! WHY CHARLIE?!" She shouts and pulls at her hair.

Tony flinches. He didn't even know this girl, yet he found himself wanting to break down along with her. It didn't help that he himself was still raw about Pepper leaving him. Bella starts this hyperventilatingthing. Tony rushes to his feet and sits beside her.

"Breathe…" He softly said and patted her back.

She shakes her head angrily. Her entire face was flushed over.

"HEY!" Tony gave her a slight shake.

Bella couldn't catch her breath. Tony immediately flipped her over his shoulder and carried his bathroom. He placed her in the tub, clothes and all. He cut the shower on ice cold and aimed the nozzle right for her. She jarred back with a gasp. He took in a breath of relief. As he sprayed her down however Bella leaned back against the tub. Her eyes began to close. He raised his brows on this and shut off the water. Tony felt her pulse to realize her body had literally given out on her. She passed out cold. He scratched the top of his head trying to figure out what to do next. He started off with drying her off best he could.

He knew he couldn't very well leave her in wet clothes. Then again he couldn't just strip her down either. Tony took off her top and blue jeans, leaving her in her underwear. From there he carried her to the guest room he'd set up for her. He tried his hardest to ignore the fact he could see right through her soaking wet white bra and panties. Only further proving what an idiot her ex was. Tony lay her down on the bed getting the perfect kitty and breasts shot. It wasn't even his intention. It was just there. He sighed and hurriedly placed the covers over her. Tony rolled his eyes as he looked down to see he was rocking a hard on.

"Way to go…" He scolded himself and promptly left the room pulling the door shut.

He decidedly went and kept himself busy the rest of the night until he himself passed out.

* * *

"How is she?"

"Who?"  
"Funny Stark…"

"I'm sorry, I've no clue whom you're referring to."

"Dammit Stark, I'm not in the mood. She is still there right?"

Tony sighs.

"Yeah, yeah you're little sister is just fine. She's right here snuggled up beside me."  
"WHAT?!"  
Tony chuckles as he and J.A.R.V.I.S were working on a new suit.

"Such little faith in your own sister."  
"It's not my sister I'm concerned about."

"I'm truly hurt."  
"I can tell."

"You're little angel is still out. She had a long night of never ending booze and tears."

"Jesus, Stark you let my sister drink?"  
"I didn't not let her drink."

"She's not even 21!"

"Like that ever stopped us at that age, besides she needed it, believe me…" Tony recoils in memory of last night.

"I highly doubt that."

"Eh, you didn't see what I did." Tony clears his throat and shuts everything down he was working on.

He sits back on one of his bar stools. Tony takes off his shirt and checks over his vital signs and arc reactor.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say she had a bit of moment."  
"What sort of moment?"  
"The kind where she believes all this to be her fault."  
"No…" Clint says in a hushing matter on the other line.

"Yep, her father died and she's placing all the blame on her own shoulders. She truly believes she should have died in his place."

"Dammit! It's not her fucking fault. It's those GOD DAMN CULLENS! That douchebag ex of hers! And I'm not a big fan of this fucking best friend of hers either. I just met him not long ago. This guy has some chip on his shoulder. Hell, he makes you look tame in comparison."

"Your kind words melt my heart and boost my ego."

"Yeah that's all you need is an ego boost."

Clint sighs.

"This Jake guy don't act all that much different from Edward. They both seem to feel they have some sort of rightful claim to my sister. This Jake guy even had the balls to hint this very thing right to my fucking face. He even demanded to know where she was."  
"That's the wolfboy right?"

"Yep."

"Huh… your sister certainly has a thing for the strange."

"I'll say."

Tony finishes checking himself over. He then cuts on the blender in the middle of talking to Clint. He was making one of his nasty green shakes. Once he's finished, he chuckles hearing…  
"REALLY STARK? THAT COULDN'T WAIT?"

"Nope fraid not…" He utters and pours himself a glass of his shake.

He sips from it and looks towards the monitors to see Bella was now up. She was looking out the window of his living room. He narrows his eyes and twirls around in his bar stool watching her for a few moments.

"So besides the encounter with the wolfboy, how's it going in the one horse town?"

"You know how these things usually go. It's very time consuming. Hell, Stark they didn't even bring down the poor guy's body until this morning. They were too busy going through every nook and cranny of the entire place and once they were done it was pictures and video galore. It's a very good thing, Bell didn't stay behind. I think she's been traumatized enough. Anyway it might be a few days before I even get back."

"Take all the time you need. Anyway I gotta jet gotta hot date."  
"Date?! Come on Stark, can't you at least hold off on that until I return. I really don't think it's a good idea my sister be left alone!"

Tony smirks.

"Are you inquiring that your sister isn't hot?" At this Tony hangs up.

He could only imagine how much Barton was cursing about now. He puts his gray shirt back on. Tony locks everything up and heads into the living area.

"Are you hungry?"

Bella turns back from looking out the window. She shakes her head.

"Just how high up are we?"

He shrugs and makes his way over. He finishes his green shake.

"Pretty high."

She gives a simple nod and sits down on the couch. Yet again she stares off into space.

The next few days Bella keeps to herself. Whatever food Tony had for them she barely picked at. She consumed more alcohol than food. Most of which was behind Tony's back. The third night was her worse. She'd drank herself to sleep on the couch while Tony was tinkering away in his lab. Something in Tony made him turn on the monitors to the room. He stopped what he was doing and curiously watched as Bella had a bottle of vodka from his bar. She stepped out onto the patio. He was in one of his new suits testing it out. While he was still in the suit he'd decided to go check on her. He wasn't sure why his heart was racing something didn't feel right.

Tony stepped out on the patio to see Bella standing right on the edge. His eyes widen and he swallowed back. Tony went to say something or to somehow make her come back down.

"Hey…" He softly said so not to cause her to accidently fall.

She turned back towards him. Her eyes were bloodshot and sunken in. Her hair was all tangled and a mess. She didn't even look like the same girl that was letting those vampires have a piece of her mind. No she looked like a frightful starving stray kitten. He motioned for her to come towards him. Bella turned back towards the city the tower over looked.

"No, no this way, not that way." Tony uttered with near desperation to his voice.

"Let's not have your brother come back to this."

She turned to him with a look of shock as if the thought hadn't truly occurred to her.

"Clint…" She softly stated.

Tony nodded and reached out his hand towards her.

"That's right. So let's come back down now ok."

Bella reached out for his hand only she missed her footing and slipped off the patio.

"SHIT!"

He automatically dived for her she was still reaching out to him. Tony was in full disbelief she didn't even scream she was just falling and reaching to him. He swiftly caught her and flew off to a more secluded area. Bella turns rather pale on him and he quickly sits her down on the platform of a billboard overlooking the city. Tony sits beside her and clears his throat.

"If there's one thing I regret is not being able to reconcile with my father."

Bella turns to him. Tony looks out upon the city. Both their legs dangled over the edge.

"The most I remember about my father was he was always working. I was always in the way or pissing him off somehow. He always had a drink in his hand." Tony laughs at the irony.

"The guy was a class A douche, but I'd do anything to have him back."

Bella nods and swings her feet about. They sit in silence for a while.

"About earlier…" Bella says looking ashamed.  
"Don't… We all have our moments. Believe me… I've certainly had my share. Let's just let it go."

"Please don't tell Clint."

Tony sort of chuckles.

"What and have him on my ass as well?"

Bella softly laughs and shakes her head. Tony nodded finding her laughter rather refreshing.


	2. The Deal

_**Chapter 2**_

_**I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Read then leave your review. Thanks!**_

"Lefty loosey righty tighty." Tony reminds as he was showing Bella how to work on the Roadster.

He was hoping to get her mind off everything else and too keep her off the booze. Clint and S.H.I.E.L.D were still working on Chief Swan's case in Forks. Bella nodded once she got it down and handed the wrench back.

"Now take it apart and do it all over again."  
Her jaw dropped and he smirked.  
"It's good practice."  
"Yeah if I want to be a mechanic."

He shrugs.

"Could be hot…"  
Bella blushed a bit and quickly turned away from him. She started taking the engine apart as he yet again walked her through it. He was doing his best to keep himself distracted as well. Bella was in a pair of denim shorts and a very tight red tank top. Every time she leaned over he got the perfect cleavage shot. If he walked behind her it was even worse. Just the hint of cheek curved through those shorts of hers. He rolled his eyes and went to work on something else. Last thing she needed was him eye humping her.

"So why do you have so many cars?"  
Tony shrugs and looks around.

"Just tend to collect things. I suppose it's a bit of a hobby of mine."

"So you always have women working on your cars?"

He grins as he was changing out the oil in one of his other cars. He rolls out, from under the car and wipes the oil from his hands.

"All the time! Why do it myself if I can get a woman to do it for me?!"

She shakes her head, but with a hint of a smile to her face. She wipes her hands as well and shows him that she finished.

"Hmmm…" He says as he looks it over.

"Not bad…"

"Bella?"

They both turn to the voice.  
"Jake?"

Tony raises his brows.

"How did you get in here? Another words, who do I need to fire?!"

Jake ignores Tony and struts right up to Bella. He goes to hug her only Bella puts up a hand.

"Jake, what are you doing here?"

"Come on Bella. I had to come see you."  
She narrows her eyes upon him.

"I mean how did you even find me and why?!"

"I overheard the Cullen's talking about some vision…" He hints eyeing Tony with an untrustworthy glance.

"What?!"

Jake sighs.

"And why would you ask why? You know why. Bella…"

He goes to caress her cheek. Tony leans against the Roadster and folds his arms about his chest watching Jake's every move. Bella recoils.

"I came all this way Bella. Could you at least talk to me?"  
Tony pretends to get to work on something else from a few feet away. He hears Bella sigh as if frustrated.

"I'm so sorry about Charlie."  
"Jake…" She says and reaches to her heart.

Tony caught this from the corner of his eye.

"Don't…"  
"Don't what?"

"Don't apologize and don't talk about my father."  
"Bella, I feel that's what you need."

Tony shakes his head at this kid's foolishness. Could he not see the pain in her face? Was he always this god damn pushy?

"I'm right here Bella… You can talk to me, you know."

"That's great Jake, but I don't want to talk about it. You really shouldn't have come here."  
Tony immediately shoots up from what he was doing as Jake plants his lips forcefully upon Bella's. Bella's jaw dropped after word and she decked him across the face.  
"FUCK!" Bella grabbed her hand right after word.

Jake sighs as if annoyed.

"You never learn do you?!" He reaches out for her hand.

Tony grabs him by the shoulder.

"I think you've warn out your welcome."

Jake rolls his eyes and yanks out of his hold. He reaches out for Bella again.

"Let me look at it."

Bella shakes her head and steps away from Jake.

"Do you want him here?" Tony questions without any sarcasm.

Bella shakes her head again.

"Bella! What are you doing?!"

"Go home Jake…"

"Bella please, just hear me out."  
"Please Jake just go home."  
"FINE! I GUESS I'LL SEE YOU AT THE FUCKING FUNERAL"  
Tony reared back in utter disbelief. This was her best friend?! Bella flinched as if Jake had socked her in the gut. Tony's teeth ground together as he began to literally drag Jake out of the garage. Once Tony gets him out of the garage Jake shoves him against the wall. Tony pops out a repulsor disk from his sleeve right at Jake. He tosses it to the ground afterword and Tony waves security over as they were already heading that way. He makes certain Jake is dragged out of the building. Tony then heads over to the security guards responsible for allow Jake inside. Jake had claimed that Bella was his fiancé and even showed them a picture of the two of them together. It was a picture of them working on a set of bikes. Tony thought of the irony since they were working on cars. He could only imagine the little shit's jealousy.

"Go home and don't come back."

The two security guards look to Tony in shock.

"But sir!"

Tony irately turns around.

"You just put that girl's life at risk! You didn't even question me or her about this guy. You just let him walk on in as if he owned the god damn place. So get your shit and get out of my face! NOW!"

Tony reenters the garage to see Bella holding her hand still. He makes his way over and see's that it was swelling up. He leads her out of the garage and hurriedly gets an ice pack. Tony sits her down and places the ice pack on it. She looked pissed.

"I wanna hit something."

"Did you already do that?" Tony taunts as he places a couple of Tylenol and water down.

"Something I can actually fucking break."

Tony nods in thought.

"I believe I have just the thing."

He leads her into the art gallery of the Tower. Bella looks around at all the expensive artwork and statues.

"So a museum as well as a garage? Anything else you're hiding around here?"

"If I told you I'd have to kill you."  
Tony checks her hand over once more and sees that the swelling had gone down. He hands her a crow bar.

"You can hit that." He points out this statue of a nude couple kissing.

This was something he'd given Pepper while they were together.

"You want me to destroy this?"

He nods with full assurance.

"If you could start with that side." He points towards the woman.

"That or just split down the middle and go from there."

"Um are you sure about this?"

"Absolutely! Just beat the living shit out of it."

She looks to him as if he's lost his mind.

"Thought maybe we could grab a bite to eat afterword… I'm hungry so get cracking."

Bella shrugs and starts waylaying the living hell out of the statue. Tony nods in satisfaction as he leans against the wall of the art gallery. Tony grabs at his own junk however as she whacks the statue of the male in the crotch.

"And that's a no to sausage tonight!" Tony wits.

"I feel much better."

Tony nods.

"I figured this much. So what are you in the mood for Chinese, Italian, American?"  
He questions as he takes the crow bar from her hold.

* * *

Tony finally manages to get her to eat a burger, fries and milkshake. He'd taken her to a little boxcar diner. She seemed to be overwhelmed by the city as well. She kept close the entire time as if afraid she'd get lost if she didn't. Tony didn't mind it one bit she often clung to his arm as if for dear life when they walked about Manhattan. He pointed out a few of his favorite places and main attractions around the area. He found himself to be enjoying her company as they wandered about the city. He managed to get Bella to laugh and smile more than she had in quite some time. She actually seemed to enjoy his quirky sense of humor and sarcasm. Their little outing went well.

Then again nighttime came. Tony had gone back to work in his lab. Bella had gone to bed after her shower. Only the nightmares were growing worse. She'd wake up in sweats and her heart would be racing. Bella made her way out of the bed she welcomed herself to Tony's liquor. Tony hadn't a clue she was even awake. Once he was done with his tinkering. He had to pass back through the living room to get to his room. Only he found Bella sitting at his bar in her nightgown. He tilted his head a bit.

"Thought you were asleep."  
Bella shrugs.

"I need a job…"  
He looks to her oddly.

"Job huh?"

She nods.  
"So I can replace your liquor and so I'm not bumming of my brother when he returns."

"I don't think a job is something you need to concern yourself with at the moment. I also don't care about the liquor. Though I will say…" He takes the whiskey from her hand.

"You might want to lay off it just a tad."

"I can't sleep. And when I do sleep…"

He nods and pours himself a glass of scotch. He sits beside her. Bella notices the glowing circle coming off his chest. She takes a single finger and curiously taps it.

"What is that?"

He shrugs and lifts his shirt. She narrows her eyes and runs her fingers along it.

"An arc reactor."

"And what is that exactly?"

He tells her about what took place in Afghanistan. She looks to him rather stunned.  
"So this is what keeps you ticking?"  
Tony nods.

"Amazing… I've never heard of such a thing." She continues to run her fingers along it in disbelief.

"You're like a glow pet." She says and starts petting him on the chest.

"Does that mean I need to sleep in your bed?"

Bella nibbles upon her bottom lip and nods. Tony's eyes widen. Hell what he wouldn't give. He quickly lowers his shirt. He truly wasn't expecting that.

"Two years…"  
He lowers his brows her way and downs his glass of scotch.

"Two years he questions?"

"I spent nearly two years trying to get in Edward in my fucking pants."

Tony pinches the bridge of his nose in sheer agony and slams down his glass. He takes in a deep breath, this making a very first for him. Tony wanted Bella in a bad way, but he just couldn't, not like this. He comes to his feet and leans over pecking her on the cheek.

"Ask me when you're sober."

He heads out of the room promptly hating the devil inside for kicking his own ass.

* * *

"And that's how you change out the oil."  
"Um so you taught me how to take apart an engine and rebuild it first then how to do this? This was like easy."

Tony chuckles as they were both under his Roadster.

"Cause I taught you the hard part first. That's why now suck it up."

"The engine thing sucked ass."

"Well you seem to have it down."

"Sure it only takes me forever, that's all. I still constantly have to ask you what goes where."

He shrugs.

"Just all part of it."  
He found himself wondering if she even remembered last night.

"What?" She questioned as he looked upon her under the car. They were both on rolling boards.

He shrugs again.

"Nothing."

"Nothing huh?"

He narrows his eyes in thought and nods. He looks back towards the bottom of the Roadster.

"About last night…" And there it was. So she did remember.

He slowly turned facing her again. Her entire face had a nice blush running to it. She let out a nervous laugh.

"Don't worry I promise I was gentle."  
"What?"  
"Yeah I mean you were all over me like a wild cat. But I pushed you away and we took it nice and slow."

Bella looks to him oddly.

"I still have my hymen you dick."

"You had your hymen… But I had a tire repair kit…"

Her jaw drops and she hits him.

"Ugh you're such an ass."

Tony dies in laughter.

"Thank you…" Bella says sincerely.

"For…?"

"For making sure I didn't do something I'd regret."

She looks towards the Roadster again.

"I'm pretty sure now that I'm that I'm sober I wouldn't regret it now."

Tony snaps a look back her direction.  
"Then I guess I better make it an event to remember."  
"Deal."

They both turn to see Clint peering down at them through the engine block.

"What are you two doing?"

Tony's raises up hitting his head.

"Ah! Dammit."

"Clint!" Bella announces nervously and hits her head directly after. She and Tony reach to their foreheads sorely.

Clint drags Bella out by the board she was on.

"What event are you two discussing?!"

"Black tie event!" Tony exuberantly declares.

"Why would Bell be interested in that?"

She and Tony exchange nervous glances. Tony clears his throat and wipes his hands clean.

"So welcome back."

Clint looks to Tony in wonder.

"What's with you?"

Tony shrugs. Bella takes her brother by the arm and leads him out of the garage. Tony sighs once they leave.

"…dammit…" Tony exasperatedly said to himself and began to put everything away.

When he was done he entered the living room to overhear Clint going over a few things. Such as funeral arrangements, if she wanted to sell the house, about the will Charlie had and things of that nature. Bella looked as though she'd pass out. Bella was the last remaining immediate family of Charlie Swan's. So not only did everything go to her. But she had to make all decisions relating to his death and his possessions etc.

Clint had also packed a lot more of her things. He had them back at his apartment.

"So you ready to go home?"

Tony and Bella shot each other glances. Clint leaned back on the couch.

"Um yeah I'll just go pack my things."

She headed off to the guest room. Tony waited for a few seconds.

"I'll go make sure she gets everything."

Clint nods.

Once Tony enters the room he shuts the door. They cut each other a certain look as she packs her things. Tony rubs the back of his neck.

"About our deal…"

Bella raises her eyes towards him, but continues to pack.

"Not so sure we have time for that now." She hints with a smile.

"That's a shame." He admits regretfully.

"But for when that time comes if it's still an option later…"

"Relax Tony I'm not asking for a marriage proposal."

"So…"  
She stops what she's doing for a moment and looks towards the door in thought.

"It'd just be something we do."

He takes in a breath of relief.

"So kind of like you scratch my back and I'll scratch yours?" He whispers.

She nods.  
"So..." The last thing he wanted to do was offend her, but he knew they'd both just gotten out of serious relationships.

"Tony, I think we both know we're not ready for anything more. It'd just two people enjoying each other's company. No strings attached. You're a free man Tony."

He nods in return.  
"Dually noted…"

Bella grabs her bags once she's done packing. Before heading out she grabs him by the collar of his shirt. She locks lips with his. Tony growled into her mouth and found himself pinning her to the wall of the bedroom. He'd one hand against the wall and one on her ass. Once they broke away from the kiss. They were both breathing heavy.

"Fuck…" Tony groaned in hushed whisper.

Bella giggles a bit and moves out from under him. He thought he'd hump the fucking wall.

"I'll call you… Later Tony."

* * *

_**Day of funeral…**_

Clint and Tony escorted Bella out of the limo. Nearly the entire town of Forks had attended, so did Cullen's and the Quileute's.

"Mom?" Bella called out and rushed over to Renee and Phil.

Clint nodded towards his father and made his way over as well. Renee hugged her daughter warmly and kissed her cheek. She then pulled back and took a good look upon her.

"Wow… You look beautiful Bella. I swear you grow more beautiful with age."

Bella wipes her eyes and clears her throat.

"You look great too mom."

"Phil…" He smiled and opened his arms to her as well.

"Your mother is right. Missed you kid. You should come visit more often."  
Bella nods as Phil drops his hold. Bella didn't feel all that beautiful. She was in a plain black dress, something merely suitable for a funeral, nothing spectacular. She had her hair pinned back and wore black pumps. Tony however couldn't take his eyes off her. He took it upon himself to arrange transportation and hotel arrangements. He wasn't about to let Clint and Bella face this alone. He'd grown rather fond of them both and couldn't picture not attending. That and he'd a feeling Bella's ex's would show. He most certainly didn't want her having to deal with the stress of that on top of burying her father.

Sure enough he looked around and both guys were here with their families. Both were already staring Bella down as though she were mere prey. Tony found himself grinding his teeth together. Little bastards just hadn't a clue. He winked at Edward and gave a simple nod. He was still curious about if he was gay. Edward cut him a strange look.

Without really thinking about it Tony put an arm around Bella as the services began. She sat between Tony and Clint. Halfway through the funeral Edward began to pick through Tony's mind. He felt Tony was getting a bit touchy feely for his liking. He didn't understand it. Tony absent minded as to what he was doing, had been twirling his fingers along Bella's hair during the service. He'd handed her a kerchief when she started to tear up. Edward snarled back as he began to pick up on the deal Tony and Bella had made.

"I WON'T ALLOW IT!" Edward shouted in the middle of the funeral.

He started to rush over towards Tony. Jake immediately ran over assuming Edward was going after Bella. Both boys shoved each other back right in front of Bella. Tony and Clint hoped to their feet and placed Bella behind them protectively. Bella's entire body tremble with anger, hot tears streamed down her face.

"LEAVE BOTH OF YOU NOOOOOOOOOOOW!" She shouted so loud her voice cracked towards the end.

They looked to her in shock. In fact everyone there did, except Tony and Clint. They looked to her in approval.

"Bella…" Edward said in that pathetic pleading tone of his.

"How dare you! How dare you both disrespect my father this way!"

Carlisle and Billy made their way over. They made the boys leave the service after thoroughly apologizing to Bella on their behalf. After they were forced to leave, the preacher looked to Bella. Angela and Jessica patted Bella's shoulders from behind with concern.

"Please continue." She said with a shaky voice.

Once the funeral was over, Phil and Renee offered to take her and Clint out to eat. Bella however didn't want to go. She respectfully declined. Bella thanked her friends and other members of the community for coming. Clint went on with his parents and Tony rode with Bella back to the hotel. They each had their own rooms. After the limo arrived Tony escorted her to her room. Bella slide the keycard in and Tony started towards his room next door. Only Bella latched on to him. Her arms were wrapped around his neck as she kissed him. Tony backed her into her room and he reached back shutting and locking the door. They continued to kiss as he led her to the bed.

Tony picked her up and softly tossed her onto the bed. He crawled over her locking lips with her once again. Bella undid his tie and threw it across the room. Tony fought to get her out of her dress as she fought to get his shirt unbuttoned. Bella wanted to feel something anything, but the pain. She used Tony as her focus point as he did her. Around Bella, Tony didn't focus on the fact that Pepper had ripped out his already fucked up heart. He focused on helping Bella through her own pain. Tony managed to slip off her dress. He ran his hands along her black bra and bikini panties. He swallowed hard as he took her all in. Bella had his shirt and jacket off now. Her hand ran along his arc reactor and down his chest. She smiled as the reactor glowed even brighter than usual at her touch. Tony hadn't noticed he was too focused on her. He hurriedly unfastened his pants and squirmed his way out of them as they made out. He took out the condoms he'd had in his wallet. Something he just made a habit of carrying.

They both moaned out at the feeling of each other's bare skin. It'd been quite a while for Tony as well. He hadn't slept with anyone since Pepper and that'd been almost a year ago now. For Tony Stark that was something. He just hadn't had the heart to go looking for anyone one night stands since. Bella curiously watched as Tony took off his black boxers. He lifted his eyes towards her as he worked the condom onto his hard cock. This was all completely new for Bella. Tony kept that in mind as he gently reached for her hand. He placed it on his dick and had her stroke him so she'd know what it felt like, to know exactly what was about to be inside her. He let her inquisitively touch whatever part of him she desired. In fact he welcomed it. He throbbed within her hand. While she learned about his body Tony unhooked her bra. Bella felt him swell up in her hand as he got her bra off.

"…fuck…" Tony whispered to himself in disbelief as he gawked at her dreamily round c cup breast.

He couldn't believe he was about to fuck what lay before him. Tony gently took her panties off and almost came. Tony had to move her hand and take a moment to breathe. He shut his eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Is everything ok?"

He nodded.

"Oh yeah… just been awhile for me as well."

"Yeah well, it's been like never for me so…" She hinted almost shyly.

"We're fixing that." He said with a small grin.

Bella was completely shaved below with just one little sexy patch of pubic hair. Tony almost wished he had some lubricant to make it easier on her. Only he ran his fingers along her pink pussy and realized she was already soaked. He raised his brows on this. He looked towards her and she nodded with the go ahead.

Tony placed himself inside moaning instantly at the tightness he felt around him. Yet she was so wet he slid right on in without any issues. Tony sucked on her breasts as a distraction once he felt that block. He took his teeth around one of her nipples and plunged on through. Bella gasped out and wrapped her arms around him tightly. Tony froze and waited as he continued to suck on her breasts. Once he felt her growing less tense beneath him he pumped himself within her again. Soft whimpers escaped her mouth tugging at his strings a somewhat. He didn't want to hurt her more than he was already. A breath of relief hit as the whimpers eventually became moans. At this he picked up the stride. Her hold on him loosened. He felt her hands along his back. He paid attention to her body and what it was telling him. She felt so incredible. Tony literally felt like she was milking him each stroke was intense. He had to focus on no just coming right of the bat. He wasn't ready for it to be over. The last few times of self-pleasuring had her staring in his little fantasies, one in particular of her leaning over his Roadster in those little shorts of hers. He'd yank them down and plow the fucking daylights out of her tight little ass. He gritted his teeth at this thought.  
"Fuck…" Tony groaned as he filled up the condom.

He pulled out with the evidence of him taking her virginity all over the condom. He noticed the way Bella grimaced as if she'd done something wrong. Tony gave her a wink as he took the condom off throwing it away. Bella noticed the blood on herself as well. She took off towards the bathroom. Tony heard her cut on the shower. He lay back on the bed and looked to the ceiling as he waited for her.

Virgins? Yeah that was something entirely different for Tony. He thought back. He hadn't had sex with a virgin since like high school. Even then he couldn't truly remember much about it. At the moment he found himself feeling as though he were back in high school. Bella's body drove him up the wall with lust. Both Pepper and Bella were hot, but in two entirely different ways both with completely different bodies. The only true similarity was they were both fair skinned. Pepper had a more erotic mature body and Bella was just at that point of hitting that peek of filling out. He scolded himself for his thoughts on what Bella would be like blooming throughout the years. As if their deal would continue out that far into the future. But he couldn't help the curious thoughts he had on this. If Bella was this fucking hot now he could only imagine how she'd look just a few years from now. The thought had him hard all over again. He also knew his thoughts during this weren't exactly normal. But Tony wasn't an idiot either.

He was an older man fucking a younger woman. Something he'd done before, but it was rare for someone Bella's age range. He usually tried and stay away from what he considered jailbait. For one thing he never knew if they were lying about their age. Also there were some that looked way too young. That rather turned him off. Bella however was at that perfect point. She most certainly didn't look that young. He had women of all sorts of ages throwing themselves at him. He knew he could have damn near anyone he wanted. That was also a lot of his issues when he first started dating Pepper. There was a lot of bullshit he had to overcome. As to why Pepper leaving him hurt like a fucking knife piercing through him. He'd overcome so much and did so much in order to make things work and to prove to her his feelings were true. That he wasn't going to run around on her. But Pepper had one foot out the door the entire relationship. He spent more time trying to bring that other foot in. He'd thought he succeeded often enough, but it was no more than an illusion. What hurt the most? He'd planned on proposing not long after he'd returned. The ring in fact had been in his pocket he'd merely been waiting for the right moment. Only their ideas of the right moment was him handing her a glass of champagne about to take out the ring and drop to one knee. Pepper's were already having her bags packed without him knowing it. She downed that glass of wine and told him she was leaving. He could still remember the sound of her heels against the marble floor as she strutted on out of his life. He just stood there in shock. The ring was in his grasp as he watched her walk out of his life. He hadn't seen her since. There were two factors that broke the two of them apart. The arc reactor… and Iron Man. Both were issues Pepper had a very hard time dealing with.

Bella stepped out in a towel before long. Tony motioned her over. He could see the nervousness in her face. She lay beside him in her towel. He rolled over facing her and opened the towel. He wasn't done enjoying her body. He touched whatever part of her he could reach.

She started laughing once he made his way to her torso.  
"Tony!" She scolded and moved his hand.

He grinned and shrugged.

"So you're ticklish? I'll have to keep that in mind."  
"Don't."  
He laughed and rolled back over.

"So did I live up to your expectations?"

He saw that smile forming on her face from the corner of his eye.

"Nope, it was terrible Tony. You really need more practice."

He sighs as if truly disappointed.

"Damn… Guess we'll have to try again and again until I get it right."

"Couldn't hurt."  
She rolls over and runs her fingers along the arc reactor.

"Tony?"  
"Hm?"

"What made you decide to become Iron Man? Or whatever it was my brother called you?"

"Hmmm and it is Iron Man. Haven't you seen me on the news or something? I mean before all this?"

"Never watched much TV."

He looked down to the reactor. He reared back noticing the glow now. Tony took notice of how it brightened up at her touch. He didn't comment, but thought that was strange. That was another thing. Pepper was always a bit repulsed by the arc reactor. It freaked her out. But here was Bella just running her fingers along it like it was nothing. She didn't seem grossed out or queasy about touching it.

"This oddly enough was one of the deciding factors. That and the events I already told you about that took place with Stark Tower and what happened back in Afghanistan." He thought about Monger aka Obadiah Stane. When he'd created a suit similar to the one he'd made in Afghanistan.

"So what's it like?"  
"Being Iron Man?"

She nods.  
He shrugs and presses his lips together in thought.

"I'm a super hero Bella."

She laughs.  
"Sadly, I can't deny that. No matter how egotistical you sound. Have you always been this full of yourself?"

"Only from the time I started walking."  
"That's about what I figured."

"Ever get scared?"

"Super heroes don't get scared."

"You're so full of shit."

He nods.  
"That I don't deny."

"Hmmm so big ego, big iron suit, big cock…"

Tony lifts his eyes towards her with a huge smirk.  
"Yeah you're so full of yourself." She utters with a grin and rolls back over.

"So I have a big…"

"Quit while you're ahead Tony."

He dies in laughter. Bella looks to the time and hops out of bed. She starts to get dressed.

"Rushing off already?"

"You knew what this was…" She says with a playful grin as she zips up her dress.

He sighs and rises up in the bed.

"So I'm being used?"

"Exactly."

"Awesome!"

Bella steps into her heels and straightens out her hair.

"Clint will be back soon." She hints.

Tony makes his way out of the bed. He stops her at the door. He presses her up against it and kisses her once more before she leaves. He then clears his throat.

"So um thanks?!"

She softly laughs.

"Maybe I should be thanking you. You got the pesky virginity thing out of the way."

"Eh, glad I could be of service."

He releases her and Bella opens the door. He smacks her on the rear on the way out.

"Tony!" She scolds as he pulls the door to.

* * *

Bella stands before the house as though walking into one of her nightmares. Clint looks to her.

"You don't have to…"  
"It's ok Clint…"

Tony and Clint exchange glances as Bella takes that brave step inside. Everything had been cleaned up since her father's murder. They helped her pack up whatever was left. Bella was going to have everything else sold off, including the house.

Bella plays the messages on the machine before heading upstairs. Her heart stopped at the sound of her father's voice.

"_Swan residence you know what to do…" _

_Hey Bella it's Angela. You haven't answered my calls or text. I hope everything is ok. Please just let me know you're ok. It's not like you not to answer._

Bella flinched in thought. Truth of the matter was she hadn't been answering anyone's text or calls as of late.

_Charlie, Billy here just wondering what happened to ya. Thought we were meeting at the lake. _

_Hey dad…_

Tony and Clint froze at the sound of her voice over the machine. Bella's had her eyes pinched shut.

_I'm going to be running a little late. Alice and I are going to Port Angeles to do some shopping._

Bella gritted her teeth. She remembered that call. It was a cover up so she could be with Edward. She didn't understand why the damn machine was playing old messages. Bella grabbed the answering machine ripping it out from the socket. She tossed it across the kitchen. Both men sprung to attention.

"I'm fine!" She said putting up a hand.

"Just give me a fucking minute."

Tony nodded and put a hand upon Clint's shoulder. They backed up and gave her space. Bella headed upstairs to her father's room first. She boxed up a few photos and some of his old pocket knives and jewelry. She opened his closet and looked upon his police uniforms. Her fingers skimmed along them. She remembered how he'd always come in from work. He'd toss his badge and name tag down then lock away his gun. He'd say something along the lines of supper smells good Bells or how was your day. Bella took in a deep breath. She forced herself to finish going through his room.

Bella stood before her room. A wave of nausea hit. Each step she took that direction felt as though she were sinking in quick sand. She felt as though the moment she stepped inside she'd be swallowed alive. Her breathing grew erratic as she entered. She braced her hands upon the desk in her room. She shut her eyes for a moment. Tony had just made his way up the stairs. He peered inside and quietly entered the room.

"I can't do this…" He heard her whisper to herself.

Tony swallowed back and ran a hand along her back. She turned to him with tears in her eyes.  
"I can't… I want to burn I down. I don't want the fucking money from my father's torture! I DON'T WANT IT!"

Tony quickly grabbed ahold of her. Clint entered the room as well. Tony nodded towards him as he worked on calming Bella down. Clint took it upon himself to pack up whatever was left. Tony ushered Bella outside. Only he literally let out a growl when he saw the two guys outside already waiting for her.

Bella started laughing in damn near hysterics. Tony cut them both a go to FUCKING HELL look. They had some nerve. He was truly beginning to see what Bella was talking about now. They both seemed to have some sort of unhealthy obsession with her.

"We've just come apologize Bella." Edward uttered softly.

"What together?" She scoffs.

"Since when do you two do anything together?"

Edward sighs.

"We were in the wrong Bella. You're right what we pulled was completely uncalled for." Jake admits.

Bella takes in a breath. Tony stays glued to her side, he didn't trust Edward by no means. The looks this vampire was cutting him.  
"I'm doing away with the house and leaving Forks. I won't ever be returning. Don't call, text, or follow me. This part of my life is over. I'm moving on."

"Bella… Please. I'm so sorry. I…" Edward makes this painful expression.

"Please don't do this. I love you. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to prove that. Just don't leave. Give me that chance to prove to you that things can be different. And believe me Victoria will pay! I will have her head for what she's done!"

Edward looks to Tony as if shaking something off. He staggers back at his thoughts.

"Bella…" Edward says in agony.

"Please tell me you didn't."

He grabs Bella and literally breathes her in.

"Bella…" Edward sneers.

"You didn't!" He takes in another whiff.

Tony and Jake pry him off her.

"He's just using you Bella! You do realize that right?!"

Jake looks to Edward in wonder. Bella smiles.  
"Oh I'm well aware. And stay the fuck out of his head. At least someone knows how to put his dick to use!"

"He's old enough to be your father!"

"Says the corpse!" Tony fires back and shoves Edward away from her.

"I don't know how you figured that out nor do I fucking care. But you had better watch whatever you say or do next!" Tony warns.

Bella sighs realizing she forgot to tell Tony about Edward's mind reading ability.

"He can read minds." She utters as if bored.

Tony looks to her oddly.

"Mind reading huh?"

She nods and shrugs her shoulders.

"So you sparkle out in the sun, you drink animal blood, and are a mind reader. Anything else?"  
"He can play the piano."

"Oh can he now?"

Tony leans into Edward's ear.

"Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist… You do the math." Tony whispers and pats him on the shoulder.

_Winner… _Tony thinks and points to himself. _Loser…_He thinks and points to Edward.

_Just think I managed to do something in the span of a few weeks that you couldn't even muster in two years. _Tony wiggles his brows menacingly and puts his arm around Bella.

_You're gay aren't you? I just can't picture any other reason. I've seen her in all her glory and damn you gotta be one of the biggest morons that ever existed. _Tony continues to taunt with his thoughts.

Edward turns towards Bella.

"Sex is that what you want?!" He points to her with irately.

"That's it isn't it? All those times I had to turn you down! You're punishing me now aren't you?! You wanted a good fucking was that it?! And I didn't measure up to your needs!"

"EDWARD!" Jake hisses out and Edward ignores him. Bella didn't even know Edward could cuss. She'd find it comical if he weren't pissing her the fuck off.

"That's all you could think about wasn't it Bella? How much you wanted to be fucked! It was never even love was it?! You just wanted to spread your legs!" Tony wished Edward Cullen could bleed at this point. He wanted to make his own little art gallery out of the pathetic vampire before him. Bella looked upon Edward in mere disbelief. Bella runs back into the house Tony shoves both guys back.

"Get gone! The little wild cat said her peace!"

Jake's eyes widen as Bella came back out of the house with one of her father's rifles. She had it aimed right for Edward. Edward's looked upon her in shock.  
"Bella!"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" She cocked the chamber.

"BOTH OF YOU! YOU TWO DESERVE EACH OTHER!"

She shot a warning shot into the air.

"I'm sooooo not fucking around. Edward you truly are ignorant. You just haven't a clue."

Clint sends his own warning shot directly between Jake and Edward. It hits tree directly behind them.

"I believe she said to leave."

He says as he prepares another arrow. He was leaning against the doorway of the house. Tony twirls them around and gives them both a good nudge. The three of them watch as Edward takes off first vanishing into the woods. Jake shifts and takes off another direction. Bella lowers the gun and shakes her head.

She walks over and hands it to her brother and starts loading up her boxes. Meanwhile, Tony was in complete awe. Clint was just clueless as to what was truly going on between his sister and Tony Stark.


	3. Welcome To Malibu

Chapter 3

**I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Read and then leave your review.**

"Clint!"

He chuckled as he she places the pillow over her head.

"I'm heading to work."  
"So you just had to wake me up for that?"  
He nods and stuffs a bagel in his mouth. Clint sits on the edge of her bed and bounces up and down on it with a smirk.  
"Dammit Clint OFF!" She tries to kick him off the bed, only he won't budge.

"Jesus what are you made of bricks or something?"  
"Nope, I just work out! You should try it."

"What are you trying to say?"

"That you're fat."

Bella takes her pillow and slugs him with it. Clint dies in laughter.

"Asshat!"

Clint rears back.

"Ok I get that we have like a five year age gap, but what the hell is an asshat?"

Bella laughs into the comforter.  
"Put on a hat and look in the mirror."

He sighs as she continues to laugh.

"Hmm…" Clint clears his throat.  
"Keep the doors locked. If you can't reach me, but need someone call Stark. By the way the money is already in your account. I transferred it. You just need to sign for it. It's all yours to do what you want with."

"I don't want it!"

"Bella you need it. Charlie would want you to have it."

"I wanted the house burned down!"

"It is…"

She looks to him oddly. Clint takes in a breath.

"Stark obviously took your wishes literal. He bought the house. Had it burned to the ground and sold out the property. He wired the money from his profits into your account."  
"He what?!"

"No use in arguing with him. When Stark gets his mind set on something that's just how it goes."  
"I never asked him to do that! Why would he do that?!"

"That's just Tony. I guess he likes you. So anyway you got more than enough money to get by on." He hands her a keychain of pepper spray and a butterfly knife.

"Keep these two things on you always. I mean it Bell. You're not in Forks anymore. This here is a new world. If you go out just be careful and try not to get lost."

"I need a job."

Clint looks to her oddly.

"I think that can wait. Just chill out for a bit and get to know the city first."

"Clint I can't live here for forever."

He shrugs.

"Won't bother me none you know that."

"You say that now just wait until you bring home a woman."

"Have to have one to bring home first." He utters.

"What about that red head I've seen you with?"  
"Romanoff?"

"Can't you just call people by their first names?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D habit, anyway I really gotta get. Make yourself at home Bell." He calls out and locks up before he leaves.

Bella was about to shut her eyes again when there was a knock at the door.

"You gotta be kidding…" She groans out and rolls out of the bed.

Whoever it was had the most annoying knock ever. It was relentless.

"OK, OK! I'm not deaf you kn…"

Bella opens the door as she's tying her robe. He cocks a brow and had his knocking hand still in the air.

"A bit early don't you think?"

He shrugs and welcomes himself inside.

"Where's bubba?"

"Work."

Tony wiggles his brows.

"Not here Tony… that's like creepy it's my brother's place."

He sighs.

"Hey, that wasn't the deal."

Bella laughs.

"So is that what you're here for? A booty call?"

"No, but not about to turn one down if offered."

He follows her to her room. Tony adjusts himself as her robe drops to the floor. She heads into the bathroom.

"Are sure it's too weird for you?" He calls out in misery.

Bella doesn't answer after a few more moments. She steps out and Tony's thrown off completely.  
"Hot date?" He inquires. She was in a black shirt and white buttoned blouse. Her hair was up and she slid on some black heels. She screamed out sex  
"Job hunt."

"Already taken care of."

He throws down a Stark Industries package. Bella picks it up from her bed.  
"Tony…" She lifts her eyes towards him.

"What is this exactly?"

"You're new job and position it's all in there. When you've run out of reading material you can look it over."

"Isn't this considered a conflict of interest?"  
"Nope… we're not dating." He reminds.

"I haven't any experience in this field Tony."  
"What's to know? I need an assistant. All an assistant does is assists my needs."

"Sex..?"

"That's one of them, but no and you should be ashamed of yourself. Not even on the job yet and you're offering sex."

"Tony… Look I know what you did already about the house. Thank you, however I really don't know about this… It's not that I don't appreciate it, but… you've done enough.  
Tony welcomes himself onto Clint's brown leather couch.

"This is actually not about you and your needs, but my own. I'm in desperate need for an assistant and asap. My previous assistant walked out on me and the entire industry." He leans back in thought.

Bella sits across from him on Clint's matching recliner.

"Her name was Pepper Potts."

Bella noticed the look on Tony's face.

"And she was a bit more than just my assistant."  
Bella lifts her brows on this.

"Oh…?"

He nods and begins his story of how he and Pepper met. How they started off as friends and eventually became lovers. He even tells her about how he'd planned on proposing to her. He wasn't sure why, but he felt Bella needed to know everything he could think of. Tony wouldn't feel right about her working for him if there were any secrets, that and considering their arrangement. He let it known that the entire industry was affected by her leaving and a few of their closest friends as they'd basically all grown together.

"As you can see I'm caught between a rock and a hard place so to speak. So it's not so much me doing you a favor. It's you doing me a favor. I won't lie either. This job can be time consuming, hard at times, and worst of all you're literally my wingman. You'd be working right alongside of me every day. The only time that changes is when I have to send you out on an errand. But even then you're working for me and I won't lie. You'll soon find that I can be a bit of an…"  
"Ass, Jerk, S.O.B, Chump, Media Whore?"

"That's it, you're fired."

"Huh, well that was short and sweet."  
"I tried…" He utters with a shrug.

Tony shows Bella Pepper's old photo ID card.

"Oh wow. She's very pretty."

"Sort of like that of a venomous snake. Only look from a distance don't get to close." Tony mumbles.

Bella hands the picture back. He stuffs the ID card back in his pocket. Tony comes to a stand.

"So you ready?"

"Ready?" She questions.

"Lunch…"

Bella looks to the time.  
"Have we really been talking that long?"

Tony nods.

"Huh…" She said seeing it was 11 am now.

"Come now it's orientation time."

"Orientation?"

"Are you going to repeat everything I say?"

"Am I?" She smirks and grabs her purse.

"Hm, this ought to be interesting." Tony expresses as he opens the door for her.

Bella locks it before they leave.

Happy stepped out of the limo and opened the door for Bella.

"Thank you."

Happy nodded and looked to Tony oddly. Tony patted him on the back.

"Why don't you take the scenic route?" Tony hints and slides in next to Bella.

Happy sighs.

"I'll just pretend I don't know what that means." Happy mutters to himself as he gets back into the limo.

The privacy windows come up before they're even out of the parking lot. Tony waste no time planting his lips on hers. His hand goes straight up her skirt. With one hand he takes her panties off. He stuffs them into his blazer. Tony lays her down and lifts up her skirt. Bella's hand clasped around her mouth as Tony took his tongue to her sex. Her hips lifted off the seat off and on as he continued. His hot tongue worked it's magic along her slit.

"Damn you taste good." He muttered against her lips.

Tony gave it one last thoroughly licking. During this he'd managed to unfasten his pants. He was already out and stroking himself. He helped her up and applied another condom, before pulling her into his lap.

"Might be a good time to consider birth control." He hints as he rocks her back and forth against him.

"On it."  
He grits his teeth.  
"Asap… I want to feel you." He hints in longing.

Bella moaned out she couldn't get over how good it felt now. Tony grinned taking notice of how into it she was getting. She started riding his cock like there was no tomorrow.

"Feels good don't it?" He encourages.

"God yes…" She admitted and arched her back.

Tony ran his hand along her sexy tummy and watched how she rode him.

"You haven't a clue Bella…" He utters breathlessly.

"Just you fucking wait. I'll have you climbing the damn walls! My little wild cat."

Bella screamed out in a moaning fashion. Tony really wished they didn't have to use condoms. What he wouldn't give to have felt that at it's fullest. Bella was dripping wet. So much so he could see it running down her legs. The scent filled the back of the limo. Tony grunted out in a finish as he spilled his seed within the condom. He kissed her lips then rests his forehead against her own after.

"So birth control…" He reminds again.

Bella softly laughs. Tony helps fix her dress and hands her panties over.

"I almost kept those as a souvenir." He admits and he wasn't lying he was tempted.

* * *

Over lunch Tony goes over whatever comes to mind about her responsibilities as his assistant. Once he's finished with everything he can think of. He clears his throat and sips from his drink.

"About your uniform, skirts are optional, panties are not allowed, and buttoning anything above the third top button is blasphemous."

Bella smiles, but rolls her eyes.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind."  
"Good I'd sure hate for you to get fired on your first day."  
"I thought I was already fired?"

"Did I fail to mention you've been diagnosed with dementia?"

She looks to him oddly.

"Aren't you closer to that age gap?" She fires back.

"Not if it's hereditary. I've worked with your brother I've seen the signs."

Bella's heart comes to a complete stop as she gazes upon a certain table. Tony picked up the look of fear on her face. Bella shut her eyes telling herself she was seeing things. Tony looked the direction Bella was, but he saw no one. Once Bella opened her eyes "she" was gone. Bella took in a deep breath.

"Everything ok?"

"Um yeah…"  
Her heart restarted, but her hand shook along the glass as she drank her tea. Tony wasn't certain what to make of it.

After they were done with lunch, Tony took her back to the apartment. He had a meeting to go to. He walked her to the door.

"You start Monday 8 am. Happy and I will come and get you."  
"Happy?"

"I probably should have introduced you. He's was our driver today."

"Ah… ok. Awesome name… Happy…"  
Tony nodded waiting for it.

"So is he…?"  
"I knew you couldn't resist."

She smiles.

"I'll be seeing you soon."

* * *

Clint froze once he entered the door.

"You cooked?!"

Bella laughed at her brother's reaction. It was like a kid at Christmas. He sat down at the table eager for a home cooked meal. Bella already had the table set. She placed down the chicken fried steak, baked potatoes, rolls and green beans. Clint wasted no time filling his plate and diving in.

"Hell Bell this is awesome."

"Glad you're enjoying it."

However Charlie's memory charged through her mind like wild stallions. He loved her cooking. He always dove right in like Clint. Halfway through supper, Bella excused herself from the table. She didn't want to ruin Clint's meal with her emotions. Bella went to her room and lay on the bed. She covered her face with her pillow. Before long her brother knocked on her door.

"You alright?"

"Um yeah…" She said trying her hardest not to giveaway that she had been crying.

"I think I'm going to call it a day."  
Clint looked to the time to see it was only 7pm.

"Well… alright then Bell. Goodnight hun."  
"Night Clint!" She called out in return.

Clint however put a hand to her door already knowing. He shut his eyes for a moment. He then put away the leftovers and did dishes.

* * *

"So where we going?" Bella looked out the window as Clint drove her downtown.

"You remember when your mom and my dad got married and they wanted us out of their hair?"

Bella starts laughing.  
"You're taking me to shoot paintballs?"

"Yep!"

"Awesome! Only it's hardly fair! You always win, being freaking Hawkeye and all."

"You just need more practice."

Once they get there they both set up. Bella and Clint nod towards one another.

"Good luck." Her brother says with an egotistical grin.

"…ass…" She utters as he takes off and hides.

She takes in a breath and makes certain her gun is ready. Only before she even can get to the post she's supposed to be at. She gets shot in the leg.

"Dammit Clint! We haven't even started yet."

She hears him chuckling. Bella rolls her eyes and makes her way over. She was hiding behind a stack of hay. She peered over only to get shot again in the arm.

"…son of a bitch!..."

Clint stifles his laughter as he finds another hiding place. Bella ends up getting shot over 8 times and hasn't got a single one in.

"DAMMIT!" Bella growls out.

She hears him laughing and his paintball suit was scrapping against something as he moved around. She swallowed back and took her time listening. Very quietly she moved about.

Bella grinned ear to ear as she approached him from behind. She aimed her gun and looked through the scope. He was peering out the other direction looking for her. She fired several rounds at his ass and took off running.

"JESUS BELL!"

Bella died in laughter and quickly hid behind a set of tires.

"Shit!" She shouted as Clint fired through the tires and got her back.

Bella threw off her paintball mask and came right for him.

"Oh shit." Clint took off running as she shot relentlessly.

He was hopping over obstacles the entire way before he found a safe place to hide.

"Really? You're pouting?" Clint questioned as he shifted gears.

She looked out the window with her arms folded about her chest.

"No…"  
"You're totally pouting. You're such a sore loser."  
"Bite me!"

"How very mature of you sis."

She sticks her tongue out at him and looks back out at the window. When they get home Bella takes out a chess board and sits it up. Clint looks to her oddly.  
"What are you doing?"  
"We're going to play chess."

"Um no I don't play chess."

"SIT!"

He raises his brows and puts his hands in the air.

"Um ok… sitting. …damn…"

"You move first."

Clint takes in a breath and shrugs. He moves one of the pawns. Bella nods and makes her move. She waits for Clint to make his next move.  
"You can't move a knight like that."  
"Why not?"

"Cause that's not how you play."  
He shrugs and moves it anyway.

"That's cheating Clint. Wait... you've never played Chess before have you?"

He rolls his eyes.

"It's a stupid and boring game. Who the hell wants to play chess?"

"I do so shut up and learn."

Clint loses the first two games not knowing what the hell he's doing. However he leans back in his chair and takes notice of the Stark Industries package. He looks to Bella in thought.

"What's that?"

She clears her throat a bit.

"Paper, words, that read left to right… It's ok you're better at shooting things rather than reading."

"Bell…" He insists.

"I'm working for Stark Industries now."  
He raises his brows on this.

"Huh?"

"Um yeah… funny huh?"

Clint narrows his eyes at this.

"Are you telling me Stark gave you a job?"

"Tony… and yes."

"No offense Bell, but you have like no experience in that area. Why would Stark offer you a job?"

Bella sighs looking towards the package.

"He pretty much said he was desperate. Apparently his last assistant walked out not long ago."

"Whoa… wait are you telling me you're taking the place of Potts?"

Bella swallows back rather nervously, but shrugs.

"Um yeah in a way… I guess."

"You are aware of the history right?"

She nods.

"You're certain that's a good idea? I mean what the hell is he thinking? You're barely old enough to even be working."

"I turn 20 in like two months Clint that makes no sense."

"I meant for the industry do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into?"  
"Not really, if I'm to be honest. But I trust Tony… he'll show me the ropes. I'm a quick learner."

"Bell, I think you're getting in way over your head. Why do you need a job right away anyhow? Don't you think it's a bit soon?" He hints.  
"Clint, I need something to keep my mind off things. This job promises to keep me pretty busy. I think it's a good thing to be honest."

"I just hope you're really considering just what it is you're going to be walking into. A lot of people loved Pepper Potts." He hints yet again.  
"So you're saying they're going to boo me out the door?"

He sighs.

"They just might… I'm not meaning that cruelly or a knock towards you. It's just Tony and Pepper… They were like this ideal couple. Everyone was pretty tight with one another. All I'm trying to say is… just try not to take it personally if they're not very excepting of you."  
Bella nodded.

"How did you feel about Pepper and Tony?"

He shrugs.

"I guess you could say I just never saw it coming. Then again… no one did, especially Tony. He took it pretty hard Bell. He'd just never admit to it, but it was written all over his face and how he carried himself."

* * *

Clint and Bella roll over in their beds. The annoying knock was back only followed by…

"Bella…" Knock, knock.

"Bella…" Knock, knock, knock.

"Bella…" knock, knock, knock, knock.

Clint groans out and scrambles out of his bed. He answers.

"What Tony?!"  
"Ah you used my first name! Anywho is Bella here?"

"Yes…" Clint says and shuts the door.

Tony waits for a few seconds. Bella was already up and tying her robe. She was by the door as Tony began to knock again.

"Bella…" Knock, knock.

"Bella…" Knock, knock, knock.

"Bella…" Knock, knock, knock, knock…

Bella's dying in laughter as she's leaning against the door. Clint curses under his breath and walks away. Bella answers the door and Tony looks to the time.

"It's almost 12, like noon, why are you still in your robe?"

"I don't know, why are you so annoying?"

Yet again Tony welcomes himself inside.

"Huh…" He says looking to Clint who was still in his boxers and a black t-shirt.

"Slackers…" Tony mouths off and sits down.

"Um what's up Tony?"

"I'm waiting for you to shower, dress, and pack your things."  
"Pack my things?"

"Yep remember you work for me now."  
"Um yeah, you said I start Monday."

He nods and looks to his watch.

"All the more reason for you to hurry along now, we got a bit of a flight ahead of us."

"Flight?"

"This again? We really need to work on your communication skills. I'll put that down as a mental note."

Clint looks to Tony in wonder.

"Flight?"  
"Not you too…"

"What are you up to Tony?"

"Have you not told him?"

"Well yeah but…"  
Tony turns to Clint.

"Then this should be a no brainer. I reside in California. I was just here to settle few things. In order for Bella to work for me she too must be willing to travel. She is my assistant after all."

"What the fuck?!"

"Travel?"

"See, you're still doing it!" Tony scolds.

"But…"

"You didn't read your package yet did you?" Tony looks over to see it was still unopened.

"Tsk, tsk. Honestly… this is not going to look well on a future evaluation."

"Huh?"

"Ms. Swan you're going to have to show a little initiative."

"You can't be serious?!" Clint announces.

"Actually she really needs a bit more oomph to work in this industry. She will be the image of Stark Industries alongside of me."  
"No you idiot! I mean you're not seriously taking my sister to fucking California!"

Tony takes out the contract Bella signed at lunch. He flashes it towards Clint.  
"Actually, this states that she works for me and she agreed to these terms. Wherever I go your sister goes."

Bella's jaw drops and she rushes over and yanks the contract out of Tony's hand.

"You can keep that one it's your copy."

Bella looks to her brother in shock.

"Oh shit…" She utters in disbelief.

"You really signed that shit?!"

"Um oops…" She says sheepishly.

"Oops? That's what you have to say for yourself? Is oops?! Jesus Bell!"

"What I sort of read between the lines…"  
"YOU WHAT?"

"Ah, yes she seems to suffer from illiteracy as well, another issue I can fix. She'll be right as rain in no time. Now please times a factor and Happy doesn't like to be kept waiting. That and I'm sure your brother is late to one of his Robin Hood marathons." Tony takes out a black and red gift bag.

"Actually I almost forgot I already packed for you."  
Bella looks to him oddly. She looks into the bag.

"This is just a bikini."  
"Yep and with the Stark Industries logo… so…" He motions towards the door and starts to rise.

"…dammit…" Bella utters.

Clint shakes his head in disbelief.

"So that's it? You're leaving?"

"I'm sorry Clint… I…"  
"Whatever, man just go…"

Bella shuts her eyes for a moment and takes in a breath.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" She says looking to Tony.

"Honestly, I didn't think I had to. It was all spelled out right there in that contract. And even if I had Bella…" Tony sighs once Clint leaves the room. He looks towards her with a hint of a wounded expression to his face. "If you had known… what would've your answer been Bella?" He whispers.

Bella takes in a breath, but says nothing as she goes to shower, dress, and pack.

Tony waits on the couch and Clint reenters the room fully dressed now. He cuts Tony a look of hell and shakes his head. He looks towards his sister's bedroom.  
"You better take care of her Tony. I mean it. She's been through enough. I can't believe you just threw her under the bus like that."  
Tony nods.

"It looks to me as if you're having a harder time dealing with this than she is."

Both men hush though as Bella steps out with her bags. Considering Tony was in a pair of blue jeans and a regular gray t-shirt. She figured she could get away with her Converse shoes, blue jeans and black ACDC shirt. Tony gives her the once over in full approval. He comes to his feet and starts grabbing her things and loading them up. Clint and Bella eye one another. Clint takes something out from his pocket.

"I was going to give you this for while you were here, but I guess you're going to need it for sure now."

He handed her a smartphone.  
"Clint…"  
"Don't… just keep in touch ok. That's all I ask in return. Unlimited everything on that, so there's no excuses. Let me know how you're doing."

Bella nods as Clint hugs her.  
"I love you Bell. Be safe and I truly hope your new job goes great for you."  
"Love you too Clint. I hope you finally get a girlfriend." She teases.

He half laughs.  
"We'll see…"

* * *

_**On the private jet…**_

Tony shut his eyes as he was leaning back in his seat. Bella looked around to the luxurious jet and shook her head.

"This is yours?"

"Yep, make yourself comfortable."

Bella looks out the window as they begin to take off.

"Hope you're strapped in correctly." He says cocking one eye open her way as she sat across from him.

She nods and continues to look out the window.

"Is this how you always run things? I mean it's pretty much your call?"

Tony takes off his shades and tosses them about a nearby laptop console.

"I do whatever it takes to get things done. I didn't trick you or manipulate you in either way. I can see that you and your brother feel that way. It was your choice to sign that contract. It was your choice to accept the job. All I did was give you that extra nudge, because deep down Bella I feel you need this just as much as I do. Try to think of this as a new beginning a fresh start at something completely different. Sometimes you need to take that blinded leap and just see where it goes. If you find that it's not for you, then I can always make other arrangements. Just don't go jumping ship on me yet. I'm not trying to force you to do anything. I'm just trying to help you find where you fit. You said you were done with Forks and moving on. Why not see what Stark Industries has to offer? Stark Industries spans the globe. It's a good way to find where you want to go." Tony clears his throat.

"You know Italy was a bust. What do you say to France?"

She looks to him baffled. He'd seen the pictures Bella had in her room of Paris. He figured it was some sort of personal goal or dream. Why else would she plant it all over her walls by her computer desk?

"France?"

He nods.

"We could always make a weekend trip of it. That and I've got business there as well. Stark Industries… we go a long ways."

They sit in silence for a few moments. Tony waits until Happy has fallen asleep. He then pats his lap, hintingly. Bella shakes her head as if still pissed with him. He motions her over with his hand. She bites her bottom lip trying not to break into a smile.

"Do I have to fire you again? This makes twice now. I mean where are you going to go? I don't even think we have parachutes on this plane. And it's not like you can just walk out."

"You honestly expect me to believe that you don't have parachutes?"  
"That depends are you that willing to jump?"

"…ass…"  
Tony nods and unfastens his belt. He comes to his feet and makes his way over. He unclasps her seat belt. Tony takes her hand and walks her back towards his seat and pulls her into his lap.  
"Much better…" He wraps his arms around her waist.  
"So many things to work on." He undertones and kisses along her neck and shoulders.

"Foul mouth, selective hearing, can't read, a major slacker, pouty, sucky attitude…"

"Tony?"  
"…yes…?"

"Shut up."

He sighs.

"And now we're back to the sucky attitude and talking back."

He has her twirl around straddling his lap. He glances towards Happy once more making certain he was still asleep, before getting into a heated make out session with his new assistant.

Bella looks out the window once it's almost time to land. She rises from Tony's lap and goes back and takes her seat, strapping herself back in. Happy wakes at this point.

"And how was your nap sweetie?" Tony taunts.

Happy stretches out and yawns. Happy looks towards Bella.

"Did anyone else have trouble sleeping over the smacking sounds?"

Bella's entire face gets a red hue to it. She clears her throat. She looks towards Tony.  
"You really shouldn't smack when you chew your gum, such an annoying habit, really."

Tony lifts his brows on this and Happy grins and leans back in his chair. Bella shrugs and looks out the window again as they land.

* * *

Bella and Tony stand before the house.

"That doesn't look like a house."

Tony shrugs and heads on towards the house. Bella takes in a deep breath wondering just what all she was getting herself into. Once they step inside Bella just stands there for a few moments. She randomly starts laughing and shaking her head. Tony lifts his brows her way, but says nothing just watches her reaction to everything.

"I thought you're place back at the tower in New York was insane. But this… This takes the cake." She walks over to the massive windows.

Bella looks out to the ocean.

"Welcome to Malibu Ms. Swan." Tony utters with as he pours himself a drink at the bar.

"Do you have any clue how crazy this is?"

He nods towards her and sips from his glass.  
"Do enlighten me."  
"Tony… All of this is so much bigger than me. I come from freaking Forks. I know nothing about how to…"  
Tony rushes over and puts a finger upon her lips.

"Shhh… just….shhhh."

"Tony I'm serious."  
"You didn't seem so unconfident at lunch the other day. Don't let the change of atmosphere change your perspective. "

"Atmosphere…? Try environment."

"Is there really a difference?"

"You're the genius, you tell me!"

"Hmm… I do my homework you know. I didn't just randomly decide to hire you. I looked up your records. Second highest GPA of your entire class, damn near perfect attendance, a whiz in chemistry, tutor for those that were behind. My question for you however is why?"

"Why?"  
He nods.

"Why didn't you get into college? Why didn't you take that road to higher grounds?"

Bella swallows back remembering very well why.

"Edward…" She says softly.

"So you were putting your entire life on hold?"

"He had plans for us to maybe attend college in Alaska or something. Amongst other things, I wish to not get into."

"So would this have been before or after becoming a blood thirsty parasite?"

"With Edward? Who knows… I honestly don't know what the hell I was thinking. It's like when I was around him I couldn't think clearly. I let my feelings overcloud my good judgment."  
"Curious… What would you have done if you had become a vampire… and you realized Edward wasn't in your deck of cards afterword?"

"Oh I'd have wreaked havoc about the universe of course."

Tony nods.  
"Oh I believe it. We might've met on different circumstances. It might've been Iron Man trying to put a stop to your villainous ways."

"I could've taken him."

Tony grins.

"You think?"  
"Definitely."

"And just how do you presume you'd manage that?"

Bella turns and kisses him as she undoes his pants. Tony's eyes widen as she drops to her knees. He swallows back as she places his dick in her mouth. He couldn't help, but to buck his hips somewhat at the sensation. Tony felt her moaning against his steel rod.

"That's right keep going…" He encouraged, he liked knowing she was enjoying it.

Her tongue rolled along his entire length and the tip of his dick.

"…god damn… Keep sucking." He uttered breathlessly feeling the pressure starting to build and knowing he wouldn't last much longer. Her mouth was like silk it felt wonderful.

"If you don't want me coming in your mouth I'd stop." He warns.

"Good fucking god!" Tony hisses as she goes at an even more vigorous pace and he shots clear down her throat.  
Bella cleans him off completely before coming back up. He looks to her in utter disbelief.  
"That was your first time?"  
She nods.

"Bullshit… no offense, but that's hard to believe you were entirely too good at that."

Bella licks her lips clean and shrugs as he stuffs himself back into his pants.

"Just went with my instincts."  
"Some powerful instincts. Shit… That was honestly the best blowjob I'd ever had in my life."

Bella half laughs like it was a joke.  
"I'm dead serious. I'm still hard that's how damn good it was."  
He wasn't kidding either he was still ready for more. Tony took her hand and led her to his bedroom.

"Naked… bed…" He hints with a shrug and hits the bathroom.

Bella looks towards the bathroom as he pulls the door shut. She softly laughs and takes off her clothes. Once she's in the buff she pulls back the covers and slides in. Tony steps out of the bathroom before long in just his boxers. He takes off his watch and sets it on the nightstand. He then crawls underneath the sheets. He pulls the sheets over their heads and he starts kissing her and humping the hell out of her leg. "Please tell me you're on the pill or something?" He damn near pleaded. She giggles into his mouth and nods. He grins, but continues with the eager kisses. This is what he'd been waiting for. A day just to do whatever the hell he wanted to that body of hers. No condoms, no interruptions, taking his time!

"It's just us now my little wild cat. No holding back." He says with a slight growl and drives himself all the way in.

Within a few strokes Bella was already climaxing.

"Tony!" She cried out as he teasingly slowed down.

He licked along her neck and earlobe. He pulsated inside her tight mound cruelly continuing his teasing trying to spur those vocals of hers on. He wanted to break the virgin and turn her into his personal minx. He was curious as to what she'd been holding back during those two years of hell.

"Fuck me Tony."

His dick twitched at her words. Tony swelled up his thrusts from there became relentless. Just hearing her cry out his name had him mad with desire.

Bella locked her arms and legs around him. That animalistic side of Tony returned. He looked her dead in the eyes as he fucked her.  
"You're mine to fuck when I want, where I want, and however I fucking want it!" He grew surprised by his own words. At the moment though it's how he felt he couldn't control it.

Meanwhile, Bella flooded the living hell out of him.

"FUCK!" Tony loved it. He could feel everything now without worrying about a condom.

His dick was saturated with her juices. He couldn't wait to come inside her.

"Bella I'm about to come. Scream for me one more time wild cat."

She screams out his name again and her hips lifted slightly off the bed.

"That's right wild cat…" He groaned out coming yet again.

Tony pulled out and rolled over. He had her against his chest and his hand ran along her back. Part of Tony wanted to break their stupid deal. The idea of her with another man now pissed him off. He'd beat the shit out of anyone for doing what he was doing with her. Tony felt entirely selfish at the moment. He wasn't ready for any real commitment. Then again he wasn't willing to share either. This wasn't supposed to be how things were and he knew that. They were merely fuck buddies so to speak, nothing more. He hadn't the right to tell Bella what to do when it came to other men. All he knew was they couldn't' continue this once either of them started dating. He'd be too quick to lose his cool. Tony rolled his eyes and forced it out of his mind. He knew better! He needed to keep his end of the deal and quit acting like a complete pussy.

He looked over to see Bella had fallen asleep. His fingers ran through his hair and he watched her sleep for a few minutes. Tony rolled his eyes yet again. He quietly rolled out from under her. He sat on the edge of the bed with his feet upon the ground. Tony pinched his eyes shut. He needed to keep himself busy. Just sex… He reminded himself over and over. He quickly got dressed and damn near ran out of the bedroom.

Bella woke up a couple hours later. She felt around for Tony only to realize he wasn't in bed. She stretched out and headed into the bathroom. Bella just stood there confused for a moment. Tony had this massive walk in shower and then a Jacuzzi tub with a freaking flat screen TV.

"Ok that's not asking for death by electrocution." She mouths.

Bella decides to try the shower instead. She reaches over and turns the knob only to have the nozzle hit her right in the face. She quickly turns it off and curses under her breath.  
"Would it kill him to have normal shit?"  
"Hey!"

Bella shrieks and jumps as some sort of monitor turns on in the bathroom. She turns to see Tony.  
"TONY!" She scolds.

He laughs and twirls around in his chair.

"Is someone having some issues?"

Bella narrows her eyes towards the screen and while she covers herself.  
"Ummm why are you covering yourself? Seeing you in your birthday suit isn't exactly something new for me."

"Where are you?" She questions seeing cars and more suits like that of the Iron Man suit in the back ground.

He shrugs and looks back to see what she was seeing.

"My garage."  
"Garage?"

"Eh, think of it as a garage slash office. It's where we'll be spending most of our time, when we're not at headquarters."  
"In your garage?"

He nods with confidence. He was testing out one of his repulsor beams. Bella jumps at the sound as he fires of a test run.

"Hmmm… anyway just grab the nozzle first. Then turn on the shower left is cold, right is warm. There's also a turn gadge on the nozzle itself depending on what pressure you desire. There's a TV in the Jacuzzi though."

"Um yeah I noticed. Were you watching me?"

"I was not, not watching you…"

"Tony!"

He chuckles and she sees him drinking some sort of green shake.

"What the hell is that?"

"You'll learn soon enough. You'll be making them for me."

"That looks disgusting. Like Popeye's vomit after a spinach binge."  
"Oh it tastes even better!" He utters with a smirk and toasts his glass towards the camera.

"So you run your office through your garage?"

"It's something new I'm trying out to be honest. I can't be here and at headquarters at the same time. This week however we don't have a choice. Headquarters it is, but as things die down we'll be spending more time in here."

Bella jumps again as he sends off another blast.

"You sure are jumpy."

Bella sighs and turns on the shower the way he'd instructed.

"There you go!"

She flips him off and steps into the shower. He smiles and turns off the monitor.

* * *

Bella steps into the living room to see Tony leaning against the counter drinking an expensive bottled water.

"Isn't that like a five dollar bottle of water?"

He nods and tosses her one. She shrugs and opens it.

"It doesn't taste any different from normal bottled water."

"That's because you have to use your imagination."

Bella chokes back on her water in laughter.

"That's fucked up. Thanks…"

"Don't mention it. I always go all out to choke up my guests during their stay. So are you ready?"

"Ready?"  
"To see your new place of course."

She looks to him peculiarly. Tony grabs her things and places them in the limo. Tony drives her to a studio apartment overlooking the beach. Happy and Tony help her get situated. Bella looks around in awe. The place was fully furnished with furniture much like Tony's. Only it had a black and gray theme with red tones here and there. There was a black leather couch. A black love seat built into the panel of the window so Bella could sit and overlook the beach if she wanted. The flooring was shinny white ceramic tile. There was a big flat screen TV a couple of gorgeous fake plants that Bella had to touch to see if they were ever real. They certainly looked real. She had a small kitchen and bar island to eat at connected big enough for two people to dine. There was a king size bed in a room that had a black curtain on a rod. There was a woodcrest closet in the room as well it was just compact enough not to take up to much room, but space enough for all her things. The bathroom struck her stupid. It had a luxurious tub huge vanity mirror and double sinks.

"It was either a shower or tub. I figure you more for a bathing person. If I'm wrong though there are others as well…"  
"Tony… How much is this going to cost me? I mean it's gorgeous, but it looks downright expensive."  
"It cost you nothing." He says with a shrug.

She looks to him stumped.

"That doesn't make sense."  
"Sure it does. You work for me. You're only reason for moving to Cali in the first place is because of the job. It'd be rather shitty to expect you to go find your own place after I pretty much dragged you here kicking and screaming, metaphorically speaking. Eh, well sort of you screamed a little…"

"Tony… it's great and it's not that I don't appreciate it, but I can't accept this."

"You can and you will. Hell it's not even that great of a place. It's too small and you don't even have a shower… It's jus…"

Bella pinches her eyes shut. Tony looks to Happy and motions for him to give them a few minutes. Happy nods and exits the studio.

"What are you doing Tony?"

"Pardon?"

"First my father's house and the money you wired over to my account. The job and now this outrageous studio apartment?"  
Tony sighs and sits her down on the couch.

"You should see Happy's place…"

She lifts her eyes towards him.

"The people that work for Stark Industries are the heart and soul of the company. The industry would be shit without them. At least the good ones anyway... I've come to learn when you actually treat them as this. They tend to work harder and with more pride. They are willing to come to work each and everyday and bust ass. If I underpaid them and treated them like they were beneath me. Then that's exactly how the company is going to be cared for as well. I count on these people to help me keep the industry running. Bella, you haven't a real clue just yet, but soon you will see. Often enough you're going to come through that door go straight to bed and pass the fuck out. That's how strenuous this field can be, even more so for you. I'll be running you into the ground on most days. Your job details more of keeping my ass in line and trust me that's no easy job. I tend to procrastinate and get my mind on other things. That's what you're there for. To snap me back into attention and remind me of what agendas are going on for that day. Often enough I'm juggling a million things at once. That and well…"

Tony presses his lips together for a moment.

"Let's just say after everything that's taken place within the last year or so. I need someone I can fucking trust. I get it ok. You don't know shit about what to do. But that's what I'm here for. I'm going to walk you through this. Together we can make it through the first couple months until you're able to do this blindfolded. If I didn't trust that you could handle this I wouldn't have even bothered. I'm not expecting you to walk into that office tomorrow morning and know what to do. I don't even expect you to know what you're doing two weeks from now. What I do expect is to be able to trust in you completely. You're about to learn things no one else knows. You're going to see things no one else does. You're going to learn more about me than anyone else has ever known. You're going to be around me so much, you're going to get sick of seeing my face and soon be calling your brother begging for him to come get you. Only I'm a pain the ass and I won't let you go that easily. I'm fighting in your corner because I see something in you. Push our entire deal out the window forget that we're fucking ok. Say we just stopped all together. I'd still want you working by my side. That's how much faith I'm putting into this. Call me crazy, but seeing you stand up to those motherfucking vampires that were about to end your life, damn… I found myself thinking now that's the kind of person I want working for this company. You pretty much knew you were going to bite the bullet. But you're a little spitfire and you weren't about to go down with one hell of a fight. THAT'S the image I want for my industry! That's the Stark way of doing things! Pepper's been gone for nearly a year now. Why do you think it is I haven't found anyone to take her place? You think I haven't had multiple resumes and applications for her position? Or even people coming up to me asking if it's been filled yet? Trust me it's insane how many people are clamoring for this position, even some that are already working for the company. But no one I'm willing to put my 100 percent trust in."

"You hardly know me…" Bella whispers with a racing heart.

"That maybe true, but I know you got what it takes and that's all I could ever ask for. So yeah this tiny studio apartment is yours. Literally it's bought and paid for and under your name. So if you ever decide to move out then it's yours to do whatever you want with. About the house back in Forks, I'll admit that was more personal. Your father was a cop and from what I hear a good damn one. That alone has my respect. So it wasn't just for you. I did what I did in dedication to his honor and bravery. I knew he'd want your wishes to be granted and I seriously doubt he'd want anyone else living in that house after. So yeah I had it burned to nothing, but ashes and the profits off selling the land went to you. Why the fuck do I need it?"

Bella wipes her eyes and clears her throat.

"I wasn't sure what you liked to eat, but there are a few groceries in the fridge and cabinets. So you're all set. Happy will be arriving about 7:30 am I expect you at the headquarters office by 8:00 am. So I'd get plenty of sleep we got a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Oh and… when you get a chance actually read through the package I gave you. Just for shits and giggles anyway at least."

Tony comes to his feet and heads towards the door.

"Tony…" He stops with his back to her and hand on the knob.

"Thank you… I think…" She expresses with confusion in her voice.

"Goodnight … Wild Cat." He says with a smirk that she couldn't see.


	4. Stars and Stripes

_**Chapter 4**_

_**I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Read then leave your review**_. _**Thanks!  
**_

_**First day…**_

Bella spills her coffee all over her blazer and vanilla colored blouse before entering the limo.

"Oh come on…" She mouths and does whatever she can to clean it up only it starts to spread even more.

"Son of a bitch!" Happy looked into the rearview mirror as he could hear everything she was saying. He didn't comment though.

"Way to go Bella. Great start to a first day."

She leaned back in misery. After they arrived Happy escorted her inside. Tony was already at his desk and on the phone. He lifted his eyes towards her as she came in with the coffee. He noticed the coffee stain already on her blouse. Bella hands him his cup of coffee. He nods and sets it down while he continues his phone call. He was wearing a midnight blue suit, matching vest, and white dress shirt. His tie was midnight with baby blue stripes going across it. Tony tilted his head about and whipped around in his chair as Bella bent over to place down her purse. Agent Coulson was at the door and lifted his eyes towards Tony taking notice. Tony shrugged and cleared his throat. He fixated his eyes on something else. Her skirt was tight and black and slit in the back just enough to show of her legs and hint of thighs. She was in strappy high heeled shoes, her now coffee stained vanilla colored blouse, silver hooped earrings, and her hair was up in a ponytail. Tony crossed his legs and took in a deep breath.

"Yes, I'm still here." Tony says into the phone.

He takes a sip of his coffee and chokes back in disgust. Tony quickly takes off the lid and pours the contents out into a nearby plant. Happy rushes over once Bella's out of the room and replaces Tony's coffee. Tony looks to Happy oddly. Happy merely shrugs and takes off with the empty container just before Bella returns. Tony sips from the coffee Happy replaced and nods in approval. Agent Coulson grins, but doesn't utter a word.

Once Tony's off the phone, he straightens his tie. He looks to Bella then Agent Coulson.  
"Bella this is Agent Coulson, Agent Coulson, Bella my new assistant."

Agent Coulson offers his hand.

"Nice to meet you." He says warmly.  
"Likewise." Bella replied, with a hint of nervousness to her voice.

"You'll be seeing a lot of him as well. I believe he's also worked with Barton."

Agent Coulson nods.  
"He's one of the best."

Bella smiles.

"He's my brother."  
"Then you must be honored."

"I am actually."  
Tony looks back to Bella and takes something out from his desk.  
"That'll get that stain out just roll it on there."

Bella blushes looking down to her shirt.

"Um yeah, that happened."

She reaches over and runs the stain remover stick along her blouse.

"Nifty!"

"Yep, it comes in handy."

Tony motions for Agent Coulson to exit the room. He nods and pulls the door shut.  
Tony reaches back and pulls another desk chair over. Bella sits down.

"Ok first thing's first. You need to know how to answer the phone, such as how to address yourself, the industry, and myself, then how to deal with whatever situation you may be facing. I will show you how to transfer calls to certain offices or wherever the call maybe directed. He lifts the receiver to the phone and shows her the list of extensions and their numbers.

"You can always use this if you get to flustered and forget who's who. Always make certain you put the person on hold then transfer the call. If you do not, well you just hung up on that person."

The phone rings once Tony places it down. He glances towards her as he answers it.

"Stark Headquarters, Tony Stark speaking."

_Only you will answer… __**Stark Headquarters, Bella Swan, Stark's assistant speaking**__. Or… _

_**Stark Headquarters, Tony's sexetary speaking…**__ WILL WORK TOO! _Tony jots down with a pen on a memo pad while he's talking on the phone. _Like the skirt BTW… Panties?_

Bella takes the pen from his hold and jots down…

_Major sexual harassment, I'm suing…_

After Tony's done with his phone call he hangs up.

"Suing huh?"  
She nods. Tony sighs and runs a hand up her skirt. A frown forms on his face, feeling the seam of panties.

"Hmmm…" He moves his hand.

"That's a write up and on your first day. I gave you specific orders."

Tony reaches over and grabs a calendar.

"Ok, this is typically one of your most important jobs, my meetings and appointments. It's your responsibility to schedule them. Naturally, you find out what time, how long the meeting is etc… This is how we manage our time and how many meetings slash appointments we can do. This is pretty much just about using your wits. Something I admit I don't have, when it comes to this right here. I suck at this shit. Only I'd never tell anyone else that. You however, need to know this is my weak area. This is where you are needed the most. At times we will have to cancel or rescheduled etc…"

Bella takes in a quivery breath.

"Um ok…"

Tony leans back in his seat.

"Relax Bella… You're going to do fine."

"Oh sure, I'm just pretty much responsible for running damn near your daily life."

He grins.

"Well it's a dirty job, but someone's gotta do it! Might as well be you. Like I said before, I'm going to walk you through this. I'm not expecting you to know everything after just one day. It's going to take some time. He looks to the time. We got a board meeting in 15." He hands her a laptop. "We'll go ahead and head in there. I'll help get you situated. Pretty much your job is to take notes." He points to his head.

"This goes back to your high school days, pretty much anything of any importance. You just gotta be able to type fast and know what's worth noting. At times you will set up other meetings during or after as they're discussed. Never be afraid to tell anyone, that we can't do that. No matter how pushy they get. And believe me it happens. They work around our schedule not the other way around. They can wait. Unless… it's an emergency. Then that calls for different circumstances."

Tony continues on about whatever he can think of as she follows him to the board room. He pulls out a chair for her. He shows her the password as he types it in.

"You know how to work one of these?"

"No, what is it?"

He raises his brows and she breaks into a smile.

"Funny…" He utters with a grin and shakes his head.

He watches as Bella logs into one of the office documents for writing. He nods in approval and looks out the window. Tony places his hands in his pockets. It felt weird having someone else in Pepper's place. Yet oddly, he found himself accepting it faster than he honestly thought he would. For one thing, he thoroughly enjoyed Bella's company and he felt he could let lose around her and be himself more than usual. But he took notice of her nerves it was in her voice and the way she carried herself. He could see she was trying her best to remain strong and confident, but that fear resided in her eyes.

"Breathe…" He whispered as he continued to look out the window.

He heard her taking in a breath at his words.

"Where's the wild cat that faced that room full of vampires. You're turning into a cuddly kitten."

"Shut up!"  
"Ah, there she is."

Tony nods towards the board members as they enter the room. He make his way over and shakes a few of their hands and mingles somewhat before everyone sits down. They each cut Bella puzzled looks. Tony takes his seat and clears his throat. He introduces Bella to the board members and visa versa. A few of them glance over disapprovingly.

"So Ms. Potts will not be returning?" One of them questioned.

Tony leans back as if in thought and looks to the man who asked.

"From the looks of things no."  
"But if she does?" The man hints looking to Bella.

"Let's just live in the now and not speculate about the… what ifs."

From there Tony begins the meeting. Bella quietly listens and begins her notes. That's where Bella's day went to sheer hell. The meeting was an hour and half long. She typed throughout most of the meeting. Bella however went to shift around in her seat to get more comfortable. When she did her hand leaned on the laptop just enough to somehow delete EVERYTHING that she'd just typed. She swallowed back nervously and went to hit the undo button praying it would bring up everything. Only when she did this the only part to return was the first half hour of the meeting. The other hour of it was gone! She'd been typing so fast she forgot to hit save. What laptop doesn't have an auto save for like every ten minutes! Bella thought in a panic.

Because of her panicking about this, she wasn't getting the rest jotted down as well, Bella was too busy trying to bring up what she'd lost.

"…shit…" Tony heard Bella whisper to herself.

He cocked a brow her way. The board members watched curiously as Bella hopped to her feet and gathered a memo pad. Tony looked to her oddly as she simply wrote down what was said throughout the rest of the meeting. After the meeting was over Tony dismissed everyone, he then looked back to Bella.

"I wanted to go over what Mr. Johnson was saying."

Bella bites down on her lower lip and half laughs.

Tony tilts his head in wonder. Bella twirls the laptop around and pinches the bridge of her nose. Tony rears back.

"Um, where's the rest?" He inquires skimming through the laptop.

"I sort of deleted it…" She whispers with a blush.

"Deleted? And why would you do that?"  
"Boredom maybe? Hell Tony, it was an accident I'm really sorry."

He sighs and continued to try and bring it up. He hands her a folder.

"I'll see what I can do." Tony points to his right.

"A couple rooms over is where I need you to take this. The top two pages I need to have transferred to the numbers listed on the yellow post it notes. The other pages I need you to make ten copies each of."

He hands her the folder. Bella nods and heads that direction. Once she's out of the room. Tony had already managed to bring up everything she'd lost. He smirked, but said nothing as he went over it and saved it. Tony figured he'd make her sweat.

"No! No, no, nooooooooo!" Bella kicked the machine as it started shredding the documents that were meant to be faxed to the numbers listed.

The remains landed in shreds on the floor.

"…fuck!..."

Bella hurriedly went and picked it up. She took in a deep breath and thought she'd at least make the copies Tony needed then would tell him about her "new" screw up for the day.

Only the copier jammed halfway through when Bella went to try and stop it. Her hand went up against the button for how many copies she needed. Bella didn't take notice that she'd put an extra 0 on the 10. So papers began to fly everywhere once they ran out of places to go.

Tony wondered what was taking Bella so long. He walked past and saw Bella kicking the shit out of the machine. Papers were everywhere. He took in a breath and kept walking, but hollered out.

"We're going to need more toner." At this he heard her kick the machine even harder.

"And possibly a new copy machine!" He called out again.

Agent Coulson looked upon her strangely as Bella reentered the office. Not only did she have a very disarrayed stack of papers. She was limping from kicking the machine. He quickly turned to keep from laughing at the expression on her face. Bella was in misery. She slammed the papers down on the desk. She then sat down and just stared at them.

The phone rang and Agent Coulson nodded her way as she bravely answered. She took in a breath.

"Stark Headquarters, Bella Swan, Stark's assistant speaking…" She was surprised she even got that part right.

"Yes sir, I can transfer you."

Bella however… forgot to put the man on hold then transfer. Like Tony specifically made clear. She caught her mistake only it was too late. She'd hung up on the freaking Prime Minister of the United Kingdom. Bella looked to Agent Coulson like a deer caught in headlights.

"I just hung up on the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom!"

She groaned into her hands as she covered her face.

"Did I hear right?" She froze hearing Tony's voice as he entered the room.

Agent Coulson took in breath for her. Bella peeked at Tony through her fingers. She nodded and covered her face again.

"Why don't you go on to lunch? I'll handle this." Tony said with a hint of agitation to his voice.

"Lunch?"

Tony nods. Bella sighs and shows him how she also shredded the documents that were meant to be faxed over. She made hundreds of copies of one page and ran out of paper and toner before she could get to the others. Tony shakes his head and says nothing just waves her off. Happy enters the room takes her arm escorting her out.  
"He's going to kill me, isn't he?" Bella utters once Happy has her outside.

Happy smiles, but says nothing as he opens the door for her. Bella leans back and shuts her eyes in the limo.

"Where would you like to go for lunch Ms. Swan?"

"It's just Bella Happy and I don't care you pick. Just so you know I'm not eating alone either. I've seen how these movies play out."

"Movie Ms.?"

"Yeah, I'm not Ms. Daisy."  
Happy nods.

"And I'm not black."

"OH my god you're not?!" She pretends to be mortified.

Happy chuckles and turns on his blinker. He pulls into some sort of deli.

"They have the best subs!"

"I'll take your word for it." Bella sighs in thought.

"And what does Tony usually get?"

"The number three."

"Watch closely Happy, I'm sure to screw this up somehow also."

He opens the door for her.

"Thanks." He nods and follows behind her.

They both order their food. Happy goes to pay and Bella softly slaps his hand away. She hands the cashier her card.

"Sorry, I'm a pain in the ass." She utters and pays for the food.  
"NO comment!" Happy says with a grin.

They find a table and sit down. Bella bites into a pickle and looks to Happy in thought.

"So how long have you been working for Tony?"

"Going on 17 years."

Bella raises her brows.

"Oh wow."

Happy nods.

"A lot of history I presume."  
"You can say that."

Happy sips from his drink.

"So how old are you Ms.. I mean Bella. If you don't mind me asking?"

She smiles.

"I'll be twenty in September."  
Happy chokes back on his soda and hits his chest. Bella softly laughs.

"You ok there slugger?"

Happy narrows his eyes.

"That's funny…" He says with a certain tone.

"What is?"

"Tony says that sometimes."

"Huh…"  
He nods and bites into his sandwich. Once they're done with their meal, Bella looks to Happy.  
"I'm sorry, about what all took place."  
He wipes his mouth with his napkin.

"I mean about Pepper… I can only imagine how hard this must be on all of you. I know Tony won't admit it, but I'm sure he's having his own issues on this as well."

"We were all pretty tight."

He leans back though and takes in a breath.

"She really hurt him, but each of us in the process. I won't get into it all, it's not my business. Just watch your back." He hints.  
"Some won't be so accepting of the new change. So stay on your toes. The only true advice I can seem to give you."

"If I have anymore days like today. You all might not have to be worrying about that much longer."

Happy has a good laugh at this. He then grows serious for a moment.

"It's more about you not walking out on us." He says with sincerity.

"Tony picked you for a reason. I trust his judgment. All I meant is that others may not."

"Right now he's sitting in his office. Pouring himself a drink, cursing my very name under his breath with each sip."

"You seem to have him pretty pegged."

"Yep."  
They both raise and throw away their trash. Bella orders Tony's food before heading back to the limo.

Bella enters the office to see Tony back on the phone. He twirled around in his chair and faced the window. Bella shakes her head on this and quietly sets down his food. After he's off the phone he hands her another file. She looks to him apprehensively.

"Hit the elevator. Go to the third floor and take this to Mr. McDonald. You'll go down the long hallway. Turn left and he's the third office down. Think you can manage that?"

She raises her brows towards him.  
"Nope! But I'll damn sure try!" She smarts in return.

Bella stops at the doorway.

"And McDonald really?"

He motions her off and starts to eat his lunch.

"What a stiff…" Bella utters in the elevator about Tony's attitude.

She rolls her eyes upon herself though knowing he'd every right to be moody with her. Still, she wasn't going to make it easy on him. He knew damn well she'd suck at this. After all she did warn him. Bella finds the guy's office. He too was on the phone. He was tall, blond, and had an athletic build to him. Bella knocked on his already open office door. He waved her over.

She was about to leave after sitting down the file.

"Hold on…" He announced as he put a hand over the receiver.

Bella nodded and waited until he was off the phone.

"And you are?" He inquired with a rather rude tone.  
"Bella Swan, Stark's new assistant."

He narrowed his eyes.

"The one that shredded my documents."

She takes in a breath and nods in admitting. He shakes his head.

"If Potts were still here she'd have already had everything done before lunch."

"With all due respect sir, I'm not her."

He rather laughs chauvinistically.

"Oh believe me I can tell. You lack in speed, class, and your hair is a mess."

Bella ground her teeth together.  
"It's my first day Mr. McDonald."

"Are you telling me you were hired without any experience whatsoever?"

"Are you telling me you don't truly run a farm?!" She fires back bitterly.

"Did you come up with that all by yourself?"

Bella takes in another breath.  
"Was there anything else you needed sir?"

"Maybe for you not to fuck up my stuff next time? Thanks, that will be all, Bella."

"That's Ms. Swan, Mr. McDonald." She pivots on out of the room.

Tony wiped his mouth clean as Bella entered the office.

"Did you find it?"  
"Oh yeah…"  
He looks to her in wonder about the tone in her voice.

"Everything ok?"

"Yep." She takes her seat and fixes one of the straps to her heels.

Her feet were killing her. She wasn't one to wear heels and she wasn't too crazy about them. Something she knew she'd have to get over.

"You'll be leaving earlier than usual today."  
She turned towards him with a hint of panic that she'd screwed up that bad.

"I need some suits taken to the dry cleaners. I also need you to take this." He hands her over another file.

"To this dickhead lawyer."

"Lawyer?"

Tony nods.

"We get this a lot. Just comes with the territory."

"Um ok…" She says as he didn't give her a direct answer.

"After that Happy will take you home. Eat a good meal, take a long bath, get some sleep, and we start all over in the morning."

"Can't wait."

The phone rings. Tony motions for her to answer it.

"What if it's the Prime Minister again?"

"Tell him you have turrets and call him an asshole."

He shrugs and comes to his feet.

"Stark Headquarters, Bella Swan, Stark's assistant speaking."

"You again?!" Mr. McDonald scoffs.

"Where's Tony? I wish to speak with him."

"How lovely to hear from you again as well Mr. McDonald! He's right here!"

Bella hands over the phone as Tony was about to step out. Tony played with his tie and sat on the edge of the desk. He looked towards Bella as he talked to Mr. McDonald. Before long he hung up. He made a smacking sound with his lips.

"Did you really mouth off to Mr. McDonald?" Tony inquires.

"I sure did."

Tony nods.

"On your first day?"

"Yep." She says feeling her face turning red.

Tony sighs and comes to his feet. He says nothing else and exits the room. Bella lets out groan.

"…dammit…"

* * *

Tony enters Mr. McDonald's office without knocking. He shuts the door behind him. Tony takes the phone from his hand and hangs up on whoever he was talking to. Mr. McDonald looks up in surprise.

"What'd you say to her?"

"Pardon?"

Tony nods and places his hands upon his waist as he paces the room.

"We're both smart seemingly attractive men right?"

Mr. McDonald smiles.

"Well yes sir. I presume so."  
"Well I am, that's without question."

Tony stops in midstride.

"But you see there's a certain way we men work, now isn't there?"

Mr. McDonald shrugs. Tony smiles and looks towards the man.

"She's hot, isn't she?"

Tony sits down and kicks his feet out on the table. Mr. McDonald laughs.

"She could use some more in T and A if you get my drift, but the girl's got a body. That's for damn sure. She just doesn't have a lick of sense. The only place that girl belongs is in the bedroom."

"Hmmm, maybe it would have helped if you had taken a different approach, rather than trying to ruffle her feathers."

"I don't know Tony she's awfully cute when she's angry. You should have seen her strut on out of here. Damn that girl had that ass and legs going like you wouldn't believe."

Tony nods and picks up a picture of the guy's kid on the table.

"You and Melissa still separated?"

Mr. McDonald rolls his eyes.

"Yeah the bitch is wanting freaking alimony now. Can you believe that?!"

"Really?"

Mr. McDonald nods with disgust.

"Huh…"

Tony comes back to his feet and places the picture of his little boy back down. He goes to exit the room.  
"So what was it you came in here to see me for?"

Tony keeps his back turned towards him.  
"Oh I was just overheard the new assistant talking to one of the other women. She was going on about how attractive you were." Tony lies through his teeth and shrugs dismissively.

"I was merely curious if the feelings were mutual. You know how I am… Curiosity always gets to me."

The man grins ear to ear.

"Hmmm, maybe I should have another reason for her to shred some more documents."  
"Couldn't hurt!"

Once Tony exits the room he rolls his eyes and straightens his tie. He makes his way back to his office. Bella so far was managing to keep up with the phone calls and messages. She handed him a sticky note with a couple of call back numbers. He nodded.

"By the way… Mr. McDonald has requested you to bring him a pitcher of water."

"Me? But I'm your assistant."  
Tony nods, but discreetly places a miniature tape recorder in her black blazer. He'd noticed she put it on when the central air kicked on.

"I think he had some other business to discuss as well. Just take him the water, Bella. It won't kill you to be a little compromising."

Bella shoots to her feet.  
"Very well…"

She grabs a clear pitcher and fills it up with ice water. Once she's out of the room, Tony grins ear to ear and chuckles to himself. Wishing he could be a fly on the wall for this occasion. He merely waited and then followed her there keeping a safe distance, so she wouldn't take notice of him.

* * *

Bella knocks on the office door.

"Open!" Mr. McDonald calls out.

Bella enters the room and stands before his desk. Mr. Mc Donald rises from his chair. He circles Bella like a vulture. He straightens his tie and leans into her ear.

"You obviously suck at your job… do you suck at other things as well?"

Her jaw dropped as he licked her earlobe. She swiftly turned around and dumped the entire contents of ice cold water on his crotch. Bella then balled up her hand and socked him across the face. She grabs him by the tie and grits her teeth. Something escapes her mouth that she never even knew existed within her.

"Let's get one thing straight. For now on you're MY BITCH! You just lost your man rights! If you so much as sneeze wrong. I'll have you swimming in sexual harassment charges. I'll fuck up whatever world you've created for yourself outside of this office. Do we have an understanding Bitch?!" Bella couldn't believe her own words, but she was beyond humiliated.

The door opens at this point and Tony starts clapping. He discreetly takes the recorder back out from her pocket and tucks it under his sleeve.

"And there she is!" He winks at Bella.

"Greg please allow me to introduce you to my new assistant, Ms. Swan. Amazing isn't she? Thank you Ms. Swan. I got it from here."

Bella looks to Tony completely baffled. He smiles and motions her off.

"And please shut the door behind you."

Bella nods and pulls the door shut on her way out. Tony takes the recorder out and places it on his desk and hits play. It replayed everything that was said. It even picked up Mr. McDonald's little whisper.

"You set me up!"

"Correction you set yourself up. You made it so easy!" Tony pats him on the shoulder.

"I'm demoting you by the way."

Tony picks up the picture of his kid again.

"This… this is what keeps you here. So if I were you I'd hug the daylights out of him and take him out for ice cream. However… fuck up again and even he can't save you. Tony reaches over and rips the name plague off his desk. He then goes and pries the one off the door."  
"None of this would have happened if Ms. Potts was still here!"

Tony nods and turns to him.

"That's very true. If she were here my coffee wouldn't taste like shit, all my dry cleaning, paperwork and other errands would have already been done. I'd have time to breathe! But she's not here! She turned her back to all of us! And how dare you go and take it out on Ms. Swan. You're right she's not Pep and thank God for that or she'd end up walking as well."

Tony starts walking off and with his back turned to Mr. McDonald.

"Report to the mailroom, you're already late for your new job."

* * *

Happy drops her off once she's done with the errands Tony had for her. He escorts her to her door.

"Thank you Happy."

He simply nods and starts back towards the limo. He pauses though and pivots back around. Happy knew Bella had been hearing all day long how she wasn't Pepper and everyone had been comparing the two of them. Agent Coulson and Happy had confided in one another during one of their breaks about all they'd heard and witnessed Bella dealing with. It didn't stop at Mr. McDonald. Several others were more than willingly to give Bella literal hell. Happy wouldn't dare say a world, but it was more than obvious Tony was falling for Bella and visa versa. He could only imagine how much it had to suck being compared throughout the day to the "ex".

"You know… try not to listen to the ones that give you hell about how you're not Pepper. Think about the ones that are giving you a chance. Try not to care so much what the others have to say or what they think."

Bella smiles.

"I'll see you in the morning Happy."

"Until then…" He does a slight bow and heads back to the limo.

Bella steps inside and takes off her shoes. She then lies on the couch and shuts her eyes. A couple hours later Bella falls off the couch as there's a knock at the door. She hurriedly scrambles to her feet, forgetting where she was. Bella nearly trips over the coffee table and her own shoes as she makes her way to the door.

Bella opens the door to seeing it was Tony. She leaves the door open and heads back to the living room, picking up a bit. Tony pulls the door shut and leans against the counter. Bella runs her fingers through her hair and looks back towards Tony.

"Having a little nap?"

She nods looking back towards the couch.

"I take it you're not particularly fond of me at the moment?"

Bella shrugs, but doesn't give him a direct answer. She sits down on the couch and rubs her eyes.

"You should know that Mr. McDonald has been demoted and written up for his behavior. It was by far unacceptable and it won't be happening again. You have my word. After what Pepper pulled, I felt I needed to test you. I needed you to believe I was truly disappointed in your performance today. And that you were at fault for what took place with Mr. McDonald. Both those things couldn't have been further from the truth."

"So, you were only acting like a heartless bastard?"

"I wouldn't say heartless, but bastard? Yeah a little bit."

Bella tiredly laughs.

"You're such a jerk you know that!"

Tony smiles and nods.

"Couple of things I needed to show you, then I'll let you get some rest."

Tony makes his way to the coffee table and flips it over. He shows her the black button beneath it.

"This…" He places it back down, then takes her hand and leads her to the kitchen.

"And this…" He has her hunker down to see another button by the sink.

"And…" He takes her to the bathroom and they step inside the closet. He shows her a lever inside behind a stack of towels.

Bella looks to Tony in disbelief as a secret department opens. Bella curiously steps inside seeing two monitors. Some sort of speaker box and a red emergency phone.

"This is a safe or panic room which ever you prefer to call it."

He showed her where there was some water, a first aid kit, etc…

"If you're ever in danger, you either hit one of those buttons or get your ass in here. Stark Industries, and I will be notified. Someone will get to you either way. I figured with certain vampires and a wolfboy on the lose you might need something you can turn to."

Tony heads out of the safe room and closes it back up. Tony goes to leave and Bella walks him out. Before he leaves he places his hand along her cheek he gives it a small caress. Bella watches as he drives away in his silver Lamborghini.

* * *

Tony lifts his brows yet again as Bella walks into the office. This time she was in a form fitting red blouse that was tucked into a smoky gray skirt that stopped just above the knees. Tony half laughs to himself thinking this one was worse than yesterdays. Yet again she bent over to put her purse away. He leaned back in his chair and shook his head. Tony rubbed his face with both his hands. Then he folded his arms about his chest.

She brings him his coffee. He sips from it and yet again chokes back on it. She looks to him concerned.

"Something wrong?"

He shakes his head. Bella heads to the bathroom and Tony quickly pours the coffee out into the plant again. He wrinkles his nose and takes off the lid and sniffs the cup in wonder. He mouths the words _what the fuck_. Agent Coulson and Happy however were eating some baked cookies from a round Tupperware. Tony looks towards them.  
"Are those homemade cookies?"

They both nod and Happy flips his over, looking upon it.  
"Where did you get those from?"

"Ms. Swan." Agent Coulson voiced between bites.

"And they're good?"

"Awesome actually." Happy says and grabs another one.

Tony makes his way over and grabs one of the cookies. He takes a bite and then looks to the cookie as if trying to figure out the piece to a missing puzzle.

"So she can bake, but can't make a cup of coffee?" He whispers.

Happy laughs.

"I guess so."

Tony grabs a couple more cookies and heads back to his desk. He sits down and Happy places the replacement coffee down.

"I don't get it." Tony says.

"These are like the best cookies I've ever had."

Happy shrugs and on his way out he takes the entire container of cookies from Agent Coulson's hold and heads out the door.

"Did he just steal our cookies?"

Agent Coulson sighs with true disappointment.  
"Well you're security aren't you?"

Agent Coulson shrugs.

"Get our cookies back!"

Bella steps out of the bathroom and takes her seat beside Tony.

"So you can bake?"

Bella nods.

"Huh… well whattaya know…" He mumbles as he munches down on another cookie.

Agent Coulson shuts the door at Tony's signal. Tony sides over a paper with a list of things.

"What's this?"

"Just a guide in case you need it. It's basically your life on a daily basis."  
Bella looks to the schedule.

"The phone rings and Tony answers before she can."

She listens while he's setting up a meeting over the phone. He jots it down on the calendar. After he's done he turns to Bella.

"This is all yours today. I'll be in and out of meetings and will come check on you. I have my cell on me if you need to call me."

He takes out his cell.

"What's your number?"

She gives him her number and he sends her a text, and then heads out of the office.

_You're mine for lunch Ms. Swan… see you then._

Bella nibbles on her lower lip in thought. The phone rings knocking her out of her trance.

"Stark Industries, Bella Swan, Stark's assistant speaking…"

Bella finally began to get it down somewhat. She only fouled up a couple times by the extensions, but it was an easy fix once the call went back through to her. She apologized and fixed the issue immediately with no real issues. She set up a couple of meetings and one appointment. She then got a call to have some files faxed. Bella dragged Agent Coulson along with her by the sleeve of his arm. She had him show her how to work the damn machine. It was one of those that had the shredder, copier, scanner, and faxing all in one. He went about it as if it was nothing. She even had him show her a second time to make sure she got it down.

"I could so kiss you right now."

Tony had just happened to walk by when he heard this. He stopped and peeked into the room. He shook his head at the huge smirk on Agent Coulson's face. Tony cleared his throat and gave him the cut throat motion. He quickly walked away before Bella saw him. Agent Coulson rolled his eyes once Tony walked away. Once Bella was done she headed back to the office.

"Thank you Coulson!" She called out.

Tony was already in the chair waiting as she stepped inside.

"I see you're getting the hang of things." He mentioned looking to the calendar.

"Yes you have a doctor's appointment tomorrow after lunch. You have a meeting with another industry at 9 am Thursday. The name is on the calendar. Then some guy by the name of Ivan Vanko. He seemed pretty persistent. He actually wanted to talk to you tomorrow, but you have a press conference in the morning. I wasn't sure how long those last."

"Vanko?" Tony questions in thought.

"Yeah, says he's got something to go over with you."

"Huh…"

Anyway I set that for Monday morning. Tony shrugs.

"Might be another one of those that thinks I have nothing better to do with my time. We tend to get those. Soon you'll have a list of names of the crazies we avoid."

Tony makes his way over to the office door. He closes it and locks it. He loosens his tie as he heads back over to Bella. He yanks the phone cord from the wall. Tony knocks whatever's on the desk to the floor. He then picks Bella up whilst lifting her skirt in the process. He places her on the desk and nearly loses it as he looks down.

"…damn…"

His fingers ran along her bare sex.

"Guess it's time I had my lunch." Tony looks towards the door.

"Just keep in mind where we are. As much as I fucking love to hear you scream and moan…" He hints in a whisper.

It wasn't that he cared what anyone thought of him or his private life. He didn't care if the entire world knew he was fucking Bella Swan. Why would he? He's fucking Tony Stark he can do whatever the fuck he wants. It was more about protecting Bella and her name. He knew how the media and some people in the industry could be. He'd be damned if he made her look bad.

She smiles in thought and bites her bottom lip. Tony places a finger over his lips and winks as he undoes his belt and pants. He already had precum dripping out of him he was so riled up. He placed himself inside her wet slit. Tony then realized he had a problem. He himself wasn't sure he could keep quiet. He froze trying to keep it together. Her pussy was so welcoming, so warm, so tight, and fucking wet he was losing his mind. Bella clamped both hands over her mouth. Tony shook his head with a smirk. They were both having hell keeping quiet. He decided to try something different. He moves her hands and starts keeping both their mouths busy as he fucks her on the desk. This seemed to do the trick. They moaned into each other's mouths. He unbuttoned her blouse and fought to get her breasts out from her bra. His moans grew more significant as he played with her tits. He uttered her name into her mouth. Something Bella found sexy as hell. Tony leaned into her ear and huskily whispered.  
"Come for me Wild Cat. Show me how I turn you on." Within seconds he feels her grow even tighter. He looks down and watches his cock slamming into her. He spreads her pussy to get a better look. He motioned for her to look as well. He wiggles his brows and throbs even more inside her. He could tell the visual was stimulating her even more. She curiously ran her fingers along her pussy as she watched. Part of him rather liked the idea he was her first and that he was the one teaching her these things about her body and his. He found it an odd sort of turn on and prideful thing. Even he had been bad once about making virgin jokes. But he honestly he never dreamed he'd been in this situation.

Tony pulled out curious as to something else. He jerked himself off on her mound. Bella's jaw dropped somewhat. Just by her reaction alone he could tell she'd never seen a man do that. Then she did something that floored Tony. She dipped her finger into one of the drops and licked it off. He raised his brows on this.

"That's it I need to get you to myself for an entire weekend. Preferably out of the country! I can only imagine when I completely break that shell of yours."

She smiles as he grabs some tissues and cleans the mess he'd left behind off. Her arms wrap around him as he kisses her.

"Would you consider going with me if I set it up?"

She runs her hand along his chest in thought. Bella too was starting to struggle with her own emotions to all this. But like Tony, she didn't want to show it. They made a deal… that was that. This was purely business and pleasure ironically enough. Nothing more and nothing more could ever come of this. He was an older man for crying out loud. That and he was Tony Stark aka Iron Man. What future could she possibly have with him? Still her mind wandered. Little fantasies played out of what it'd truly be like to be Tony's girl, rather than his fuck toy. Though, she'd nothing to complain about there. Bella swallowed back and took in a breath before she answered.

"Ok…"

"OK?"  
She nods. He pecks her on the lips again.

"Then I'll let you know."

* * *

_**Friday night…**_

"Later Happy!"

He smiled and waved her off as he headed back to the apartment. Bella dialed her brother on the way inside.

"About fucking time."  
Bella laughs.

"Well hello to you too Clint."

He softly laughs on the other end.

"So how's Cali treating you sis?"

"Hmmm not so sure how to answer that… it's been a trying experience."  
"Oh has it now?"

Bella takes off her shoes and her blazer. She takes her hair down as she walks about her apartment. She tells Clint about work and a few things about California. She couldn't tell him much considering she spent most of her time at work. He told her about work and how things were going in New York. After they were done catching up Bella hung up and started to get undressed as she headed to the bathroom.

Bella started her bath and poured some rose scented bubbles in. Bella washed her face in the sink and pinned her hair up to keep from getting it wet. She then entered the tub. She shut her eyes relaxing for a few moments. The warm water felt good against her body, mainly her sore feet. She took in a deep breath. She was glad it was the weekend she was ready to relax and get some much needed sleep.

Her arms and legs suddenly flared out as she was dunked under the water by force. Bella panicked as she was held under water. Her eyes shot open and all she could see was the foam from the bubbles. She did whatever she could to try and come up for air, but couldn't. Whoever it was their hands were icy cold, even through the warm water she was immerged in. Bella knew she couldn't hold her breath much longer. Her body began to give out. She fought to hold her breath, but it was a losing battle. She just knew this was going to be how she died. Bella went to suck back a breath only to be yanked out of the tub and tossed up against the wall. Bella sorely rolled over. She choked back on a bit of bath water she'd gotten in her lungs. She fought for air as she crawled about the cold ceramic tile.

Bella desperately headed for the panic room. She used the shelves about the room to climb up with, but her entire body was in agony. She found the lever blindly with her hand and lowered it. The room opened and she made her way inside as the doors quickly shut. Bella hit the red button in the room and everything came on. Alerts went out to not only Stark Industries and Tony, but S.H.I.E.L.D. Something Tony knew nothing about. Little was he aware that Fury had put out a signal for when Stark Industries got called out for an emergency so did S.H.I.E.L.D this was something Fury did behind his back.

* * *

Tony raises his glass in the air toasting to his guests. He was holding a charity event at his house. He'd spent the entire night wishing Bella was there, but the both had agreed it wouldn't be a good idea. Tony for one knew he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off her. She was entirely too tempting and as time progressed he found himself growing more and more attached. Deep down he was trying to find a way to call off their deal. He was getting in too deep, but he knew he couldn't work alongside of her and not want to fuck her constantly. He already had the taste. It only left him craving more. He'd been signing autographs and drinking all night. Women were throwing themselves at him. A bit of guilt that he didn't truly understand washed over him. Chances were she was off drunk somewhere as well, enjoying her life and men were buying her drinks left and right. Only Tony was about to be proved quite wrong. He hadn't heard Bella's distress call because of his drunken and partying state. His friend Rhode whispered something in his ear about one of the monitors going off in the living room. Tony rushed in to see Bella on the screen.

His heart came to a complete stop. She was huddled into a corner of the panic room completely naked and soaked. She looked frightened out of her mind. Tony took off running to the garage after handing Rhode his drink.

* * *

Bella jumped as the door to the panic room was busted open.  
"Are you alright Ms.?

Bella didn't answer, she just sat there as if in a state of shock. The man slowly approached her and put away his shield.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help. I was sent her by orders of Colonel Fury through SHIELD. My name is Steve Rogers you may know me better as Captain America."

She blinks a few times as if confused.

"The frozen soldier that was on the news?"

He nods and offers a hand. Bella takes it and he helps her to her feet. On the way out he reaches over and grabs her robe. He does his best to respect her, though he couldn't help, but to find her to be very attractive. It was clear she was beyond terrified. Bruises were already forming along her back, arms, and legs. Her legs trembled as he got her outside.

Bella nodded trying to stay strong, but her emotions got the best of her. Captain America wrapped his arms around her as he did his best to console her. Iron Man landed right before them. He took in the scene with a painful and pissed off expression under that iron mask of his. He'd never met the guy, but had heard about the famous soldier. He also knew that S.H.I.E.L.D had a hold of him. Then again he worked for S.H.I.E.L.D before they were even known as S.H.I.E.L.D. Both men eyed one another. Captain America went to place Bella behind him protectively. This only further pissed Iron Man off. He took a step towards her and Captain America held out a hand.

"Don't come any closer!" He demands and starts to lead Bella away from Iron Man.

Bella looks over from the Captain's chest and recognizes Iron Man. She pries out of the Captain's hold and rushes over. The Captain looked upon her confused. He shook his head in disproval as Iron Man seized her and scanned her body over. Tony beneath that exterior gritted his teeth upon the beating her body had taken. He was so fucking pissed off with himself. He'd sobered up quick.

"You trust this … well whatever he is?"

"Watch it cub scout! Next time watch your hands! I'm pretty sure American heroes don't perv on naked victims."

Captain America looks Iron Man baffled.

"Tony…" Bella whispers in disbelief.

"He was only trying to help."

"Yeah well, what I want to know is why. Why are you here? Who the fuck sent you?"  
"I was given direct orders by Colonel Fury. I happened to be in the area. He mentioned there was some sort of distress call from Barton's sister."

"And how in the living FUCK would S.H.I.E.L.D get this sort of information?! I want answers and I want them now! There are only two places that call went out to!"

"Instead of worrying so much about why I'm here! You better be glad I arrived when I did! Whoever this was took off at the speed of light damn near. I'd never seen anything like it."

Iron Man and Bella look to one another.

"Victoria…" Bella utters.  
"Who?" The Captain questioned.

"So what exactly happened?" Iron Man questioned with his hand upon her cheek.

She shut her eyes for a moment and told him about her nearly drowning and being tossed across the room. How she saw no one. Without another world Iron Man takes off with her. Captain America sighs and goes to report back to Fury.

Bella holds on as he flies back to his place. Naturally, he'd forgotten all about his "event". He sits her down and a few women run up to him.

"It's Iron Man one of them yells."

Bella secures her silk robe better and takes a few steps back. A couple of the women were running their hands along the suit and asking for autographs. Bella turned away from him and headed on inside. She pushed past the crowd, whilst shielding her face with her hand. She rushed up stairs to the guest room and shut the door behind her.

Iron Man took off his helmet. He signed a couple of autographs, but promptly rushed inside. He walked up to Rhode.

"Something's come up can you…"  
Rhode had seen the girl walk in earlier.

"Go on… I got this."

Tony nods and heads into the garage. He hurriedly gets out of his suit and rushes back through his guests, up the stairs. A blonde woman stops him halfway up she grabs him by the tie. He gently takes his tie from her hand.

"Party's down there tonight…" He does his best to hint and she cuts him a look of disappointment.

He watches as she heads back downstairs bitterly. A woman he'd normally couldn't wait to have locked away in his bedroom for the rest of the night. He shakes his head on this and makes his way to the guest room. Tony knocks on the door, opens it, and then walks right on in.

Bella was on the bed with her knees pulled up to her chest. She lifted her eyes towards him.

"I don't want to keep you from your guests. I know you're busy."

Tony ignores what she said and lays down beside her. He positions her right next to him and merely wraps his arm around her. Neither said a word the entire night. In fact they fell asleep in this position. Tony was first to wake the next morning. Her bruises were even more noticeable. He grimaced as he opened her robe and gazed her over. His fingers gently ran along the marks along her body. She whimpered out and jumped off and on in her sleep. It was time Iron Man dealt with the little ginger bitch vampire. He wouldn't make it a quick death by no means, Tony wanted to rip the bitch apart. Part of him wanted to jack up Edward Cullen as well. After all this was his doing! He failed to clean up his mess and Bella was paying the price! Sometimes it takes a man to do a boy's job. Tony thought to himself. Edward just wasn't man enough to take care of his own responsibilities. Hell, he wasn't' even man enough to keep his lover pleased, much less by his side.

Bella curled up against his chest. Tony found himself holding her even tighter and kissing the top of his head. He shook his head and rolled his eyes. He was FUCKED. And he knew it big time.


	5. Deal Breaker

_**Chapter 4**_

_**I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Read and then review.**_

"Um what's going on?" Bella questions as Tony places her bags on the bed.

"Did you pack my clothes?"

She raises up in the bed and opens one of the familiar bags.

"That I did."

"Soooo you went to my apartment and took it upon yourself to go through my things and pack my clothes?"

"Amongst other things, by the way how come you never wear those thongs in your drawer?"

Bella's jaw drops and she throws her pillow at him. He chuckles.

"Just saying why own them if you never wear them? Any who I took it upon myself to pack those as well."

"What's going on Tony?"

"We're getting out of here for a few days and couple nights that's what. Now get showered and hurry along."

"Tony!"

He heads out of the room with a smile, but says nothing. Bella enters the living room once she's showered and dressed. Tony was in a Black Sabbath t-shirt and blue jeans. He already had his shades on. Bella had on a plain white t-shirt and skinny jeans. She'd left her hair down. It felt nice to be in her Converses she thought to herself as she looked out the window. Tony approached her and flipped her over his shoulder. He grabbed their bags on the way out and headed to the jet.

Once they were inside the jet, he placed her in a seat. He put away their bags. Tony then sat down and strapped himself inside. Before Bella could truly think the jet began to take off. She looked to Tony.

"You know I hate surprises right?"

"Then you're in the wrong field and hanging around the wrong man. I'm full of surprises!"

Bella sighs and leans back in her seat. It's not until they land that Bella realizes where they are. She steps out of the jet at airport.

"Paris?"

He shrugs and grabs their bags.

"We're at the airport in freaking Paris, France?"

He nods and continues to walk.

She shakes her head taken back completely. She follows him to a limo he'd already waiting for them. Tony opens the door for her and she slides on in. Yet again she's caught off guard as the limo stops at Hôtel de Crillon.

"Tony what's going on?" She questions with a hint of nerves to her voice.

He says nothing.

"Stay put I'll be right back."

She looks to him oddly. Tony grabs their things and heads into Hôtel de Crillon Hotel. He returns empty handed and gets back inside the limo. The driver takes off again. Tony takes her hand and kisses it. Bella's nerves were getting the best of her. She swallowed back and looked out the window. They stop at the Eiffel tower.

"Tony this feels a bit…"

"A bit…?" He utters with a small smirk.

He gets out and opens the door. Tony takes her hand and takes a few steps towards the tower.

"I want to end our deal. I'm done with it. It might piss you off and if so then I'm not sure where to take things from here. All I know is my feelings have changed. I'd like to see where things could go if we decide to give us a try. Seeing you wrapped in Captain America's arms is what sent the message home. I wouldn't get jealous of someone I was just having fun with. My feelings are deeper than that; I'm just hoping yours are the same…"

Bella stands before him utterly stunned. She knew her feelings had changed, but she hadn't a clue his had. She truly thought it was just sex and business for him. Her heart was racing beyond belief.  
"Tony… I…" She was trying to come up with the words, but couldn't.

That hint of fear though also resided within her. She didn't like seeing those women hanging all over him either. But knew it wasn't her place to say anything as to why she simply walked away. Bella knew her feelings for Tony were strong as well. That's the part that scared her the most. Edward had ripped her heart out when he turned his back to her. It was no secret how Tony Stark lived his life and that he could have damn near any woman he wanted. That's the part that made her heart race. She was tired of playing it safe though. Sure she could easily lie and say she didn't feel the same. Tell him she wanted to go back home. That was the safer way out. No risk of getting hurt again. That's not the route she wanted to take. Bella never was one to take the easy way out. She'd see this through to the end not only out of her feelings for Tony, but her curiosity to see where things would lead.

She takes in a deep breath.

"Ok…"

"Ok?"

She smiles and wraps her arms around his neck having to tippy toe just to do so. Tony slightly lifted her off the ground and heatedly kissed her. Once they break apart both were practically panting. Tony's hands ran along her ass.

"You know, you didn't have to take me all the way to Paris to tell me how you felt."

He shrugs.

"It's fun though isn't?" Bella laughs as Tony places her back down.

He twirls her around facing the tower.

"Just so you know Stark Tower is by far more impressive…" He whispers in her ear and wraps his arms around her waist.

Tony moved the hair away from her neck and kissed along it. He clears his throat and rests his head along her shoulder.

"I knew you couldn't resist my charm."

"Tony…" She articulated rolling her eyes, but with a smile.

"Admit it."

"Never…"  
"Hmmm…" He pops her on the rear.

"Let's go eat."

He took her to one of the nearby restaurants. That still overlooked the tower. The sun would set soon and he wanted her to see what it looked like at night. So he had the hostess take them to the seating outside.

"Aren't we a bit underdressed?" Bella whispered as Tony pulled out a chair for her.

She noticed most of the customers were in suits or dresses. Tony looked around and shrugged.

"I don't think so." He lied knowing damn well they were, but he didn't give a shit.

He ordered a bottle of wine for the table. A few people recognized Tony and asked for his autograph. He curiously looked towards Bella during those times. She didn't really seem fazed. Bella just sipped from her wine and looked back towards the tower.

Visions of last night also kept replaying in her mind. She set her glass down as she remembered how she was drowning. Chills ran up her arms. Tony took notice and took her hand from across the table.

"Are you ok?"

Bella nodded and wiped her face with her cloth napkin.

"Yeah, just having a hard time getting over my near death experience out of my head, funny huh? I should be used to it by now. I should have died at least 6 possibly 7 times by now."

"Hmmm guess that means you have about 3 lives left? Use them wisely. Preferably with me!"

Bella laughs.

"I'll do my best."

"Guess that means that's just another thing we have in common." He taps on his arc reactor.

Bella finishes her glass of wine and Tony pours her another.

"So how hard was it getting back into the grove of things? You know after." She hints about what took place.

He takes a bite of his food and chews in thought before answering.

"Actually, it made me that much more determined." He points to her with his fork.  
"I don't believe you'd have liked me very much before. I was a different person then."

"Wait, you were more of an ass?" She taunts.

"Surprisingly, yes."

"Hmmm…"

"Only I'm much more handsome now believe it or not."

Bella laughs.

"You and that ego, I don't think anyone could ever get between the two of you."

He cocks a brow at this.  
"Now why would you want to do something like that? Maybe we should discuss some boundaries to this relationship."

"Boundaries are meant to be crossed and certain deals are obviously meant to be broken. I think we both know better by now. You're not fooling anyone Tony or at least you're not fooling me."

"I suppose I will have to try a lot harder."

"Something tells me you're not really one for dating fools."

Tony laughs and toasts his glass in the air.

"Very true, unfortunately I do believe you and I have both had our share of fools."  
"Then it's time to move on to bigger and brighter things." Bella says raising her glass in the air as well.  
They toast to that and sip from their wine. Bella looks back towards the tower as the sun sets. The lights to the Eiffel Tower come on and she shakes her head with a grin.

"Who'd have thought?" She expresses softly.  
"And what would that be?"  
"That you've got somewhat a romantic side to you, you know underneath all that iron armor of yours."

* * *

Bella giggles as Tony had her pressed up against the corner of the elevator. He eagerly kissed her until they heard the elevator come to a stop. He didn't break stride he simply backed up with her still in his hold. He headed towards their room. Tony kept one hand and his lips planted on her as he managed to get the door opened. Once they're inside he pulls the door to.

He carefully raised her shirt and took it off. He continued to strip her down and backed her up against the bed with each article of clothing he managed to get off her. Tony pulled back the covers on the bed.

The room had a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The hotel room looked as if something from the Renaissance age. The room was beyond fancy and gorgeous. The sheets were white silk and the comforter was red. Art was literally painted into the walls. Bella had never seen such a place. She felt like she and Tony were staying in a museum rather than a hotel.

Tony crawled under the sheets once he had his clothes off. He looked her in the eyes as he ran a hand along her cheek, neck, breasts, and tummy. She gasped out softly as his hand made its way to her sex. He watched her reaction as he ran his hand along her. He swallowed hard feeling how wet she was becoming. This was slightly different though and Tony wanted to show her that now. There was a difference between fucking and what he was about to do now. This was no longer about just about getting laid. There was more behind it. Tony crawled over her and kissed along whatever part of her body he could reach.

Bella ran her hands along his chest and back. When Tony made his way back to her lips he felt her fondling his dick. The vibrations of his moans traveled through her mouth. He pulsated in her hand. Bella placed him into her hot slit. He went about it slower and gentler than usual. Bella licked along his chest and neck, causing his cock to ache in the home he'd made for it. That's how it felt to him like he belonged right here. Nothing else entered his mind at the moment not Start Industries, not Iron Man, and especially not "_her_". His entire focus went to Bella. Her fingers ran through his hair and her legs wrapped around him. At this he felt himself go even deeper into her tight pussy. Bella gasped out in climax as he hit that certain spot. Tony felt it and it only spurred him on. He began to thrust even harder desperate to feel her release again. He couldn't describe how incredible it felt each time he got her off. He never wanted her to stop.

He gripped her pillow and used it for support remembering her bruises. After he felt her hit that peek once again, thick, white, hot come shot from his dick. He gave a few more strokes and softly nipped at her neck.

Not long after they fell asleep in each other's arms. Bella was soon to learn she wasn't the only one to have night terrors. Bella woke to Tony gasping for air and covered in sweat. He kept saying no over and over. He moved his body about as if he was being attacked.  
"Tony…" She said softly and carefully reached out to him.

She put her hand upon his cheek. He'd been having nightmares about what had happened in Afghanistan, nightmares that used to include Pepper, although as of late she wasn't even in his dreams. Still he kept reliving the hell he'd gone through. Often enough, it felt so real like he'd wake up and find himself there all over again.

"It's just a dream Tony…"

"STOP!" Tony shouted and he shot up in the bed.

Bella quickly cut on the lamp and saw the blue veins around his arc reactor.

"Tony?" She ran her fingers along the veins.

"What's happening?

He pointed to a bag.

"Can you get me that bag?" He said not wanting to alarm her.

He remembered how Pepper reacted. She nodded and rushed over and grabbed the bag. Bella opened it once she got on the bed.

"There are some cartridges in there." He takes out the arc reactor and the old cartridge. He shows her what to look for.

"This?"

He nods and takes out the old one. Bella raises her brows on this and hurriedly hands him the other one. She reaches over and grabs the old one without even being squeamish about it. Tony could barely move as he went to place the other one in. Bella sighed and took it from his hold. She straddled him and looked to the area curiously.

"Just place and snap right?"

He nodded his face was damn near blue. Bella hurriedly placed the cartridge in not stopping until she heard it snap. She then placed the arc reactor back in. He sucked back a breath.

"Were you about to have a heart attack?"

"Try cardiac arrest."

She playfully smacks his cheek.

"Well don't do that shit!" She scolds and takes the other cartridge and looks to him.

"What do I do with this?"

"It's no good to me now. It's burned out." She nods and tosses it into the trash bin.

Bella then heads to the bathroom and washes her hands thoroughly.

Tony just lay there in a bit of astonishment. He couldn't believe how well she handled that. He could see she was slightly freaked out, but handled it like a champ. He rose up in the bed to see it was 5 am. Bella returned and put the bag back up. She then handed Tony a glass of water and couple of Bayer aspirin. He looked to her in amazement.

"So you want to explain to me how that works exactly and why you hadn't told me about that little issue before?"

He sighs and rubs the sleep from his eyes.

"Honesty, I was hoping you wouldn't have to ever deal with that." He admits.

"It's not exactly a great date topic. By the way the very thing that saves my life, is the very thing that kills me."

"Only we weren't dating and I'm your assistant Tony. How am I supposed to properly assist you if you don't tell me these things? If you weren't able to talk to me, I wouldn't have had a clue what to do in order to help you. Understand where I'm coming from? You don't have to hide these things from me."

"Now I wouldn't call it hiding it exactly. Just more like hoping I could deal with it so you didn't have to."

"So these things burn out and when they do you go into cardiac arrest?"  
He nods.

"I've manage to keep the blood poisoning issue down, somewhat."

Bella shakes her head and runs her fingers along the arc reactor.

"So if you don't change this out often enough you not only can go into cardiac arrest… you're poisoning yourself?"

Tony nods again.

"Is there not something you could create with that brilliant mind of yours to maybe NOT have these issues?"

Tony half laughs and runs his fingers through his hair.

"Believe me; I've put some thought into it."

"Well try harder."

"Hmmm…" He pops her on the rear.

"So no dying and stuff."

"And stuff?"

She nods and pecks him on the lips.

"Ok so no dying and stuff. I think I can arrange that. However… you have to do the same. You see what we have here I another deal I'm afraid."

Bella grins and shakes her head.

"I say we shake on it."

"You do remember how our last deal went right?"  
"I'm well aware. I will say this one's the safer bet. You see we're both just stubborn enough to make this one work." He holds out his hand.

Bella shrugs and shakes it firmly. Tony pulls the covers back over them and wraps his arms around her.

The sound of Bella's phone vibrating woke Tony. She was still straddled over him sleeping against his chest. He reached over and answered it.

"Bella's phone, Tony speaking."

He hears this odd hissing sound on the other end.

"Just give the phone to Bella!"

Tony raises his brows to the familiar voice and on his demand.

"Um no can do, she's asleep."

"It's important."

"Then you can tell me and I'll relay the message Louis and how did you get this number?"

"Why are you answering her phone?"  
"Hmmm a very good question... It seems Bella's discovered she's got a thing for older men. Well ones with a pulse anyhow."

"You're sick!"  
"Am I now?"

Tony kisses the top of Bella's head and runs his hand along her back.

"Ok, I admit it. I'm a very, very sick man. I thoroughly enjoy sleeping with your ex and proving what a pencil dicked loser you are."

"That's it; I'm coming to get her. She needs to realize, she's making a big mistake."  
"Well we're listed in the phone book. We'll leave the light on for you. Goodbye now!" Tony says and hangs up.

Tony continues to hold her as she sleeps for about another half hour. Only he raises his brows, once she begins to stir awake. Bella was humping him like an animal in heat. His hands ran along her ass. She was so wet he was able to slide right on in.

"…fuck…" He moaned out at the sensation.

He felt Bella giggling against him. Tony smirked and firmly gripped her hips encouragingly. Bella rose up and Tony nearly lost his shit at the scene before him. Her hips were bucking away and her breasts were full of life.

"Holy shit…" Tony expressed knowing he wouldn't last much longer, but he damn sure was trying.

She arched back in her peak. He took in a breath of relief. He didn't want to get off before she did.

"FUCK!" He shouted and came hardcore.

Bella teasingly gave him a couple more strokes. He half growled and his hips slightly lifted off the bed.

Bella laughs and rolls off him.

"Where you off to?"  
"Well if you must know I gotta pee."  
"You pee?"

"I know shocker right?"

"I'd have never known."

Tony picks up Bella's phone and looks to the number Edward called from. He sends JARVIS the number from his phone and starts a trace on it. He also has it set to where JARVIS will contact him in return once he finds out where Edward is. He sets Bella's phone down afterword. He hears the shower start and Tony heads that way. He too decides to take a leak and joins Bella promptly after.

However, Tony just stood there mesmerized. He watched Bella soap down and wash her hair.

"Something wrong?"

"Just experiencing some minor heart complications that's all." He utters.

Bella lets Tony over so he can shower. After he's done he grabs hold of her and pulls her under the water with him. Around Bella he felt like a teenager again. It wasn't just about the lust he felt. It was something more. He felt this odd sense of relaxation even with the stresses of the industry and everything he was facing. Bella brought out a younger sense to him. He laughed more than he had in a long time, real laughter that is. Sure he's put on a few acts to please people. Ones that usually annoy the hell out of him, around her, everything was very real. Truth of the matter was Tony was falling in love all over again. Pepper was the only woman he'd ever allowed himself to get this attached to. But with Bella, more and more every day, he began to realize a wonderful truth. With her he was free.

* * *

He took the Louvre Pyramid and Palace, which she seemed to love. Tony got a kick of how she reacted. It was more than obvious Bella hadn't seen much outside of Italy and even that wasn't truly an experience. Something he'd hoped to make up to her one day as well. He'd wished to show her the brighter sides to Italy one day as well. Though he knew several more trips to France were in the future. He wanted her to have the full experience. Three days was nowhere near enough time to experience all there was.

After that it was getting late and Tony decided to take her out to eat. They both went back to the hotel though and got ready. He wanted to make a night of it considering it was their last full day in Paris. He'd already called ahead and canceled all meetings for Monday and had them rescheduled for Tuesday. After Bella's attack he felt she needed some time to heal not just physically, but emotionally.

Tony was adjusting his bowtie when Bella stepped out. He froze seeing her reflection in the mirror he was looking into.

"I still can't believe you bought this. I don't even want to know how expensive this was."

He turns to find his breath was literally taken away. She was hopping around placing on the matching silver shoes. Her hair was pinned up. She looked as though a goddess.  
"What?" She questioned as he continued to gawk.

He clears his throat trying to regain composure.

"What would have you done if I turned you down? You know after admitting your feelings for me?"

He made his way over and straightened the straps on the silver evening gown she was wearing. It was skin tight on top, with a hint of cleavage, flared out with a slit to show off her sexy legs down the side of her dress.

"I'd have fucked you till you agreed with me."

"Wouldn't that be considered rape?"  
"You can't rape the willing."

"Who said I'd be willing?"

"The ridiculously moist white thong under that dress of yours, such sweet lies… I'd have proven in court how riled up I can make you. Before long, you'd be the one doing the raping."

"You're so full of yourself."  
"And you'd be climbing the walls to be full of me." He seductively whispers, whilst running a hand along her waist.

"You look ravishing by the way." He says and takes her hand spinning her around.

"I'd say something along the lines of how handsome you look, but we both know you don't need a bigger head than the one you have already."

"Your words melt my heart."  
Bella laughs, but runs her hands along the collar of his suit.

"Very well Mr. Stark, you're quite fetching tonight."  
He smirks.

"I know, but thank you anyway."

Bella punches him in the arm.

"See!"  
"See what?"

"Ugh."

Tony starts humming to himself and takes her by the hand as he leads her out of the hotel. After taking her to one of the fanciest restaurants in town, tony decided to end the night by taking her dancing. She hadn't a clue though once they stepped out of the limo.

When they entered the building and she realized where they were. She came to a complete halt and looked to Tony in damn near panic. She took a few steps back.  
"Tony…"  
He looked upon her in wonder.

"Something wrong?"

"I don't dance…" She whispers.

He starts laughing and gently pulls her back towards him.

"Come on now Wild Cat."

"No you don't get it. Like, I can't…" She mentions in a hushing matter with a blush.

Tony shrugs and drags her along.

"Tony!" She pulls back.

He turns back towards her. Tony leans into her ear.

"You can do anything you set your mind to. Besides dancing can be considered a leap of faith, you gotta have trust in your partner. Just follow my lead and try not to worry so much. I got this."

She thought about her last "dance partner" and frowned. He leads her to the dance floor. He gives her a wink as he gets them situated. He nods before starting. Bella blushes stepping on his feet a couple times. He stops and looks her in the eyes.

"Let me lead, you follow and have fun with it. You're too tense."

She takes in a breath and looks to the other couples dancing around them. They both ignore the people taking pictures of them and gossiping.

"Focus on my eyes." He starts again.

He twirls her about then brings her back to his chest.

"You're getting it."  
Bella smiles as he spins her around yet again. She starts laughing as he picks up the tempo. Tony passes by a particular table as they continue to dance. He grabs a red rose and places it in his mouth. He wiggles his brows then takes it out. He bows before her and hands her the rose. Bella takes it, but jumps as the crowd around them starts clapping. Tony takes off dancing with her again.

"Can't dance huh?" He pulls her in closer to him.

"Dirty little liar…" He whispers.

He kisses her. They danced for another hour before stopping for a few drinks. No one dared questioned her age since she was with Tony. He ordered whatever they wanted and he'd hand her drink over. Once he got her good and buzzed he soon learned that Bella could be somewhat of a giggly drunk. He found it adorable actually, everything seemed to make her laugh. He led her back to the dance floor. With a few drinks in her she no longer cared about the others looking on. She continued to laugh off and on and towards the end. She was leaning against his chest. They kissed and softly talked to one another throughout the night as they danced. Nevertheless, Bella's eyes were growing heavy he noticed as she leaned against him. He scooped her up in the middle of their last dance. He carried her out of the building and into the limo. They headed back to the hotel. The moment Tony laid her down on the bed she was out. He took off her shoes and unzipped her dress. He was careful not to wake her as he took off her dress. While she slept Tony lay beside her and ran his hand along her body every once in a while. He then smiled and reached over cutting off the lamp.

"Night Wild Cat…" He whispered.


	6. Hells Bells

_**Chapter 6**_

_**I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Read and then review. Thanks!**_

"Hmmm…" Tony moans into Bella's mouth as they kiss.

He lets out a disgruntled sigh as his cell interrupts. He looks to see it was Jarvis giving him the information he needed about Edward.

"So what are we looking at Jarvis?" Tony questions running his fingers along Bella's hair.

"It seems he's just entered the border of California, sir."

"Is that so…"  
"Yes sir."

"Hmmm…" Tony looks to his watch.  
"So about how much time would you say that gives us Jarvis?"

"Judging by his speed I'd say exactly 2.03 hours."

Tony nods.

"Thank you, Jarvis!"

"You're quite welcome, sir."

After he hangs up, Bella looks to Tony.  
"Who's Jarvis?"

"I forgot to tell you…" He smacks his hand against his head.  
"I adopted a boy from a foreign country. I thought that maybe you could help me raise him."

"Another publicity stunt of yours?"  
"Ouch…"

Bella giggles.

"Come on now Tony… you can barely take care of yourself. I mean that's why you hired me in the first place."

"So that's a no to children… How do you feel about a hamster?"

Bella laughs.

"He's going to be so disappointed when I send him back."

Once they get back to the house. Tony looks to the time. He pours them both a drink at the bar.  
"By the way you're staying here until Ginger Snaps is taken care of."

"Tony… That'll only make her come looking for me here!"

"Better here than there."

"I can't stay here Tony. Do you not remember what happened to my father?!"

"And you're not going to be next! So there's no arguing this any further."

"Dammit Tony, it's not me I'm worried about!"

He walks up to her and offers his hand.

"Hello, I'm Iron Man…"

"Tony…"

"No, no try again, Ir on M an… Iron Man!"

She sighs and goes to walk away. Tony downs his drink and grabs her flipping her over his shoulder.

"Tony!"

He says nothing as he takes her to the garage. He sits her down before the door. Tony then shows her how to enter the passcode. The lights automatically come on as they enter the room. Tony watches her response as she walks about the room. She slowly approaches one of the suits.

"You made all these?"

He nods.

"How many of these have you made?"

"Four or five maybe if you count the very original." He hints about the one he'd made to escape.

Tony goes and sits on his bar stool as he changes out the cartridge in his arc reactor.

"I'll be damned…" He hears her whisper.

Bella softly laughs looking to the other cars about the garage.

"I don't think you have enough cars."

"That's exactly what I was thinking."

Bella thinks back to when they'd made their deal when working on his Roadster. He also had some motorcycles.

"Wakey, wakey eggs and bacey Jarvis… There's someone I'd like you to meet."  
Bella turns back facing Tony, she looks on with sheer amazement. These holographic images popped up along his workstation.

"Hello sir."

"And how are we today Jarvis?" Tony questions as he finishes placing his arc reactor back in.

Bella watches as the A.I begins to check over Tony's vitals.

"I'm quite alright, sir."  
"Good to know. Jarvis, this is Bella Swan. Bella, this is Jarvis."

"Pleased to meet you Ms. Swan."

"Jarvis…"  
"Yes sir?"  
"She prefers Bella."

"My apologies, Ms. Swan."

Tony twirls around in his chair and winks at Bella. Tony brings up one of the prototypes for his suits.

"How is this sort of technology even fathomable?"

"Because I made it so."  
"You fucking did this… All this on your own?"

Tony nods.

"…Jesus… I mean holy shit Tony…"

"This is where most of our time will be spent, when we're not bouncing around meetings and press conferences. I'm going to set up your own area so you can work. Like I said before, this is something completely new, just a test run. If for some reason it doesn't work out I'll come up with something else. I just know I can't be two places at once. I need to be able to work on what I do in here and run Stark Industries. As you can see I've got my hands full."

Tony starts dragging stuff of the holographic prototype suit and places them into a recycle bin. Bella staggers back, feeling as though she were in some sort of science fiction movie.

"A geek's ultimate wet dream." He hears Bella mouth to herself.

"Thank God."

She looks to him oddly. He grins as he continues to work.

"My dreams consist of you washing one of my cars in a white bikini. I surpassed the geek test!"

Tony looks back towards another area.

"Dummy, be a gentleman and shake Bella's hand."

Bella gasps out as Tony's mechanical helper gooses Bella. Tony pinches the bridge of his nose.

"I'm still working on that one."  
"Well I see he's picked up his master's mentality."  
"Ha, you hear that you little shit I'm your master!"

The one handed robot makes this odd cooing sound as if offended.

"Great, it's R2D2."  
"Ouch, you hear that dummy? Shouldn't have grabbed her ass, on her bad side now. She thinks you're just a fancy trash bin with wheels. You should be ashamed of yourself."

Tony glances to the time again. He looks over to Bella.

"Why don't you go take you a bath? I'll finish up in here and join you in bed after a while. We start back over tomorrow. Only in here…" He sighs however remember that meeting with that Vanko guy.

"I got that meeting in the morning, but you can just stay here and get started. I don't see any reason for you to be there."

She nods and pecks him on the lips. He watches as she exits the garage. From there Tony turns on every monitor he has and turns on the map that was tracking Edward. He narrowed his eyes realizing he was getting closer. Tony nodded in thought and got into his suit. Afterword he checked on Bella. She was in the shower scrubbing her hair. He scoped out the entire house. That was his other concern. The ginger bitch… The helmet came down and he made his way out of the garage. Tony waited on the roof of his house. His feet dangled over the edge as he waited for Edward.

Sure enough Edward was approaching the house.

"Salutations!"

Edward looked up with a sneer. Iron Man waved.

"The view from here by the way is spectacular! I mean you really should see it for yourself!"

Edward rolls his eyes and tries heading for the door anyway. Iron Man hops down blocking his way.

"Do you not remember how you're little Volturi friends turned out?"

"They were no friends of mine. Now I'm here for Bella and I'm not leaving until I have her back!"

Iron Man rubs the back of his neck.

"Huh, how awkward for you. Tell me did you ever see that Dracula 3000 movie? I mean talk about total cheese factor, but maybe if they had a different actor? I mean…" Iron Man takes it upon himself to cup Edward's chin.

"You just might be able to pull it off!"

Edward snarls back at his thoughts. He grabs Iron Man and slams him back against the wall of the house. Iron Man grunts out a bit as Edward starts squeezing the hell out of the suit.

"After I cripple you, I'm going to make you watch while I turn her!" Edward hisses.

Iron Man nods shoves him off. He sends out his palm laser taking Edward's legs. He quickly covers Edward's mouth to keep him from screaming. Iron Man chucks his legs into the sea. Edward squirms around in a panic.

"It'll be like a little scavenger hunt. Think about it. You don't bleed so you'll probably luck out with the sharks."

Iron Man takes off like a rocket with Edward in his clutch. Iron Man finally releases his hold around Edward's mouth. As they continue to fly towards space. The two of them become covered in frost as Iron Man continues. He stops at a certain point and hovers. He brings Edward up to his chest.

"Always remember what I'm capable of. This is tame in comparison to what I could do to you! Do we have an understanding?! You'll live… for now… I wouldn't cross me again."

Edward looks down and his hands cling around Iron Man's wrists for dear life.

"I am curious… Can vampires fly? You know like in the classic films?"

Iron Man releases Edward and Edward falls like a sack of bricks.

"Huh…" Iron Man speedily zips down.

"No, no you gotta flap your arms like this!" He calls out and motions flapping his arms about as though a bird as Edward continues to come tumbling down.

Iron Man sighs as Edward lands in the ocean.

"Wow, vampires just aren't what they used to be nowadays, such a disappointment."

Iron Man flies back to the house and sneaks back into the garage. He gets out of his suit and shuts everything down and locks everything up. He then hits the shower before heading to bed.

* * *

"I'll be back before long." Tony says and kisses Bella before heading out.

Bella nods and gets started.

"By the way, when I return you're going to learn to use the newer databases. This was just to get you started. You work for Stark Industries now it's time to bump up the high tech stuff. I'll walk you through it."

Bella looks to his station in thought.  
"You mean that crazy shit you were doing last night?"  
He smiles and gives her a nod and wink before heading out.

"Ugh, great…" She gripes under her breath.

"Just when I'm finally getting the hang of it, he throws something else at me."

About a couple hours in Bella looked toward the monitors. She narrows her eyes and watches as a reddish blonde woman welcomes herself right on into the house. Bella curiously narrows her eyes for a better look and recognizes the woman.

"What the fuck, Pepper Potts? What are you doing here?"

Pepper seemed to be looking for Tony. Bella continued to watch her jaw dropped as she made her way to Tony's room. She unzipped her dress and it dropped to the floor. Bella half laughed as Pepper welcomed herself to Tony's shower.

Bella rolled her eyes and turned on the voice message to the phone. She quietly made her way out of the garage. From there she snuck into the bedroom and decidedly kicked back on the bed waiting for Pepper to come back out.

* * *

Tony continues to listen to the man talk. His Russian accent was so thick, Tony could barely understand him. His approach was talking about how Anton Vanko and Howard Stark had once worked together. Because of that alone he and Tony should work together as well. Ivan showed him some blueprints and samples of his work. Tony nodded. They were very impressive. However, he wasn't dealing in making weapons anymore.

Ivan scoffed at this once Tony said his peace.  
"Since when?"

Tony pressed his lips together.

"Since about a year or so ago…" He says with a shrug and opens the door ending their meeting.

"So that is it. You turn me down?"

Tony raises his brows on this.  
"Um yeah, sorry buddy I turn you down. And some of your designs are a bit too questionable for my liking. They raise to many questions even if we were still dealing in weapon manufacturing."

"Your father created this establishment based on the dealing in weapons."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Your family ruined mine; allow me to return the favor."

"Um yeah ok…I'd say we're done here. Nice meeting you to!" Tony calls out and leans against the doorway as Agent Coulson escorts him out.

* * *

Pepper steps out in one of Tony's black robes. Bella crosses her legs on the edge of the bed. Both women eye one another.

"So, you're in big trouble…" Bella softly declares.

"Excuse me?"  
"Last I heard you didn't live here anymore. In fact why are you here?"  
"That's none of your business. Seriously, who are you?"

Bella smiles.

"Oh believe me sweetheart, it is my business."

Pepper laughs.

"Oh my God, he's back at it again isn't he?"

Bella looks to Pepper in question.

"You're one of his damn groupies aren't you?! I knew he'd go right back into his old ways! That's it. I'm taking over from here. You need to go!"

Bella starts laughing.

"Me? You're kidding me right?"

"He's in an emotional state at the moment and he doesn't need some little groupie taking advantage of him. I should have never left! I should have known… Hell he's probably drinking again too."

Pepper grabs her phone and dials the police.

"Um what are you doing?"  
"Calling the police, you need to go."

"You go right ahead… Call the police. In fact I'll do you one up. I'm calling Tony."

Pepper and Bella continue to stare one another down. Pepper reports Bella to the police.

"Missing me already?"  
"Oh believe me, I'm not the only one."

"Ok, if you tell me you found a way to invent a clone. I'm going to nut myself right here."  
"Clone no? Delusional ex's that seem to make themselves right at home? Yes…"

"What?"

"Now would be a good time to come home."

"On my way…"

Both women hang up and Bella tosses Pepper her clothes.

"Get dressed and get the fuck out of his robe."

Pepper looks to Bella in skepticism.

"Did I stutter or are you hard of hearing?!"

Bella sighs as there's a knock on the door. She goes to answer it and Pepper beats her to the punch.

"You reported a trespasser?"

"Oh thank God. Yes..." Pepper points to Bella.

"Ms. Potts is that you?" One of the officers says recognizing her.

Pepper smiles warmly.

"Yes Officer Morgan."

"So you're back?!"

"Yes I'm back."

Bella shuts her eyes on this. Her heart sank a bit at her words.

"So you and Tony?"

"Don't you even?!" Bella shouts at Pepper.  
"You're not going to put him through this shit again!"

"You don't know anything about us! Please just get her out of his house before he returns."

"WHAT?!"  
The officers nod at Pepper's words and they enter the house.

"Mam we're going to need you to come with us."  
"The fuck I am! She's the motherfucking trespasser!"  
They start reading Bella her rights. Bella shakes her head in disbelief as they pin her up against the wall and handcuff her.

"Oh come the fuck on, I'm his girlfriend you maroons!"

They ignore her and drag her towards the squad cars.

"GET OUT OF HIS HOUSE!" Bella shouted.

Tony had just pulled up and saw the scene before him. He rushed out of the car.

"What the fuck is going on here?"

He questioned grabbing one of the officers.

"We've arrested the trespasser sir. Everything is secure and congratulations on Ms. Potts return."  
Tony staggered back and turned to see Pepper waving at him by the house. In his robe!

Tony turned back to Bella.

"No, no, no! Uncuff her!"  
"But sir…" They look to Tony confused.

"YOU JUST SO HAPPEN TO BE ARRESTING MY GIRLFRIEND YOU IMBECILES! Ms. Potts is the damn trespasser!"

The cops look to Tony baffled.

"DAMMIT!" Tony growls and he makes his way over, he yanks Bella out from their hold.

"Get her out of these! NOW!"  
"Are you saying you don't wish to press charges?"

"ON WHAT GROUNDS?! SHE'S WELCOME IN MY HOUSE ANYTIME!"

They take off Bella's cuffs looking awfully confused. Tony quickly seizes her and checks her over.

"Are you alright?"

Bella nods, but looked rightfully pissed. Tony sighs.

"I'm going to fix this. I promise."

He looks to the officers.

"Just go, get off my damn lawn and off my property."

Tony leads Bella back to the house. He points directly upon Pepper.

"Now this? I gotta hear Potts let's go!"

"Girlfriend?" Pepper mouths looking to Bella.

Tony opens the door for them as they both enter the house. Tony throws his keys down on the counter once he enters the house. Bella and Pepper sit down. Pepper was sitting in Tony's usual spot, only further pissing Bella off.

Bella's teeth grind together. Tony paced the area around them trying to think. He ran his fingers through his hair. Silence went by for a few minutes. Bella shot to her feet.

"Fuck this."

Tony lifted his eyes towards her. Bella went to grab her purse.

"Don't…" He said in almost a pleading matter.

Bella cut him a painful expression.

"You haven't even said a word to her!"

Tony grasps hold of her and presses his forehead against Bella's.

"Believe me, it's not what you think." He whispers and lifts his head back up and caresses Bella's cheek.

He takes her hand and makes his way to the other recliner across from Pepper. He has her sit on the arm rest, with his arm around her. Pepper flinches and shakes her head. Tony clears his throat.

Before he can say anything Pepper becomes irate, "How can you be with this little girl? She's just using you for your money." She then turns on Bella, "Don't kid yourself you're just an easy lay. He doesn't love you…"

Tony stands up and roars, "YES I DO! I LOVE HER WITH EVERYTHING THAT I AM! THE ONLY REASON I HAVEN'T TOLD HER IS BECAUSE WHAT YOU DID FUCKED ME UP!"

They both look at him in total shock. Bella however whispers, "…you love me?" She has tears running down her face but her smile could easily power one of his suits.

"Yes I do."

Bella swallows back in full astonishment. Pepper pinches her eyes shut and tears stream down her face. Tony shakes his head.

"Oh no you don't… You chose this! Why the fuck are you crying?! This was what YOU wanted!"  
"Tony…" Pepper whimpers damn near and the tears come down harder.

"You walked out on me!, Our friends! The industry! Then you have the balls to come waltzing into this house as of you own the place! Then you call the cops on the one person that's had my back?! If it wasn't for this woman I'd be lost! It wasn't planned, but it happened. I've fallen for someone else! I moved the fuck on and I realize I'm happier than I ever was!"

"You don't mean that!"  
"DON'T YOU EVEN PRETEND TO KNOW SHIT ABOUT ME! I once thought you knew me inside out. I couldn't have been more wrong! That wasn't the first time you tried to bail on me and you know it! I'm having to juggle all this fucking mess you left behind. I'm CEO again and Iron Man then I'm still getting backlash for what took place in Afghanistan!" Tony points to Bella.

"She's been my fucking rock through all of this HELL! How dare you come into this house and disrespect her! How dare you assume that even if I wasn't with someone else. That I'd take you BACK! I DON'T WANT YOU! Why would I want someone that constantly has one foot out the door and can't even accept me for who I am! Face it Potts. You couldn't stand the fact that I was Iron Man you hated every fucking waking moment of it! You didn't like my final decisions on the industry either! Hell there at the end you didn't even like ME! You didn't love me. That's why it was so easy for you to walk away. So what is it Potts? What brings you back here? What do you need or want from me now? Please, entertain me with some sort of answer!"

Pepper comes to a stand and rushes out of the room. She grabs her things and darts out of the house.

"That's about what I thought…" Tony mumbles and slams the door shut behind her and locks it up.

Bella leaned over in the chair trying to grasp everything that had just taken place. Tony helped himself at the bar. Bella quietly made her way over. Tony poured her a drink as well. Bella however kissed him and leaned into his chest after.

"I love you too Tony."

He kissed the top of her head, then scooped her up and sat her on the counter. He placed her drink into her hand. Bella downed it and sat the glass down.

"I gotta get back to work." She said softly.

Tony nodded but leaned in resting his head against her chest for a moment. Her fingers ran through his hair. He let out a long sigh.

"That makes both of us." His hands ran along her thighs as he came back up.

He pours her one more glass.  
"We might as well do so with class." He sarcastically announces and they toast to his words before heading back to the garage. Where he has Jarvis change all the passwords to everything pertaining to his house and the garage or anything else he can think of.

Tony and Bella worked in silence, glancing upon one another off and on. Towards the end of the day Bella was on the phone with someone back at headquarters. Tony was working at his station overhearing Bella's end of the conversation.

"If you could just fax it over."

She takes in a breath.

"Yes, so I've heard."

She leans back in her chair.

"No, this does not mean I'm stepping down."

She half laughs.

"Well frankly I could care less about your opinion."

"Look just get the damn papers faxed got it?"  
"No if I wanted them faxed tomorrow. Then I wouldn't have called you now. The meeting is tomorrow."

Bella hangs up and waits a good 30 minutes. The fax never comes through. Bella nods.

"I'll be back."

"Everything alright?" Tony questions concerned.

"Yep."

He watches as Bella struts out of the garage. Bella grabs her purse and jacket and heads out of the house. She doesn't bother calling Happy to come get her or ask Tony for a ride. She calls herself a cab. She has them drive her to Stark Headquarters. Bella pays the fare and struts right on into the building. She gets on the elevator and heads to the person's office that was giving her hell on the phone. Bella bangs on the door.

"It's open."

Bella steps inside and the woman looks to her with a hint of surprise. Bella says nothing she whips the woman's computer around.

"Angry Birds? REALLY? You were too busy to fax Mr. Stark's papers because you had to get your Angry Bird fix on. Let me get something straight." Bella turns off her monitor. She sits on the woman's desk facing her.

"Fuck with me all you want. Sass me whatever it takes to make yourself feel better. But Mr. Stark? HELL NO, THAT'S NEVER GOING TO FLY WITH ME! Mr. Stark is not only MY BOSS but YOURS! YOU WORK FOR STARK! I WORK FOR STARK! So when you deny me something in order to get your point across and just to try and piss me the fuck off. You're actually fucking Tony Stark over NOT ME! When I say I need something that means I needed it like yesterday! Do you get my drift?! And as to your little remarks on the phone. You're right I'm not Pepper Potts! I never will be I don't fucking want to be. I'm Bella Swan and each and every one of you can SUCK IT THE FUCK UP AND DEAL WITH IT!"

Others around the woman's office turn their direction.

"I've kept my mouth shut long enough! You all don't know just who the fuck you're messing with. Just keep pressing my buttons and see what happens."

Bella goes to walk away.

"Ms. Potts would never talk to us in such a way and you're NOT CEO you're just a lowly assistant."

Bella nods and turns back around. She knocks everything off the woman's desk. The others around her, their eyes widen and some cover their mouths in shock or start gossiping.

"You're right I'm NOT CEO, but Tony Stark is and I AM TONY STARK's assistant! You'd do well to keep that in mind! There's one HUGE difference between Potts and I. I would NEVER turn my back to STARK EVER! So I'm here and for the long haul. As to why I will not put up with your shit. You think I don't know what's going on here? So you've all got word that Pepper Potts is back. So you all assume that you can chase me off and you'll have your girl back. Well, TOO DAMN BAD. YOU'RE STUCK WITH ME! MIGHT AS WELL GET THE FUCK OVER IT! Now I'm going back! When I get there my fucking papers had better be faxed over!"

Bella looks to the others looking on.

"Let this be a reminder. This is what happens when you push me over the edge. Have fantastic day everyone!"

Bella passes by the employee of the month pictures. She grabs an old one of Pepper from a few years ago. She chucks it into a nearby garbage bin and keeps walking.

When Bella steps out Agent Coulson and Happy were looking upon her, Happy was laughing and Agent Coulson was looking to her in awe and with a touch of shock.

"What are your plans Friday during lunch Happy?"

He shrugs as he escorts her outside.

"None, that I'm aware of."

"You know about cars right?"

"Yes mam."

"Bella, Happy. None of that Ms. or Mam crap." She says with a wrinkled nose.

He opens the limo door for her.

"Anyway, I need a car, obviously. You can't always take me everywhere, would you mind offering your expertise if I bought your lunch and we went for a quick look at one of the local car dealerships?"

"That can certainly be arranged."  
"Thank you."

"Anytime." He says with that grin still planted on his face as he drives her back to the house.

Bella steps into the house and back into the garage. Tony twirls around in his stool zoning out of what he was working on. He folds his arms about his chest as if studying her. Bella goes to the fax machine and nods grabbing her papers.  
Tony clears his throat. "Jarvis, bring up monitor three."

"Yes sir." Bella turns to see the monitor flicker on.

"Jarvis, play the footage that was recorded."

"Very well sir."

"_**Angry Birds? REALLY? You were too busy to fax Mr. Stark's papers because you had to get your Angry Bird fix on? Let me get something straight." **_Bella's eyes widen and she turns towards Tony. He had this shit ass grin on his face and shook his head.

"_**Fuck with me all you want. Sass me whatever it takes to make yourself feel better. But Mr. Stark? HELL NO, THAT'S NEVER GOING TO FLY WITH ME! Mr. Stark is not only MY BOSS but YOURS! YOU WORK FOR STARK! I WORK FOR STARK! So when you deny me something in order to get your point across and just to try and piss me the fuck off. You're actually fucking Tony Stark over NOT ME! When I say I need something that means I needed it like yesterday! Do you get my drift?! And as to your little remarks on the phone. You're right I'm not Pepper Potts! I never will be I don't fucking want to be. I'm Bella Swan and each and every one of you can SUCK IT THE FUCK UP AND DEAL WITH IT!"**_

Bella bites so hard on her bottom lip it nearly bleeds as she watches herself on the footage. She couldn't bear to look no more.

"_**I've kept my mouth shut long enough! You all don't know just who the fuck you're messing with. Just keep pressing my buttons and see what happens."**_

Tony sighed as if annoyed.

"_**Ms. Potts would never talk to us in such a way and you're NOT CEO you're just a lowly assistant."**_

Tony watches as she knocks everything down from the woman's desk. He raises his brows as she sits upon it. Bella lets out a nervous giggle.

"_**You're right I'm NOT CEO, but Tony Stark is and I AM TONY STARK'S assistant! You'd do well to keep that in mind! There's one HUGE difference between Potts and I. I would NEVER turn my back to STARK EVER! So I'm here and for the long haul. As to why I will not put up with your shit. You think I don't know what's going on here? So you've all got word that Pepper Potts is back. So you all assume that you can chase me off and you'll have your girl back. Well, TOO DAMN BAD. YOU'RE STUCK WITH ME! MIGHT AS WELL GET THE FUCK OVER IT! Now I'm going back! When I get there my fucking papers had better be faxed over!"**_

"Hmmm…" Tony says in a humming matter.

"_**Let this be a reminder. This is what happens when you push me over the edge. Have fantastic day everyone!"**_

Tony nods and turns off the monitor.

"I knew it…" He says shaking a finger upon her, as though he were getting on to her. He looked beyond miffed.

Tony comes to his feet.

"You… you were watching me?"

"Not particularly, no… Agent Coulson called saying there was a disturbance at Headquarters. Before I could even ask what it was he sent me the live footage. You see I have cameras all throughout Stark Industries and headquarters."

"Tony… I…"

"This just proves I made the right decision! Jarvis please bring up my little Wildcat's new theme song." He announces with a smirk.

ACDC's Hells Bells starts to play. Bella covers her mouth in laughter.

I'm a rolling thunder, a pouring rain  
I'm comin' on like a hurricane  
My lightning's flashing across the sky  
You're only young but you're gonna die

Tony sings along with the song as he walks over to her.

I won't take no prisoners, won't spare no lives  
Nobody's putting up a fight  
I got my bell, I'm gonna take you to hell  
I'm gonna get you, Satan get you

He continues to sing and twirls her around.

Hell's bells  
Yeah, hell's bells  
You got me ringing hell's bells  
My temperature's high, hell's bells

Bella blushes as he dips her.

I'll give you black sensations up and down your spine  
If you're into evil you're a friend of mine  
See my white light flashing as I split the night  
Cause if good's on the left,  
Then I'm stickin' to the right

Tony brings her back up and feverishly kisses her.

I won't take no prisoners, won't spare no lives  
Nobody's puttin' up a fight  
I got my bell, I'm gonna take you to hell  
I'm gonna get you, Satan get you

He lifts her off the ground and lifts her skirt. Bella gasps out as he rips her panties off.

Hell's bells  
Yeah, hell's bells  
You got me ringing hell's bells  
My temperature's high, hell's bells

He backs her up against the garage wall and undoes his pants.

Yeow

Hell's bells, Satan's comin' to you  
Hell's bells, he's ringing them now  
Hell's bells, the temperature's high  
Hell's bells, across the sky  
Hell's bells, they're takin' you down  
Hell's bells, they're draggin' you around  
Hell's bells, gonna split the night  
Hell's bells, there's no way to fight, yeah

Tony continues to kiss her as his hands cup her ass. He grinds himself against her in longing. Bella moaned out feeling his hot cock pulsating along her slit as he teased her.

"Tony…" She pleaded.

At this plea she felt him thrust into her.

"FUCK!" She cried out as he began to relentlessly fuck the hell out of her.

Ow, ow, ow, ow

Hell's bells

Tony tore through her blouse and bra. He sucked on her hard pink nubs and flicked his tongue along them. He felt her coming only egging him on more. They were both covered in sweat as they continued. Tony leaned into her ear.

"That's my girl, don't stop coming Wildcat." Bella screamed out at his words.

Tony shut his eyes and gritted his teeth coming right along with her.

However, they both gasp out in surprise as they're suddenly doused with a fire extinguisher.

"JARVIS!" Tony scolds.

"Yes sir?"

Tony rolls his eyes.

"What the fuck was that?"  
"There was a small fire detected within the garage sir. I picked up the heat signature and took care of the matter. It seems the fire has died down."

"Jarvis?"

"Yes sir?"

"Go fuck yourself."

"My apologies sir, I do not know the way of fucking one's self. I don't believe I am equipped for that sir. If you do wish for an upgrade I shall go fuck myself tomorrow. Would you like to do so now?"

Bella buries her face into Tony's chest dying in laughter.


	7. Another One Bites The Dust

_**Chapter 7**_

_**I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Please read and then review.**_

Bella looks up from her desk as Tony sails back across the room. He was testing one of his suits. She leans back in her chair as he comes to his feet. He clears his throat and dusts himself off.

"Did you have a good trip?" Bella smarts.

Tony shakes his head and gets back on his platform.  
"You know most women would have hopped up making sure their man was ok."

"Huh… well, you ok…?"

"No, no just go back to what you were doing."

"Ok." Bella says with a smirk.

She finishes up for the day and starts logging out of everything. She looks over to see Tony trying whatever it was he was trying again with the unibeam in his chest. He braces himself and tries again with less of a kick behind it. Bella watches from a safe distance as Tony continues to run some tests. He takes off the helmet and growls out in frustration. He was covered in sweat. Bella watched as he had the suit taken off him. She tossed him a towel. Tony dried off his face.

"Everything alright?"

Tony nodded and went to his stool. He sat down and starting jotting down some notes. Bella made her way over and locked her arms around him. She pecked him on the cheek. He shut his eyes for a moment and reached back running his hands along her arms. She playfully roughed up his hair as she exited the garage. Tony watched as she headed back upstairs. He stretched out for a moment and tiredly rubbed his eyes.

Bella showered and started them some supper. Tony continued tinkering in the garage for another hour or so. Once supper was ready Bella placed it on the island. Bella looked out the window after word. She stared out into the ocean. She narrowed her eyes in memory of when she'd jumped of the cliffs in La Push. How she'd sworn she'd seen Victoria reaching out for her. Chills filled her spine as memories played out of all the times Victoria tormented her. She leaned against one of the pillars and rested her eyes for a moment.

Tony came up behind her and put a hand upon her shoulder. Bella jumped and quickly backed away from him. Tony raised his hands in the air.

"Easy… just me…"  
She swallowed back and took in a breath. Bella ran her fingers through her hair.

"I must've spaced out or something." She explains and looks back towards the window.

Tony wrapped his arms around her waist. Tony kissed along her neck. He breathed in the home cooked meal and turned towards the bar island.

"You cooked?!"

Bella nodded.

"I can't remember the last time I had a home cooked meal." Tony admitted.

He truly was trying to remember the last one. Pepper was never one to really cook or bake for that matter. If she did it was very rare. Tony sat down at the island and Bella poured them both some ice tea. Tony cocked his brow at the food at first. It was fried chicken, mash potatoes, gravy, rolls, and broccoli. He poked at the chicken with a fork at first. Bella took notice.

"Just eat it Tony."

He watches her bite into her chicken. He leans back and sighs at first.

"It looks weird." He says wondering if her cooking tastes as bad as her coffee.

Something she still hadn't managed to get right, it was rancid every time he tried it. Yet she'd had no issue making his green shakes. Not that they tasted great to begin with.

"Tony, eat the damn chicken. Sorry, this isn't one of your five star restaurants."

He takes in a defeated breath and picks up one of the chicken breast. His eyes widen and his taste buds went into sensory overload. He reared back looking to the chicken as he chewed and swallowed. Bella softly laughed as he began to eat as though he were a starving man. It was easily one of the best meals he'd ever had in his entire life. Tony even had seconds. Bella covered her mouth trying not to laugh as she watched him eat. This was just something Tony was never used to even as a child. He couldn't really remember having any home cooked meals. Hell they rarely ate together as a family. It just wasn't something the Stark's did.

"What's wrong with you?" Tony inquires once he's done and he wipes his mouth clean.

She looked to him oddly.

"Seriously, you're hot, you cook, bake, put out, you even have a striking personality so what are you hiding?" Besides the fact that your coffee sucks ass, Tony thinks to himself.

"Poor romantic judgment?"

Tony tilts his head upon her.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Past romantic judgment?" She corrects with a grin.

Bella clears off the table and does the dishes. Tony watched in disbelief. He wasn't used to something like that. He wasn't sure what to make of it. Tony poured himself a drink before heading to the shower.

"Hey Bell…" Clint whispered over the cell.

"Clint?"  
"Sorry now's not a good time."  
"Is everything ok?"

"Ok as in I'm currently aiming my arrow at some guy that thinks he's from another planet? Just one of those missions Bell."

"Sounds exciting."  
"You could say that. Look I'll call you back hun ok."  
"Ok we'll talk later, be safe Clint."

"Love you."  
"Love you too."

Tony had just stepped out at this point.

"Well that didn't take long."

"And what would that be?" Bella questions taking in his black tank top that revealed his muscle definition.

"You finding another boyfriend and all."

"Damn you caught me."  
"Let me guess it's the Captain?"

"Actually, this one's from another planet!"  
"Oh really?"  
"Yep. You know the saying Tony if it's not within the same country…" She taunts.  
"Hmmm… I'll have to remember that one next time I go to Rio or something." He says wiggling his brows.

"Rio? As in Rio, Brazil?"

He shrugs.

"Or France, I'm sure to find a nude beach somewhere."

Bella chucks one of the sofa pillows at him.

"Hey, you're the one that stipulated the rules."

"Funny…"

Tony sits on the couch beside her and Bella lays her head in his lap. Tony turned on the news. He looked back to Bella with raised brows.

"Guess we're officially out…"

Bella rises up from his lap and see's that they were talking about Tony Stark's new love interest.

"Ugh…" Bella groaned.

They had pictures of them at lunch today. It was their first official outing as a couple. They had pictures of them kissing and with Tony's arms around her. That's not what bothered Bella. Tony sighed already knowing what it was. He wasn't too thrilled about it either in fact he was rather pissed. Their focus seemed to be going to criticizing her and questioning her motives, which also meant first time Bella had an outing outside of the house the media was sure to start stalking her wanting pictures, videos, or even interviews. He knew this was to come; still he didn't like the idea of her having to deal with all that shit. Then issues were being discussed about how he'd made this very mistake with Pepper Potts and look where it led him. Will Tony Stark ever learn? Became a big discussion between newscasts. Then words like jail bait, midlife crisis, a cry for help. Tony died in laughter at some of the things that was being said.

"Well we had a good run while it lasted!" He retorted playfully.

However, part of Tony did fear this would run her off. This would be a real test on their relationship for certain. She merely laughs and lies back down in his lap. She buries her face into his stomach.

"You really should be ashamed of yourself. Using me for my money and dating someone that's got one foot in the grave."

"That's right, I've been poisoning your food and drinks."

"I thought I tasted arsenic."

He runs his hand along her waist.

"Next time though I'd use a heavier if you want it to work right. You're merely prolonging it."

"Thanks for the tip. I'll keep that in mind."

He looks back towards the screen.

"I must admit you look great as my arm candy!"

She giggles against his chest. Tony grins.  
"Hell I need to see if I can get some of those pictures off the press. They might already be online!" Tony raised his brows at some of the pictures of them together. Some of the pictures were stirring him awake below he slightly lifted off the couch at one point in a bucking motion. It was a picture of Bella's arms wrapped around his neck kissing him. Her shirt was slightly raised during this showing off the sexy slope of her back and hint of waist. He couldn't even explain it to himself. Seeing how they truly looked together, had him very riled up. They didn't seem fake like most couples.

Bella felt Tony growing hard. She looked to him oddly. He wiggled his brows.

"Can't control that, I'm digging the pictures."

"They're slamming us on live television, but you're getting turned on?" She taunted as she ran her hand along his jeans.

He nodded and leaned back as she fondled him though his jeans. Bella undid his pants and Tony moaned out as she licked the tip of his dick. She gave him teasing licks here and there before she wrapped her entire mouth around his cock. Tony never thought he'd be so turned on by the news before, but the pictures of them kept popping up. It was crazy and he by no means could explain it, but it was as though he was watching porn. His favorite picture came up on the screen again. He swelled up even more in Bella's mouth and was bucking away.

"Fuck! Suck me Wildcat, with those sweet lips of yours."

He felt like a total perv as he froze the screen on that particular picture, but didn't care at the moment. It was the way she was looking at him and holding him in that picture. He'd mount it on his fucking wall if he could ever get ahold of that one. He pulled out afraid he'd gag her he was damn near fucking her mouth. Tony quickly rose and bent her over the coffee table. He reached around and unbuttoning her jeans. He then yanked them down and plowed himself inside her tight mound as hard as he could. He watched himself gliding in and out of her. He looked back to the screen. Tony embarrassingly came sooner than he'd wanted. He'd come so hard and so much that when he pulled out puddles of it landed on the floor and ran down her legs. He was never one to leave a lady hanging though. If he was getting off she damn sure was. Bella felt his fingers enter her slit and he worked that clit of hers until she flooded his hand.

Tony helped her back up. Bella laughed once she saw the screen.

"Tony…"  
He shrugs.

"Can't help it, I really like that one."

Bella wraps her arms around him just like the picture.

"Like this?" She teased.

He nodded and kissed her lips. It wasn't just the picture. She really did look upon him a certain way he wasn't used to. Something in her eyes was completely different from anything he'd ever experienced. Tony fixed her pants and then his. Tony caressed her cheek.

"I love you Wildcat." He said as though it came naturally now.

She smiled.

"I love you too."

* * *

So far things seemed to be working out by running things the way they were. Tony was finally catching up thanks to Bella. In fact because of her he had begun working on another project. One that had him spending damn near all day in night in the garage. Bella didn't harp on him she simply made certain he ate lunch and supper and would let him get back to it. She knew not to bother him when he had that determined look on his face. Tony was getting spoiled to her cooking and baking. Still she hadn't grasped the concept of a simple cup of coffee. Tony also realized that by having her working alongside of him in the garage. They still made time for one another even when he was knee deep in a project. Something he hadn't truly thought about before, but was glad it was working out that way after all, often enough Bella went to bed alone. But he was close to having a breakthrough and he couldn't seem to break away. Jarvis reminded him that Bella's birthday was next weekend. He was trying to come up with something to do, but hadn't a clue what exactly.

Tony rolled his head around and decided to take a breather. He had Jarvis put on another ACDC song. He just wasn't aware Bella had entered the garage at that point. She covered her mouth to keep from laughing as Tony was dancing to the Big Balls song by ACDC.

_I'm rather upper class high society  
God's gift to ballroom notoriety  
And I always fill my ballrooms  
The event is never small  
The social pages say I've got  
The biggest balls of all  
_

Tony was gyrating his hips around singing loudly and proudly. Bella discreetly began to record him with the phone Clint had given her.

_I've got big balls  
I've got big balls  
They're such big balls  
And they're fancy big balls  
And he's got big balls  
And she's got big balls  
But we've got the biggest balls of them all  
_

He was pointing to Dummy and a few of his suits as he continued to sing.

_And my balls are always bouncing  
My ballroom always full  
And everybody Comes and comes again  
If your name is on the guest list  
No one can take you higher  
Everybody says I've got  
Great balls of fire!_

Bella was trying so hard not to get caught, but the laughter was creeping up on her. His dance moves only got more pronounced. He walked up to one of his suits and started this grinding humping motion against it.

_Some balls are held for charity  
And some for fancy dress  
But when they're held for pleasure  
They're the balls that I like best  
My balls are always bouncing  
To the left and to the right  
It's my belief that my big balls  
Should be held every night_

She continued to record him shaking in laughter and tears were running down her face. Tony finally caught wind of her and his eyes widened. He put his hands upon his waist and shook his head eyeing her.

"Are you recording this?"

"Maybe…" She said with a shrug.

_And I'm just itching to tell you about them (we've got big balls)  
Oh we had such wonderful fun (we've got big balls)  
Seafood cocktail, crabs, crayfish... (we've got biggest balls of them all)_

Tony clears his throat and takes off his headgear and sits it down. Bella stuffs her phone into her back pocket. Tony makes his way over and pretends he's going to kiss her only he takes her phone out of her pocket. She yanks it back and tries to make her escape.

"Tony!" She yells, but laughs as he's tickling her trying to get her to drop the phone. Bella quickly stuffs it into her bra.

He raises his brows on this.

"You just gave me more incentive you know that?"

Bella backs up against the door. She quickly opens it and takes off running. Tony takes off after her. She laughs as she backs up against the living room wall.

"One more step and it gets leaked onto the internet."

He shakes his head.

"You truly are evil incarnate."

She bites upon her lower lip and shrugs.

Tony sighs.

"Very well I see what we have here…"

He heads back to the garage. Bella stuffs the phone back into her back pocket. However, the TV in the living room comes on and she hears Tony over the intercom.

"I believe I see you and raise you…"

Her jaw drops as a video of her dancing to Crazy by Aerosmith starts to play. She was in the living room jumping on the sofa and singing on top of her lungs. Even better she was in a gray tank top and black pair of panties. Bella's entire face grew red. Tony was dying in laughter at her reaction.

"Stalker!" She sneers in disbelief.

"That I do not deny." He utters with his arms folded about his chest.

"I've nothing better to do with my time than to obsessively watch your every move. It's quite fascinating really. Wildcat on the prowl, what will she do next?! My favorite series so far!"

She flips him off.

"Awww, what's wrong Bella honey? You don't like the taste of your own medicine?"

"Fine! You delete that I'll delete the other one."

"Ah, a wise decision."

However, both only pretended to delete theirs.

"All done." Bella lied.

Tony had his fingers crossed behind his back.

"Touché salesman!"

"Only neither of us truly won." She uttered.

* * *

Bella and Tony look upon one another as the limo pulled up to headquarters. The place was swarming in reporters and journalist.

"Stay close." Tony says as Agent Coulson greeted them at the limo door.

He and Happy escorted Tony and Bella through the crowd. One of the women shoved a mic right in Tony's face.

"Mr. Stark what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Wait mom is that you?" He smarts looking to see it was the blonde reporter he'd fucked before he was even with Pepper.

She rolls her eyes. Tony lowers his shades cutting her a menacing glare with his arm glued even tighter around Bella. Tony being Tony looks to Bella and stops just before the doors of the headquarters. He locks lips with her right before everyone. The media goes crazy with pictures and even more questions are being shouted out. Tony gives Bella a wink and leads her into the building.

"You will get calls about setting up a press conference, based on our relationship alone. We will not be answering any questions or bothering with any of such things. That's our business no one else's." Tony says as they walk down the hall to a board meeting.  
"This room is going to be tough enough." He warns just before they step inside.

Sure enough everyone snaps Bella a look. Tony noticed this as well as he pulled out a chair for Bella. She set up her laptop and prepared for her usual notes. Tony straightened his tie and took off his shades before sitting down. One of the board members sighed with full on agitation.

"Is there a problem?" Tony inquired looking his way.

Each of them looks to Bella.

"No, no none of that now. I'm right here." Tony says and motions for them to face him.

"Naturally, we have reasons to be concerned." The man says.  
Tony nods.

"Concerned huh?"  
"Yes sir, Mr. Stark. As you remember things did not pan out so well between you and Ms. Potts. What makes this relationship any different? Isn't it frowned upon greatly to date your employees?"

Tony rather sways his head about and presses his lips together.

"Is Ms. Potts returning sir? We've heard rumors that she's come back." Another questions.

"Hmmm. First things first, of course I remember I was the one in the relationship with Ms. Potts after all. As to mine and Ms. Swan's relationship I don't feel any need to have to defend my case here. Nor should she have to. This pertains to our private lives not Stark Industries."

"But it reflects on Stark Industries sir. You and Ms. Potts were once the face of the company."

"That's just it… once… Past tense. Things tend to change. I've changed, the industry has changed, and things will only continue to change. It's all part of the cycle of life. I will not sit here and go over mine and Ms. Swan's relationship with any of you. You will believe whatever it is you wish. So you will just have to wait and see what happens from here. This is not what this board meeting is about."

"How old are you Ms. Swan?" One of them asks.

Tony lifts his eyes towards the man. Bella goes to answer only Tony beats her to the punch.

"Ms. Swan turns 20 next weekend."

Bella looked to him in surprise that he'd know that.

"And I'm 38 you do the math Mr. Harrison. Anymore questions? Or can we get started?"

One of the women clears her throat. Tony looks towards her. She was one of the board members that had been here since his father ran the company. It was no secret she couldn't stand Tony and thought he was shit in comparison to his father.

"She was just a baby when you were 18! How can you possibly see anything in her?!"

Tony rolls his eyes and rests his head against the palm of his hand. He pretty much dismisses most of what she has to say. It was all directed at him and his unprofessionalism and how unfit of a man and person he was in general he was. Tony was growing with boredom as the woman continued her little rant.

"When are you going to see that this is just about sex Mr. Stark is that the image you want for this industry?"

Still he continues to let her bluster and is pretty dismissive. That is until she sees her attempts to get under his skin aren't working. She turns to Bella.

"And you young lady. Have you no morals? No self-esteem? You've got so much life ahead of you. Why would you consider taking such a road?"

"My morals are what led me on my decision to be with Tony. As for my self-esteem… you truly believe I would be here if I hadn't any? Doesn't it take some to even work for this industry? And why? Well you can't control your feelings when it comes to matters of the heart." Bella softly declares.

Tony leaned back with a small grin.

The woman laughs.

"You truly expect any of us to believe you love this man? We know what this is… He's just too close to the picture to see it. When you're 30 he'll be 48! When you're 40 he'll be 58! You honestly think we're so blind that we do not see what it is you're trying to pull?"

Bella shrugs.

"With all due respect, you know squat about me. If you didn't you wouldn't question my motives."

The woman laughs again.  
"What is it wrong sweetheart is someone having some daddy issues? Did you really need a replacement?!"

Bella winces as though the woman had slapped her. Tony slowly brought his hand down from resting his head on. He was so livid he was shaking inside. The entire room jumped as he slammed down a fist. He pushed a button that was under his table. Agent Coulson entered the room with another agent.

"Please escort Mrs. Pfluger out of the building. She no longer works here."

Mrs. Pfluger's jaw drops and the short petite woman with salt and pepper hair, had to literally be dragged out kicking and screaming. Bella shut her eyes for a moment feeling ill.

Tony came to a stand before the entire board. He gives each member a cold stare down.

"I maybe dating Ms. Swan, but she is also an employee of this industry. I will not have anyone badmouthing any employee here. Does anyone else have any issues with Ms. Swan or myself?!"

By the time the meeting was over Bella's entire face with flushed with the looks she was getting. Tony shut the door once everyone left. He leaned against the table and twirled a pen around.

"Well, I think that went great!"

Bella took in a breath and saved the information on the laptop.

"So in the mood for a quickie?"

She laughs and leans back crossing her legs. Tony wanted to pull up that white skirt of hers and get her pussy a good licking. He swallowed back in thought. They turn to a knock at the door. Tony answered it and Happy stepped inside looking to his watch.

"We still on for lunch?"

Tony reared back.

"Lunch?" He inquired.

Happy nodded with a smug grin.  
"You two sure are getting cozy…"

Bella gets a devious look on her face, "What can I say he is so cuddly!" sounding liked an airhead.

Tony shakes his head with raised brows. Happy merely smiles and escorts her out of the room.

"Great, my own driver is cockblocking me. And taking my girl to lunch? What the fuck?!'

* * *

After lunch Happy pulls up to one of the dealerships. Bella had already done some looking around online so she had a particular car in mind. She glided her hand along the silver Aston Martin Roadster with red leather throughout the inside. Happy laughed.  
"So this is it?"

"Oh yeah…" She expressed taking it all in.

Something she never ever dreamed she'd be able to afford. It made her old truck back in Forks look like tin can. Though part of her missed that old truck, she just knew there was no way it'd ever make it to California. One of the sales associates comes out all smiles.

"May I help you?"

Happy takes it upon himself to ask all the questions and make certain that Bella didn't get screwed. Once he thinks he's got the car dealer where he wants him Happy asks Bella if she wants to take it for a test run.

She nods rather exuberantly. The man takes down their information and allows Bella and Happy to go test drive the car. Something they normally don't allow unless they're with you. Nevertheless, Happy and Bella were recognized to be associated with Tony Stark.

Bella gets inside and fixes the mirror and straps herself in. Happy hops on in the other side and puts on his seatbelt as well.  
"I bet that feels weird huh?" Bella questioned Happy.

"Just a bit." He admits about not being the one to drive.

Bella backs out and pulls out of the parking lot. Happy pointed out a good place to test run it. She took his word for it knowing he knew more about the city then she did. Happy tested everything he could think of. Once he approved he turned to her about ask how she felt about it. Bella however was looking into her rearview mirror. Happy noticed the look on her face.

"Hold on Happy." She said softly and sped on through a red light.

"What the hell?" Happy looked upon her as if she'd lost her mind. Bella shifts gears.

"I'm so sorry Happy." She says feeling horrible that he was caught up in this mess.

"Sorry?!" He questioned confused, but that's when he saw her too.

"What in the hell?" He uttered looking into the side mirror.

"Victoria…" Bella says through gritted teeth.

Bella continues to try and speed throughout Malibu trying to get away from the vampire bitch that was keeping stride. She digs her phone out from her blazer.

"SHIT!" Happy shouts as Bella slams on the brakes to keep from hitting Victoria.

She instantly puts the car into reverse.

"Yes?" Tony answered all chipper.

"Tony…"

Tony reared back hearing the sound of tires squealing.

"She's too fast!" He hears Happy shout.

"I'm trying." Bella replies.

"Um, what's going on?" Tony says trying to get some sort of answer.

"DAMMIT! I dropped the fucking phone." Bella hollers.

He continues to hear Happy and Bella, but can't make out for certain what's going on.

Bella gets onto the interstate and they both take in a breath of relief.

"Did we lose her?" Happy questioned.

"Yeah I think. Tony's probably freaking I gotta…"

"FUCK!"

Tony's heart sinks as he hears the commotion.

"ON MY WAY GUYS HOLD ON!" Tony shouts hoping they could hear him.

"Happy!" Bella screeched just as the man in the suit before them took one of his electric whips and sliced the car in half.

Both halves split and went flying opposite directions. Oncoming cars swerved around slamming into each other or the man would simply take out whatever got in his way. Happy groaned out and tried to knock himself out of his disorientated state. He unfastened his seatbelt and climbed out of the wreckage. His ears were ringing and he felt as though he were walking on an incline. He shook his head and desperately looked around for Bella. He turned just in time see Iron Man from a distance. But the sound of the explosion threw him off. Happy turned towards the area.

"NOOOO!" He shouted and darted that direction.

Iron Man had made out Happy from a distance as well and saw him running towards the fire. Happy moved pieces of hot metal around burning his fingers looking for Bella. His heart was racing and Happy began to call to Bella. Iron Man landed directly behind Happy. Happy turned to him in panic

"I can't find her!"

"Don't you tell me that Happy! Where the fuck is she?!" He shouts grabbing Happy roughly by the collar.

"DAMMIT!" Iron Man roars in his face.

"I don't know!"

They both turn their attention back towards Whiplash and soon had their answer. Iron Man took off that direction.

Bella grunted out she'd unfastened her seat belt just before Whiplash hit the car. She was ejected out and had landed on top of another car. She rolled off it and stumbled around. She couldn't hear anything. Her vision was blurry. Pain shot through her ribcage as she continued to make her way down the road.

"There you are…" Bella shut her eyes for a moment and turned to the familiar voice.

Bella's jaw dropped however as Whiplash stood directly behind Victoria. He took his whip to Victoria. Bella staggered back as Victoria's body collapsed and separated. Whiplash then sent his whip towards Bella. Bella jumped back barely missing the hit she took off running only to have him wrap one of the whips around her leg. She fell and he yanked her back dragging her against the asphalt. She growled out as the ground ripped at her flesh across her face, neck, arms, and chest.

Bella flipped herself onto her back.

"He will watch you die!" He made known in that thick accent of his.

He went to send his other whip at her. Iron Man appeared before her and wrapped the intended hit around his wrist. Whiplash jerked back on the other whip and sent Bella flying through the air. He went to whip her in midair. Iron Man leaped up and caught her. He took the hit across his back. Sparks flew about the area as Iron Man continued to take the hits meant for Bella.

"I'm gonna throw you."  
"Um what?"

"I need you to trust me."

Bella gasped out as Tony hurled Bella towards Happy. "You complete me!" Iron Man called out. "You just wait until we get home!" Bella threatens as Happy catches her. Iron Man puts a hand to his heart. "Huh, she calls it home now. I think I kind of like that actually." Happy caught her and Rhode had just appeared at the scene. They hurriedly got Bella out of harm's way. Rhodes looks to Bella.

"I need you to get me into the house. Tony's changed the codes."

Bella looks to Happy in question.

"You can trust him." Happy says and quickly hugs her.

"I'm glad you're ok."

She smiles.

"You too."  
Rhoyde takes her by the hand and heads to his car. Happy starts getting civilians away from the fight as Iron Man does his best to fight off Whiplash. He was in a knock off suit much like his only it was bulkier and gun metal gray.  
"We haven't formally been introduced. I'm James Rhodes. My friends call me Rhoyde. I've been friends with Tony for quite sometime now. Isabella Swan, go by Bella." She calls out as he unlocks the doors and they speed back to the house.

Once they arrive Bella rushes them inside. She runs to the garage and enters the code. Rhoyde rushes into the War Machine suit.

"So you're Tony's new girl huh?"

Bella nods. He smiles and the helmet comes down.

"Nice to meet you Bella!" He calls out and flies on out of the garage.

"Oh hell no! You're not leaving me behind!" She calls out as he's long gone.

"…dammit…"

Bella looks to the silver gauntlets and boots to the new suit Tony was working on. Dummy goosed her again and she jumped backing into another table that had another arc reactor. A smile formed on her face as she brought up a chair and quickly began to come up with a makeshift half ass suit.

"Thank you, Dummy!"

* * *

"About time!" Iron Man called out as War Machine finally arrived.

"You changed the codes!"

"Eh… long story. Besides, it wasn't that long ago, you stole from me! Remember?!"

"Haven't I already explained that?" War Machine says as he fires a blast towards Whiplash.

Tony beneath that suit rolled his eyes. He was still pissed with his friend for pulling that shit.

"Seems we have a lot of catching up to do."

Iron Man shrugs.

"You didn't tell me she was your girl now. I had to learn it through the media and I thought we were tight Tony!"  
"Are we really going to discuss who's tight? Besides, it's come to the point where I'm not so sure who I can trust anymore!" Iron Man wits as he's being dragged by one of the electric whips towards Whiplash.

Agent Coulson had now arrived as well. He and Happy continued to clear out the area. Iron Man manages to feed off some of the energy Whiplash's whips were giving even though he wasn't to found of being slightly electrocuted during the process. He gritted his teeth. Once Whiplash realized what his charges were doing he took off. Both War Machine and Iron Man turned to one another. They gave a simple nod and took off after him. They hovered into the air chasing him throughout town. Out of desperation, Whiplash stops and turns back towards them. He sends out his whips one around Iron Man's throat and one around War Machine's. They both groan out in pain. Iron Man fired his stun darts from his shoulders upon Whiplash only they bounced right off. He rolls his eyes.

"Well, this is getting us nowhere fast!"

"My thoughts exactly."

Whiplash growls out and his body starts jarring around. Both Iron Man and War Machine look to one another in confusion. Iron Man looks down to see Bella hovering a few feet off the ground in his silver gauntlets and boots. Nowhere near as high as her suit wasn't completed. Several things went through Iron Man's mind once he took notice. First one lust Second how'd she managed to pull off making that by herself? Third, she's going to get herself killed! Forth back to lust. Fifth…  
"Did you steal my stuff?!"

Sixth there is no sixth. Seven back to lust.

War Machine laughs.

"Why does everyone steal my stuff?! First you and now my girl? That's it I'm getting new codes again."

"I work for you!" Bella shouts out.

"Then you're fired."

"That makes three times now that you've fired me."

"Fine, I'm making a mancave and no girls or military allowed." He declares as each of them fires a beam upon Whiplash now.

"That's enough of the He-man woman hater's club."  
"Now I never said I hated you. I just think you need a good ass licking."

"I really don't need to hear what you two do during your off time." War Machine scoffs.

"I'm going to make a fort with arc reactor pillows! So no one can touch my stuff!"

"God you really are a big baby!" Bella retorts as they each keep firing at Whiplash.

Bella looks to see Whiplash whipping his tendrils back and forth against both Iron Man and War Machine. She looks down to the arc reactor she was wearing in thought. She rips off the contraption and sends it sailing through the air. One of the whips hits it just right and it travels back through the whip that was targeted for Iron Man. It back feeds the electricity and the whips literally blow up in his holds.

"SHIT!" Iron Man calls out in disbelief.

"Nice!" War Machine says in awe.

"Did you come up with that all by yourself?" Iron Man asks as Whiplash's body plummets to the ground.

Bella shrugs, but reaches to her rib cage. Now that the adrenaline was dying down she was feeling all kinds of pain. She swallowed back and tried her hardest to fight it off. War Machine looked to see who the man was behind the suit.

"Hey… you know this guy?" He calls out and Iron Man turns back towards War Machine as he was on his way towards Bella.

Iron Man lifts his own helmet and curses under his breath.

"I'll take that as a yes?"

He shakes his head and hunker's down checking for a pulse.

"Yeah he's not waking up… seems he's on permanent vacation."

Tony's eyes widen and he looks back towards Bella. She was leaning against a nearby building with her arms around her rib cage.

"I got this." War Machine said noticing the look on Tony's face. He looked damn near broken

"Hey… She's alright you know. You two go on home. I can take over from here."

Tony nods and takes off. Bella's eyes were closed as he approached her.

"So you kind of kick ass…"

Bella opened her eyes and Tony moved her hands. He felt around her ribcage and she choked back in pain.

"We might want to check for broken ribs."  
Bella nods.

"Probably from when I was ejected out of the car."

Bella starts laughing and reaches to her ribs again as it hurt just to laugh.

"Ummm ok, are you going into hysterics now?"

She shakes her head.

"The car I was driving was a brand new Aston Martin Roadster. I was test driving it."

Tony raises his brows on this.

"They got insurance to cover that."

She frowns.

"I wanted that car dammit."

Tony couldn't help, but to smile.

"So let me get this straight you and Happy almost get killed off by a couple of psychos. Yet you're upset about the car?"

Bella shakes her head.

"I really loved that car Tony!"  
He nodded, but he could see it in her eyes. It was a mask for how freaked the fuck out she was. She quickly wiped her eyes and cleared her throat. He gently grabbed hold of her and took off in flight. Bella winced as he set her down once they got back to the garage.

"Jarvis, we're going to need to run a full body scan on Ms. Swan."

"Yes sir."

Tony lays Bella down at his work station as he merely shoves shit off the table onto the floor. While he positions Bella Jarvis begins to scan her over.

"It appears nothing is broken sir, just severe bruising."  
"Well that's some good news…" Tony says with a wink.

"How is everything else Jarvis?"  
"It seems Ms. Swan has a minor concussion."  
Tony sighs and checks her head over.

"So that means no going to sleep anytime soon."

He feels around her head.

"Tony!" She smacks him on the arm as he makes his way to the knot on the back of her head.

"Oops…"  
He moves his hand and sees the goose egg on the back of her head.

"Ouch… You're just all kinds of beat up."

He helps Bella back up. Tony clears his throat.

"You know whenever you're ready you can move in."

She looks to him in surprise. He shrugs.

"Might as well you practically live here anyhow, so it'd seem rather silly going back to that small studio apartment."

"Sir, it seems you're in need of a cartridge change."

Tony rolls his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Thank you, Jarvis."

"You're quite welcome, sir."

Tony takes off the gauntlets and boots Bella was wearing. He then changes out his cartridge tossing the old one out.

"Guess I better get started on another arc reactor, since you had my spare destroyed and all, which I must say was pure genius. I personally, wouldn't have thought of that. That took some quick thinking on your part."

Bella nodded, but the tears hit and she covered her face. Tony instantaneously wrapped his arms around her. He was just waiting for it. He knew she couldn't mask it much longer. She grabbed hold of him and cried into his shirt.

"So the bitch is really dead?" She cried harder.

Tony closed his eyes as his own knot formed within his throat.

"Yes Bella honey, the bitch is really gone. Rhoyde will make certain her remains become nothing more than ashes."  
"I wanted to do it myself! I wanted her tortured and humiliated like my father! I wanted her to really fucking PAY!"

He rocks her doing his best to console her. Honestly, though he wanted her to pay too. Her death just seemed too quick for his liking. But it was over and done. There was nothing either of them could do now. The only good thing was he no longer had to worry about Bella when it came to the bitch. Then again Tony was also mad at himself. He blamed himself for Whiplash going after Bella. He should have taken heed to the son of a bitch's threat. But Tony ignored it. Because of him and Edward Bella got the double whammy of shit events today.

Tony thought back to the fire he'd witnessed and how he and Happy thought Bella was in there.

"Just so you know I can't lose you. You know that right?" He cups her chin and wipes her eyes.

"I mean it. We made a deal… always keep that in mind. Just like we did today."

She brings her hands down along his cheeks and kisses him.

"Hmmm, I believe I know just the thing." He says thinking about her bruises.

On the way out of the garage though he checks in with Happy and Rhoyde and he gives them the status on Bella. He takes her outside to his pool. He hangs up and strips down to his briefs. He then gently undresses Bella.

"The pool is heated." He hints and carefully leads her into the pool.

They both dunked under the water once they got to the deep end. From there they merely held one another, until the sunset.


	8. HAMMER Time? Really?

_**Chapter 8**_

_**I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Read and then review. Thanks! Will be working on Deadpool, Joker, and Batman soon amongst others trying to get caught up!**_

Bella wakes to feeling the bed bouncing up and down. She groans out and covers her face with the covers. The bouncing gets more pronounced and irritating. She grouchily pulls back the covers and peeks over. Bella narrows her eyes to see Tony jumping up and down on the bed. He was in a pair of black pajama pants and nothing else.

"Notice anything different about me?"

She sighs and pulls the covers back over her face.  
"Let me guess you shaved?"

"Nope try again." He continues to jump around.

"New pants?"

"No, no…"

"Hair cut?"

"Nope think bigger!"

Bella pulls back the covers again and glances him over.

"You figured out the formula for age reversal only it backfired and it only caused your maturity level to drop instead?"

"Close, so very close, but no!"

Bella kicks him off the bed. She covers her head back up and buries her face into her pillow.

"Truly, you are a morning person!" He groans out as he makes his way back to the bed.

He crawls underneath the sheets.

"Bella honey, sweetie, angel, my little Wildcat…"

He hears her giggle into the pillow. She uncovers her face and peeks over at him. He'd this huge grin to his face. His arc reactor glowed beneath the sheets.  
"Think BRIGHTER even…" He hints.

Bella looks down to his arc reactor noticing it was different now. She took notice of the triangle in the middle and ran her fingers along it.  
"You made a new arc reactor?"

"Not just any reactor Bella honey. It's the one. The breakthrough! The one you inspired me to create! Only I'd never realized it was right there in front of me the entire time! You see…" He kisses her forehead and pulls her up against him.

"This is an element known as Vibranium. An element that I rediscovered and recreated… My father Howard Stark had already created this years ago. He was just waiting! Somehow he knew! He knew I'd figure it out! This is what the Captain's shield is made of! In a way my father just saved my life. No more cartridges, this is the real deal!"

Bella grins ear to ear.  
"Really? You checked your vitals and have been keeping tabs?"

"Yes… I didn't spend damn near 48 hours ignoring you for nothing."

He kisses along the bruises that were still left on her from Whiplash and Victoria.

"So no blood poisoning no more cardiac arrest scares?"

He nods. Bella squeals into her pillow and comes back up with an even bigger grin. She crawls into his lap and kisses him.

"You freaking genius!"

He raises his brows.  
"Do tell me more!"

Bella laughs.

"Under normal circumstances, I'd find a way to knock you back down a peg."  
"Hmmm…" His hands run along her rear.

"But you're struggling within the internal war to worship me as though a god?"

She shakes her head and sighs.

"It's ok Bella honey, you can call me master, I won't mind really. Lord Stark has a nice ring to it as well."

He holds her even tighter and shuts his eyes. Something he'd meant to do only momentarily. Only he hadn't slept in over 48 hours now. Bella felt his breathing slow down. She lifted her head off his chest. Tony was out cold. Bella smiled and kissed his lips. She very quietly and carefully crawled off him. She headed onto the shower. It was Monday morning. Bella took it upon herself to run things that day and let Tony get his sleep. She moved his appointment for the morning to Tuesday morning instead. Things were becoming more natural for Bella now. And as Tony had warned… Bella got calls left and right about press conferences or interviews pertaining to their personal relationship. She also got some relating to the Vanko aka Whiplash incident. Something she knew Tony would have to deal with. She set up a press conference pertaining to that.

After she set up the conference she began to do her own research on Ivan Vanko. She went as far as to dig into the history between his father and Tony's. She jotted down a few notes in mere curiosity. When she brought up his name other names such as Justin Hammer had come up. Bella looked up the name Justin Hammer. Through doing this she found other names pertaining to him. She continued to dig soon learning that like Stark, Hammer was another industry. Only they still dealt with weapons. Bella took in a breath in thought as she continued her investigation. During this she took a few more calls. She looked to Tony's side of the garage in wonder. She'd never talked to Jarvis, but wondered if he'd even answer her commands such as Tony's.  
"Jarvis?"

"Yes Ms. Swan?"

"Bella…"

"Right, my apologizes Ms. Swan."

Bella half smiled and shook her head. She came to her feet and paced around the area for a moment. Her heels clank against the floor of Tony's garage.

"What can you tell me about HAMMER Industries?"

Bella looks up with interest as certain holographic images come up.  
"I've managed to bring everything I could find pertaining to the industry madam."

"Madam huh?"

"Yes Ms. Swan."

Bella shook her head.

"I suppose this is what Mr. Stark has programmed into you?"

"Yes madam."

"Hmmm…"

She starts to scan through the holographic information Jarvis had given her. Without realizing it an hour had passed. She rubbed her eyes about to exit out when another name came up amongst others. She raised her brows on this and sat in Tony's stool. She spun around thinking for a few moments.

"Jarvis can you tell me how long Pepper Potts has been working for HAMMER Industries?"

"Yes madam, it seems the records show... She's been working for them for about 120 days now."

Bella dies in laughter.

"Well shit. How about that? Wouldn't that mean that she's in breach of her contract with Stark industries Jarvis?"  
"It would seem so Ms. Swan."

Jarvis pulls up the very contract Bella had to sign as well. Only it was signed by Pepper Potts.

"Jarvis please bring up Pepper Potts title and position with Hammer industries."

Jarvis brings up one of her security ID's.

"What the fuck?!" Bella growls and shoots back to her feet.

"Jarvis show me who hired Ivan Vanko please."

Bella slammed her fist down on the table.

"The little BITCH! Jarvis please tell Mr. Stark I had a meeting to attend if he asks of my whereabouts."

"Will do Ms. Swan."

Bella puts on the voicemail to her phone. She grabs her blazer and rushes out the door. Bella gets on her cell on the way out. She calls to Hammer industries. She lies about who she is and sets up a meeting with Pepper Potts their new CFO working under Justin Hammer the CEO of Hammer industries. It showed where Pepper Potts hired Ivan Vanko and Justin Hammer signed off on it in agreement. Pepper Potts had allowed the son of a bitch to steal Tony Stark's idea. Bella was PISSED THE FUCK OFF!

Bella had the cab drop her off at a nearby clothing store, where she put on somewhat of a disguise so no one would recognize her. She got on a fancy hat and dress that she'd seen posh rich women wear. She quickly made a stop at headquarters and made herself a fake ID. When she was done she exited headquarters and had the cab driver drop her off a block away from the industry; from there she walked right on in flashing her fake ID. She was then escorted into a room where she waited for Pepper.

* * *

Tony rolled over as the monitors in the room came on.

"Sir, it seems you have a guest."

He tiredly feels around for Bella. He looks over to see her side of the bed was empty. Tony rubbed the sleep from his eyes and forced himself out of bed. He was still in a very groggy state. He went to the door as the doorbell rang once again. Tony peeked through the peephole, to see it was Bella's brother. Without another thought he simply opened the door. The moment he did Clint decked him across the face. He then shoved Tony back against the wall and waylaid the hell out him. Tony gritted his teeth and merely took the hits. He wasn't about to hit Bella's brother. He'd take whatever Clint dished out.

"MY SISTER?! MY SISTER! NOOOO! HELL NO! YOU WILL BREAK THIS OFF AT ONCE STARK! YOU ASSHOLE! YOU WILL NOT BRING HER INTO YOUR FUCKED UP WORLD. SHE DESERVES BETTER! I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE'D EVEN GIVE YOU THE TIME OF DAY. BELL'S SMARTER THAN THAT SHE KNOWS BETTER. SHE SHOULD KNOW TO STAY CLEAR OF PRICKS LIKE YOU! DAMMIT STARK SHE'S JUST A KID HERSELF! SHE'S STILL A TEENAGER! HOW DARE YOU! YOU SICK AS SON OF A BITCH!" Clint socks him another good one.

Tony staggers back as he's gasping for air. Once he catches his breath he starts coughing his eyes water and he merely leans against the wall for a moment. He holds out a hand then makes a fist with his index finger out. He shakes it and shakes his head.

"Think we can talk about this man to man now?" He utters painfully.

"There's nothing to talk about. This little fling is over! Before it goes too far and you end up hurting her! I know how you are Stark! You will not do this to her!"

"This isn't a fling Barton." Tony declares as he wipes the blood from his busted lip and nose on a tissue.

Both men pace the living area now eyeing one another. Tony sighs and makes his way to the kitchen. He spits the blood from his mouth in the sink and starts cleaning himself off.

"Then what the fuck is this? Everywhere I go I see you two! It's sickening!"

"Actually, I think we look pretty damn good together!" Tony says with pride.

Clint grits his teeth.  
"This isn't some sort of stupid joke Stark! That girl means the world to me! You haven't a clue the lengths I will go to in order to keep her safe! I mean it Stark even you could end up on one of my shit list or worse! MY HIT LIST!"  
Tony clears his throat and nods.  
"You're right, it isn't a joke. I know what you're thinking and that couldn't be further from the truth. Might as well face it Barton, I'm head over heels for your sister."  
"BULLSHIT! You honestly expect me to believe that. My sister's nothing more than a young and hot piece of ass to you and you know it! You'll eventually grow tired of her and will want to move on. Hell it might be sooner than expected. I hear Potts is back. So what are you going to do if she wants you back Stark, huh? Then what?!"

Tony nods and pours them both a drink at the bar.

"Already been down that road, sorry my friend it seems no one, even you, is going to come between your sister and I."

"Stark! You're over half her age damn near! Shit! You're old enough to be her father!"  
"Yeah let's not hope that's the case. Talk about awkward."

"Jokes… huh you dare continue to make fucked up jokes like that about my sister?! One that's already been through hell! That's what all this was about wasn't it!" He points to Tony irately.

"You wanted to get my sister alone! So you could seduce your way into her life. Just to have some little trophy girlfriend! You're just using her and you know it!"

Tony slams his scotch bottle on the bar island.

"NO! NO I'm not! So watch what the fuck you say next!"

"The hell with you Stark! You're nothing more than some fucking pervert with nothing better to do in your spare time! What happens when you grow bored with her?! You just discard her like every other woman you've had in your life?!"

Tony throws his expensive scotch across the room. He struts over to Clint and he grabs him by the collar of his black shirt. He looks him dead in the eyes.

"I'M IN LOVE WITH YOUR SISTER! SO GET THE FUCK OVER IT! I WILL NOT BE BREAKING UP WITH HER! SO DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF ME AGAIN IF IT MAKES YOU FEEL BETTER! THE ONLY REASON I DON'T HIT YOU BACK IS MERELY FOR BELLA'S SAKE OR YOU'D BE NOTHING MORE THAN A STREAK ON MY FUCKING FLOOR BARTON! I CAN UNDERSTAND YOUR WORRIES AND CONCERNS BELIEVE ME I DO. I KNOW WHAT THIS LOOKS LIKE. YOU THINK WE HAVEN'T ALREADY HEARD ALL THESE THINGS ALREADY? YOU THINK THAT IF I WAS "USING" YOUR SISTER THAT I WOULD BE WILLING TO FACE THIS PRESSURE? IT'S NOT JUST YOU BARTON IS THE INDUSTRY, THE MEDIA, AND THE BOARD! ITS EVERYWHERE WE GO! WE'VE ALREADY HEARD ALL THERE IS WHEN IT COMES TO OUR RELATIONSHIP. IF I WASN'T TAKING THIS RELATIONSHIP SERIOUSLY, I'D HAVE ALREADY ENDED IT! IT WOULDN'T BE WORTH IT TO ME IF YOUR SISTER WAS JUST SOME LAY TO ME!"

Clint growled with agitation and frustration. He pinched his eyes shut and sat on the couch looking bleak.

* * *

Bella keeps her head down as she awaits Pepper. Pepper enters the room with her usual warm smile.

"Mrs. Howard?"

Bella nods, but continues to keep her head down. Pepper takes her seat.  
"How can I help you today?"

Bella slides over a vanilla file and taps her index finger along it. Pepper crosses her legs and pulls her hair back away from her shoulders. She then opens the file and the first thing she reads is _YOU'RE SCREWED_!" Pepper narrows her eyes and looks back towards Bella.

"Excuse me, what is this?"

Bella comes to her feet, but continues to keep her head down with the huge white brimmed sunhat she was wearing. She leans over and removes the top cover sheet; she'd taken upon herself to create. From there she showed Pepper proof of contract and the terms from when she'd first signed on with Tony Stark.

"Someone's been a very, very bad girl." Bella whispers.

Pepper immediately jumps to her feet. Bella smiles and throws off her hat letting her hair fall past her shoulders.

"Sec…" Pepper goes to shout for security.

Bella instantly covers her mouth and presses Pepper up against the wall.

"He trusted you! How dare you rip him the fuck off like that! After everything he's been through you go and pull this stunt?! You unleashed a monster! People died Pepper! Tony, Happy, Phil and Rhoyde all could have died and it would have been your fault! You allowed this man to mimic one of Tony's own inventions! You paid this man to raise havoc amongst the streets. Civilians died that day some are still in the fucking hospital Pepper! What the fuck is wrong with you?! Seriously, did you not get enough attention as a child or are you just seriously fucked in the head! How could you do this?! To Tony of all people!" Bella's face was vibrantly red. Tears were streaming down her face she was so mad.

"Do you have any idea what this will do to Tony?" Bella questioned with that hint of nausea in thought.

"I… I'm sorry." Pepper mutters into her hand.

Bella drops her hand and shuts her eyes momentarily.

"You're sorry?"

Pepper nods and looks to the ground.

"What if that man had killed one of your friends Pepper or even worse TONY?! THEN WHAT? YOU THINK SORRY CUTS IT?! YOU'RE SORRY THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?! If Tony had died that day you and I would be having a totally different conversation. Actually no scratch that, I'd have a motherfucking gun to your head!"

Bella wipes her eyes with the back of her hand.  
"You do realize you will face prison time." Bella utters softly.  
"Bella please… let's just talk about this."

"Bella?! Fuck no! It's Ms. Swan to you sweetheart. Only my friends call me Bella and you are most certainly no friend of mine! Why would you do this? I just can't fathom all this."

"Don't tell Tony. Look, let's talk about this. I'm sure we can come up with some sort of arrangement. I've means…" Pepper hints.

Bella snaps a look upon her.

"You truly believe you can bribe me?"

"I needed a job what was I supposed to do?!"

"Not fuck your ex and friends over?! That would have been a GREAT start! Then finding one that met the requirements of the contract you signed. You only needed another year to go Pepper! One more year, but you couldn't do it could you? And working for the enemy? How much bigger of a slap to the face can you give Tony?"

"It was never my intention to hurt Tony or anyone else. I love Tony. Why would I want to hurt him?!"

"But you did! And now look at the mess you have created! Look at how knee deep in shit you are in! And you say you love that man? How can you say that and look at your own reflection in the mirror? Jesus Pepper… Can you not see the bigger picture?!"  
"THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!" Pepper suddenly shouts.

"I CAME BACK TO GET HIM AND MY JOB BACK! WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU! SO WHAT IS IT YOU'RE WANTING FROM HIM? MONEY? SEX? A PROMOTION? OR ARE YOU JUST WAITING FOR HIM TO KILL OVER AS IRON MAN ONE DAY AND EVERYTHING WOULD GO TO YOU CAUSE WE BOTH KNOW THAT'S HOW TONY DOES THINGS! YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO REPLACE ME! TONY AND I MAKE SENSE AND SOON HE WILL OPEN HIS EYES AND REALIZE THAT. HE'S JUST MAD RIGHT NOW. HE WANTS TO GET ME BACK BY SHOVING YOU IN MY FACE. YOU'RE NOTHING MORE THAN A DISTRACTION AND WAY TO PAY ME BACK FOR LEAVING. HE'S HURT AND BLIND AT THE MOMENT. ALL HE CAN SEE IS THAT HE'S GETTING TO FUCK SOME BARELY LEGAL GIRL AND HE'S CONFUSING LUST WITH LOVE. WHAT WE HAD WAS REAL! WHAT YOU HAVE WITH TONY IS NOTHING MORE THAN A JOKE. YOU SHOULD HEAR WHAT IS SAID ABOUT YOU! HAVE YOU NO SHAME?!"

Bella nods and fires back with a fist across Pepper's face.

"I will NOT take the blame for your and Tony's relationship going sour. That was all YOUR doing! NOT mine! I wasn't even around when the two of you dated! And don't you EVER lie to me again! I do my homework Ms. Potts. You've been working for Hammer industries for over three months! For 120 fucking days to be exact so make it four! You've come to Tony since then!"

"I was going to quit!"  
"And just what do you think would happen when he found out?! He's a genius, remember?! Clearly, something you're obviously not too familiar with. He'd have found out pretty damn quick then what was your game plan?!"

"Watch it Swan I'd sure hate for you to have some sort of "accident." Pepper threatens.

Bella smiles.

"You wouldn't have the balls! And even if you gathered those "balls" what exactly do you think Tony would do to you if he ever found out! Don't be a fool Potts! Nobody likes a fool! Even pretty ones such as yourself."

Pepper presses a button underneath her desk. Security guards rush into the building.

"Have her arrested. I want to press charges." The men look to her face seeing her busted nose and lip.

Bella smiles and waves as they drag her out of the building and wait for the police to arrive.

* * *

"Dammit Stark, why her?!"

Tony shrugs. He goes to answer, but his cell rings. He looks to the phone ID oddly. It was coming from one of the police stations

"Hello?"

He hears an exasperated sigh.  
"So… this is awkward." He hears Bella say on the other line.

He lifts his eyes towards Clint.

"Awkward as in…?" He challenges curiously.  
"I get one phone call!" She hints rather exuberantly, yet with sarcasm to her voice.

Tony runs his fingers through his hair in disbelief. He was beginning to wonder what was next. This day was going to shit and fast.

"Which station?"

She tells him and he nods his head in thought.

"Hold on, I'll be right there."

"No rush, we were going to play a nice game bullshit. You remember that game Tony?"

"Seems to ring a bell…" He says, but pondered what she was hinting at.

"Well it seems Ms. Pepper Potts has everyone beat so far!"

Tony narrowed his eyes wishing he knew what the hell was going on.  
"I'll be right there."

He looks to Clint once he hangs up.  
"Well guess who that was?!"

Clint shrugs.

"It seems little sister needs some bail money! Hope you've been saving your pennies."

* * *

Both men entered the station and were led to Bella's cell. She was kicked back on the cot with her legs crossed. She was in navy blue scrubs that read Los Angeles County Jail. Two other women were in the cell with her. One kept messing with Bella. Bella sighed and covered her face doing her best to ignore it.

"Hey trick, I'm talking to you."  
Bella peeks through her arms and looks over upon the thuggish girl.

"The name isn't trick." She covers her face again.

Tony and Clint rear back in astonishment as the girl yanks Bella off her cot and shoves her against the wall. Bella grabs one of the mattresses off the cot and uses it to shield herself. She then ankle swipes the girl as she's attempting to get another hit in. The woman falls back and Bella hopped on taking a knee to the woman's sternum. Tony cocked a brow and smirked at the situation. The cops that were escorting Tony and Clint into the room hurriedly opened the cell and roughly slammed Bella back against the wall.

"HEY!" Tony warned angrily.

Bella looked up with surprise. She hadn't realized both men were right there.

"You called my brother?" Bella looked to Tony accusingly and confused.

Tony grins and shakes his head.

"You really think I'd rat you out?"  
The police bring her out of the cell and lock it up. Tony leans into her ear.

"See if they'll let you keep the scrubs… maybe a pair of handcuffs? So I can properly punish you tonight Wildcat." Bella bit her lower lip and blushed in thought.

"Tony, what happened to your face?" She asked and went to run her fingers along his busted lip.

Clint however grabbed her arm and yanked her back beside him.

"What the hell is going on?!"  
"Jesus Clint, it's nice to see you too."

He sighs and shakes his head loosening his grip.

"Come on Bell… First I hear you and Tony are officially an item! You haven't answered any of my calls or text! Then I come here to find out you've been arrested?! How do you expect me to act?"

Another officer storms out of another office. He rushes over to them and jerks Bella back out of her brother's hold and cuffs her.

"Um what are you doing?" Tony barks.

"The Judge has denied bail."

Tony raises his brows on this.  
"Denied bail?" Clint and Tony chorus.

Bella sighs as they cuff her and start dragging her back to the cell.  
"Now hold on!" Tony shouts.

Everyone in the station looks upon him. Tony shakes his head and makes his way over to Bella.

"I'm going to fix this. I promise ok. Just hold on Wildcat. If anything happens to her. I'll have this entire station facing lawsuits. Do we all have an understanding?! So if I were you I'd make certain she's got her own private cell."

"Give me a name!" Tony calls out as Bella is being dragged away from them.

"HAMMER!"

Tony nods and he and Clint head back out. Tony floors it all the way to Hammer Industries. Clint and Tony welcome themselves on inside and simply shove away any security guards that come their way. Tony freezes though once he sees Pepper Potts leaning over one of the receptionist desks. His heart literally came to a complete stop. Queasiness swept over him. Pepper glanced back with an, _oh shit,_ glance. He simply nods then shakes his head. He walks right up to her and sees the CFO title on her ID tag.  
"I see… it all makes sense now!" He growls and throws his hands in the air.

"You want a war baby? Well you got one! I'll see your ass in court!"

Tony turns his back to her and starts to head back out.

"Tony…" She cries back desperately.

"I was going to tell you. That's why I was there. There was so much we needed to discuss. I was just thrown off that's all."  
She makes her way over and places her hand upon his cheek.

"Tony, just hear me out…"

Tony takes her hand and places it back by her side.

"What possible excuse could you have for all this? There was a noncompetitive clause you signed. You were not to go to work or run your own company for another two years Potts! And Hammer? REALLY?!"

"I'm sorry, Tony, I really am, but I couldn't wait that long. I needed a job!"

"Not my problem! You had everything you needed when you worked for me! You pissed it all away!"

Pepper takes off her shades revealing a really good black eye even the veins in her eye were busted. He smiled.

"My girl?" He winked upon Pepper.

"She's got a nice hook doesn't she? Let me guess she found out about your betrayal and didn't take it so well. She's awesome isn't she?! Admit it! It just pisses you the fuck off that she's got more balls than you ever had!"

"TONY!"

He laughs.

"I can't believe this!" He says through gritted teeth.  
"Through everything we've been through! EVERYTHING!"

"I'm sorry about Ivan Vanko. Tony I had no idea that…"

Tony rears back and lifts his head back up.

"What do you mean you're sorry about Ivan Vanko?"

"Wait, she didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" He questions severely.

Pepper sighs and goes to take his arm. He steps away from her and cuts her the evilest of looks she'd ever seen Tony Stark give.

"Hands to yourself Potts, now, just spit it out. What do you know about that man?"

But she didn't have to. It was all coming together for Tony now. Justin Hammer was coming out of a nearby office. The security guards now surrounded Tony and Clint.

"He worked for this company didn't he? He copied my design and you allowed it all to take place! DIDN'T YOU?! BELLA ALMOST DIED BECAUSE YOU UNLEASHED A COMPLETE PSYCHO!"

Pepper looked to Tony oddly.

"She mentioned nothing about that. She said that yours, Happy, Phil and Rhoyde's lives were placed in danger!"

"Of course she wouldn't! That's not who she is! She doesn't think about herself! He came after HER Pepper! He came after MY GIRL in attempt to get me back for turning him away! He stole my design and was going to use it to end her life! And he was nearly successful! Now you have her sitting in jail. The judge has denied her bail! What the hell has come over you Pepper?! Since when are you so fickle?! Since when are you so conniving?! Who are you?! I don't even know you!"

"Perhaps, this is something we all need to discuss more privately?" Justin Hammer states as he joins in on the conversation.  
"Tony… I didn't know…"

Tony shakes his head.

"Don't worry Jackhammer, we're done."

The guards begin to lead Clint and Tony out of the building. Tony looks over his shoulder as they head on out.

"Goodbye, Ms. Potts."

Clint sighs once they're in the car. Tony shifts gears bitterly. After they get back to the house he slams his hands on the steering wheel. He couldn't fathom Bella having to spend the night in a fucking cell. The moment they entered the house Tony started making calls left and right. He was doing whatever he could think of and call whoever he could think of to help. Clint looked on in silence. Tony undid his tie and tossed it across the room. He paced the area as he remained on the phone.

"NO! I want something DONE TODAY!"

Clint heard Tony yell into the phone at one point.

"Because, she's not staying there overnight! I won't have it!"

There were a few moments of silence.

"House arrest?" Tony looks to Clint in thought.

"What would that detail of?"

Tony nods.

"She resides with me."

Clint shot up at this.

"She what?!"

Tony rolled his eyes and held up a finger.

"As much as I love our little quarrels, I'm rather dealing with something a bit more important at the moment. Now if you wouldn't mind…I'm slightly busy!"

Clint helps himself to Tony's bar. Tony nods in approval and continues to do whatever he can. When he's finally done he looks over to Clint.

"Make yourself at home. I'll be back."

Before Clint can even argue, Tony bolts out of the house.

* * *

Bella looks to Tony miserably as they place bracelet on her ankle.

"We will either have an officer call to check in on you or we will send someone over."

Bella shakes her head and rubs her face tiredly.

"A little overboard don't you think?" She complains.

"It's this or you can go back to your cell. What will it be Ms. Swan?"

"Gee, so many choices."

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose.

"The judge was willing to work with you. The least you could do is show some appreciation."

"Well make sure to send him a thank you cake!" Tony gabbles as they release Bella over to him.

"Remember Stark, she's not to leave that house! Get her there asap. An officer will be arriving soon to set up the perimeter."

"Guess that means we have to cancel our nakation to that nudist resort. Sorry Bella honey, maybe next year?"

"Dammit Tony, I really wanted to go!"

"I know, I know…" He pats her back and the officers look to one another oddly.

Tony smirks as they exit the station.

Before he opens the door for her, Tony scans her over as if to check for any new bruises. After he's done he cups her cheek with the palm of his hand. Bella closes her eyes and leans into it.

"We need to talk Tony…"

"I already know…" He hints.

"Everything?"

He nods.

"And you my dear…" He kisses her neck.

"Are truly…" He continues to kiss along her neck.

"Amazing…"

Tony begins to obsessively kiss her.

"I fucking love you. I mean it. Bella…" He says as if in agony.

He kisses her again backing her up against his car. Tony was rock hard and all he could think about was how badly he wanted to make love to her.

"I do believe you have a bit of a bad girl streak. You've kept it locked away for so long it's been dying for release. You drive me completely mad." Bella found her breath taken back by his words. Her entire body was on fire as well at the moment. They continued to heavily make out against his car.

Tony finally forced himself to stop. He knew he'd end up taking her up against the car in the parking lot of a police station if he didn't. So instead before they head back he finds a secluded area. There were no words for either. Both were desperate for release. Tony quickly whipped himself out and began stroking his cock as Bella took off her panties and lifted her skirt. Bella taunted him in return by running her fingers along her slit. Tony raised his brows.

She blushed a bit and went to move her hand.

"No, no please continue… I'm begging and you know I don't ever beg."

Tony gripped himself more firmly as her fingers entered her slit. She spread her pussy apart so he could see better. Tony felt as though he'd died and went to erotica heaven.

"Keep going Wildcat. That's so fucking hot." He uttered breathlessly and rubbed himself even harder and faster.

He motioned her over not able to take it anymore. She climbed on top of him. He swiftly unbuttoned her blouse and lowered her bra. She could feel his hot breath against her nipples. He throbbed greatly inside her as he sucked on her breasts. Tony threw his head back in satisfaction as she rocked her hips back and forth. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had sex in a public setting. Something about her… He couldn't quite peg what it was. He'd never felt more alive than he had around her. His hands run up her thighs, along her ass, and back. Her body pressed up against his. She nipped at his earlobe and ran her tongue along it. Tony growled out and his hips bucked off the seat. She moved down this neck causing his eyes to roll back. She was practically bathing him with her tongue. Bella worked her way back to his ear. Only she whispered.

"I love you." Tony's breath was swept away as he came at her words.

He never knew a woman telling him this during sex could get him so worked up. Yet again they ended up feverishly kissing one another. Tony's cell however interrupted. He sighed and answered, but continued to run his free hand along Bella's waist.

"Where the hell are you two?"

Tony shrugged as though Clint could see him.  
"Um hello…? Where the fuck are you and my sister?!"

Tony smiles.

"I'll have her home before midnight!" He hangs up with that smirk of his.

His phone rings again.

"Yes?"

Tony shook his head with annoyance as it was a reminder about how Bella needed to be home, that an officer was already awaiting them at the house. He hung up and sped on home.

Just as they pulled up to the house her bracelet began to flash a red light and peep. Bella looked to Tony in alarm. The officer that was already waiting for them stepped out of his squad car and made his way over. He escorted Bella inside. He peered over to Tony as he did.

"My son would love an autograph from Ironman by the way."

Tony nods.  
"I'm sure we can arrange that."  
The officer smiles.

"Cool, then I won't let my boss know you two were an hour late."

Tony half laughs.

"Ah, I see."

The man hands him an Ironman collection card. Tony signs it and hands it over.

"Thanks!"

"Yep anytime."

The officer begins to set up Bella's bracelet according to the perimeter of the house inside out. Clint looks on in utter skepticism.

"Only you…" Clint undertones.

Bella sighs.

"I should have told the bitch twice…" Tony hears Bella whisper to herself as she folded her arms about her chest. Something he'd never dreamed he'd agree with. Bella had every reason to hate Pepper Potts!

"Alright Ms. Swan, you're all set. If you happen to step out of bounds then you have less than a minute to get back or it will send the station notice. Someone then would be sent by to check on you. The bracelet is waterproof so you can do everything you'd normally do. However if you tamper with it and try to get it off, it will send us a notice. One of our officers will come check on you." Tony knew he could take it off and rig it to do whatever the fuck he wanted. But he wasn't about to admit that in front of the cop.

Once the officer left, Bella rose back up and made her way to the kitchen. Both men watched as she grabbed a fork and returned. She sat down and began scratching beneath the ankle bracelet.

"So what? They put you on house arrest?"

"It seems so until we go to court."

"Fun times ahead!" Tony announces.

"So… mind explaining how you got arrested and what the hell is going on?"

Bella retells her story on how she found out about Pepper working for Hammer etc… Once she's done with her story. Clint leans back taking it all in. Tony however, looked out the window and sipped at his drink. Clint still looked dreadfully confused by it all. So Bella started from the beginning to the end. By then two hours had passed. The three of them had spent the entire time drinking and catching up. When they were done however, Clint took his sister's hand and led her outside by the pool.

Bella watched as he paced around with his hands upon his waist.

"Bell…hun what are you doing?"

"Don't do this Clint."

"Can you not see this isn't right for you? He's not right for you."

"Can you not see that we love each other Clint?!"

"Why? I mean why him? Jesus Bell, what will our parents think for one thing? Hell my dad and Tony could be drinking buddies they're so close in age! And …"

"And what?"

"What would Charlie think Bell? Have you even considered what your father's feelings would be on this?"

Bella shakes her head.

"Unbelievable! You actually had the nerve to throw that in my face?!"

"Bell hun please you must understand my concerns."

"Your concerns huh?"

Clint throws his hands in the air.  
"This is utterly ridiculous! This will never last! You and Tony Stark? It's a doomed relationship from the very beginning!"

"You can be such an ASSSSSSSSSSS!" Bella shouts.

"AND YOU'RE A PAIN IN ONE!"

"DOES MY HAPPINESS MEAN NOTHING TO YOU?! SO MUCH SO YOU THROW CHARLIE IN MY FUCKING FACE! THE HELL WITH YOU CLINT BARTON!" She shoves him into the pool and starts walking back to the house.  
"BELL!" He growls out as he climbs back out.

Clint runs up soaking wet and stops her before she can get to the door.

"I'm sorry! Ok! I just… dammit Bell! This isn't what I wanted for you!"

"Well what I do with my life isn't your decision, now is it?! And it was you that busted Tony's nose and lip wasn't it?!"

He looks down in shame.

"You can be such a jerk! I love you Clint, but you better never pull that shit again! Tony didn't deserve that!"  
"He doesn't deserve you!" Clint softly declares.

"What is your problem with Tony?"

Clint rolls his eyes.  
"No I'm serious. I want an answer."  
"Bell…"  
"Clint… just spit it out."

"He's freaking Ironman do you have any idea what that truly means? What the risks are with that? It's not just about his age and his history with women. It's the fact that putting it out there that you're Tony Stark's girl… Have you any idea the dangers that lie ahead for you? Ironman always seems to have enemies lurking about. What they wouldn't give to get to you in order to make Tony pay."

"Been there already remember?"

Clint flinches as though Bella had hit him.  
"Bell I'm begging you… just take into consideration everything it truly means to be with this man."  
"What are you saying Clint? That Tony should be punished for who he is?"

Clint shakes his head.

"IF nothing else… If he truly loves you as he says he does. Then perhaps it's time he steps down as Ironman. He needs to realize the danger he puts you in."

"Um no! Not just no, but hell no! This is who he is Clint. How would you like some woman you'd fallen for to tell you in order for things to work out between you that you had to quit being Hawkeye. That you had to put away the bow and arrow and give up S.H.I.E.L.D. Do you not see what I'm trying to say?"

"And why do you think I'm single? You think I don't get potential dates or interest? I know this life isn't for everyone. I'm gone all the time and what I do is dangerous."

"So you're punishing yourself?"

"No Bell, I just take other's lives into consideration."  
"So Tony's being selfish?"

"Yes."

"Listen to yourself. So he's fucking Ironman… that means Tony's doomed to spend a lifetime alone."

"It sucks I know, but yes. If he wants a normal life with someone like you, he needs to make a choice."

"I'm the daughter of a cop. The sister of an S.H.I.E.L.D agent. The ex-girlfriend of a vampire."

Bella laughs a little and shakes her head.

"Now tell me again how it is I don't fit into the lifestyle of Tony Stark? Why my boyfriend shouldn't be Ironman? I'm not exactly new to all this. So I get it ok. You're worried about my safety. And I can understand that. You don't think I worry about you? That I never worried about dad? Everyday I wondered if there would be a day Charlie didn't walk through that door because of some on the job accident. Everyday I worried about when mom would call to tell me something happened to you on a case. And now I do the same with Tony. I know the risks, the inevitable. Even through this knowledge, I'd rather have Tony in my life than not at all. It's like the saying goes Clint. It's better to have had love than to have never loved at all. I thought I loved Edward. But I couldn't have been more wrong. I know the difference now. Clint… Tony makes me feel free. I can't explain it exactly, but something about him. I feel more myself. I can say and do things that I'd always chose to hide around Edward and my friends! Around Edward I was always walking on eggshells it felt. I had to watch what I said and did. I felt this odd need to impress him. Like for some reason he was above me. Hell I even had to watch how I touched him! With Tony there's no holding back. We have fun and well I feel alive! He doesn't judge my every move and control every aspect of my life. I also don't have to question how he feels about me. All of these things I use to crave when I was with Edward. I was just too blind to see it then. But my eyes are open now. I love Tony and Ironman. You see Clint they are the same person. You can't have one without the other. When Tony returned from Afghanistan he was different person. That was the person I met and fell for. I didn't know Tony before then. And that's not what matters. What I'm trying to say is I'd never ask Tony to quit being Ironman in order to be with me. That's not what I'd want from him. I accept him for everything he is. I don't want him to change. And he doesn't try to change me. Any changes that have been made I doubt we'd even notice. We don't pay attention to that. We just take things one day at a time and roll with it. We don't stress ourselves out over it. For one thing we've got more than enough to concern ourselves with when it comes to the industry. I honestly don't know how the man does it. But he makes time for everything for me, the industry, and Ironman."

Clint uses his shirt to wipe the water from his face. He runs his fingers through his hair.

"…dammit…" He mumbles and shakes his head.

"You really are in deep aren't you sis?"

She smiles.  
"You could say that."

He takes in a breath and wraps his arms around her.  
"Clint you're getting me all wet!"

He smiles and hugs her more tightly.

"I know…"

She tries to squirm free and he starts laughing.

"Clint!"

He flips her over his shoulder and tosses her into the pool.

"You needed to cool off anyhow."  
Bella gasps for air as she swims back to the surface.

"YOU JERK!"

He dies in laughter and takes off running back into the house. Bella curses under breath as she climbs out of the pool. She enters the house and Tony cuts them both an odd look as he was sitting at the bar.

"So why wasn't I invited to the pool party?"

"It's never too late…" Bella threatens hintingly.

Tony gathers them both some towels. They dry themselves off best they can and Bella cleaned up the floor.

"I guess I better get going. I gotta get some sleep before work tomorrow."

"Work?" Bella questions confused.

"How the hell are you going to get to work on time?"

Clint smiles.

"Did I forget to mention that S.H.I.E.L.D has decided to move their main headquarters here and keep only a few field agents to run things in New York?"

Tony snaps a look upon Clint.

"What?!"

Clint nods.

"Yep so looks like you're not getting rid of me anytime soon! I plan to stay in Cali for sometime!" He says in a slight menacing way towards Tony.

However Tony's focus was no longer on Bella's brother. He thought about how Captain America got to the call first. And the irony of them moving their headquarters here right after Tony returns home.

"Son of a bitch…" Tony muttered to himself and his hand firmly gripped the glass he was drinking from. Bella was hugging her bother as he headed for the door.  
"Tony…?" Bella questioned concerned.

He shut his eyes for a moment feeling the anger rising within him. Calmly as he could he waited until Clint left. He turned to Bella.  
"I believe a meeting with Colonel Nick Fury is in order."

Bella nodded.

"I'll set that up first thing in the morning."

Tony sighed looking to the time. Bella started them a very late supper. After they ate she checked the messages in the garage. She jotted down whatever was important. She kept in mind to get a new cellphone. That was why Clint couldn't get ahold of her. It'd had been destroyed during the Whiplash and Victoria incident. For some reason Bella found herself laughing as she leaned back at her desk.

Tony entered the garage and took her hand. He led her to the platform where he normally tested his work. He grabbed one of the silver gauntlets and hooked it up to his arc reactor. Only he placed the gauntlet on Bella and stood directly behind her. He positioned her body just so. He had her aiming towards one of his old Ironman suits he wanted to rid of anyhow. So he was using it for mere target practice.

"The gauntlets you were using had nowhere near the strength they were meant to have. When you use them at their fullest potential…" He leans into her ear.

"Go ahead Wildcat. Fire away."

Bella nods and fires, Tony quickly braces her body against his to keep her from flying back.

"See what I mean? And that's not even your all. Imagine if you used everything you had. You'd have flown right out of this garage. It's not just about aiming and shooting. There's so much more balance, stance, and being able to quickly come up with a plan for whatever you may be facing. Often enough I find myself having to wing it. Much like you did when we were facing Whiplash."

Tony pecks her on the neck, sending her goose bumps.

"Aim for the head this time, give it more oomph."

Tony grunts out as they're slammed back. He peers over seeing she hit the target dead on.

"Great aim, horrible stance."

Bella covers her mouth in laughter as they come back up to their feet. He corrects her posture and stance.  
"This is the hardest thing to remember at first. You've got to position yourself just right or you're going to get yourself fucked and look like an idiot while you're doing so. And only I'm allowed to look an idiot. You're far too beautiful for that so let's keep practicing."


	9. Coffee?

_**Chapter 9**_

_**I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Read and then review. Thanks!**_

Bella smiles, but keeps her eyes shut. She lay on her side facing away from Tony. She could feel Tony kissing along her neck and shoulders. Before long, he lifted her leg and welcomed himself inside, making a first for this position. Bella loved waking up to this, she welcomed every part of it. His hands cupped her breast as he continued to pump himself within her. She nibbled upon her lip and softly cooed as he left warm and wet kisses along her body during. Tony moved one of his hands caressing her arm, waist, and thigh. He then got a firmer hold on her. Tony could feel her orgasm against him. She grew wetter and tighter. His cock pulsated and vibrated throughout her pussy as he grew harder. She was milking him for all he had. Bella bit into her pillow as she came yet again. Tony wasn't far behind. Bella felt the heat from his release as he grunted out in a finish.

Tony didn't move he merely wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her shoulder once more and ran his fingers along it.

"I don't want you involved, when I start having to deal with this court crap."

Bella rolls over and faces him. She looks to him with a muddled expression. Tony moved the loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"This is my mess. I need to clean it up on my own. I don't want you having to deal with all this bullshit. You got plenty to deal with and I keep you busy enough."  
"Tony…" She goes to argue.

He places a finger along her lips.

"You just worry about the industry and pampering me." He says with a wink.

"Let me handle everything else."

She shakes her head. Bella didn't feel right about making him face this alone.

"I'm here Tony…" She hints.

He nods.

"And believe me I'm thankful for that everyday. I could use you here though more than in the court room. That and well you're rather restricted at the moment anyhow. Even if you weren't this is my cross to bear. Not yours and I won't stand for it. You've paid the price enough for my past."  
"And you haven't for mine? That just comes with the territory."

"Yeah, I like a good challenge!" He wits.

Bella half smiles and shakes her head.

"So that's that, now go make me a batch of waffles, bacon, and one of those yogurt fruit cups you make!" He smacks her on the ass after he says this.

"Or I could just pop in a couple of EGGO waffles into the toaster and call it a day!"

He frowns.

"Those taste like cardboard drowned in syrup!"  
"Well, maybe you shouldn't drown them in syrup."  
"Cute…"  
She giggles and pecks him on the lips. Tony observes as she crawls out of bed and heads into the bathroom. They both begin to get ready for another day. As they sit at the table for breakfast, Bella chunks a grape at Tony.

"I saw that!"  
"What?"

"You just totally poured the coffee I made you out into the plant!"

He shrugs acting as if he hadn't a clue what she was talking about. He pretends to sip from it.

"You're imagining things, Bella honey."

"No I'm not."

She rose to her feet. Tony's eyes widen and he hurriedly grabs the plant and hides it behind his back.

"Tony!"

"…yes?"

She reaches back and yanks the plant out of his hand. Coffee and soil go everywhere. He grimaces. She cuts him a sheer look of absolute hell. He covered his mouth trying to keep from laughing at the situation.

"Why is this plant drowning in coffee, Tony?"

He clears his throat and shrugs again.

"These waffles by the way are awesome sweetie!"

She nods and dumps the rest of the plant and it's contents onto his lap. Tony disgruntledly sighed and scoots his chair back looking to the mess.  
"This certainly explains why all our plants keep dying! Even back that the office in headquarters! Dammit, Tony you had me believing I couldn't even keep a plant alive!"

"Nonsense, it's just your coffee…"  
"What about my coffee?"

He leans back in his seat and loosens his tie a bit.

"It kind of sucks…"

Her jaw drops

"I take that back. It really, really sucks!"

"My coffee so does not suck!"  
"Bella honey, sweetheart, angel… Your coffee is the most terrible thing I've ever tasted in my life."

"Excuse me?! AND HOW?! That makes no sense Tony I make it the way you instructed!"

"Curious… how is that again?"

"Don't be a jerk!"

"Actually, I'm being serious. How exactly do you go about making my coffee?"  
Bella practically stomps her feet in a hissy fit to the cabinet. Tony was dying he was trying not to lose it. Her reaction was killing him. He covered his mouth suppressing the urge to laugh. She places the ingredients she uses down.

"Sugar, crème, and coffee grounds of the particular expensive brand of coffee you prefer!"

He nods and opens the containers of each one and breathes them in. However he gets to the coffee grounds and his eyes widen and water as he takes a whiff. He coughs back.

"Um where exactly did you get this?"  
"From the coffee shop that first day I ran the errands."

Tony licks his finger and dabs it into the grounds and licks the contents. He wrinkles his nose and quickly spits it out into a napkin. Bella rolls her eyes.

"It's what you wanted!"

"Um no, that is not. So this is the batch you've been using all along?"  
She nods. He nods in return.

"So you bought it from the coffee shop your very first day of work. They made the first cup of coffee for you in the shop. Only since then you've been making it and with this very batch?"

She nods again. Tony pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Where was Happy during all of this?"

"What's that have to do with anything?"

"Oh believe me, it has to do with everything. You and Happy my dear drink the same kind of coffee. I however am the only one that drinks this one. You see no one usually drinks what I do because it's too strong. Mine's more European style, You and Happy drink yours mild the American way! By God Watson, I believe I've solve the case!"

She raises her brows on this.

"I'm lost."

"Of course you are!" Tony dabs a bit on his finger once again and makes his way over to her.

"Say ahhh… and then tell me what that taste like."

Bella rolls her eyes and taste it. She starts choking and Tony pats her back and nods in conclusion.

"Oh my God, is that dirt?!"

"Precisely!"

"But how?!"

"You haven't a clue what Happy Hogan is capable of… He's been playing you from the beginning."  
Her jaw drops again.

"He wouldn't?!"

"OH believe me, he would."

"That jackass!"

"I thought he was your new BFF." He says folding his arms about his chest.

"OH he's so going to get it! But how did he set this up?"

"He's been going to that shop for years. He knows everyone by name. All it took was one little phone call."  
"Oh pay back is such a bitch!"

Tony smirks in thought.

"Hmmm… To think this entire time I thought you just couldn't fathom a simple cup of coffee. I was outright confused considering everything else you seem to excel in. How does one bake and cook such as you yet their coffee is the most…"  
"Shut it Tony."

He smiles, but makes a zipping motion with his fingers. She looks back to the mess in his lap and covers her mouth.

"Ugh, I'm so sorry…"

He shrugs and looks down as well.

"Why didn't you tell me Tony? I mean from the beginning?"  
He narrows his eyes.

"Do you not see the aftermath to this? I do believe this is pretty self-explanatory."

However he was asking himself the same question. That was something entirely new to Tony, he usually had no shame or filter for that matter. So why hadn't he let it be known from the beginning her coffee was terrible? Tony rose out of his chair and used his napkin to dust the coffee and plant soil off his suit.

"This was my favorite suit." He lied trying to milk it.

"I hated that suit…"

He raises his brows towards her.  
"Oh?"  
She nods fighting the smile that was trying to form on her face.

"Yep…"

"Hmmm…"  
"You really should rethink the whole stripes thing."

He licks the front of his teeth unamused.

"So you have a problem with stripes?"

"Only when you wear them."  
"And why's that."  
"You put on those maroon colored UV shades with that suit because you think it looks good. But you look like a douche."

Tony chokes back a bit. Bella covers her mouth in laughter. She could no longer control it. He sighs and shakes his head. He throws his napkin on the table. Tony heads to the sink and starts scrubbing himself down. Only once Bella isn't looking he takes the spray nozzle from the sink and aims it right for her.

"TONY!"

He laughs and continues to drench her from head to toe. Bella rushes over to him and starts to slip on the water on the floor. He throws down the nozzle and catches her. Bella starts laughing and wraps her arms around his neck.

"You really hate my suit?"

She nods and kisses him. He kisses her in return, but discreetly reaches out for the nozzle again. He lifts her skirt and sprays her panties.

* * *

"Well you can tell him I'm busy, Ms. Swan."

Bella nods and leans back in Tony's chair.

"So I'll put you down for tomorrow morning."

"You know damn well that is not what I said."

Bella smiles seeing Captain America, her brother and Natasha in the background. She waves. Fury rolls his eyes and looks back towards them. They all had a smile on their face as well, but cleared their throats and their smiles faded.

"Hmmm… As I was saying I'm a very busy man. I don't have time for any meeting with Mr. Stark."

"But you have time to turn to him when you're in bind. Let's see just how willing he is to help you out next time you come a crawling. Do have a good day Colonel Fury."

He sighs.

"Now hold on…"

Her smile returns. "No, no like you said you're a very busy man these days. So is Tony. So chow!" Bella turns off the monitors and waits with a menacing grin. She sips from her coffee.

"Three, two…" He appears on the monitor again.

"Colonel Fury is online again Madam."  
"I can see that Jarvis, thank you." Clint was covering his mouth in laughter. Bella spun around in Tony's chair.

They both turned however and Bella raised her brows. Tony was already being escorted inside. He tilted his head towards the monitor.

"Who's the hottie?" He uttered.

Clint rolled his eyes. Tony winked into the monitor.  
"I got it from here Bella honey thank you!"

Tony turned back to Fury once Bella was offline.

"So we need to talk."  
"I get that, but I haven't the time…"

"Huh, well what are you doing right now?"

"We're about to…"  
Tony sits down in Fury's chair and makes himself comfy.

"I like this… it's cozy!" He leans back and scoots himself around. He nods in satisfaction and leans his head back. Tony shuts his eyes for a moment.

Fury shakes his head.

"As I was saying we were just about to head out."  
"So whatcha doing?"

"That's classified."  
"Oh is it now?"

Fury nods.  
"Just like how you rigged my girlfriend's apartment?"

Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D look to Stark cutting him a certain oh shit look. Tony nods.

"Yep that's about what I figured. So what all systems of mine do you have rigged? I mean how far does this go?"

"I took whatever means necessary."  
"And for what exactly? To keep tabs on me or Bella or just whoever you fucking feel like? Newsflash I don't work for you. I work for no one. My business is my business. " Tony looks back to Captain America.

"I suppose I owe you one by the way. Thanks for getting to her in time, even if you couldn't keep your grimy hands off her, still I suppose that's not the point."

Captain America gives him puzzled nod.

"The point is that she's alive. That doesn't make us buddies by no means though and it sure as hell doesn't mean that S.H.I.E.L.D has the right to be in my private affairs. There are something's you all need to know about me. No one touches my stuff that includes my girl. No one is going to keep tabs on me as if I'm some sort of unruly child needing to be dealt with. That's what I hired Bella for. That's her job. Not any of yours. I have an assistant for all that. So just how deep are we talking?"

"We did what we had to for the interest of others and for Barton's sister."

Tony nods with his lips pressed together.

"You still haven't answered my question."

Fury sighs.

"Very well, any distress call you get from Stark Industries or Headquarters also sends a direct signal to us."

Tony half laughs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"You see… that's just not going to work for me."  
"You don't have much choice Mr. Stark."  
"The hell I don't! Last I checked I run Stark Industries NOT ANY OF YOU! Any inventions I've created belong to me, unless I stipulate otherwise. What goes on in Stark Industries is my business! What goes on in mine and Ms. Swan's lives that is also our business!"

"And what would have you done if the circumstances were different?"

Tony looks to Fury in question.  
"Let's just say we hadn't been keeping tabs on you. Let's just say you came to Ms. Swan's apartment to find that you were too late. Then what?"

Clint grimaced and looked ill in thought. Captain America shifted around uncomfortably in his seat.

"You truly expect me to believe that Barton's sister is the only reason you're doing this? I'm a genius Colonel Fury not an imbecile. I've reason to believe that you did this before she even came into the picture. You wanted to watch mine and Iron Man's every move. You wanted that feeling of control. Over something that ISN'T YOURS to have control over! I work for no one! You'd do good to keep that in mind. You will drop this at once. If you do not, you can forget turning to me for anymore help. I'm sure boyscout over there and Robin Hood will be more than happy to pick up whatever slack might be caused from lack on my part. Its your choice and I have my ways of knowing." Tony points to his temple.

"Believe me… I always know when someone's trying to get me to drop the soap. I'm no one's bitch, but I'll be more than happy to make each of you mine!"

Tony rises from the chair.  
"Do have a pleasant day." He takes an apple from one of the other S.H.I.E.L.D members. He bites into it.

"Hmmm that is fresh. Let me guess farmers market?"

"Um no sir… I brought it from home."

"Huh… Well it's crisp!" He hands it back and exits the building.

Everyone looks to one another without words. Except for Fury who already knew how Stark was. He took in a breath.

"Back to work…" He bitterly commanded.

He grabbed his jacket and Captain America, Hawkeye, and Black Widow followed him out.

"Let's see what we can find out about these so called gods… And I want more information on this Jane Foster. She seems to have some data we need. I want whatever you can find. Call Agent Coulson as well we need him on this. Stark says he can handle things then we'll put him at his word."

* * *

"Could we wrap this up? I got a lot of work to do."

The police officer sighs and follows Bella to the couch. She props up her ankle as he examines the bracelet.

"Jesus your hands are freezing."

"Sorry…" The cop utters and quickly moves his hands.

Bella narrowed her eyes recognizing the voice. She took in a breath trying to see his face as he was knelt down.

"So… how long have you been working for the police department?"  
"I'm new Ms. Swan."

"Clearly… Officer McCarty. Or shall I say CULLEN!" She reaches over and jerks his hat off and tosses it across the room.

He shuts his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose.  
"What the fuck Emmett?!"

He winces and shakes his head.

"I'm sorry Bella… I…"

He lifts his eyes towards her with a complete look of guilt.

"I just had to come see for myself. I had to make sure you were ok. I hadn't any clue what to believe anymore."

He looked as though a wounded pup.  
"Um Em?"  
He lifts his eyes up towards her again.

"What happened to the real police officer?"

"I have my ways Bella no one got hurt, I promise."

Bella nodded, but came to her feet and backed away from Emmett. He lowered his brows.

"I'd never hurt you…" He whispers looking crushed.

"That's what Edward said. Yet he and Alice went all nuts on me."

Emmett closed his eyes for a few seconds. He truly looked as though he'd fall apart.

"What they did was wrong! They had no right!"

Bella jumped and continued to back up. Emmett nodded taking notice and backed away as well. He raised his hands in the air.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to frighten you. Damn… I never thought I'd see the day where you were frightened of me. Hell of any of us. You were the vampire girl. Look at what he's done. I can't believe this."

Emmett leaned back against the wall.

"A lot has taken place since you left. Esme left Carlisle and we both left the coven. The others remain though Jasper and Carlisle take no sides. If they do it is not voiced. Alice and Edward naturally… They blame you. Even through their damn visions and mind reading! They still find a way to put this all on you. It's sickening. What you did for my brother. Bella that was very brave. I don't know of a single human that would do that. And the little bastard didn't even deserve it! You should have left his ass to rot! I'm glad you didn't… well I think…" Emmett shakes his head.

"He's different… Like I don't even know him anymore. They say it's because you broke his heart! That since you didn't take him back he's become this. Alice truly believes if you'd just forgive him and reconcile that he'd be himself again. Esme and I agree, they are only thinking of Edward's feelings. They seem to forget he walked out on you first. In fact we all did. Something I'll never truly forgive myself for." Emmett sinks down to the floor.

"About Charlie… That was our fault. Dammit Bella we left you both unprotected! We knew! Dammit, we knew Laurent and Victoria was still out there! Yet we still left you and Charlie defenseless! What we did was shitty as hell! IT was WRONG! So very, very wrong... I've never been so ashamed as I am at this very moment!"

Bella's bottom lip quivered a bit.

"Bella babe, I don't expect you to ever trust me. I just came here to let you know if you're ever in need of anything. Esme and I will never turn our backs to you again. Esme wasn't lying when she said she thought of you like a daughter. And you're like the coolest sister I could ever possibly dream of having. Well if I could dream, that is."  
Emmett covered his face.

"Esme's so ashamed. She won't even show her face. I tried my best to encourage her to come along. She fears that you hate her. The funeral… That damn near killed us both. Seeing you like that, knowing it was our doing! We were so pissed off with Carlisle. That's why Esme left him. He's too fucking passive for his own good. He's to be our leader! Our father figure. Yet often enough he lets Eddie boy call the shots like some spoiled brat. He always has gotten his way. Everyone always feels sorry for fucking Edward Cullen. Do you have any idea just how proud of you I am! You stuck to your guns! You let my sister, Edward and the Volturi have it. Now I wasn't there to see it, but I heard stories." Emmett half laughs.  
"I always knew you had that fire within you. I could tell. I could see it Bella. Edward just kept pushing his luck with you. We all saw it even Alice. Hell we had a discussion about it as a coven once. Edward was pissed when he returned because he saw it all in our minds. But we all knew he was becoming too possessive and controlling. He even had the balls to give us rules when it came to you."

Emmett starts laughing in misery.

"He deserved what your man did to him!"  
Bella swallowed back and timidly approached Emmett.

"What my man did?"

Emmett nods. He holds up a single finger and puts it to his lips as his radio goes off. They were questioning him about her. He looked upon her with a nod.  
"Yes she's right here we were just going over certain procedures. I'll be in shortly."

"Wait, are you actually working for the department?"

He genuinely smiles.

"As I said before, we have our ways Bella. How do you think we were able to attend high school?"  
She smiles in return, but looks to the floor. Emmett bravely lifts her chin with a single finger.

"I know you don't trust me. I have to earn that trust. I will do my damnest to gain it back. If that's even possible."

"You say you and Esme left?"  
He nods.

"What about Rosalie, Em?"

"I'm not sure how to answer that. I suppose in human standards we're currently separated."  
Bella looked upon Emmett in full disbelief.  
"Em…"

He shrugs.

"Just one of those things, we don't exactly see eye to eye. Then again if I'm to be honest Bella this isn't the first time for Rose and I. I'm not going to get into that right now though. I came here to make certain you were alright. That was it. I had to see for myself Alice and Edward…" He shakes his head and half laughs.

"Let's just say they've both lost it. Alice's visions are bouncing around all over the place. She's acting as though she needs to be back in the looney bin or something. I feel for Jazz man. He's loyal though. He's not going to leave her side no matter how insane she sounds. He simply endures it. Edward… on the other hand… Bella… Babe you cannot trust him! I'm serious. Don't ever be caught alone with him. I fear the worst if you do. He may not hurt you… But I wouldn't put it past him to take off with you. He's that desperate. Even after what your man did to him. He's still plotting. He truly believes this guy isn't good for you that he's somehow stolen your virtue and has forced you into this relationship. He believes if he can get you away from him long enough that you'll soon come to your senses. I mean it I wouldn't trust Alice either. So I guess in a way I also came here to warn you."

"Em they've tried that already."  
"Wait what?"

"You mean they didn't tell you?"

He shakes his head.

"Yeah Em they already tried to kidnap me basically."

"Jesus, they mentioned nothing about that! Just how much are they keeping from us?! Apparently, they only want us to know their side of the story. Now I haven't a clue what to believe when it comes to them. Why would they keep that from us?"  
"Wait if you didn't know then what did you mean by what "my man" did to Edward? I thought that's what you were referring to."

They both turn as Tony enters the house. He had just tossed his keys about the counter. He saw Emmett's hand along Bella's shoulder as they were talking. He raised his brows on this.  
"Mighty friendly aren't we officer?"  
Bella turns back to Emmett.  
"Tell me Em…"

Emmett looks over to Tony.

"He took Eddie boys legs and damn near sent his ass off into space. Needless to say, he wasn't too happy. Alice saw the vision and came to help him find his legs out in the ocean. She helped mend him back together."

Bella's jaw dropped and she looked back to Tony.  
"You did what?"  
"Technically, it was Iron Man."

He says with a nonchalant shrug.

"And you are?" Tony asks looking to Emmett.

"Wait, weren't you one of the dead that were at the funeral?"

Emmett nods, without argument on the intended pun.

"Huh…" Tony starts towards the garage.

"Where you going?"  
"To get something."  
"But don't you want me to introduce you?"  
"Nope."

"Tony…" Bella cuts Emmett an apologetic look.

Tony continues to walk away.

"Just give me a sec."

Emmett nods and patiently waits. Bella catches up to Tony and clings onto his arm.

"Tony…"

"Yes?" He enters the code and steps on inside.

"I see you're behind on your work."

"Um yeah…"

He nods looking to her desk.  
"You're mad…" She says seeing his face.

"Mad? No… No Bella hon… Mad doesn't quite sum it up for me."  
She sighs.

"I didn't know ok. He caught me off-guard."  
"Of course he did. Now I'm going to go handle the situation."  
"And just how are you going to do that?"  
"Well he can still walk on out of here if I take his hands."  
"Tony!"

He rolls up his sleeves.

"Jarvis…"  
"Tony please, just listen to me!"

Tony sits in his stool and twirls around facing her.

"I'm listening so who's the dead guy?"

She looks to him puzzled.  
"Dead guy?"  
"Yep the one I'm going to kill."

"Tony… I don't think he means any harm. He actually came here to apologize on behalf of his family or coven whatever you wish to call it."

"I've had a bad day and he's made my day worse by existing."  
Bella sighs.

"You can't kill him Tony."  
"Sure I can and I don't even need to bring in Iron Man to do so. You know they're not near as durable as you'd think. You'd be surprised on how easy your little ex snapped… literally speaking."

"You know what I mean. And his name is Emmett he's Edward's brother, sort of… Like I said he came here to check on me and to explain a few things."

"What do you expect me to think? This guy's brother and sister tried to kidnap you! This entire family left you and your father in harms way! Do I even need to remind you of the outcome to all this! Yet I enter the damn house to see you letting him get close enough to touch you?! "

Bella takes in a quivery breath.

"No…"  
"NO what?"  
"NO AS IN I don't need your fucking reminder on what all took place!"

Bella grits her teeth and exits the garage. She makes her way back to the living room. Emmett sighed seeing the look on her face.

"I suppose I better go. I didn't mean to stir up trouble."  
Meanwhile, Tony was watching everything on the monitors.

"Sorry Em, but yeah it might be best. He has his reasons as do I."

"Trust me, I understand. If I were in his shoes I'd want to rip me a new one as well. Can't blame the guy for hating our mere existence. I'm just glad you got someone that's taking good care of you."  
Bella nods as they get to the door. She opens the door and Emmett places his hat back on.

"Good day Ms. Swan." He says with a soft smile.

She returns the smile, but it was more forced.

"Take care Em."  
Emmett gives one last nod and wave as he exits the house. Once Bella pulls the door to and locks it. She leans against the door. Her eyes closed momentarily as she focused on breathing. Bella then makes her way to the sink and rinses of her face feeling overheated suddenly. She reached for a paper towel and dried her face. She leaned over the sink for a moment. A growl escaped her mouth as she began crying.  
"FUCK!" She hissed at herself angrily.

She reached to her heart as it felt like it'd fly out of her chest. Heatedly she shook her head.

"You're not fucking doing this." She scolded herself.

She grabbed another towel and dried off her face yet again. She pushed it back and straightened up. Bella fixed one of the straps to her heels and headed back to the garage. Tony swallowed back with a hint of guilt as he'd witnessed her breakdown. Still she entered the room as if nothing had happened. She went to her desk and immediately got to work. She got on the phone and began to call back whoever had left messages. She began to set up meetings and appointments. She dealt with the press as they called as well. Still they were pushing for a conference on their relationship alone. Then ones about Ivan Vanko aka Whiplash. It seemed Tony was taking flak for that as well seeing as how the guy had the same design he was using as Iron Man. Even though that was Justin Hammer and Pepper Potts fault. Tony was in and out off and on today. He had a couple meetings thanks to Hammer now and he also had to take care of whatever Bella couldn't outside the home now. Not that he blamed her, but it made things a bit more of a pain in the ass. That and he hated doing things like the dry cleaning, post office, grocery shopping, and other things of that nature that Bella had always taken care of. Sure he could rig the bracelet and take it off. But he figure it wasn't worth her getting caught. Knowing his luck they'd catch her with it off and only add to her sentence or make it worse. He just hoped to hurry up and get this solved.

By the time Tony is done doing everything in town he gets in the door about 10 pm. He looks for Bella in the living room and in the bedroom. Only she's nowhere to be found. He heads into the garage and sees her asleep at her desk, pen still in hand a stack of files beside her. Dummy was covering her up. But was covering her up like one of the cars her entire body. Tony sighs.

"Dummy!" He hisses harshly.

Dummy scoots back turning towards Tony. Tony sighs and gently kicks Dummy away from Bella. Tony carefully picks her up and carries her out of the garage and into the bedroom. He places her in bed and takes off her heels. She stretches out and rolls over.

"…Tony…" She uttered so softly he barely could make it out.

"Yes?"

"Are we ok?"

"Why wouldn't we be?" He questions curiously.

"Because we fought…"  
He narrows his eyes in wonder.

"It was bound to happen one day." He says with a shrug.

"Just no leaving…"

What the fuck? Tony thought and reared back.

"Why the hell would I leave Bella honey?"

"Because everyone leaves me."

Tony just sat on the edge of the bed in confusion. He wasn't sure where this was going or why she would say such a thing.

"I tend to drive people away, drive them crazy, or drive them to their deathbed."

He nods now realizing what was going on. She was referring to that fuckhead town the Cullens, her friends from school, Jacob Black, and her father. He hadn't truly thought about it before until now.

"Bella, you'd have one hell of a hard time getting rid of me. And dying? Well that's just not an option for me. And I think you and I have that fear in common. I'm not going anywhere. If something happens between us it'll be because you left, not the other way around." Tony thought about the irony. He lost his father (by death), Pepper (left him), and what he thought was a good friend Obidiah (Whom went crazy and turned on him and Pepper. Damn near killed them both.)

"I'm not going anywhere either." She whispers as she curls up to her pillow.

Tony nods without words. Bella went back to sleep and Tony tucked her in.

* * *

They wake the next morning the doorbell ringing. Bella's first to wake. She gets her robe on and heads to the door. Meanwhile, Tony was making mental plans to have it to where no one could come to the door. Like he used to have, he was beginning to realize he needed more security. With Bella living with him now he wanted the ease of knowing she was alright when he wasn't here. He still didn't like how that damn vampire was able to waltz right on in. He wanted it to where he had to page them in from now on. He'd half the mind to have Agent Coulson or Happy Hogan here watching after her when he wasn't here. Then again he didn't want to become that overbearing boyfriend. She'd had enough of that shit with Edward and her best friend Jake.

He rubbed his face as these thoughts coursed through his mind. He got on his robe as well and stepped into the living room. His hands became fists as it was that fucking vampire yet again. He had Bella on the couch and was taking off her ankle bracelet. He was explaining to her how Hammer had dropped the charges against her. Not Potts, no, it was Justin Hammer himself. Tony knew without a shadow of a doubt. It was just to make himself look good. This wouldn't stop Tony from taking them to court by no means. He watched the vampire's every move. Once Emmett was done he cleared his throat.

"Guess I'll see you around."

Tony raised his brows on this.

"Um yeah…" Bella replied with a shrug.

Emmett looked towards Tony.

"I know you don't trust me. My family hasn't given any reason for anyone to trust them. We're nothing more than hypocrites. We lied to Bella and turned our backs when she needed us most. I just want to say thank you for watching after her. She seems happy and that's all my mother and I ever wanted for her. Hopefully, one day we can prove ourselves to you both. Until then, you both just please take precaution. I've a feeling my brother is far from done. Don't think even for a minute, now matter how much time goes by that she's safe, because she's not. I know my brother and when he gets his mind on something that's that. There is no changing his mind."  
Tony nods.  
"When that day comes I will not hesitate this time. Your brother will not live."

Emmett nods.

"It's no more than he deserves. Though I would hate to lose a brother. I'd much rather lose him than my sister…" He says looking towards Bella.  
Bella grew a lump in her throat.

"Em…"  
"I mean it Bella… As of now you mean more to me then that little shit. I wasn't lying when I said I was ashamed. To be honest as of now, it's more of a relief. I mean now that I've had sometime away from them. I've had a chance to clear my head. Bella, besides Esme and you no one's ever thought to ask me where I came from. No one's ever wondered about my story. I know you asked me once. I didn't answer and I should have. I just was blown away that you'd even care enough to ask. I always regretted not telling you that day. I just wasn't sure how. Hell, not even Rose ever asked me. At times I felt as though I was more her property then I was her man. It never quite felt equal. Perhaps, that is something I need to bring to her attention if we ever decide to try and make this work again. Anyways I'll get out of your hair now. If you need anything, anything at all…" He hands Bella his cell number.

"No matter the time of day, just a phone call away."

Bella nods and Tony escorts Emmett out of the house. Once they're out of hearing range from Bella, Tony eyes Emmett.

"Quit showing up unannounced and we'll see what happens. Go against me on this and I'll bury you."

Emmett takes in deep breath, but nods in agreement. Tony watches as he gets into the squad car and leaves.

* * *

Bella takes her usual notes during the press conference, which was being held at headquarters. Tony stood before the podium. While she was doing this however, one of the press turned to her and shoved a mic right in her face and started to question her about their relationship. Tony cocked a brow towards the woman. He clears his throat.

"I do believe that the conference is up here."

"With all due respect sir you haven't answered any questions about your relationship? Is it serious or is this merely based on sex?"

"She's a valued Stark employee, as to anything personal that is our business. Now let's move this along shall we?"

"With all due respect sir your personal lives happen to affect Stark Industries as you've once learned before. Have you not learned your lesson?"  
"Oh I've learned. I'm just doing a much better job this time!" He declares rather chipper like.

Bella covers her mouth in laughter. The woman cuts her a dirty look. Bella leans back and continues to jot down notes however she whispers just so the woman can hear.

"Someone's got her panties in a twist."

The woman's jaw drops.

"Honestly, you're like a child!"

"Better a child than an old wench."

"It will never work. You know that right? This is nothing more than a phase. With Ms. Potts back in the picture, he's soon to realize just what a big mistake this all is."

"You know opinions are like assholes everyone has one."

Tony meanwhile was in the middle of his conference, but overheard what Bella said and started laughing. He pretends to cough and clear his throat when everyone looks to him oddly. Nevertheless the smirk never left his face. Before long he finished and was escorted out of the room. Bella rises and reaches over grabbing a tape recorder the woman had. The woman had been using it to record everything that was said between the two. She knew it would be used against her in whatever the woman wished. Something she learned to be very careful about. Bella opened the tape recorder and took out the miniature tape. The woman tried to take it from her hand. Bella shook her head and handed back the empty tape player. She then dropped the tape on the floor and stomped on it with the heel of her black pumps.

"HOW DARE YOU?! You had no right to do that!"

"And by law you're to ask someone's permission to record them."  
"I DID!"

"No mam, you might've asked Mr. Stark, but you never once asked me. So that tape belonged to me to do whatever I wanted with it. You see I don't play games lady. I know damn well what you were up to. This isn't my first rodeo. Now, would you look at the time? I'm sure you've got a book club or something to attend. Some children to frighten... Do have a wondrous day!"

Bella heads into the office and starts to log on to the system. She gasps out as Tony had come up behind her and goosed her.  
"Tony…" She harshly whispered.

He winked.

"You really should behave during my conferences."

"Why? You never do."

"It's my God given right to misbehave. Besides, I have to the cameras are on me."

"And I wasn't given the same rights?"

"If you ever become a Stark then we'll talk about given rights."

Bella's eyes widen and she choked back a bit. Tony sat down and straightened his tie as if he hadn't even heard his own words.

"You ok there?"

She nodded and quickly downed some water from a bottle. She placed it back down on the desk.

"Look I gotta get here soon. First court hearing is today."

Bella lifted her eyes towards him.

"I won't be back in time for lunch. So I guess you'll be hanging with your BFF?"

"You know it."  
"I'd be jealous if I hadn't a clue what he was in for." Tony hints.

Bella smiles mischievously.  
"It's ok you can still be jealous."  
"Is that healthy?"  
"Does it matter? I mean you do drink… It's not like you truly care about what's healthy."

"You're right. I forbid you to hang out with Happy, Phil, Rhoyde… In fact stay away from other women as well. I've seen how they look at you. You seem to attract both sides of the spectrum. So you're not allowed to have any friends."

"Huh… Dually noted. This seems like a very healthy relationship."  
"I couldn't agree more. In fact I may never let you leave the house again. I just can't take that risk. I might get you a dog though… If you're good."

Bella nods, but grabs her keys as Happy enters the room.

"Wait where are you going?"

"To an early lunch."  
"Did we not talk about this?"

"We sure did Tony."  
"Did I not make clear that I forbid this?"

"You sure did!"

She takes Happy by the arm and starts to exit the office.

"You're terrible at this!"  
"That's not what you said this morning."

Tony raises his brows. He looks to Agent Coulson who was a bit red in the face.  
"She's has a point… God I love that woman."

Happy opens the door for Bella and they head on to one of their usual restaurants. Like usual Happy heads to the bathroom after they order their drinks and food. Bella hurriedly pours some tabasco sauce into Happy's tea and puts some pepper. She then placed three teaspoons of salt into his mash potatoes and mixed it together so he wouldn't notice. She put ranch in his gravy. Once he returns he puts some sweet and low in his drink and stirs it. Happy takes a big swig and chokes back in tears. Bella narrows her eyes and looks to him oddly.

"You ok?"

He shakes his head and hits his chest as he coughs into a napkin. He waves the waitress over.

"What is in this?!"

"Excuse me sir?"  
"I ordered tea I haven't a clue what you gave me, but this is not tea."  
"Sir, I gave you tea. But if you would like I can bring you another one."

Happy sighs.

"Yes, please do that."

The waitress nods. Bella kept in mind to leave a very good tip. She was about to put this poor waitress through hell in order to pay Happy back.

While he waits for his tea he placed a forkful of mash potatoes in his mouth. Bella ate her food as though everything was right in the world.

"What the hell?!" Happy damn near growled.

Bella narrows her eyes as she eats her pasta.

"What is with you today?"

He shakes his head and pours some gravy over his mash potatoes hoping to mask the over salted taste. He takes a bite and quickly spits it back into his napkin.

"Jesus Happy! That's was disgusting."

He blushed a bit and looked to his food confused.  
"This tastes like shit!"

"Happy Hogan! Don't be a jerk! Since when do you ever act like that it's so rude? Quit complaining about everything and eat your food."

Happy sighs and with a wrinkled nose and disgusted look on his face he forces a few more bites down his throat. He washes it down with the tea that is brought to him. Bella kept her composure and even paid for the meal. From there the game began…

* * *

"Easy killer…" Bella patted Happy's back after he sipped from his coffee.

He looked to her oddly as she took her seat at the desk.

"Are you sure you gave me the right cup?"

Bella nodded and started to bring up the holographic images. She began a few downloads and was moving things to certain files and copying them to an F drive for the office back home.

"Are you sure this isn't Tony's?"  
She lifted her eyes towards him.

"Nope, it's yours just the way you like it. Why you ask?"

He shrugs, the moment she turns her back he pours it out with a disgusted look on his face. Bella looked out the window as everything was downloading. Tony entered the room not long after and was sipping from his coffee a look of content on his face. Happy looked on perplexed. He looked to the now empty cup Bella had given him.

"And how are you today Happy?"  
"Ok sir, I suppose I can't complain."

Tony nods and makes his way over to Bella. He pecks her on the lips before taking his seat.

"I'm going to be in and out today. In fact Happy will be taking you home today. I need you to catch up on things around here. Might be a late day for us both, got a lot to catch up on."

Bella nods and logs out of everything once she's done moving everything over. The phone rings. Once her back is to Tony and Happy they nod to one another. Tony had yet another court day. So far they'd only had the hearing, which was done separately. Today he'd actually have to see and deal with Pepper, which had him in rather a rotten mood. He just hoped it didn't run for very long today he had other plans tonight.

Bella and Tony worked in silence. When the time came Tony came to his feet. He gathered what he needed and headed on out. Happy drove him to the courthouse. Tony stepped out of the limo. The area was swamped with reporters. All the more reason he was glad he didn't have Bella tagging along. After he was inside, Pepper had the balls to approach him. She took Tony by the arm and led him to a more secluded area of the court house. He rolled his eyes with annoyance, wondering what was going on in that head of hers now.

"Ok."  
"Ok?" He inquires.  
"Tony, let's just cut to the chase, we both know what this is really about. I'm sorry I hurt you and lost your trust. But I think we can go about this like adults now and quit these childish games."

Tony presses his lips together and fixes his tie.

"I was never the one playing the games."  
Pepper half laughs and shakes her head.

"Just how long are you going to fool yourself into thinking that this is all my fault?"

"I'm well aware it takes two to tango Ms. Potts. There are some things that I should have taken more initiative in. Things I should have said or done. I've learned from those mistakes though and am using those hard lessons to make my current relationship that much better."

"You can't be taking that girl serious!"

"Really? Do you want to go down this road with me again? I always pegged you for a strong woman. Only the more this continues the more you seem to show just how truly pathetic and desperate you can be. That's not the Pepper Potts I know. I'd no idea you were so full of insecurities!"  
"You left me for a younger woman!"

"ME?! I LEFT?! WHAT?! YOU LEFT ME! JESUS POTTS ARE YOU MENTAL OR WHAT?! DO YOU HONESTLY NOT REMEMBER HOW SHIT WENT DOWN! THE NIGHT I WAS TO PROPOSE YOU TURNED YOUR BACK TO ME AND WALKED OUT! NOW I'M DONE REHASHING THIS WITH YOU! WE'RE ONLY HERE FOR ONE REASON AND ONE ONLY! SO YOU JUST LEAVE MY GIRL OUT OF IT! I WILL NOOOOOOOOOT STAND FOR THIS ANYMORE! I MEAN IT POTTS DON'T EVEN SO MUCH AS MENTION HER AGAIN!"

"I was your girl…"  
"Was… past tense. "

"Tony…" She backs him up against the wall.

"Don't even try to tell me you don't feel anything. You've known her for just what a few months? She's just a child. You need a woman Tony. One that's been there for you since before you even owned the company. We were friends before we were ever lovers. Are you really willing to push away everything we once had away? We could have that all again."

"They only thing I feel is revulsion."

She brings her knee up and starts stroking him with her leg. Tony closes his eyes for a moment. Only she mistook it as him enjoying it. He was growing more and more irate the more she came onto him.

"POTTS!" He growled as he felt her lips on his. He stopped the kiss before it happened.

"HOSE HER THE FUCK DOWN!" He barked at Happy as he passed by.

"There will NEVER BE a you and I again. Now knock this doleful shit off before you end up screwing up everything I've got going for me! You think I'm to prideful to get a restraining order? Just keep testing me, see where it gets you. You thought Bella was a groupie when you first met her. Now look at yourself! Jesus Potts!"

Tony storms off and heads on into the court room. From there things get much more interesting. Both sides proved their sides of the case. Only once they're done, Pepper shocks everyone in the room. She ends up blaming her current boss and the industry she's working for by claiming she was blackmailed into betraying Stark Industries. Justin Hammer who was there in support of her and had even hired and paid for her lawyer in full. Rose to his feet furiously.  
"YOU'RE FIRED! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT SHOWING YOUR FACE IN HAMMER INDUSTRIES AGAIN!"  
Pepper started this crying ordeal. Tony rolled his eyes as the security began to drag Justin Hammer out of the room. Tony had all the proof he needed of Pepper's betrayal. The court and jury knew that too. However, after what Justin Hammer pulled Pepper began to get sympathy from the jury. They began to believe her story on being force into this and made to betray Stark Industries. Because of this Pepper's potential prison time was dropped. They favored in her at the moment only banning her from this field of work for another three years. They also didn't find her guilty when it came to Tony's claims on insider trading and sedition. Tony grew ill in thought knowing each of them felt for Pepper Potts and truly believed her to be the victim in all this. Tony never wanted to backhand a woman so badly before. He knew if Bella was here she'd have done it for him! This was an outrage to him. Pepper Potts was no damn victim. She was smart, too smart. She used her wits to get herself out of this jam. Tony won the case, however he still felt as though he and the industry hadn't been served proper justice. Pepper Potts ended up with nothing more than a slap on the fucking hand.

He kept his mouth shut knowing they'd hold his ass in contempt if not. Not tonight… If it were any other day he wouldn't give a shit.

"Unbelievable…" Tony grumbles to himself as he heads back to the limo.


	10. Breaking The Curse

_**Chapter 10**_

_**I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Read then review. Thanks!**_

After work Happy escorts Bella to the door. She enters the passcode and steps inside. The place was dark and it looked as though Tony hadn't come home yet.

"I guess Tony's still in town." She uttered and stepped a bit further out.

Happy turned on the lights giving the cue. Bella gasped out and jumped as people jumped out of their hiding areas and called out Happy Birthday. Balloons of all colors, confetti, and a banner that read Happy Birthday Wildcat had dropped down. Tony was in the middle of the room he'd been hiding behind the couch. Bella's hand was over her heart.

"Jesus Christ!"

Happy laughed and patted her back. James Rhodes, Steve Rogers, Phil Coulson, Nick Fury, Natasha Romanoff, Angela Webber, Renee and Phil Barton, and her brother were there, amongst a few other friends from the industry. Everyone laughed at her reaction.

"You never were one for surprises. I tried to warn him." Her mother stated.

Bella took in the deepest of breaths. She looked towards Tony with a hint of shock still about her face. Her mother and Phil walked over and hugged her.  
"You didn't tell me you had a new boyfriend." Her mother whispered in her ear as she hugged her.  
"Isn't he a bit old?"  
"Mom…"

Renee sighed, but with a hint of a giggle.

"I suppose we can discuss this at a better time. Seems we have a lot of catching up to do. We had to learn about your life through the media."

Bella lets out a nervous laugh.

"Um yeah, sorry, just been busy that's all."

"Apparently so."

Clint and Angela make their way over and hug Bella as well.

"I can't believe you came all this way…" Bella softly said to Angela.  
Angela smiled.

"It was the one opportunity I had to see you, besides my flight was paid for in full."

Bella reared back in wonder.

"Huh?"

Angela smiled.

"Looks like you got yourself a keeper."

Bella mingles a bit with everyone. Tony waits off to the side and merely watches. He watches as she eventually sneaks out of the house out onto the patio. When he walked outside she looked to be having some sort of anxiety attack.

"Hey…"

She turned to him and shook her head.

"Tony…"

"This is a bit much don't you think? I mean…"  
He shrugs.

"It's just a party with a few of our friends. How's that too much? The night's far from over. You can't hide out here all night."

"I'm not hiding."  
"Sure you aren't."

"You don't understand Tony… This… this just isn't me. It's not my thing…"

"What's not your thing? Your friends celebrating your mere existence? Shouldn't that be something to rejoice?"'

She closes her eyes for a moment. Tony wraps his arms around her waist.

"Your birthday is something worth reveling, might as well get used to it Bella honey. You're with me now." He says as if that merely clarifies everything.

"Just relax, breathe, and let loose. " He kisses her neck.

"Have fun…" He whispers in her ear.

"You do know what that is right?"

She shakes her head with a small grin.

"Nope…"

"Hmm, then perhaps it's time for me to show you Ms. Swan."

He takes her hand and leads her back into the house. Music was already playing. The guests were talking and drinking. He led her to the bar. Tony slid a beer and whiskey shot over.

"Just don't let ma and step pops catch ya." He hinted keeping an eye out.

She laughed in thought and hurriedly downed the shot. He lifted his eyes towards the guests and slid her over a couple more shots. She polished off her beer and Tony nodded.

"That ought to take the edge off." He said with a wink.

He had a few shots himself and they blended into the party from there. Tony did his best to make her at ease. This was where they were complete opposites. He thought it was ironic how in the office she was this pistol. In a social gathering pertaining to her? Bella had turned into this timid little kitten. The two couldn't be more opposite in this field alone. Tony was shy by no means at any given event. Bella clung onto Tony's arm as if for dear life. She felt embarrassed by her own reaction. Her mother took notice and took her and Tony by surprise. She handed her a drink and took her hand.

"I knew you'd react like this."

Bella's cheeks turned rosier than they already were.

"She's been like this since she was a child." She explains to Tony.  
"Don't take it personally; this started around the age of 6 or 7 I think."

Tony raises his brows in disbelief.

"What six year old doesn't want a birthday party?"

Renee shrugs.  
"That's what I always wondered. She would literally throw a fit every birthday we threw her since. It got to where Charlie and I had to find a way to sneak her gifts."

Bella clears her throat. She knew damn well why she didn't feel the need to celebrate her birthday. Her mother however hadn't a clue as to the memory obviously. Bella downed the drink her mother gave her. She remembered her mother and father discussing their divorce the day before her birthday. The day of her actual birthday they spent the entire day ignoring one another and cutting each other the dirtiest of looks. It was that night Renee left Charlie, ever since Bella found her birthday something not worth celebrating. The only person in this entire world to know that…? Was Clint. In fact he'd overheard Renee and quickly caused a distraction and took Bella away from the situation. Tony looked on in misunderstanding as Renee continued to talk to him off and on about her daughter's weird quirks. Tony took notice of Clint hugging Bella and she was covering her face. Tony swallowed back, he hadn't a clue about anything when it came to this area, but he was determined to find out.

"Parents just tend not to remember things like that or assume we were too young to remember." Clint utters as he continues to console her.

Bella reaches out and grabs another drink. Clint sighs and shakes his head. Tony leads Renee over towards Happy and introduces them. From there he discreetly heads over towards Clint and Bella.

"Sorry Bell."

"Don't, I'm fine really…"  
"I should have warned him."  
"Don't ok… I don't want Tony to…"  
"To?"

Bella half laughs and winces.

"Bell's not much for celebrating her birthday… because she feels as though it is a curse. Believe me, I've tried to convince her otherwise for years, but…"  
"Clint…" Bella says in a pleading matter.

"He needs to know these things Bell…"

Clint looks towards Renee and Phil as they were off intermingling with other guests.

"Renee left Charlie the night of Bella's sixth birthday. She hasn't felt the desire to celebrate it since."

Tony takes back a breath. He was starting to have de ja vu flashes off his last birthday. Onus washed over him. That was the one birthday he didn't feel like celebrating himself. He felt his birthday to be not even worth celebrating. This wasn't long after he'd returned. He felt responsible for all those lives. For what all took place. Like if he weren't in existence those soldiers and innocents who lost their lives would have been!

"I don't think Renee realizes that Bella recalls that night verbatim.

Tony nods and takes her hand. He leads her to the area intended for dancing for the night, making them the first ones dancing. He spins her around and gently brings her back against him. Bittersweet by Apocalyptica was what played while they danced. Others soon begin to join them on the dance floor. Bella noticed that her brother and Natasha were dancing as well. Steve was dancing with Angela.

_**I'm givin' up the ghost of love  
Endure shadows cast on devotion  
She is the one that I adore  
Queen of my silent suffocation  
**_  
"Funny isn't it?" She looks to him peculiarly as he twirls her around again.

"No one was willing to take that brave step to open the dance floor. All it took was one couple… One to give the ok, to make others feel as if it's alright to take that step. I imagine some had been just merely waiting, since they arrived. Who knows if we hadn't had taken that first step, if anyone here would've? Would it have been a dance less night?"

_**Break this bittersweet spell on me  
Lost in the arms of destiny**_

_**Bittersweet  
I won't give up I'm possessed by her  
I'm bearing a cross  
She's turned into my curse**_

Tony paid more attention to the lyrics.

"Rather dark don't you think?"  
She looked to him jumbled.  
"I grabbed this CD from your collection."

Her eyes rather widen.

"You went through my CD's?"  
He nods with confidence.

"Well how else am I supposed to learn about your music preferance. Though I noticed anything by Debussy had massive cuts as though someone took a blade to it. Wanna explain that one?"  
"Not particularly, no…"  
"Hmmm, I was impressed to find ACDC, Aerosmith, The Eagles even… However I took it upon myself to add Metallica, Black Sabbath, Led Zeppelin, and amongst others I deemed worthy enough of your ears.

"It's growing on me…" He confesses the more he listens to it.

_**Break this bittersweet spell on me  
Lost in the arms of destiny**_

_**Bittersweet, I want you  
I won't let you go  
And I need you  
How I needed you**_

She looks around as even more people are dancing now.

"I guess we'd never know, because we're the ones that took that move first. Sometimes that's what it takes. There's always someone that's has to take the lead, to direct others to their post. I hadn't any idea about the birthday issue Bella. Nevertheless, even if I had, I wouldn't have changed anything. Your birthday is far from a curse. Things happen no matter what the day. It was just rotten timing on your parent's part. I can somewhat understand where you're coming from. There was a time I felt how you felt. Only it had nothing to do with anything happening on my actual birthday. It had more to do with my own guilt and shame on what took place in Afghanistan and other events. I found it hard to celebrate anything when it to myself. I know that's extremely hard to believe." He says with a genuine smile.

_**Don't break this bittersweet spell on me  
Lost in the arms of destiny  
Break this bittersweet spell on me  
Lost in the arms of destiny**_

He twirls her around once more.

_**Bittersweet**_

"Needless to say, I made a drunken fool of myself and only caused myself true shame that night. If it wasn't for my friend Rhoyde it could have been much worse, though I'm still not too happy with him about pilfering one of my inventions, makes it rather hard to trust anyone after an event like that. You see Bella, I had more of a reason than you. You did nothing wrong and nothing to cause this so called curse as you call it. You can't punish yourself for the doing of others for years to come. You're holding yourself back and you've been doing this since you were just a child." He shakes his head in thought.

"That means ever since you've given yourself literal hell. Why?"

Bella sighs.

"Like I said these things happen. You have no control over it. So stop punishing yourself."

Bella looks towards her mother.

"I still remember some of the things they said to each other." She whispered.

Tony looked her in the eyes.

"My mom said something about how she felt Charlie and I were holding her back." Tony frowned.  
"She said that huh?"  
Bella nodded.

"Let's just say my mother and I have an awkward relationship. It seemed no matter what my father did, she was unhappy. Nothing was ever enough. She didn't truly seem happy until she left him. She was content; however my father and I were miserable. Ironically enough, I never realized it until now. I wasn't truly happy myself until I moved back in with Charlie. Only it had nothing to do with Edward like he thought. It was him. Like I'd finally had that time I'd missed out on. I mean sure I spent the summer with him, but it was never quite enough. By the time Charlie and I got to know each other all over again. My mother would be at the door ready to take me back across the damn country. I think Charlie understood me more than anyone ever had. We just got each other. My mother and I couldn't be more different. Hell Clint and my mother get along better than we do. I just wish I had the chance to tell my father how I truly felt.

Tony nods in thought and glances towards her mother. She was dancing with Phil and laughing at something Steve was saying as he passed by them dancing with Angela.

"Sounds about like my old man and I. At times I felt my mother understood me more than my father. It wasn't until recently I found myself understanding my father more than I ever thought I would. Still I don't agree with half the things the son of a bitch did. Nonetheless, I have more of an understanding than I ever had before. Now… from here on… NO more cursed birthdays. There never was a curse to begin with. You my dear… Deserve the best… And I'm not just blowing smoke up your ass. That's the damn truth. So no flipping out on me on what I'm about to do next. From now on your birthdays are to be nothing less than extravagant!" She looks to him in skepticism.

Tony grabs a couple glasses of champagne as a server walks by. He dings on one of the glasses with a fork. Bella's eyes widen as everyone's attention was now on them. Tony smiles and raises his glass. Everyone had a glass of champagne in their hand now. Tony clears his throat.

"It's true what they say, love is just a word until someone comes along and gives it meaning. Bella honey, you gave it meaning for me. I love you. Happy birthday." He said as they all toasted to her.

Happy had snuck up behind her and blind folded her. Tony took her hands so she couldn't take it off. They both carefully led her outside. Bella heard a few people gasp out and whispering around her. Tony took off the blind fold once he was ready. Before her was her brother holding a white birthday cake with red and gold icing like the Iron Man armor. It read Happy Birthday Bella and had sparkly candles lit. Behind him was the car Bella had wanted so bad, but lost when Whiplash and Victoria attacked, only instead of white with red interior. It was gold with red interior. An Iron Man bobble head was on the dashboard. Bella covered her mouth in shock and laughter.

"You might want to blow out your candles before your brother catches fire. I don't believe any of our guests are firefighters."

Bella elbowed him, but made her way over as everyone sang Happy Birthday to her. After she blew out her candles, Hells Bells began to play as Tony had hit a remote to the car. The headlights came on and the car roared to life.

"Well go on now Wildcat…" Tony nudged her towards the car.

She started to give him that it's too much look again. He shook his head as if to mentally scold her. She took in a breath of defeat. Bella hugged the hell out of him and kissed him. Bella hopped inside and looked everything over with a true smile on her face. Happy patted Tony on the back.

"I think you choose wisely."  
"Which one now? Her or the car?"

"Both…"

"Couldn't agree more."

Bella ended up dancing with Happy, Steve, her brother and stepfather. Tony danced with Angela, Bella's mother and Natasha. Before the end of the party she and Tony danced a few more times. Renee and Phil had to go not long after. People had started to fan out though by the end including Phil Coulson, Nick, and Happy. The ones that were left sat at a table Steve and Tony had set up. They spent the rest of the night drinking and talking. Angela caught Bella up on their old friends from school. Bella noticed that her brother and the red head she'd only met a handful of times were getting touchy feely the more they had to drink. She giggled to herself in thought. She could always tell her brother had it bad for the pretty red head. That and the more she talked to Natasha she thought they'd be good friends. She really liked Natasha. In fact they had made plans to start getting together over lunch or something. They also got to know Steve Rogers better and soon learned that the poor guy couldn't really get drunk as to why he wasn't drinking near as much as everyone else. He also opened up to the group about his past, even about Peggy and Bucky. Tony had pulled Bella into his lap as they continued to talk. Before long Angela had to head back. Steve offered her a ride back. Clint and Natasha left hand in hand. Tony and Bella soon realized they had the house to themselves and a big mess was left behind to clean up.  
"Dummy's going to be awfully busy in the morning."

Bella laughed in thought. Only Tony still had one more thing up his sleeve.

"Come with me." He said after a while of them sitting on the couch staring at the mess.

They made their way to the garage. Bella followed Tony all the way to the very end of the garage. Off the corner was something Tony had hell keeping from her. He'd been working on it whenever he could for months now. His own blood, sweat, and tears went into this. Tony pulled off the tarp and Bella froze. Tony turned to her.

"Everything you see here was done by these two hands. Well… Dummy helped a little…" He says with a shrug.

It was her old Chevy from Forks. It was candy apple red now and the faded stripes on the side of the truck were glossy white. The interior was all done in vanilla. The back window was what hit Bella the most. Engraved into the window and it was beautifully painted in white was Charlie's badge. It read the department he was from Chief of Police and Charlie Swan. Clint had let Tony know that Charlie gave Bella that truck that he'd bought it from the Blacks. Bella clamped a hand over her mouth. She slowly walked towards the truck and ran her fingers along it. Tony opened the door for her. He helped her inside. Tony walked around and got on the other side. Bella was running her hands along the stirring wheel.

"…Tony…" She said and closed her eyes.

"Thank you…" She softly said.

Tony placed an arm around her as she leaned into the steering wheel. There was no controlling the tears. She couldn't believe Tony had done this.

"This is the best gift I've ever received. " Bella said sincerely.

Tony nodded.

"This was a little more personal as to why I chose to wait until it was just the two of us."

"I love it. Everything actually…" She acknowledges surprising herself.

"Good, then that means I did my job right!"

Bella quietly laughs and lies down in Tony's lap and stares at the ceiling of the truck.

"I hated this truck at first." She confesses in recollection.

"Oh?"

"When dad first showed it to me I remember thinking great I'm going to be the laughing stock of the school. It was beat up and made a horrible racket every time I started it."

"Oh I can imagine. It certainly backfired when I first started it up. Dummy being well himself… was covered in soot because he decided it was a good idea to stand directly behind the muffler. You pretty much have a new engine now and everything's in top notch."

Bella smiled.

"It's grown on me. Before long I found myself not wanting a new car. I was completely ok with this truck. In fact I'd get pissed if anyone made fun of it. I suppose we both just needed some sprucing up. I can't believe you did all this." She says in thought.

Tony intertwines his fingers with hers and kisses her hand.

"I believe it's time to make up for all the lousy birthdays. And something tells me you hardly needed any sprucing up. You just needed to find your place in this world as we all do. You and your truck belong right here with me Wildcat. Face it you look good beside me and your truck makes my garage look even better than it already was!"

They decided to head on to bed and deal with the mess in the morning. Tony ran them a bath. After he got in he motioned for her to join him. She took off her clothes and climbed on in. Bella leaned back against his chest. It didn't take long for them to get into a heated make out session. Tony fingered her beneath the water as she stroked his cock. He hardened in her hand. They continued to kiss and Tony felt he could easily get off just by this alone. He grabbed her and pulled her into his lap. Bella let out a moan as she maneuvered herself to where he slithered on in. Tony pulled at her hair eagerly as he rolled his tongue along hers. Her body rocked back and forth, water was going everywhere. Neither truly cared at the moment. His mouth attacked her breasts Tony began to feverishly suck on them.

She called out his name as he felt her coming all down his cock even through the bath water he could feel her release. It was so warm in inviting. He never wanted her to stop coming.

"FUCK!" Tony shouted feeling that peak coming on.

"That's right Wildcat keep fucking coming DON'T STOP! I need to feel you." He uttered behind gritted teeth.

"You feel so good Tony." He felt himself growing even more solid. He couldn't believe just how hard Bella could fucking make him.

One look at her tits bouncing away and her long brunette wet hair dangling over them, was enough to send him over the edge.

"Fuck I'm about to fill up that tight little pussy of yours." He groaned and Bella felt the liquid heat escaping him and filling her to the brim.

* * *

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Tony shifted gears and turned into a cemetery road.

Once he got to the area. Tony pulled over and came to a stop. He helped Bella out of the car and began walking. They stopped at a couple of tombstones. Tony crouched down and placed down some pink carnations. Bella read the names on the tombstones, Maria Collins Stark and Howard Anthony Stark. Bella thought about the fact that Tony's actual full name was Anthony Edward Stark. She didn't dare mention the Edward part. She doubted he wanted that brought up as well.

"Carnations were my mother's favorite." He explains as he came back to a full stand.

"So Anthony is a family name?"

Tony nods.

"My friends as I got older began to call me Tony. It just stuck. If anyone called me Anthony now, I doubt I'd even think to look back." He admits with a shrug.

Bella respectfully remained quiet from there. Afterword Tony took her to eat considering it was her actual birthday today. Halfway through their lunch, Bella looked to Tony out of concern.

"Is everything ok?"  
He cut her an innocent look as he sipped at his drink.

"I mean… going to your parent's graves. I mean… I'm honored you took me along, but I wasn't sure if something was wrong."

"Well, I found the girl I'm in love with. I figured it was time she met the parents." Something he realized he'd never done not even with Pepper.

Bella smiled on this.

"Thank you, Tony."

He nods and waves the waitress over as they were ready for the check. After they get back to the car, Tony looked to her in thought.

"Well you're the birthday girl what is it you want to do today?"

Bella leans back with a hint of a mischievous grin.

"I'm not so sure I like that look." He looks the time.

"We could take a quick trip back to London or Hawaii!"

Bella shakes her head, even though that did sound tempting. She wanted to see how Tony handled something a bit more normal. Something way out his range when it came to dating.

"What do you say to going to a movie?"

"Movie?"

He wrinkles his nose.

"We could watch whatever movie you wanted in the comfort of our own home! Or we could go to a live play!" Bella shakes her head again.

"No I'm talking like a crowded theater with sweat, germs, mashed popcorn on the floor."

"Are you sure London is not in the cards for you today?"  
She nods.  
"Do I actually have to tag along for this?"

Her jaw dropped and she hit him on the arm.  
"You know how I feel about microorganisms and close proximities to our own species. Especially ones that tend to hang around these sorts of places."  
"Get over yourself Tony it's just a two hour movie!"

"Two hours?!"

Bella laughs.

"Out of everything in this world to do you want to go to some dumpy crowded theater?!"  
"It's my birthday!"

He grumbles under his breath.  
"You're such a brat!" She fires.

He rolls his eyes and heads to one of the local theaters.

"I mean let me get this straight you were tortured and beat in Afghanistan. You were damn near starving to death and dying of dehydration. You went through literal hell and back just to get back home. But you cringe at the thought of facing a two hour movie verses the damn near three months you spent there?"

"In my defense it's really crowded and Afghanistan smells better!"  
"How would you know?!"  
He shrugs.

"I just do."

Tony continues to mutter under his breath as they get their tickets and head into the theater.

"So what is this old school week?" Tony asked in wonder as Bella had picked out some movie by the name of Chaplin.

She shrugs.

"So what was your appeal to this movie?"  
"He sort of looks like you… You know if you were like 15 years younger or so."

"I look nothing like this! This guy looks like a dweeb. And what's with the Hitler stache? I'm way sexier than this Bella honey, come on now!"

"Haven't you heard of Chaplin the film director?"  
"Well sure I have. That doesn't mean I want to pay to watch his life reenacted. You know that a lot of that is b.s. I mean how does this guy that's playing him know all his mannerisms, the way he talked, carried himself, or the actual way he dealt with life situations? This is all merely speculation yet they call it a biography. This very well could be a work of fiction."  
"Tony?"

"…yes…?"

"Shut up!"  
He sighs and opens the theater door for her.

"I should have dressed down for this." Tony bitches to himself looking to his suit.

Bella sighs. She stops him before he sits down. She takes off his jacket, tie and vest. She then unbuttons a couple of the top buttons to his white dress shirt. She tousles his hair around making it messier.

"There feel better?"

"Nope!"

She shrugs and sits down.

"What's with the hour long previews before even getting to the actual movie? Like only two of those damn things caught my interest everything else seemed terrible. I mean what a horrible way to market something?! By force! I mean if you want to see this movie then you must endure the hour of horrible movies we wish to advertise before getting to the crap movie you purchased."

"Knock it off Tony."

Tony suffers in silence until about thirty minutes into the movie. He leans into Bella's ear.

"This guy keeps breathing on me." He says as though he were tattle telling on the man sitting beside him.

Bella nods and discreetly looks over to see it was a large man slightly overweight.

"So was it heavy or…" She starts to pant and shows Tony examples of breathing.

"Or was it just like a hot breath like this…"

He finds himself laughing as she continues her examples of the man's breathing. "It was more like the first one the heavy panting one." He only said this so he could watch her breasts move with each breath she took. Once she realized what he was doing she rolled her eyes.

"What?"

She shakes her head, but smiled and turned back towards the movie.

"Hey… now that should be us…" Tony points out to a young teenage couple making out.

"Aren't you a little old for that?"

He shakes his head.

"That's it your fired."

"Huh… that make how many times now?"

"Not my fault. I can't help it if you're terrible at this."

"Are you two going to talk the entire movie or what?!" The guy behind them barks.

Tony rolls his eyes with irritation. However once he turns around the man's eyes widen.  
"Whoa, aren't you Tony Stark?"

And boom goes the dynamite. Bella giggled to herself as people began to rise and make their way over. Everyone wanted autographs. Tony raised his brows towards Bella.

"Somehow this is your entire fault." He whispers as he signs away.

"Yes, it was all part of my evil plan."  
"Somehow I truly believe that."

The young couple that was making out also made their way over. The young girl unbuttoned the first three buttons of her blouse, revealing a silk red bra. Bella shook her head in disbelief as she was hinting for Tony to sign her breast.

"Jesus Miranda!" Her boyfriend scolded.

Even Bella grew uncomfortable. Tony grabbed the girl's hand instead and signed the back of her hand. She looked to him in disappointment.  
"But I wanted to get your name tattooed there" She taps her boob.

"No woman should ever dismantle God's wonderful work of art. That should go against the code."  
"Code? What code?" "  
"Mine... of course." Everyone laughs and Bella sunk into her chair as the girl pressed her breasts together and giggled like a complete air head.

After they all settled down and took their seats again. Tony placed his arm around Bella and pecked her on the lips.

"Sorry…" He alleged softly.

"Don't be…" She says with a shrug.

"Still this was your day." He hints.

"That may be true, but I'm dating Tony Stark aka Iron Man, both very influential men. It's to be expected. I didn't enter this relationship blindly." She clears her throat though.  
"I will admit I was somewhat uncomfortable with the girl's suggestive attitude. Then again its not the first I've seen with women throwing themselves at both men either."

He lets out an apprehensive laugh.

"Honestly, for once I was on the same page, which felt rather odd. Is it weird it kind of pissed me off?" He wasn't lying. For once in the entire existence of Tony Stark's life, he didn't enjoy that even a little. Something he'd never dreamed would happen. He loved women! Women of all ages and hair color! What was his deal? This confused him. Normally, he wouldn't have even cared that the boyfriend was there. He would have found a reason to cup her breast and sign away taking his time so he could practically feel her up. He knew damn well what it was though. He looked to Bella in thought and shook his head. She was what entered his mind the moment the woman pulled that. It wasn't the first time either. There had been times Bella wasn't even around since they started dating. Women would throw themselves at him and he realized every time without fail. He thought of Bella.  
Bella quietly laughs and rests against his shoulder. Tony kissed the top of her head, towards the end of the movie. Bella threw Tony off completely she climbed into his lap and zealously kissed him. He bucked off the seat somewhat. He was standing at direct attention now. He felt he'd pop right out of his slacks. Not even caring who witnessed their behavior Tony moved her about him having her grind against his lap. Bella gently scrapped her teeth along his earlobe and came to a stand the credits began to roll and he just sat there rock hard as Bella made her way out of the theater. He smiled, but shook his head realizing she was totally fucking with him. He headed on out once he talked the beast below down. She was already leaning against his car out in the parking garage. Her arms were folded about her chest.

"Something wrong?" She questioned playfully.

"Nope…"

"Oh well, ok then."

He opened the door for her and he popped her on the ass as she climbed in. Tony then took her to play miniature golf.

"I saw that."

"Saw what?"

He'd turned just in time to see her scoot the blue golf ball into the hole with her foot.

"Bella honey, sweetie, angel… quit cheating!"

"I'd never!"  
"Bollocks!"

"We're in America Tony." She reminds.

"Hmmm…"

"And come on you're way ahead of me. I can't play golf for shit."  
"I can see that. However that doesn't give you the means to cheat."

She nods as he takes his turn. Yet again when it comes her time. Bella putts the ball and when it circles the hole, but doesn't make it's way in she swiftly took the back of her foot and "accidently" knocked it in.

"Oops…"

Tony nodded. He threw down his club and grabbed her flipping her over his shoulder.

"Tony!"

He carries her to the car and tosses her in.

"Where are we going? I thought you wanted to putt putt."  
"I did, but you suck at it."  
"Gee thanks!"

"Hey I'm just agreeing with you."

Tony pulls up to the house. Once they're inside he heads into the bedroom and puts on his swimsuit.

"You do know how to swim right?"

She rolls her eyes and nods. Tony nods in return and heads on outside. Bella went and got on her blue bikini. She grabbed them a couple of towels and some sunscreen. She put on her shades and joined Tony. He was kicked back on one of the white lounging chairs. He immediately lowered his shades and gawked as she made her way over.

"Holy shit…" He whispered to himself.  
His red and black swim trunks suddenly felt very constricted. She leaned over and was placing the towels and sunscreen down. Tony couldn't help himself. He reached over and ran his hand along her bikini bottoms. He licked his lips in thought. Bella's breath was taken away as he positioned her over his chair. He pulled her bikini to the side and took his tongue to her sex. His moans vibrated against her pussy. He took his tongue as deep as he could possibly get it. Tony literally made out with her pussy as though he would when he was kissing her. As he did this he fondled himself beneath his swim trunks. Bella started this grinding thing against his mouth and he was off in oblivion it was such a turn on he felt completely lost. He made himself stop feeling as though he were about to come. He fixed her bikini and came to a stand. Tony scooped her up and took her to the pool. Where they continued their little rendezvous… Bella undid his swim trunks and freed him. Tony raised her up and once again pulled her suit to the side. The warmth hit them both as he slide his dick into her slit. From there he got a good hold on her little waist and slammed her persistently against him. He pulled out before he came. They both watched as he released into the pool. Bella raised her brows and Tony wiggled his.

"I can honestly say that's the first time I ever marked my own pool."

Bella carefully removed herself and took off under the water. Tony watched as she did a few laps around the pool. Once he collected himself from the hot sex they just had he joined her.

* * *

"So what are your plans today?" Tony questioned as they woke the next morning.

Bella snuggled up against him.

"Actually, Natasha and I were going to hang out today. Gives me a chance to try out my new car and get to know her. You know since you insist on driving everywhere we go."  
"I had no problem taking your car."  
"Yeah if you drove it!"

He chuckles.

"Rules are rules… The man always drives."

"Don't be a chauvinist pig Tony."  
"Nonsense, I'm all for equal rights. It's just a proven fact that I'm above all others… But everyone else is created equal." Bella punches him in the chest.

"You can be so nauseating at times!"

"Yet you can't wait to get into my pants!"  
Bella sighs.

"I swear Tony if your ego got any bigger I'd be scrapping up brain matter from the ceiling."

Bella hits the shower and gets ready. She stepped out in an black and white Aerosmith shirt, blue jeans, and her black converse. For some odd reason Tony always found this look incredibly sexy. Her hair was down and she slipped on some hoop earrings.

"And what are going to do today?"

"Hmmm bitch out Jarvis, kick dummy around, hopefully finish the new suit I've been hammering away at."

Bella nods and grabs her purse.

"Just don't work too hard. It wouldn't kill you to go hang out with one of the guys you know."  
Tony nods, but doesn't comment. He was still suffering with his own trust issues. At the moment Bella was his lifeline. That's all he could truly count on. He knew it was time he forgave Rhoyde, he just wasn't sure how. What happens when he's given direct orders again? Will he continue to stab Tony in the back? The only reason he even trusted Bella is because time and time again she kept proving herself. He pinched the bridge of his nose in thought.

"Um hey…"

Bella turned back towards him as she was grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

"There's something you should know."  
He cleared his throat and waved her over. He told her about how the court proceedings went about how little of a punishment Potts received. Tony hated every second of it, but he also told her about how Pepper came on to him with one last desperate attempt to rekindle their relationship. Bella winced a bit with a frown, but nodded. To his surprise she took it like a champ. Something he wasn't so sure he could or would've done if the circumstances were the other way around. Bella didn't comment, she merely leaned over and cupped his chin and kissed him.

"Thank you for telling me."

He nodded and ran his hand along the seam of her jeans. Bella said nothing about how pissed she was that Pepper got away with what she had. She could see the suffering in Tony's eyes and didn't want to add to it.

"I love you…" She said and kissed him once more before she headed towards the door.

"I love you too Bella honey you two go out and have a good time."

She nods and Tony walks her out to the car. He snaps a picture on his phone as she drove away. He set it as his wallpaper and headed inside. He still couldn't get over how different he felt around her. Tony had never expected in a million years to feel this way about anyone. He now knew the difference. He thought he loved Pepper part of him even truly did. However… they had nowhere near the heat or chemistry that he and Bella had. He found himself thinking about Bella more than he ever had Pepper and even respecting Bella more than he had her. He couldn't get over how odd this truly felt, but it was a good feeling. Tony headed into the garage and started his usual tinkering.

* * *

Bella picked Natasha up from her apartment. She'd routed the directions into the google map on her phone. She knew she'd have to get to know Malibu soon enough. She couldn't always count on Tony or Happy. It did feel weird for her to be driving however. Natasha was already stepping out of her apartment when Bella pulled up. She was wearing a white blouse and black slacks. A bit dressier than that of Bella, but then again Bella remembered this woman always dressed to kill. Bella had to dress that way on a daily basis working for Stark so she was content in her blue jeans and Converse for a change.

"Oh I get the pleasure in riding in your new baby!"  
"Yep!"

"Awesome!" Natasha hopped on in and pulled her hair back.

Bella put the car back into drive and they headed on into town. They went to the mall and got a few clothes. That was more Natasha's thing than Bella's. Bella got a couple bags of clothes and shoes, but nowhere near what Natasha got. She hit a few book stores while Natasha finished up her own shopping. They both stopped by one of the ice cream shops before leaving the mall. They looked over to see they were having some sort of pet adoption thing going on. Bella laughed in thought. Nastasha bit into her pistachio ice cream and lifted her eyes towards Bella.

"What's the impish look about?"

"I should totally give Tony a heart attack and bring home a pet… He did mention something about a dog."

Natasha laughed in thought.

"With his OCD?"  
"Right…?"  
Bella wiped her mouth clean as she finished her cookies and cream ice cream.

"So you and my brother…" Bella hinted.

Natasha sighed, but grinned.  
"He warned me you'd say something."  
Bella giggled.

"Well you two seemed awfully chummy at the party."  
Natasha nods.

"He's being difficult. Like your brother he has these morals, which makes no sense we're both in the same field of work. It's like this on again off again thing between us. Now don't get me wrong I'm crazy about him. But at times it doesn't feel that way in return. He's always got some sort of excuse as to why we shouldn't take things to the next level. He doesn't seem to realize that I'm not willing to wait around for forever."

Bella nods in understanding.

"That most certainly sounds like my pain in the ass brother. All I can say is that he really does like you. I've never seen my brother look at anyone the way he does you. You got him smitten. If he'd only get his head out of his ass."

Natasha laughs.

"You know Steve asked me out not long ago. We were on a mission… I almost agreed." Natasha confesses looking guilty.

Bella frowns.

"Steve's a nice guy and all…but…"

"But?"

"He's not my brother." Bella teases.

They both laugh.

"I'll actually agree there. Still I just don't want to play these games with your brother. Either he's in this or not."

"Then tell him that. Let him know you're not going to keep waiting around. Make have a reason to step it up. If he realizes he's about to lose you for good and that there is a chance you might start dating someone else …"

Natasha nods looking to be in thought about Bella's advice.

"With my brother you have to be rather forceful and make your point."

They both talk about Clint and Tony some more and other aspects in their lives. Their phones simultaneously ring once they're in the car.

"Hey Tony…"  
"How's it going?"

"Good we just had ice cream and I bought a puppy. I thought we could name him Dummy two or Jarvis Junior."

"That's great Bella honey."

She narrowed her eyes wondering if he even heard her.

"Look duty calls. I'm not sure when I'll be back. So just keep in mind to watch your back while I'm gone ok. I've left something's for you in the garage just in case such problems shall arise."

"Is everything ok?"

"Hmmm not really. I don't really have time to explain nor do I understand everything myself yet. When I have more of an inkling you'll be first to know."

"Ok."  
"Oh and Bella?"

"Yes?"

" Can you at least try not to allow any supernatural beings into the house, mainly of the vampire variety? If you could do that that'd be great!"

Bella laughs a little.

"Alright boss…"

"Oh, I think I like that." He says as he was getting into his Iron Man suit.

"Now let's try master…"  
"Don't push your luck Tony."

He sighs as if truly disappointed.

"So much to learn, alright Wildcat. I'll see you when I see you. Keep the porch light on…"

"Will do."  
"Love you."  
"Love you too Tony."

After she hung up, she looked towards Natasha. Her face was damn near ghost like and she looked as though she'd vomit at any given moment.

"Something wrong?"

Natasha merely blinked a few times. She swallowed hard the turned towards Bella.

"Have you ever heard of a Dr. Bruce Banner?"

Bella simply shrugged as she pulled onto the highway.

"Well… let's just say he's got some issues and… when he gets pressed too far over the edge he becomes this enraged monstrous figure."

Bella narrowed her eyes in though. She vaguely remembered seeing something in Tony's files once about some guy they called Hulk. But there were no pictures just a bunch of notes as if the man had been merely observed from afar.

"They don't by chance refer to this man as the Hulk? Do they?"

Natasha took in a deep breath.  
"That'd be him."  
"Oh wow! So he is real! Awesome!"

Natasha looked to Bella as if she were clinically insane.

"I read up some on his history. Poor guy, yet at the same time. You gotta admit it's rather intriguing. "

"If you say so."  
"So what's got you so worked up about this guy?"  
"I've been chosen to go get him."

Bella starts laughing as if Natasha were joking. She flinched and leaned back.

"Oh man you're not joking are you?"

She nods looking ill.

"I've been on many missions, but this one takes the cake."  
"Why don't they send out one of the other guys or have someone go along with you?"  
"Everyone's busy with this other matter. Apparently, an even bigger war than what I'm about to deal with is breaking out. As to the reason they need this Dr. Banner. Apparently, they think he can help us."

"War?"  
Natasha nods.

"And just where is this guy?"

"Calcutta, India Fury made clear I'm to find a way there at once. He's already got a few S.H.I.E.L.D members waiting."  
"Wait are you saying you're expected to talk the big guy down and into coming along? Wasn't he freaking banned from America."  
Natasha raised her brows in disbelief.  
"I believe you do your homework."

Bella shrugs.

"Tony had a lot of research on this guy. Once I began reading, it was hard to put it down."  
"You seem to know more about him than I do."

Bella smiles and looks to Natasha.

"I should go with you!"

Natasha starts laughing.

"Um no."  
"But… I could help!"

"Bella hun, don't get me wrong you're awesome and totally kick ass. However, this is something up the field of an agent. Not an assistant."

"Oh please. I think we both know I'm more than just some assistant! We'll take Tony's jet."  
"You haven't a clue what you're getting yourself into! This guy has some major anger issues."

Bella nods.

"Sounds fun."

"Are you insane?!"

"Look at who I work for and whom I'm willingly dating?! OF COURSE I AM!"


	11. Issues Tony?

_**Chapter 11**_

_**I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Read and then review.**_

"Hello?" Bella answered her phone.

"So admit it the cell I got you is by far better than the one your brother originally picked out for you.  
"Tony…" She hisses into the phone as she looks to Natasha. They were both already on the jet. Natasha was wearing her black S.H.I.E.L.D outfit. Bella wore a pair of jeans, a black tank top and lavender over shirt, with her Converse.

"Hmmm… so anyway funny story…"

"And what would that be?" Bella could hear him firing off one of his repulsor beams.

"Jarvis had just informed me that not very long ago, my jet magically disappeared."

"Huh…" Bella said but her jaw was dropped.

She hadn't a clue that Jarvis would rat her out.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about that now would you Bella honey?"

She tries to think of something anything, but found it hard to lie to Tony. So she came up with the cheesiest, cliché thing she could think of. She looked to Natasha wide eyed. Bella couldn't believe she was about to pull this with Tony. He was sure to have her rear when she returned.

"Oops tunnel…" She winced as she pulled this and hung up on him.

"Sorry Tony." She whispered feeling like a total jerk at the moment.

Not even five minutes later she received a text.

_**YOU ARE IN SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH TROUBLE WILDCAT!**_

A nervous laugh escaped her lips. Natasha looked to Bella oddly.

_**I love you xoxoxoxoxoxox! I'm bringing you a BIG present! (Inserted kissy face) **_Bella replied back.

Natasha rises after a certain point.

"Where does he keep the chutes?"  
"Chutes?"

Natasha nods.

"Yes Bella, we have to parachute down you know."

Bella looks to Natasha in full disbelief.

"Funny, I thought you said we had to parachute down."  
"I did… so where does he keep them?"

Bella swallows back nervously.

"Um I don't parachute. Like ever… never… I wouldn't even know the first thing about it."

Natasha nods.

"Then we go down together." She says with a simple shrug.

Bella starts laughing.

"I'm sure we can find a place to land the jet. I'll go talk to Tony's pilot."

"No time and there's no way we're landing this jet in freaking India Bella. Come on now use your head!"

Bella pinched the bridge of her nose.

"So we're really doing this?"  
Natasha nods. Bella points to her crossly.  
"Don't you fucking drop me!"

Natasha smiles devilishly.  
"I wouldn't dream of it!"

Bella curses under her breath and gathers one of the chutes. She reluctantly handed it over to Natasha. She watches as Natasha straps herself in. She then grabs Bella and begins to strap Bella to her. Natasha gave the pilot the signal. He nodded and the emergency exit opened.

"Wait! Are you sure that…" Bella shrieks out as Natasha leaps out.

"FUUUUUUUCKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Bella shouted as they began to drop down.

Natasha laughed, however both grew silent as their oxygen was taken away. Natasha realized she should have warned Bella about that part. It wasn't until they were down enough to send out the chute that their oxygen returned. She heard Bella gasp out as the chute flew open. Bella calmed down some and looked around as they made their way to land. As soon as they landed Natasha hurriedly snapped them free of the chute. She grabbed Bella by the arm and they took off to a good hiding spot just for Natasha's own peace of mind. Once Natasha felt they were safe, Bella hunkered down as if she were about to vomit. Natasha quickly backed away with a wrinkled nose. However, Bella starts laughing.

"Now that I wanna do again!"

Natasha smiles and shakes her head.

"You're right you are insane." Natasha playfully hissed.

Bella continued to softly laugh. From there she followed Natasha as she led the way. About half an hour in, Natasha turned to Bella. She went to warn her, but it was too late they were surrounded.

"This is the part where you need to trust me!" Natasha quickly warns.

Bella suddenly feels a hand clasp around her mouth. She tries to scream as they grab Natasha as well. The police drag them into an abandoned building. Both girls are slammed up against the wall. One of the men twirls his kukri around in his hand. Bella turns to Natasha in sheer skepticism. The damn woman started bawling and sunk down in a fetal position against the wall. She just couldn't believe how Natasha was acting. She thought she was this tough chick so what the fuck was this about? Bella gritted her teeth. Granted Bella was frightened out of her mind. But she wasn't about to give these five men the satisfaction of crying. They started laughing and pointing to Natasha. Bella rolled her eyes. Two of the men grabbed Natasha and dragged her off to another room. The third that was following was unzipping his pants.

"NO!" Bella shouted knowing what they were about to do to Natasha.

The two that stayed behind with Bella were laughing. They began speaking to her, but she couldn't understand what they were saying. One of them grabbed her by the collar of her tank top. He lifted her off the ground and brought her towards his face. She recoiled as he caressed her cheek then roughly slapped it. She spit in his face and the other man put his blade to her throat. Bella's phone rang and one of the men took it out. He pushed talk and put it to her ear. She breathlessly answered as she was socked in the gut.

"Yes?" She says behind gritted teeth not wanting to cause Tony concern.

"Someone sounds out of breath."

Bella forces out a giggle.

"Tony now really isn't a good time." She says eyeing the two men frightened out of her mind.

"Why do I get the feeling that you are up to no good?" Tony said with a hint of annoyance.

He growled as he himself took a good hit through his own turmoil.  
"Tony!"

"I'm good…" He choked back.

She took in a breath of relief. A commotion was heard from the room Natasha was currently in. One of the men darted that direction to check on the matter. Leaving Bella alone with the man with the kukri.

He began to speak again and he threw down Bella's phone. Tony however could still hear what was taking place as he fought his own battle against Loki's soldiers.

"I just had that phone replaced ASSHOLE!" He hears Bella shout angrily.

"American women like good fuck hey?"

Tony's eyes widen inside that Iron suit of his.

"What the fuck did I just hear?! AND WHERE ARE YOU BELLA?!" He damn near panicked.

The man shoves Bella to the ground and she throws up her knee into the man's crotch. The two of them struggle with their hands around the kukri.

"Bella?! Dammit honey answer me!"

"I'm kind of busy…" She grunts out as it takes all her power to hold the blade away from her neck.

The man is suddenly yanked off her and pinned against the wall.

"Take your hit!" Natasha bellows.

Bella nods and takes her fist across the man's face.

"Holy shit!" Tony hears Natasha announce.

"You broke his fucking nose first hit. Great right hook!"

"Thanks!"

Natasha starts laughing as Bella takes her knee to the guy's gut and then crotch. She pops him across the face once again.

"Hell Bella I think you and I are going to get along just fine."

Bella half laughs and wipes the blood off her hand onto the man's jacket.

"Guess you picked up the wrong Americans." Natasha says.

Bella picks up the blade that had fallen on the ground. She puts it to the man's throat.

"You get a kick out of raping our kind?"

Tony raised his brows as he was able to hear everything taking place. That came from Bella's mouth.

Natasha smiles as Bella starts takes the blade to the man's clothing. She tears his clothing off leaving him with nothing.

"Oh sweetie a whole three inches. I would have never felt that. That would have made you the bitch."

Tony shook his head he wanted to grin at this but deep down was freaking the fuck out. He couldn't get to her if she was in trouble that and he hadn't a fucking clue where she was! From what he made out the men harassing them was Indian. She and Natasha sent the man out to his own humiliation. Bella looked to Natasha in awe as she dragged the other four men out from where she was. The woman didn't have a scratch on her! However the men were covered in marks and knocked out.

"I think I love you."

Tony reared back at Bella's words.

"Um Bella sweetie, angel, honey… I'm still here… I'm all for you lusting after women. Especially if you're bringing her home! But I have to draw the line at you being in love with someone else."

Bella rushes over to the phone surprised it was still working.

"Tony…"  
"So you are still alive?"

"Um yeah…"  
"YOU have a lot of explaining to do!" He snaps.

"I'm sorry Tony. I promise to explain everything soon. I just can't right now."

"Bella honey, I love you, but you're starting to push a fine line. You see I don't give a flying fuck about the jet or anything else I own. Not even the damn suits! It's you that I can't lose! Do you even seem to grasp this at all?"

Bella took in a breath of guilt.

"Tony…" She softly said feeling awful now.

"Look, I don't care where you are or what you're up to. Just get the fuck home soon and let me know you're alive and well before I have a _**god damn panic attack**__!"_

She nods.

"I promise, I will, as soon as I'm done here. I love you too Tony."  
Tony sighs.

"Not sure how much more I can handle hon. You see, I thought we had this mutual understanding. Apparently, I was wrong… Just be safe that's all I ask. Like I said, we'll discuss this later."

"Ok… You too."

Bella hangs up and wipes her eyes feeling like the worst girlfriend ever now.

"Everything ok?"  
"Yeah… I think I just fucked over Tony's trust."

Natasha nods.

"I doubt that, he's just concerned is all. I don't think it's possible for you of all people to lose his trust."

"Natasha, I just stole his jet. I'm currently in another country. I lied to him on the phone. And now we're about to hunt down the freaking Hulk."

* * *

"Just how many are there?!" Hawkeye shouts from a nearby roof top.  
"Hell if I know. They just keep multiplying!" Iron Man shouts back as he takes out another frost giant.

Captain America sends out his shield taking down three that were coming their way.

"Heads up!" Iron Man warns as the two gods that had been fighting nonstop soared directly above their heads.

"Hmmm…"

"I believe I'm rooting for the bigger guy." Hawkeye admits as they witness the god send the other flying back with his hammer. He remembered dealing with this guy before. In fact he was the one that had returned for his _Hammer_.

"Either way we gotta find a way to knock them both down a peg. From what I can tell these things seem to take the command of the one decked out in baby shit green."

"You alright there?" Captain America asked as Iron Man seemed distracted.

"It's my sister isn't it?!" Hawkeye calls out.

Iron Man shrugs as he takes out another giant.

"What's she up to now?"

Iron Man finishes off the giant by blasting its head into smithereens.

"You mean, what is she not up to? Your sister's middle name should be trouble!"

"Having second thoughts?" Captain America questions as if hopeful.

"Keep dreaming Cub Scout. Besides, you wouldn't even know the first thing about handling someone like Bella. She keeps you on your toes, that's for damn sure."

Hawkeye laughs.

"Are you sure you know how to handle my sister?!"

Iron Man smirks beneath that helmet.

"I've always loved a good challenge. That and well your sister's hot." He taunts.

Hawkeye rolls his eyes.

"Dick…" Hawkeye mouths.

They finally had all the citizens out of harm's way. Unfortunately a few lives had been lost and others were injured. They were doing their best to protect whoever they could.

"STOP THIS NONSENSE AT ONCE LOKI! OUR QUARRELS SHOULDN'T INVOLVE THEM! Can you not see what you're doing?!"

They hear the bigger god rumble.

"You brought this on yourself brother! I've only come to gather what is mine. It is your choice to stand in my way."

"I cannot allow you to do this!"  
"Stand in my way brother and just see what happens to your precious Jane."

The bigger god grits his teeth and grabs him by the throat.

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER!"

"On the contrary there is nothing to stop me now is there? Here we are… I'm sure she wouldn't be hard to find."  
The bigger god winces as his brother now had his own Asgardian followers. Four of them warriors of Asgard as well such as Thor had Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. Loki now had his own. He'd taken down his own father (Laufey) as well and was leading the Frost Giants. Things had gotten entirely out of hand. It all had to do with that damn cube. Neither had a clue where it was.

"Such violent intentions when it comes to this one." Loki says behind laughter as Thor begins to choke him.

"Do not think that even for a moment I will not end you brother. If you seek harm to this planet or Jane so help me!"

"Have we become weak brother?!"

"Ok… how about we put an end to all this. And that means this little brotherly chit chat." Iron Man interrupts.

They both turn to him.  
"I do not believe this is an affair of yours metal man."

"Now did I make such accusations?! Whatever you to do in your private lives is no business of mine. Brothers or not…"

Loki grins and manages to sneak away from the confrontation. Thor once he realizes this swings his hammer towards Iron Man.

"YOU!"

He sends out his hammer and Iron Man sails throughout the area into one of the high rises. He quickly rises and begins to check on everyone in the building.

"Everyone alright?"

They nod however the god flies back in.

"How dare you! Have you any idea who you're talking to?"

"Other than a man wearing his grandmother's clothes he found in the basement. You do realize role playing is not very popular these days. Then again when was it ever really? So Shakespeare fan I take it?"

"I am Thor God of Thunder son of Odin!"

Iron Man nods.

"Well sure you are sweetheart. You know they're remedies for the facial hair issue. You could finally be free to be yourself."

"You've got some mouth on you!"

Iron Man propels himself over and yanks Thor up by the collar of his tunic. They fly up into the air. Thor breaks out of Iron Man's hold. He punches him in the face and Iron Man returns the favor. Hawkeye and Captain America catch a glimpse of the flight from below as they continue to take on the frost giants and Asgardians that were following Loki.

Captain America sighs realizing if he didn't put a stop to it soon, Thor and Iron Man were going end up killing each other. He leaps up sending out his shield in defense of Iron Man just as Thor was soaring across with his hammer about to hit Iron Man dead on. Only the hammer hit the Captain's shield.

Hawkeye and the giants tumbled back as the impact affected the entire area around them. Thor was sent sailing. The Captain turned back to check on Iron Man he gave a thumbs up. Thor disgruntled, made his way back his hair was a mess and he looked as though he'd been put through the ringer.

"So are we ready to discuss this with words now?" Captain America questioned as he stood between Thor and Iron Man.

"Hey he started it…" Iron Man groaned and pointed to Thor.  
"You got in my way! If you'd only let me deal with my brother!" He pointed his hammer upon him in return.

"Ok children… Let's try this the adult way now."

* * *

Bella stayed hidden amongst the S.H.I.E.L.D agents as they waited for Natasha. She'd been in there for a good 27 minutes. Bella helped her set Bruce up by paying the child to lead him to this area. They'd soon learned by talking to a few of the locals that he'd been serving some of the nearby cities with their medical needs. He'd take whatever they could offer in return of his services. Something Bella found to be rather noble. Natasha stepped out after a bit giving the cut throat motion. She was also empty handed and looked as though she'd damn near shit herself. Bella sighed with full disappointment. She'd had hoped to make all the trouble she was about to be in with Tony slightly worth it. She at least wanted to meet the man if nothing else.

"So that's it? We just give up?"

"Bella we don't even have the man power needed to take him down. As I said before you haven't any idea…"

Natasha's jaw dropped as Bella began to strut towards the house.

"What are you doing?!" Natasha rushed over and jerked her back.

"First of all, take him down?! Why would we want to do that? That makes no sense! I for one am not leaving until I give it a try at least. I didn't come here for nothing. And send your fucking agents away. I wouldn't come out either if I was him. Why do you think he's turned you down? He's not an idiot. He's highly intelligent. You can't go around treating him as though a wild animal that needs to be disciplined and caged. Shit Natasha, he's been treated like that ever since this happened to him! He has feelings dammit. Now call them the fuck off!"

"Bella, I can't allow you to go in there alone and face him."

"Sorry Natasha, but I was never one to take orders. I don't work for S.H.I.E.L.D or you. There's only one man in this entire world that can tell me what to do. As you can see he's not here at the moment. So I'm going in and you're going to call them off. I won't come out until they are gone! It's time you put your trust in me now. Rather than thinking of how to apprehend him. You should be thinking about what he wants. Not you, Fury, or Tony even… What does Bruce Banner want? I'm about to find out. Just wait for me on the jet. I'll be there soon."

Natasha sighs.

"We need him… I've already explained to him why. It's all pointless. He's stubborn. He's grown used to his own ways. He doesn't want to come back to America. Even in the knowledge of potential danger earth is in."

"Hell who can blame the guy and what danger would that be now?"

"You know I can't tell you that."

"Yeah, yeah top secret bullshit right?"

Natasha nods.

"You do remember how everyone turned their backs to him? How they treated him as though he were nothing more than a monster and the enemy? After all the lives he'd saved?! Of course he trusts no one! Dammit Natasha, believe me I know that feeling. So does Tony."

Natasha winces.

"Wait…"

Bella yanks out of her hold and heads towards the practical shack.

"Bella if you do this you're on your own!" Natasha warns as if pissed.

Bella nods in agreement. Natasha tries to give Bella her gun for protection. She shook her head refusing it.

"That's how I want it. I got this. You make one hell of an agent Natasha, but you suck at this." Bella replies with an impish grin.

Natasha's jaw dropped. A few of the agents softly laughed. Other's looked upon Bella as if she had a death wish.

Candle light shined throughout the darkened room. Bella cautiously looked around. She couldn't lie even to herself. She was nervous as hell, but determined. She took in a deep breath.

"Dr. Banner, my name is Isabella Swan. I'm not an agent or anything of the matter. I know you won't believe me when I say I've called everyone off. It's just you and I."  
"That's what she said…"  
Bella damn near jumped at the sound of his voice. It was almost dark menacing. She turned towards the shadowy figure. He was hunkered down gripping a nearby table firmly. He focused greatly on not letting out the beast. Bella watched as his entire body quivered.

"I know… in her defense she was merely doing what she was being paid to do. I don't work for the agency though. In fact I'm here of my own discretion. To be honest sir, I wanted to meet you."  
"WHY?!" He bellows.

Bella bravely steps closer. She pulls up a chair and sits down.

"Your story rather captivated me if I'm to be honest."

"My story?"

He slightly turns his head towards her.

"I heard your little speech by the way." He admits.

Bella's narrows her eyes doing her best to remain calm.

"Did you now?"

He nods.

"How do I know that wasn't just a perfect little set up? Bad cop verses good cop?"

"Do I look like a cop? Or an agent for that matter? I mean my father was a cop. My brother is an agent. My boyfriend well…" She softly laughs.

"He's just full of surprises. Not as big as yours then again don't tell him I said that. He'd take it as a personal hit on his ego. Tony… he wants to be bigger than anyone. Only no one's as big as you now are they? At least when you've been pushed past your brink, I think what fascinates me the most about you is this…"  
"This?"

He questions keeping his back turned to her. Still, he was looking over his shoulder towards her.

"You've somehow managed to keep your humanity. I mean I can just imagine how fucking angry you constantly are. Everyone you've ever known or defended has pretty much turned their backs to you or died in the process of having your back. I don't believe I could do what you've done. You've managed to somehow focus all that energy and keep hidden in this tiny village whilst helping those in need. The girl told me you once helped her brother for the mere trade of a loaf of bread and one coin. How have you survived?"  
He nods and makes his way over. He sits across from her and really gets a good look.

"You're awfully young Ms. Swan."

She nods in return.

"That I am. But what I lack in youth I've made up for in life alone. I can assure you. I've witnessed some pretty crazy things Dr. Banner. Never anything like the Hulk of course."

"So what do you do for a living if you're not an agent?"

"I'm an assistant of Stark Industries. I'm sure you've heard of them?"

He half chuckles.

"Let me guess, when you say boyfriend, you must mean Tony Stark the CEO?"

She smiles.

"Yes sir, that'd be him."

"How old are you again?"

"I don't believe you ever asked and don't you know it's rather rude to ask a woman such questions."

He smirks and folds his arms about his chest.

"I just turned 18."

He chokes back even though he wasn't drinking anything. She nods with a sigh.

"That's about what I thought. Would it make you feel better if I was 20 instead?"  
"Try 30…"

"30?"

He nods.

"Damn so close… just off by a decade." She smarts.  
He laughs and tiredly rubs his face. Bella finally got a better look at Dr. Banner. He was wearing a off white buttoned shirt, khaki dress pants, his hair was a slight mess. She found herself thinking he wasn't bad to look at. He was a rather attractive man. She pondered what his alter ego looked like.

"So what will it be Dr. Banner. I'm sure Agent Romanoff already gave you the scoop. I mean… I know that you're just as needed here. You will be missed. However… If I'm to be honest it sounds as if you could help this village and many others if you came with us. That is who you are right? You just can't help yourself. No matter how many times you've been stabbed in the back. You return to your usual habits, because that's who you are. It doesn't matter where you run off to. You're always off trying to save or help whoever you can."

He sighs.

"You're right…"  
"Right?"

"About the anger issue… You see Ms. Swan. I do what I do because I have to. If I don't keep my mind constantly on something else…" He taps his temple.

"He's always lurking…"  
"That's about what I thought."

"So what would you do if you were in my situation?" He asked curiously.  
"Oh me? I'd Hulk out terrorize anyone that's ever fucked me over and seek havoc wherever I went from there! Then again that's just me. But it's not about me now is it Dr. Banner? Let's just ignore everyone's cry for help for a moment. Pretend all is right in the world. What is it you want?"

"I used to have an answer for that. But that was when things were different. I no longer truly have an answer for that."

Bella nods in thought.

"Well let's live in the now and let me ask you this. Do you wish to stay here in Calcutta? Or do you wish to see what Malibu has to offer?"

Bella steps into the jet an hour later. Natasha and the pilot look upon her in utter shock.

"I believe you two have met?"

Bruce nods and clears his throat.

"Sorry about earlier."  
Natasha nervously clears her throat, but nods. Bella looked to Dr. Banner in wonder. He took notice of the odd look she was giving him. He shrugs.

"I just wanted to see what she'd do." He says as if that explains it all.  
"If…?" Bella inquires.

He smiles as he fastens his belt.

"She thought the big mean guy was about to make an appearance."

Bella bites her lip trying not to laugh.

"Oh… I see… So… this isn't my jet so if you could just keep the big guy at bay on the way, I'd appreciate it."

"I'll do my best."

"Thanks!"

Natasha shakes her head in disbelief.

"How'd…" She mouths as the jet begins to take off.

"Face it, I'm cuter." Bella taunts in return.

Natasha grins and shakes her head yet again. Dr. Banner chuckled overhearing her comment.

"Shit the guy smiles?" Natasha whispers.

Bella nods.

"Yep and I imagine he takes a shit like everyone else."

"Jesus Bella."  
"I'm only trying to help you grasp on this."

* * *

"She's fine…" Black Widow says as she joins in.

Hawkeye and Iron Man take in a breath of relief.

"Dr. Banner will be here soon."

Iron Man wanted to ask where they hell they'd been, but was dealing with another frost giant.

Captain America was taking on one of the Asgardians as was Thor. Thor was beside himself. He not only had to fight his own brother, but follow Asgardians. His heart broke with each strike he gave. The battle seemed unrelenting. Hawkeye yanked one of his arrows out of a frost giant's skull and reused it. Black Widow began shooting and helping out the best she could.

* * *

"I no longer have use for it." Bella explains as she shows Dr. Banner the studio apartment.

He looks around.

"This is really nice actually."

"No sense in it going to waste. It's rent free so you can't do any better than that."

He rears back.  
"I wouldn't feel right about that."

"Too bad not giving you much of a choice. You need a place so that's that."

Bella softly laughs and takes it upon herself to make him something to eat. She imagined he was dying for a real meal. He looked to her oddly as he finished bringing his things inside, which wasn't much.

"I figured we both could eat, before you go off to save the world or whatever it is. Trust me once S.H.I.E.L.D gets their hands on you. You won't have time to breathe. Might as well relax for a bit and eat you a decent meal."

"Only 20 huh?"

She nods.

"Hmmm…"

He washes up in the bathroom as Bella finishes cooking them a couple burgers and some tater tots. It was nothing fancy, but it was a hearty meal. His mouth watered as he entered the room. The smell hit and his tummy rumbled. Bella heard it even over the grease popping as she was finishing up the tots. He sat at the bar and was so hungry he began on his burger. Bella scooped up some tots and placed them on his plate.

"Thank you."

"No prob."

"I mean it… for everything."

Bella looks to him in thought as she finishes and sits beside him.

"Just don't let them do anything you don't want to do." She hints about S.H.I.E.L.D.

"They have a bad habit of thinking they own everything they can touch. Just watch your back is all I'm saying."

"Didn't you say your brother works for them?"  
"Yes, that doesn't mean I trust them as far as I can throw a stick. Then again who can you trust these days?"

He wipes his face with a napkin.

"That's no lie."

"We've had some hard lessons in that."  
"We?"

"Tony and I."

She grimaces thought and leans back in her chair.

"Something else on your mind?"

"It's just the irony of the situation that's all. I just gave him every reason not to trust me, yet I'm the one person in this world he confides in most. Like this is my week to earn that worst girlfriend of the month plague."  
He finishes his burger and drinks the much welcomed soda she had set out from him. He felt as though he was in heaven at the moment.

"Something tells me you won't have a hard time gaining his forgiveness and trust again."

"We shall see."

Once she gets him settled in she hands him the keys.

"Are you sure about this?" He inquires looking around yet again.  
"Absolutely, unless he kicks me out. Then I'll be on the couch!"

Dr. Banner laughs in thought.

"Let's hope that doesn't happen." She states with a warm smile.

He shrugs.

"Take care Dr. Banner."

"Bruce…and you do the same Ms. Swan."

She turns back with a smile before heading out the door.

"Bella…"

* * *

**(The next day... Battle has gone on for over 48 hours…)**

Iron Man's boots crunch along the broken asphalt as they walk about the streets. He was fatigued, hungry, and beyond thirsty. Hawkeye, Captain America, Thor, and Black Widow continued the fight. For every moment they thought they were growing closer to defeating these creatures, more would appear.

They all sighed simultaneously as the Captain went to give the orders, even more of these bastards appeared. Iron Man turned to hear the screeching of wheels. It was Bella's car. The passenger door opened and out stepped Dr. Bruce Banner. Bella leaned over and blew a kiss towards Iron Man. Dr. Banner shut the door. He turned back to Bella apprehensively.

"You can do this." She encourages.

"Just listen to Iron Man…" She points him out.

"He will let you know who to pound so to speak."

Bella taps her forehead.

"The rest is up to you Bruce."  
He nods and turns back towards the group. Bella watches as he begins to tremble all over. Tony smiles beneath that helmet.  
"Well I'll be damned my girl managed to pull it off. She brought the raging green beast right to us!"

A frost giant starts right for Bella's car. Dr. Bruce Banner's teeth grind together and he begins to alter. Bella nods in approval. Once he fully transforms he picks up the frost giant and tosses him across the sky. Bella looked to him complete in awe and a huge grin. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. He then takes off running and dives right onto the frost giant smashing him into the ground. Bella hits the gas as the ground beneath the car shook with each movement Hulk made. She waved everyone off as she raced back home.

"I can't believe it! She did it!" Iron Man said in complete marvel.

"I think I'm in love!" He taunts Bella's brother.

He rolls his eyes.

"Gee, Deja Vu. He utters remembering that's what he said when he first saw Bella chewing out the vampires."

"That's right… I confessed my love for your sister some time ago didn't I?! Yet you were surprised!"

"Shut it, Stark!"

"Might as well face it Barton you could very well end up my brother in law one day!"

They each looked to him in shock. However Iron Man continued to watch Hulk unleash hell upon the giants and the betraying Asgardians.

"Oops…" He called out as he mistook Thor for one of them.

Iron Man took off to quickly deal with the situation. Hawkeye looked to Black Widow as though he were now ill. She laughed.

"Hope I'm your date to the wedding."  
"There is no wedding! There's not going to be a wedding!" He barks.

Black Widow and Captain America laugh.

"I'm serious!"

Captain America cleared his throat seeing how pissed off Hawkeye looked.

"My sister is not going to marry freaking Tony Stark!"

* * *

Bella paced around the garage. She wasn't sure just how long she could keep grounded. This urge to be out there and help was strongly within her. However she knew Tony was still rightfully pissed with her. She didn't want to push her luck. Her feet grew sore as she continued to pace. But there was just no way she could sit and wait patiently. She tried to think of something anything to keep herself busy as she waited.

Part of her reasoning for wanting to go with Natasha deep down and she knew it was because she wanted to keep herself busy. That was the best way for her not to worry about Tony. If she sat still for too long the worst imaginable things came to play. All the more reason she wished that she could somehow be out there with the boys like Natasha. Bella froze in midstride. The garage door began to open. Iron Man flew in and his helmet rose.

They merely eyed one another for a moment. He nodded towards her and she rushed over and wrapped her arms around him. He lifted her a tad off the ground as she kissed him. Tony leaned his forehead against hers.

"I'm just going to say this and then let it go from here. To be honest I was going to pull this whole mature thing of ignoring you, but you threw off my game. I didn't expect to come home to this." He admits.

"What did you expect to come home to?"

"To a feminist rights speech maybe? Or some sort of bitch feast."

"Tony!"

She hits him on the chest. He winces for her and takes her hand.

"Easy… No need to break your hand. If you feel the need to hit me my face isn't currently shielded."

She sighs and looks to the ground.

"I'm sorry I stole your jet, lied to you, and fled the country and well I'm not so sure I'm sorry about the whole bringing Dr. Banner back to be honest. If I hadn't had gone…"

Tony lifts her chin with his fingers.

"You didn't technically steal considering you live here, you're my girl, and you work for me so what's mine is yours type of thing, though I would prefer to know next time. Leaving the country without my knowledge? Yeah I was pissed. I'm not going to fucking lie about that. If anything had gone wrong I wouldn't have had a clue where to even begin to look for you. I'm going to tell you this now. When it comes to your whereabouts I always want to know where you are. Not because I'm being a dick and one of those insecure pricks. No, because I want to know where to look first if you don't come home. Bella honey we both have enemies out there." He reminds.

"Now bringing in the doctor… There are some mixed feelings on this. Now do I like that you went and did this behind my back? Um no… absolutely NOT! Would have I wanted you to go if you had asked my opinion on the matter? NOPE! I'd have hog tied your ass to the bed and made certain you couldn't leave the house. I'd have Jarvis keep you prisoner until I returned."

"Tony…" She practically whined.

"Now hold on and let me finish."

She sighs half afraid of what he'd say next. He pecked her on the lips as Jarvis got him out of the suit.

"How'd you do it?" Tony questioned as if in awe.

She looked to him oddly.

"How'd you tame the tempered spirit and manage to bring him back to our neck of the woods?"

Bella shrugs.

"I just put myself in his place."

"His place huh…"

She nods.

"And I slept with him."

"Did you now?"  
She nods again trying to keep from laughing.

"I figure what better way to calm the beast within."

"So you wore him down?"

"Precisely!"

"Hmmm… so from now on I can only get you off with a fist or maybe a bat."

"TONY! THAT'S SO GROSS!"

He chuckles.

"Are you saying that he's lacking where it counts?" He fake gasps.

"Is he a peewee?"

"I can't believe the shit that comes out of that mouth of yours!"

He shrugs and backs her up against the station he normally works at.

"Great, now I have to find a way to kill him and I have to beat you back into submission."

"Come on now Tony, was I ever submissive to begin with."

He shuts his eyes for a moment. He hadn't slept, ate or drank anything in over 48 hours now. But he could only think of one thing he wanted most at the moment. The more she tried to push his buttons the more it spurred him on.

"You're right, you've yet to call me master!" He states with a soft growl.

"That's because I'm not a slave."  
"I could change that you know."

Her breath is taken back and she looks to him dumbfounded as he rips her shirt and bra open. He gives her no time to comment. Tony starts kissing her and his hands graze over her perfectly rounded breasts. Tony carried her out of the garage and into the bedroom. He gritted his teeth as he stripped her down. He was in complete lust and all he could think about was fucking the living hell out of her. He wanted to be balls deep within that wet pink pussy of hers. The mere idea had him aching. Bella pulled his shirt over his head and yanked it off tossing it about the room. Her hand ran along his chest and arc reactor. Tony didn't bother to take his pants off all the way. He desperately fiddled with his pants and freed his cock.

"Fuuuuccck." He groaned out as he entered.

He used his hands to spread her legs apart even more. He wanted to watch himself driving into her. It never failed he couldn't get over how he fit inside her like that. Tony spread her apart and continued to watch in amazement.

However something happened. Something he'd never experienced and it couldn't have come at a worse time. He shook his head trying to fight the thoughts that came to mind. Things he knew he had no business thinking about! Nevertheless, that knowledge didn't keep the irrational thoughts at bay. In fact it was affecting him so much… He froze as he went _dead_… Making a very first for Tony Stark... He winced as though he got socked in the gut repeatedly. Tony tried to bring his game back on, but it was gone. It had nothing to do with Bella. Hell she was easily the sexiest woman he'd ever been with.

Concern washed over her face. Meanwhile, Tony was humiliated, pissed and scolding himself.

Who the fuck thinks during sex?! NOT FUCKING TONY STARK! He pinched the bridge of his nose and rolled over.

"Tony?"

He wanted to fucking curl up and DIE! This had never ever happened to him before. And Bella Swan what the fuck? He looked down to his dead dick and cursed under his breath. Bella reached over and ran her fingers along his chest lovingly.

"Is everything alright?"

He didn't answer he wasn't sure how. He hadn't felt more like a complete pussy than he had now. And the one question he feared would come up surely did.

"Did I do something wrong?"

He winced again and hopped up he exited the room and promptly made his way to the bar. He downed his scotch straight from the bottle. Bella entered the room as she was tying her black silk robe. She damn near looked as though she'd cry. He shook his head in thought. How does he even begin to tell her the truth? She's only 20! How dare he even have such fucking thoughts? He was being a god damn dick! And since when did he care about such things or have such desires? No matter how much he tried though he couldn't keep the thoughts at bay. The problem? It was her… he wanted Bella in his future. She was the woman he kept envisioning with his irrational ideas. He started laughing as though in misery. Bella looked upon him in wonder. He zipped up his pants and buttoned them.

"Talk to me please…" She said in damn near hysterics.

It was how he was acting that had her nearly terrified. Tony shut his eyes for a moment. He downed some more scotch. He points upon her as if accusingly.

"That's never ever happened to me before."

She took back a breath. She wasn't sure how to take that.

"Um ok…" She said in a whisper.

Tony sighs already seeing it on her face.

"Don't…I mean it don't you even. That's so far from the truth. So you can get that out of your head right now Bella honey."

Bella nods not sure what to think.

"You're doing something to me dammit!"

He slams down his bottle and she jumped.

"I don't understand! WHY, I MEAN WHY? YOU come the fuck along and my head becomes this tangled mess of thoughts, ones I've never even had! Dammit Bella honey! You're driving me up the god damn wall!"

She looks to the floor, yet again getting the wrong idea. She closes her eyes and tears begin to form. Tony was just about to explain the truth behind it all when someone else appeared directly behind her. Tony hurriedly reached out and placed his "_**new**_" bracelets on that were hidden at the bar. Bella gasped out as someone grabbed her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"And I fear you because?"

Tony shrugs.

"Maybe not so much me, but us as a whole. You remember my friends right? The patriot, the bull's-eye, the big green guy with a temper, and let's not forget your brother."

Loki half laughs and gets a better hold on Bella.

"And where are they now?"

"The Avengers?"  
Loki looks upon Tony peculiarly.

"It's what we decided to call our little group. Quite fetching isn't it? Sorry honey, I was going to tell you, I just hadn't a chance." Tony explains to Bella.

Tony keeps his eyes locked onto Bella's as he takes a step towards them.

"You see you've even managed to piss of your own brother. Just how do you think you'll truly win this in the end? Everyone hating you and wishing that you'd just up and die so to speak."

Loki roughly twirls Bella around to have her face him. He cups her chin.

"And what if I was to end her life? Then what are you? Are you just as weak as he?"  
"He…?"

"My brother with his precious Jane." Loki looks into Bella's eyes.  
"You share the same eye color in fact, interesting."

"Not a good idea unless you just want to piss us both off."  
"Isn't that the point?"  
"Not very smart are we?"

Loki nods but lifts Bella off the floor he turns around and tosses her through the window. Tony activates the bracelets. Tony doesn't even think. He leaps out after her in a diving matter. Bella was falling flat and reaching out to him.

"Nooooo." Tony growled out and did his best to angle himself so he'd speed towards her at a much faster pace. He finally caught her and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

The suit made it's way to him and began to build itself upon him. It was one of his newest inventions. He maneuvered her around so the suit would complete itself. Just before they were to hit the pavement, he shot back up and flew back into the house. He placed Bella on the couch.

He went to deal with Loki only to see he was gone. Tony lifts his eyes back towards Bella.

"This conversation is to be continued."

Bella had never felt so confused. Fear resided in her heart. She hadn't a clue what was going through his mind. He scooped her up off the couch.

"Where are we going?"  
"You are going under S.H.I.E.L.D protection along with Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis."

"Um who."  
"No time to explain."  
"Dammit Tony, I should be out there with you."  
He cocks a brow under that suit.

"Not just no, but hell to the fucking no."

"Why not?!"  
"Because your life means something and that's that."  
"Tony!"

He stops once they get to headquarters. He places her down and she goes to take off. He sighs with agitation and grabs her.

"Face it, I'm much faster."  
"I'm not going into protection Tony!"  
"Um yes you are!"

"NO I'm NOT I CAN HELP YOU! I've helped before remember?!"

He shakes his head.

"Not this time."

"ANTHONY EDWARD STARK!" She growls as he drags her into headquarters.

Natasha and Clint leap off their chairs as they enter the building. Bella was hitting Iron Man profusely.

"Did you just middle name me like some sort of mother hen?!"

"You're god damn right I did!"

"Huh. That was weird and stuff. Don't do it again."

She goes to do it again just to piss him off. He covers her mouth.

"Look you want to be out there?" This came from Natasha's mouth as she made her way over.

Bella nods.

"Then get trained on how to fight. Then I can guarantee this will be your last time of being benched."

Bella sighs against Tony's hand in defeat. He lowers his hand. Tony kisses her just before Captain America takes her hand. They follow Fury to the lockdown point. Once Bella's inside the safety bunker she turns to the other two brunettes.

"So, this is some motherfucking bullshit!"  
Jane raised her brows and Darcy smiled.

"Ooooh I like her!"


	12. The Quarterback Takes A Knee

_**Chapter 12**_

_**I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Read then leave your review thanks!**_

Bella looked around the room to see it was a decent size for an emergency bunker. It was underground of the actual S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters.

"What they hell are they expecting World War III?" Bella mutters to herself as she paces around looking pissed.

Jane and Darcy shrugged upon each other. However Jane knew that wasn't actually far from the truth. She herself wondered why agents randomly came and took her in Darcy in. She wasn't even aware that Thor was back.

The room they were in had a brown leather couch big enough for the three of them. A 32 in' flat screen TV, four bunk beds, a bookcase filled with books, clothes that looked to be all black were folded and laid about three of the beds, three of the bunk beds were already made with plain white sheets and blankets. Tall leafy plants were about the corners of the bunker surprisingly real ones. There was a one and half bath a mini kitchen and fridge. Bella felt ill in thought.

"Just how long do they expect us to stay down here?"

Darcy presses her lips together and opens the fridge. She smiles and grabs a 12 pack of beer that was in the fridge. She slams it down on the island in the mini kitchen. Bella smiles.

"They deemed it important enough to make certain we were stocked with alcohol?" Bella examined seeing a rack filled with wine to the brim.

She sighed however noticing the brand of wine. She automatically knew.

"This was Tony's doing." She uttered as she took out one of the wine bottles.

"Tony?" Jane questions.

"Tony of the Stark variety."

She and Darcy's eyes widen.

"You personally know Tony Stark?"

Bella couldn't help the grin that formed on her face. Darcy narrows her eyes upon her.

"Holy shit, Jane, she's that hot chick that's been seen all over the news! The gold digger!"

Bella raises her brows. Jane looks to her friend in sheer disbelief. "What?" Darcy questions innocently. Jane then cuts Bella an apologetic glance.

"Sorry we don't let her out much…" Jane mumbles looking downright embarrassed.

Bella laughs.

"Oh it's nothing I haven't heard already." She admits with a shrug.

"I freaking idolize you!" Darcy announces exuberantly.

Bella cuts Darcy an odd look. Both Darcy and Jane were very pretty she noted. Bella however thought it was odd that they all had brunette hair and about the same color eyes. They all had long hair only they were fully dressed and nicely. Bella's hair was a mess and she was still in her robe. She cleared her throat and fixed her robe making sure she wasn't exposing herself.

"Idolize me?" Bella curiously inquires.

"Hell yeah you rock! Not only did you manage to pick up one of the hottest most well-known, richest bachelors there is, but you got major attitude."

"Um thanks?"

"I'm just saying I want to be like you when I grow up."

Jane rolls her eyes and elbows Darcy.  
"I think we're all about the same age."

"So that doesn't change how I feel!" She defends and Bella laughs. Darcy pops open each of them a beer and passes them around.

Jane wrinkles her nose at the beer. Darcy and Bella have already taken theirs to the label.

"So who are you exactly?" Bella asks.

"I'm Darcy Lewis and this is my prudent friend Jane Foster. She's a scientist and I'm like her little lab rat aka assistant."

"Is that so?" Bella offers her hand and shakes Darcy and Jane's.

"Bella Swan."

"Swan… How cool is that?" Darcy says in thought.

"So here's the big question… Why the hell are we all in here?"

"That's what we'd like to know." Jane admits.

Bella finished her beer as she leaned against the counter. She thought about that peculiar man that threw her out the window. He was decked out in green and gold. He most certainly wasn't dressed normal. She thought about his deep green eyes. How that was the last thing she took notice off before he tossed her out. She also remembered that ridiculous golden helmet he was wearing. Bella looked back towards the other two girls.

"I say we exchange stories and see if they somewhat match up. If no one's going to tell us what the fuck is going on then we figure it out."

"Actually, we were at home when these agents swarmed in and took me in Darcy in."

Bella couldn't believe that.

"Wait, they just welcomed themselves in side and apprehended you both?"

"Pretty much sums it up." Darcy declares.

"Um ok… Now I'm even more pissed then I was already. How come no one wants to let us in on what's going on? I'm going to KILL TONY! Hand me another one of those." Darcy grins ear to ear and hands her another.

Bella downs the entire beer before uttering another word.

"I REALLLY LIKE HER!" Darcy squeals and Jane smiles shaking her head as she delicately sips at her beer.

Bella glances upon Jane and her nearly lukewarm beer.

"Don't drink?" Bella asks.

"Just not much of a beer drinker." Jane confesses and places the beer on the counter.

She hops upon the counter and kicks her feet about. Bella nods.

"Well before my soon to be dead boyfriend brought me here. I was thrown out of the window. By some guy with horrible fashion sense, a bad attitude, and major death wish."

Darcy and Jane exchange looks. Bella however was beginning to trace back to the conversation the man and Tony were having. She remembered the mention of the Avengers and something about… Bella snaps a look Jane's direction. "This guy mentioned something about his brother's precious Jane? Ring any bells?"

Jane froze as though in a trance.

"Um everything ok?"

Jane swallows back with a racing heart.

"Did you happen to catch his name?"  
"No, but he looked as though someone that had just come from a renaissance fair."

"HEY HE'S BACK! See Jane I told you he'd return!" Darcy says just full of beans.

Bella looked upon Jane concerned. She looked as though she'd damn near cry.

"Is she alright?"

"Oh she'll be fine. She just hasn't seen her love muffin in a while. Thought he forgot all about her!"  
"And who would this so called love muffin be?"  
"I believe his name was Thor? Right Jane?" Darcy taunts and nudges her shoulder.

Jane barely nods. She just stood there blinking her eyes.

"So you and this "Thor" have some history I take it?"

"Yeah they do! Which is weird considering she hit him with her car and all, not just once either, TWICE!"

"And he survived?!"

"Well he is the god of thunder and all."

Bella dies in laughter.

"Wait, so let me get this straight… Jane over here is crushing over some guy that claims to be a god and not just any god, but _**Thor God of Thunder**_?"

"Yep! Pretty cool huh?"

"If I hadn't just witnessed a normal 185 lb man become a green beast that weighs a ton, I'd call total bullshit and want this woman evaluated. Hell both of you in fact. Unfortunately, I'd be right along there with you. It seems I've seen and heard all the crazy there is to see and hear. Shit… So you're like dating a god? How the hell does that work? I mean where does he even come from and how long distant are we talking? What does he look like?"

Darcy began their own little adventure story of how they met Thor. How Jane and Thor fell for one another, but he had to go back to some planet by the name of Asgard. Without even realizing it all three girls had gone through an entire 12 pack and a bottle of wine, as they exchanged stories. Once they were done they realized they'd been talking for 4 hours.

"Well I gotta pee!" Darcy announced and took off.

Jane and Bella laughed realizing they needed to go to. Bella leaned back and rubbed her face tiredly.

"So you dated a vampire…" Jane utters in disbelief.

"Yeah, not one of my finest moments."

Jane laughs.

"We all have them."

Jane's eyes were batting however. The girl was a serious lightweight. Bella pegged her for someone that rarely drank. Once Darcy returned Bella came to her feet and began to help Jane up. She and Darcy helped her get to the bathroom to pee. The three of them were giggling the entire time. Jane nearly fell on her first attempt to go to the bathroom. Darcy and Bella died in laughter and somehow managed to prop her up better. Once they got her washed up they helped her get to bed. Darcy took off Jane's shoes and Bella covered her up.

"So this one has a limit." Bella teased.

"Oh I've seen her worse than this. In fact it wasn't long after Thor left."

Bella sighs in thought knowing damn well she couldn't talk.

"I think we've all had one of those."

"Not me I can hold my liquor just fine!" Darcy declares and nearly trips over a nightstand.

Bella quickly caught her before she hit the corner of one of the bunk beds.

"Easy now, I think it's sleepy time for you as well."

"But I'm not tired."  
"Well sure you aren't pumpkin."

Bella winced.  
"Oh god…"

"What?" Darcy asked in wonder as Bella helped her get settled in as well.

"I just realized something that's all."

"And what's that?" Darcy said with a giggle.

That giggle soon died as she leaned into her pillow and fell fast asleep. Bella swallowed back and leaned over. She took of Darcy's glasses and sat them on the other nightstand.

"That he's rubbing off on me…" Bella whispers as she cuts off the lights.

She too goes to bed, however no matter how wasted she was. Bella tossed and turned. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't sleep. Her mind was just too overloaded at the moment. Bella worried about what all this meant and just how much danger were they all in. If Tony, Clint and the others were alright, but mostly she thought about how Tony had snapped at her just before that man tossed her out the window. Her skin crawled in thought. Had she really pushed Tony over the edge? She rose up feeling rather alarmed in thought.

Bella quietly snuck out of the room and headed into the bathroom. She took off her robe and started a shower. She spent a good 20 minutes under the icy cold water trying her hardest to clear her mind.

"Darcy, stop that!" Jane hisses.

"What? I'm just making sure she's still alive."

"By throwing gummy bears at her?"  
Darcy shrugs.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time."

Jane yanks the bag of gummy bears out of Darcy's hand. Darcy pouts and reaches out for them.

"Hey now, I found them first!"  
They both turned around as Bella whimpered out in her sleep and rolled over. She reached up and tiredly removed a green gummy bear from her cheek. She opened her eyes to see what it was. She looked to it confused and rose up in the bed. She saw that her bed had gummy bears scattered across it.

"What the…" She picks another one of them up.

Darcy hurriedly places the bag back into Jane's hand before Bella takes notice. She then sits at the table and pretends to be flipping through a newspaper.

"So… is this a ritual of yours or do we have a leak?"

"Leak?" Jane questions.

"Nevermind…" Bella sees the bag in her hand, but is too tired to question it.

She lays her head back down and raises the covers up over her head.

"By the way Darcy I prefer the strawberry ones. Just keep that in mind next time you get all gummy happy."

Jane laughs at Bella's comment and stuffs the bag back into Darcy's hand.

"How'd she?!" Darcy starts to question.

Bella giggles into her pillow, but falls back asleep.

The hatch door opens about an hour later. All three girls look up to see Captain America climbing down the ladder leading down. He cocks a brow seeing Bella was still in bed and it was now 2 pm. That and her bed were covered in gummy bears. He tilts his head making his way over. He picks one of the gummy bears up and looks at it curiously.

Bella noticed the guy was covered in soot and parts of his suit were ripped.

"You do know eating this stuff at night is horrible for your teeth right?"

"It is?!" Bella smarts and grabs the one from his hand and eats it.

He smiles and shakes his head. Darcy had made her way directly behind the Captain. With a big grin on her face she was feeling up the Captain's biceps.

"So… Do you always make live public announcement services?"

The Captain cocks a brow and turns around facing Darcy.

"So you're like real and stuff?"

Jane sighs and pries her friend away from the Captain.

"But I want to touch! You already have a blond this one's mine. How do I know if I want to buy him if I can't even test out the merchandise?"

"Darcy, leave the poor man alone."  
"Awe, man you never let me have any fun!"

Bella laughs and fixes her shirt before she makes her way out of the bed. The Captain respectfully turns his head once he takes notice of her only wearing a shirt and panties. She hurriedly steps into some black pants. She clears her throat letting him know she's decent.

"I just came to check up on things." He starts to explain once he turns back around.

"Stark and Thor wanted me to let you ladies know that it shouldn't be much longer now."  
"And what would that be now?"

He smiles and shakes his head.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss that."

"OH come the fuck on Steve!" Bella barks and both girls look to her surprised.

Darcy nudges Jane.

"Did she just tell Captain America to come the fuck on."  
"I believe so." Jane whispers.

He raises his brows.

"Huh… I'm telling you, I so want to be her when I grow up!"

The Captain sighs.

"Sorry… just how it is."  
"That's hardly fair. So you so called "Avengers" get to go out and have all the fun. Have this little boy scout sworn to secrecy bullshit, while us women are placed under forced protection and we aren't even allowed to know why? WELL KISS MY ASS!" Bella starts towards the ladder.

"Jane…"  
"Yeah?"

"You know how they always say grow a bigger set of balls?"  
"Yeah…?" She acknowledged wondering where Darcy was going with this.

"I think she was born with them."

Bella starts climbing up the ladder. The Captain sighs with annoyance.

"I can't let you do that."

"This is America right? Land of the free? I can do whatever I want."

She steps out of the hatch and Agent Coulson was already at the door. He points with a single finger back towards the entrance.

"Oh come on!"

He shakes his head and stands his ground.

"He put you up to this didn't he?!"

He merely shrugs trying out to laugh as the Captain snuck up behind her. He wraps an arm around her waist and starts to drag her back down.

"GRRRRRRRRR! AVENGERS OR NOT I'M SO KICKING YOUR ASSES!"

Agent Coulson loses it and starts laughing only pissing her off more.  
"And you!" She points to him angrily.

"I'll see you in Headquarters!"

He raises his brows and waves her goodbye. She grits her teeth as the Captain jumps down with her in his hold.

"Here hold that for me will you?" He says handing Bella over to the girls. He bounds back up the hatchway and locks it back up.

* * *

"So how'd she take it?"

Just one look on the Captain's face said it all. Iron Man chuckles and sends out a repulsor blast at a nearby enemy.

"And you thought you could handle her! That's so cute!"

The Captain rolls his eyes.

"Well I am closer to her age bracket." He fires back.  
"Says the man that's been around since before World War II?!"  
"Face it Stark, I age better!" He declares and sends out his shield.

Stark mocks him under his breath. "So how long did it take to get to Cali in the jet?" Tony curiously asked. The Captain shrugs "a little under four hours or so." Tony nods in thought knowing if he hadn't taken the jet it would have been a good 5 to 6 hours. He just had to send someone to make sure the girls were ok. It wasn't just Loki they had to worry about. That little shit Edward and his freakish family was still somewhere out there. They both however are being fired at as the Captain blocks with his shield. Iron Man shakes his head with annoyance as he takes off in flight.

"Just how long do you think that portal will remain open?" The Captain asks Thor.

"I'm not sure." He confesses and looks to be in thought.

"But I need to find a way to apprehend Loki and turn off the Tesseract!"

"Then you go deal with your brother and we got it from here. Remember Thor lives are counting on you. We must hurry!" The Captain reminds.

Thor nods "as I'm well aware" he says and takes off.

"So…" Black Widow says over her shoulder as she and Hawkeye are flying on one of the hoover crafts of the enemies.

"So?" Hawkeye replies as he zips around a building.

"How do you feel about your sister joining us one day?"

He shakes his head with confusion, but keeps the air craft going as they're being shot at. They witnessed Hulk taking down enemies, as if they were mere pest getting in his way.

"Joining us?"  
"As an Avenger?"

He starts laughing.

"Funny, Romanoff."  
She rolls her eyes.

"And why's that?"

"Bell doesn't know the first thing about fighting! Don't be ignorant, Romanoff!"  
"Excuse me?"

He sighs, hearing the pissy tone in her voice.

"I just meant you should know better that's all." They dodge a body that Hulk sends flying into the air. Once it makes its way back down Hulk grabs it and spins it around before smashing it deep into the earth.

"Well, I for one think your sister has what it takes."

"Well you're wrong."

She shakes her head and braces herself as they were being fired at. Loki had the Tesseract and was using it as a weapon. Thor was doing his best to take him down. Meanwhile, Iron Man was doing his best to lead the danger away from everyone else, but he was losing energy in the process.

"Come on Jarvis help me out here buddy. Don't let me down."

* * *

_**Escape attempts during Avengers battle in New York (Each have surveillance footage)**_

**One**_**: **_**3:15 pm **

"You got it?"

"Almost…" Bella says as she continues to jimmy the knife into the hatchway door.

A smile comes over her face as they hear a clicking sound. The three off them look to one another. Bella hands the knife back to Darcy. Darcy hands it back to Jane who sets it on the counter. Bella pushes the hatch door open and she helps Jane and Darcy out of the bunker. Once the three of them are out they each quietly attempt to make their way out of the S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters.

Agent Coulson however was following behind with a couple of other agents. He taps Bella on the shoulder. She whips around with a sheepish grin.

"Um hi! Phil is it?"

He cocks a brow and points back to the bunker. Bella sighs as if in defeat. She lowers her head and turns back around and takes off running. Two other agents appear before her and she stops and starts backing up.

"So I guess that means we're busted?" Darcy utters miserably.

"…dammit…" Bella groans.

**Two: 5:53 pm**

"Again? But we've already been caught once. Maybe we should just stay down here. I mean if it's what the guys suggest. Maybe it's what's best." Darcy and Bella cut Jane a look of disapproval.

Jane sighs seeing she's outvoted.

"Fine…" Jane mumbles.

"I think you're a very bad influence on Darcy." Jane teases with a slight grin.

Darcy's entire face beams at this.

"Really?! You really mean it?! I'm usually bad influence! This is so awesome! Yay Bella! Yay bad influence."

Yet again, Bella manages to unjam the door she uses her knees to jolt it open as it felt somewhat heavier than before. She hears a whooshing sound as she bust the door open. She crawls back out to see they had a cable's connecting to the door in order to avoid her breakout attempt.

Meanwhile, Darcy was making the gummy bears into mini Avengers as she painted them like Captain America, Hulk, Thor, and she was just now working on Iron Man. Bella almost succeeded as she got right up to the door. Only she heard the clearing of a throat and the rolling of a chair. Agent Coulson snatched her as he wheeled past. He used his feet to propel them off the wall in front of them. Doing this sends the chair shooting back towards the bunker, where he dragged her back inside.

* * *

**(**_**Back to the battle of New York)**_

"Would you like for me to get ahold of Ms. Swan sir?" Tony grimaces in thought as he was preparing to rid of the nuke.

"There's no signal in the bunker where she is Jarvis."

He takes in a breath.

"Connect me with Bella's voicemail Jarvis."

_Bella's phone you know what to do… _He shuts his eyes for a very brief moment at the sound of her voice. Once it beeps he opens them.

"I'm about to do something incredibly stupid. You know that promise we made Bella honey? Looks like I'm going to be the one breaking it. Better me than you. I'm not going to say goodbye though. Just know I love you. Happy will know what to do from here."

Hawkeye looks to Black Widow alarmed as she's about to shut the portal.  
"Where the fuck is he?!"

Black Widow is given the command. She looks to Hawkeye apologetically knowing they don't have a choice.

"NO! This will kill _**HER**_!" Hawkeye shouts as she takes the order.

* * *

**Day two**

**Attempt three 9:30 am**

Yet again Bella manages to force the door open. This time they had a huge tool box on top of the hatchway. She used her entire body weight to force the door open. Bella looks around and sneaks about the area. She goes about it as if she were an agent now herself. She hides behind corners and walls. Bella even makes it outside the headquarters door. She breathes in the fresh air momentarily and takes one step further out. Her eyes dart open as Agent Coulson stood right before her with his arms folded about his chest.

"I got her." He says into the blue tooth.

"How the hell?"

He escorts her back inside and leads her back down.

_**Attempt four 7:30 pm**_

"I think she managed to pull it off this time!" Darcy says as two hours had passed by and Bella hadn't returned.

"She said she'd return for us though if so."

"Pffft and you believed her. That just proves how naïve you truly are. I wouldn't return if I found a way out."

"So very noble of you Darcy."  
"I know." She says with a smile.

She forgets about the fact that she'd been painting her gummy bears. She places one into her mouth without looking. She frowns and sticks out her tongue with the green gummy bear still on it.

"Oh no…"  
"What?!" Jane hops up concerned.

"I just ate the Hulk." Jane sighs and rolls her eyes as she sits back down on the couch.

"Look at his poor little squished head!"

She uses a napkin to wipe the green paint off her tongue.

Meanwhile, Bella was laughing to herself. She was covered in sweat and managed to get herself stuck in an air vent at her last attempt.

"So much for being like 007, the asshole how does he do it?"  
She looks down to see Agent Coulson setting up a ladder.

"You're stuck aren't you?"

"…no…"

"Oh ok…" He starts to put the ladder back up and walk away.

"OK OK! Dammit, I'm stuck!"

He chuckles to himself and sets the ladder back up. Bella covered her face in humiliation as he and a couple other agents had to cut around the metal vent into the ceiling just to break her free.

"Whatever you do no big ass jokes." She hisses in warning to Agent Coulson as her arms wrapped around his neck and he brought her back down.  
"I wouldn't dream of it Ms. Swan."

"Bella honey, I could have built you a suit." He says taking notice of the metal vent stuck around her hips and ass.

Her heart comes to a stop as Agent Coulson brings her back down.

"Want to explain yourself sweetheart?"  
He was leaning against one of the pillars of the headquarters. He was in his Iron Man armor still with the helmet off. He had a pair of shades on and was eating a donut and had a coffee in the other hand. She shakes her head, but once they lower her down she eyes Tony from afar. She promptly turns to see Jane slapping Thor. She and Tony flinched at this. "You must be Thor." The tall blond haired man that was seriously built like a god nodded.

"Huh…"

"And you are?"

"Bella Swan."

He smiles warmly and looks upon Tony.

"It seems we've done well for ourselves my metal friend."

Jane however slapped Thor once more.

Bella's phone was sending her a voicemail alert as it was just now getting signal. Tony thought nothing of it at first as she put it to her ear.

"Oh no.." He reached out a hand and started to rush over to yank it out from her hold.

It was too late. She looked to Tony with a wounded expression. He takes in a breath. Instead of a slap like Thor got. Bella punched him. After she does this she looks to be in shock on what she did. Darcy sighed, feeling left out so she decidedly slapped Steve.

"What the…?" He rubs his face confused.

"OH that sure stung…" She rubs her hand sorely.

He sighs with annoyance and goes to walk away.  
"Hey wait up!" She calls out and starts to follow him.

Bella meanwhile stared straight into Tony's eyes as he takes off his shades.

"You were going to die? And you leave a fucking voicemail! That could have been the last time I ever heard from you?! THROUGH A GOD DAMN VOICEMAIL!"

Tony cocked a brow though as they were cutting the metal vent off her body.

"Ms. Swan, would you mind staying still?" Agent Coulson asks.

She grits her teeth.

"…fine…" Once they get the vent off her she points to Tony.

"You're not leaving me behind again!"  
She shoves him back and storms out of the headquarters. All eyes were now on Tony as he pinched the bridge of his nose and followed her out. He handed Bruce Banner his donut and coffee on the way out.

He steps outside to see Bella pacing around. Her fingers were running through her hair and she shook all over.

"Bella…"  
She stopped in midstride and put her hand to her heart. She kept her head down.

"I can't believe you were going to break your end of the deal."

"Now just let me explain…"

"Dammit Tony!"

"Do you not remember the last stunt you pulled?!" Tony fires back.

"I'm not an idiot! You were getting the shit beat out of you! I heard it. Granted you can kick ass and back up that mouth of yours! You could have been fucking raped or Lord knows what! I would have had to hear it on the phone, damn near killing myself trying to figure out where you are, knowing damn well I couldn't get to you in time!"

They both circle one another bitterly. Both had their faults… Both furious with one another and all for the very same reasons.  
"I love you!" They both angrily shout at one another.

"Jinx." They chorus.

"Dammit!" They chorus yet again.

They both stop and shake their heads upon one another. Bella's bottom lip quivers and she comes to her knees. Tony winces knowing she just scrapped the hell of them as she landed. He hurried over and came to his as well. Hot tears came down her face. He looked her in the eyes.

"You want to start doing this together?"

She nods.

"Ok then… I'm game if your game. You owe me a coke or scotch would be nice by the way."

Bella's jaw dropped as the other Iron Man armors fly down. Tony raises back up and offers Bella a hand up. She looks to him confused as each one he's ever made stands behind him in a horizontal line. Tony drops back down to one knee before her. He throws down his shades. The Mark I-V armors also dropped down to one knee behind him. Her heart was damn near galloping out of her chest. Tony took out a ring from his suit.

"We slept together, became friends, then confessed our love for one another, and we're living under the same roof. So why not get married?"

"..married…? She whispers almost timidly.

He nods, but felt panicked all a sudden. _Shit, she doesn't want this_…. Was the first thing to hit his mind.

She shut her eyes looking ill. He sighs feeling as though his heart was about to break in half. Bella covers her face and starts bawling. He shoots up in alarm.

"You want to marry me?! Dammit, Tony I thought you were trying to figure out how to dump me!"  
"What?!"

She nods and wipes her face.

"You were so mad I thought I'd finally pushed you past the brink. That you just finally had enough."

His eyes widen as he thinks back.

"No, no, no… Bella honey, that couldn't be further from the truth." He nervously laughs and shakes his head.

"You wanna know the truth?" He says in a softer tone.

She lifts her eyes towards him.

"Bella that all happened because when I see you, I see things I never thought I would. I won't lie either it scares the living shit out of me. I want you to accept me for all that I am," he says pointing to the armors. "The good and the bad, Tony and Iron Man. You want to be my partner, for me it starts right here." He holds up the ring again, "I love you Bella. What do you say, wanna be a Stark?"

Bella nods still looking to be in shock.

"Can I have a verbal answer just to make certain?"

She softly laughs.  
"…yes…" She takes back a breath.

"Yes what?" He taunts.  
"Yes, I'll marry you!"

He beams at this and places the ring on her finger. Bella looks to the ring in complete awe and utter surprise. It was a white gold band with a diamond around the diamond was white gold sections made into the Iron Man symbol (the arc reactor). It was the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen in her life. She latched on to Tony hugging the hell out of him. Tony eagerly kissed her and twirled around. They both came to a halt hearing clapping from behind.

They turned to see the other Avengers, Darcy, Jane, Agent Coulson, and Fury.

Bella blushed and Tony shrugged and went back to kissing her. Clint sighed with slight irritation, but considering Tony Stark nearly died in order to save New York. He figured he was about as good as it gets when it comes to his sister. If he was willing to do that for an entire state, he could only imagine what he'd be willing to do for Bella.

They began to hover off the ground. Tony did a halfhearted wave and took off.

Jarvis deployed the other armors as well and they followed close behind.  
On the flight back they were making out the entire time. He stepped into the garage and continued to hold and kiss her as Jarvis got him out of the suit. Tony carried her to the bathroom from there. He reached back and started the shower. They stepped into the lukewarm water. The water ran down their bodies as they began stripping each other down. Tony was taken back as she licked down his chest, down his abdomen. _Holy shit_… He thought as she used her teeth to undo his pants.

He felt her tongue running down the shaft of his cock. It twitched against her tongue. Tony pulled her hair away from her face. He grunted out in full pleasure as she went to town on his cock. Her tongue rolled around doing it's magic. Her mouth was hot and very welcoming. If there was one thing he knew for sure was Bella easily gave the best head known to mankind, making him one lucky bastard, amongst other things when it came to her. Tony couldn't take it anymore though he had to be inside her. He gently helped her back to her feet. Tony yanked down the black sweat pants S.H.I.E.L.D had provided her with. He picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He backed her up against the shower wall. Without any effort he slipped on in. They got back into a heated kissing session as he fucked her up against the wall. Her arms draped around his shoulders.

Once he broke free of her lips. Bella kissed along his neck and shoulders. She breathlessly called out his name as she came so hard it was running down her legs, along with the water from the shower. Tony felt the liquid heat continuing to build up around his rock hard cock. This only further enticed him.

"Fuck me harder Tony."

Tony literally felt as though his dick Hulked out itself. He throbbed so damn hard at her words he found himself pounding the living hell out of her.  
"Fuck yeah." He expressed as she came yet again.

"I'm about to come Bella honey." He warned damn near wanting to pout that it was coming to an end. He fired within her and continued to stroke himself within her for a bit longer, teasing the both of them.

Afterword they both finished their shower and went straight to bed. Bella fell asleep before Tony. He rolled over and looked upon the ring on her finger. He wasn't about to tell her how much that cost either, but it was well worth it. He was just thankful she said yes. Yes to a future he himself never thought he wanted. Yeah he was going to propose to Pepper, but the difference? He'd never seen near the things he saw with Bella. Things such as children… something he oddly enough found himself thinking about, which felt so damn weird to him. He knew he needed to eventually bring it up to Bella. But he wasn't about to rush that. They could discuss it, but wait a few more years before making plans for little Stark juniors. Or at least he hoped Bella would want the same one day. If not this was still sit in stone for him. She was what he wanted most.


	13. The Real Arc Reactor

_**Chapter 13**_

_**I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Read and then review. Thanks.**_

The alarm went off and Tony tiredly reached over hitting the off button. Bella whimpered out tiredly against his chest. Tony stretched out and ran his fingers through Bella's hair.

"Ugh, we're going to be sooooo far behind." Bella whines thinking about how much they'll have to catch up with workwise.

"Well you will anyhow." Tony taunts and pops her on the rear.  
"Funny…"

"You should have gotten up about three hours ago, just to catch up. That's what any good assistant would do."  
"Oh well thank God, I'm terrible!"

He nods in agreement

"The worst…" He says pecking her on the lips.

Bella crawls over Tony reaching to her phone as it goes off. He wiggles his brows as her tits end up right in his face. She quickly covers her mouth as he starts sucking on them.

"Hello?" She answers with an odd tone due to what Tony was doing.

"I can't believe you!"

Bella narrows her eyes and rises up straddling Tony for a moment.

"Excuse me?"

"You can't do this to him! It will kill him! Have you forgotten, he's tried to kill himself once over YOU!"

Bella half laughs and stumbles out of the bed. She places on her robe. And Tony looks over in wonder as Bella looked miffed.

"Alice…?" Bella hissed.

"You were supposed to marry my brother! You were to become one of us Bella. What's come over you?" Alice sounded as if she would cry.

That only further angered Bella.

"You dare call me expecting some sort of guilt trip. And why the fuck are you keeping tabs on me Alice?!"

"YOU KNOW WHY!"  
"I don't know who's more fucked up and delusional you or Edward!"

"Bella, please don't do this. Just come back to us. Give my brother a chance, that's all he's asking for. He really does love you. You two are meant to be! Not this other guy!"  
"Oh come on Alice, can you honestly look into that mind of yours now and see Edward and I together?"

Silence…

"It's changed hasn't it? That's because THERE IS NO EDWARD AND I GET THE FUCK OVER IT AND LOSE MY NUMBER!"  
"BELLA!"

"I mean it Alice. As far as you and Edward are concerned I'm done with the both of you. I can't believe this. The both of you have some damn issues. How did you even get this number anyhow?"

"Please Bella, this family isn't the same without you. We need you in order to get our family back. So we can become whole again! Ever since you left, things haven't been the same. Emmett and Esme left and…"

Bella sighs with full on exasperation.

"I left? Ever since I LEFT? No Alice, you all left me remember?! EDWARD LEFT ME! Not the other way around! Don't you even try to blame me for your precious coven falling apart."  
"And he tried to get you back! He tried to apologize! You wouldn't even give him a chance!"  
"YOU'RE GOD DAMN RIGHT I DIDN'T! HE BROKE EVERY DAMN PROMISE HE EVER MADE ME! BESIDES THE POINT THAT I CAN'T EVEN STAND TO SEE HIS FACE! HE LOST ANY AMOUNT OF LOVE OR COMPASSION I ONCE HAD FOR HIM! FACE IT, YOUR BROTHER IS A WHINY LITTLE BITCH AND HE SUCKS ASS! NOW LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE! I'M DONE WITH THIS SHIT I MEAN IT! I MOVED ON SO YOU GO CHOKE ON JASPER'S DICK OR SOMETHING BECAUSE I GOT BETTER THINGS TO DO THEN TO LISTEN TO THE SHIT COMING OUT OF THAT PIXIE LITTLE MOUTH OF YOURS! GOOD BYE ALICE!"

Tony just lay there with raised brows. He found himself slightly aroused. Bella never seized to amaze him. He watched as she stormed off to the bathroom. Before long he heard the shower start. For once, Tony was the one that made breakfast and coffee, making a very first. After Bella waking up to that phone call. He didn't want her having to concern herself with breakfast considering they were both in for one hell of a long few days of catching up. He'd have meetings stacked on top of meetings. He was sure to have a couple press conferences or interviews even over what took place in New York. He also needed to announce their engagement. All these things ran through his mind.

At least Loki was now locked away back in Asgard. The Tesseract was also back on Asgard where it belonged and was under lockdown so no one could get to it. He looked around the house in thought. He also needed to begin ideas on the Avengers headquarters. After he was done with breakfast he sat it on the table. Bella entered the room with a hint of surprise about her face. She was fixing one of her earrings as she made her way to the table. She was wearing a burgundy dress with a black designer belt around her waist. Tony stirred awake below at her mere appearance.

"You cooked breakfast?" She said in a rather questionable tone.

He shrugs and pulls out a chair for her. Bella takes her seat and he scoots her in then sits down as well. This was something he wouldn't admit to, but rather liked. Before Bella came into his life he never sat at the table and ate home cooked meals. Bella had spoiled him to it. He preferred her cooking over any restaurant. Something he never deemed possible. Something about this was more relaxing and intimate. In fact these were the times he could picture having a family. There wasn't a doubt in Tony's mind that Bella would make one hell of a mother.

"It looks good."  
"Looks can be deceiving." He warned.

He hadn't cooked in forever so he went with something simple, such as bacon and pancakes.

"Well you didn't burn anything."

He smiles and waits until she takes a bite.

"It's not bad…" She taunts with a smirk.

"Not bad huh?"

She nods taking another bite of her pancakes. Her cell rings yet again she looks to it rather apprehensively. She didn't recognize the number. Bella answered the phone whilst leaning back in her seat and crossing her legs. Tony sipped on his coffee.

"Hello?"

"Bella?"

Bella had this puzzled look on her face.

"This is she."  
"Hey! It's Darcy."

"Darcy who?"

"Lewis?"

"I know…" Bella retorts rather playfully.

Silence…

"Darcy?"

"Look here's the deal. I'm stuck in Cali with nothing to do and I don't know anyone. Jane and Thor are off honeymooning I suppose somewhere. So I'm stuck at a hotel with absolutely nothing to do! I'm so BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORREED!"

Bella laughs.

"That sounds terrible Darcy."

"It really is. So, I was wondering would you be my gal pal today?"

Bella takes in a breath.

"Not at the moment Darcy sorry. I gotta work, but maybe we could do lunch or supper even are you free tonight?"

"I'm single, Bella what do you think?"  
"Right… I'm surprised you didn't hit up the Captain."

"I thought about it!" She admits.

"But you're slightly hotter so…"  
"Is that so?"

"Yep!"  
"Well, it's not every day I get told by another woman I'm hotter than Captain America. I do believe you're trying to butter me up."  
"Is it working?"

"Sure, why not? In fact, I might even shove that in his face later. Let him know he lost a date to me of all people."  
"Did I mention I love you?"

"Easy now Darcy, I'm engaged."

Bella lifts her eyes towards Tony as she says this. He continues to stuff his face full of pancakes.

"Is it serious?"

"Well it's not official…" Tony cocks a brow with his mouth filled with pancakes.

"The hell it's not…" He utters with his mouth still full. Bella wrinkles her nose seeing the food still in his mouth.

"That's so gross Tony. Weren't you taught to eat with your mouth closed?" He shrugs and washes it back with some coffee.

"I was only taught to make it to the newspaper." He says sadly.

Darcy and Bella laugh.

"Ok Darcy, I'll let you know."  
"Cool, I'll be waiting."

Bella hangs up the phone as Tony finishes up. Once they finish breakfast, Bella does the dishes. He makes his way behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. He kisses her neck.

"You ready?"

She nods and dries off her hands. Tony rushes off to shower and get ready. Bella heads on to the garage and gets started.

"Hello Jarvis, hey dummy." She calls out once she gets settled.

"Hello madam, how are we today?"  
"I'm fine and you?"

"I cannot complain."

Something about the way Jarvis said that made her laugh.

"Is that so Jarvis?"  
"Yes madam."

By the time Tony makes his way to the garage, Bella is already knee deep in work. She was typing up a storm, constantly on the phone. She flashes him a memo pad about a meeting this afternoon and a press conference in the morning. He nods. The both of them stay so busy they don't even take a lunch. By the end of the day Bella looks to the time seeing it was 6:30 pm. She called Darcy and let her know she probably wouldn't be available till about 8. She had to head to headquarters first and run a couple errands. Tony stayed glued to his garage once his afternoon meeting was done. Bella kissed him on the way out. She didn't bother him too much. Tony was in one of his focused modes, where all he truly saw was what was right in front of him. That and he decided to spend most of the time arguing with dummy and running updates on Jarvis.

Bella picked Darcy up at the hotel. They decided on one of the Italian restaurants. Bella ordered some champagne for while they waited. Darcy's eyes meanwhile stayed locked onto the impressive diamond on Bella's finger.

"You could blind someone with that you know? Or do some serious damage to their face!"

Bella laughs in thought. They shared a few more stories about their past. Darcy spoke some more about all of Jane's hard work and some of the adventures they'd been on. Halfway through their conversation, they both turn. Bella raises her brows as Pepper had welcomed herself to their table. Happy watched as well from a distance. Since Agent Coulson was busy with S.H.I.E.L.D as of late. Tony had Happy keeping a watchful eye on Bella, for her own protection, when she was out in public. Tony let her know ahead of time, so she wouldn't just assume he was keeping tabs on her. That couldn't be further from the truth. In fact Tony HATED doing this to her, but felt he had no choice. Bella however, was cool about it. She trusted Happy and they usually hung out anyway so it was no big deal. He also stayed out of her hair when needed such as how he was allowing her to have her private time with Darcy. Bella hadn't stopped with her pranks either. Happy truly assumed he was just having rotten luck around Bella.

Happy lowered his brows once he caught whiff of Potts from where he sat. He pulled up a menu hoping she hadn't noticed he was there. He kept a watchful eye and snuck around to a closer seat so he could hear what was being said.

Bella folds her arms about her chest with annoyance. Happy makes himself known only to Bella. He cut her a look as if to ask her if she wanted to rid of Potts. She put up a dismissive hand. He nodded and went back to hiding behind the menu. Potts went to turn to see who she was signaling. Bella cleared her throat aiming her attention back towards her.

"What do you want, Potts?"

What Bella hadn't known as that Tony had already announced their engagement outside of headquarters today? He'd meant to tell her, but it honestly left his mind he was so overloaded with things he had to get done. As of now news of their engagement was spreading like wildfire.

Darcy downed the rest of her champagne and was pouring herself another glass.

"To talk woman to woman."

Bella half laughs.  
"Shoot…" She says with a rather bored tone.

Pepper's eyes locked onto the engagement ring on Bella's engagement finger. Pepper went to reach out to touch it. Bella promptly moved her hand and placed it under the table. Pepper sighs.

"You can't seriously be thinking about going through with this?"

Bella picks at a piece of garlic bread on her plate. She shrugs.

"I mean think about it. You're only 20 he's 38. He's robbing you of whatever life you could have. I for one must say, I never imagined that he could be that selfish."

Bella raises her brows a hint of anger rising within her.

"This is wrong, what he's doing to you! He knows it! Aren't you even considering what it is you want? Your future? Admit it, Tony just isn't in the deck of cards for you. He's not good for you. He's entirely too selfish. He knows better! I can't believe he would take advantage of you like this."

Bella nods.

"First of all, if you say one more thing cutting that man down I'm going to take my butter knife and jam it up your nostril."

Darcy squeals in delight and smiles ear to ear. Happy cocks a brow with a nervous look about him. Bella however, remained seated and calm. She spoke softly so not to raise a stir.

"Secondly, you will never come on to Tony Stark again. If you do I will become the new star of your worst nightmares."

Pepper goes to say something.

"I'm not finished." Bella says behind gritted teeth.

"You fuck over Stark Industries or Tony I will become the live version of that nightmare. I will haunt you till the day you die and I will never let you have a moment's rest." Bella leans over and whispers into Pepper's ear.

"Everywhere you go you will see my face. Everything you do you will hear my voice. You won't be able to run and you sure as hell can't hide."

"You're threatening me?"

Bella smiles and leans back in her seat. She stabs her knife through a meatball.

"Threats are for amateurs. I'm no amateur I'm the real thing. Just ask Tony!"

Darcy puts a hand to her heart and rises. Bella curiously watches as Darcy takes it upon herself to escort Pepper out of the restaurant. Little did either girl know they were being watched by someone other than Happy Hogan. This one cocked an impressive brow upon Darcy Lewis. He even found himself a bit turned on.

"Get your hands off me!" Pepper snapped once they were outside.

"Whoa, you got this wicked vein that spreads across your forehead when you're angry!"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Darcy Lewis, pleased to make your acquaintance!" She offers her hand and Pepper denies it.

"No need to be all bitchy about it."

Pepper's jaw drops.

"Excuse me?

"SORRY, I DIDN'T REALIZE YOU WERE HARD OF HEARING!" Darcy shouts.

Pepper rolls her eyes.

"Forget it; I don't have time for your petty games!"

"Ok then! Chow! By the way you'll never get a high score with that attitude."

Darcy heads back inside only to find someone else now, sitting at the table. Bella was pinching the bridge of her nose.

"What are you doing here?" Bella hisses with full on irritation.  
"I had to see you."

"What do you want Edward?"

Darcy heard as she made her way back.

"For you just to hear me out ok…" He says softly and tries reaching for her hand.

She sighs and quickly moves her hand off the table. Bella grabs the bottle of champagne and starts to drink from it. Edward sighs and rolls his eyes as he takes the bottle from her hold.

"Edward…" Bella hisses again in warning.

"You don't drink, Bella… now come on."

"You're honestly going to sit there and pretend to know shit about me?"

"I hurt you. That's what all this is. You want me to pay and I deserve it. I deserve whatever you have to dish out. I can admit that. However, you're taking things too far. Can't you see how much this is hurting us? All of this just to get back at me? When there's no need trust me I've learned my lesson."

Bella giggles into her hand. Edward looks upon her unimpressed.

"So all this is just me trying to make you pay? Correct?"  
He nods.

He looks around and smiles.

"I remember, the first time I ever took you to dinner was Italian. It was the same night…" His eyes grow dark and he shakes his head as the memory played out.

"That you almost killed those men?"  
"That's the part you remember?" He says with a sneer.

"I never told you what they were thinking! I didn't have the heart! I saw it Bella, I saw everything!" He whispers harshly.

"They were going to rape you. Every one of them and leave you right there in that alley when they were done."

Bella leans back unamused.

"Still fazed by nothing I see?"

He sighs and shakes his head.

"Bella, just knock off all this nonsense. Come back home with me. You want to get married then let's do it. You want me to turn you? I can do that. I'll give you whatever it is you desire. I can look back now and realize just how badly I messed up. I lost the one person that meant the most to me in this world. I love you. Bella my heart and soul they're yours."  
"I thought you believed that vampires had no souls. That since you're already dead…"  
"Like I said I've changed." He slightly lifts his hips off his seat, with arousal and breathes her in.

"I want to feel you, to kiss your lips again, and to hold you again. When I saw you in Italy I thought I had died and went to heaven. Do you have any idea how badly I want to make love to you? Bella, I want you so bad, I crave you… I want us to be equals."  
She has a good laugh at this.

"Oh please, you didn't know how to use your dick then I doubt seriously you know how to use it now."

He snarls back.

"Must you keep doing that?" He snaps.

"That depends."  
"Depends?"

"On how much you plan on continuing this harassment. You see Edward. It's like this… If you were the last man, or leech for that matter, on this god forsaken planet. I wouldn't even bat an eye your direction. You always held yourself on this pedestal. You expect everyone to bow down before you and give you whatever it is you want. Always calling the shots. Well I'm taken… I will marry Tony." She flashes him her ring.

"Why don't you go crawling back the Denali Coven see if they still want some Eddie Pop?"

Edward lunges over the table.

"I should have let those men have their way with you!" He barks as he's in her face with his hands planted to the seat she was in.

Happy shoots up from his spot. Nevertheless, the other one that had been keeping an eye out darts over and slams Edward against the wall. Edward looks to him in shock.

"Em? How'd…?" He questions wondering why he hadn't caught his thoughts.

Emmett smiles and taps his temple with a single finger.

"That's my little secret."

Darcy smiles and fans herself as she watches the cop drag Edward outside. Bella sighs with annoyance and grabs the bottle of champagne again. Darcy follows Emmett outside. She struts up to Edward with a folded fist. Emmett shakes his head.

"I got this." He says and socks the living hell out of Edward.

Edward comes down to his knees with his hands about his gut.

"Well _hello_ Officer… McCarty." She says looking the nametag on his suit.

"The names Emmett."  
"Darcy…"

He nods and roughly grabs his brother by the roots of his hair.

"So friend of Bella's?"

She nods.

"Then hopefully that means I'll see you around? Unfortunately, I got to deal with my piece of shit brother first."

Darcy nibbles upon her lip.

"By all means officer, do whatever you must." She pops him on the rear as he's dragging off with Edward. Emmett's eyes widen as he was totally caught off-guard.

Emmett smiles nevertheless and chuckles. Emmett clears his throat as Edward's struggling to break free of his hold.

"Until next time…"

Darcy sighs in awe as she watches Emmett drag Edward away.

"Now that's a man… damn…"

She turns back to see Bella strutting on out of the restaurant. She motions Darcy over to the car. Happy was following behind her. She says nothing as she stuffs the keys into Happy's hand. She hops in the back with Darcy and Happy drives.

"Where are we going?"

"To a bar."  
"Awesome!'

Bella nods, but still looked pissed. Things of course only get worse from there. After a few Jello shots, three beers each, and a shot of tequila the girls were three sheets to the wind. Bella was just about ready to call it a night when two other very familiar vampires enter the bar. Bella rolls her eyes and grabs her jacket stumbling off the barstool. Happy rushed over and helped her back to her feet.

"Charming…" The blonde haired woman mouths and rolls her eyes.

"Bella, we really need to talk." The shorter brunette one said.

Bella yanks out of Happy's hold and grits her teeth. Some of the men were making cat calls to the blonde.

"I saved your brother. I did my part. He's alive and well. Now I want you to leave me alone."

Bella goes to walk past and Alice grabs her arm. Bella loses it. She twists around and slams Alice back against the wall. She ignores the pain that travels up her arm as she does this.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME! I'VE BEEN HARRASSED NONSTOP TODAY! THIS IS MEANT TO BE A HAPPY OCCASION FOR ME BUT YOU ALL CAN'T SEEM TO BUTT OUT OF MY LIFE AND MOVE THE FUCK ON."

Rosalie yanks Bella off Alice and shoves her down. Darcy shoves Rosalie back.

"Hey that's my friend you Malibu Bitch!"

Rosalie starts to hit Darcy.

"NO!" Bella shouts and ankle swipes her.

"I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL EXPOSE YOU ALLLLLLLLLLLL IF YOU DON'T LEAVE NOW!" She shouts in Rosalie's face as she hovered over her.

Everyone in the bar was staring at them. Happy hurriedly grabbed Bella and protectively placed her behind him. Happy then escorted both vampires out the door forcefully. Once they stepped outside Bella started laughing. She saw the familiar shiny silver Volvo outside. She strutted up to her car and opened the trunk. She took out a crowbar and took out Edward's lights and windows. Rosalie and Alice watched in shock.

Bella bows once she's done.

"Send Edward my regards."

She points her crowbar towards Alice and Rose.

"You'd do well to remember my warning." She tosses the crowbar back into her trunk.

"Let's go Happy."

She calls out as she gets in the car and waits.

Tony shots up from his chair in the garage, once he takes notice of Happy carrying Bella inside the house. He rushes out of the garage and right up to them. Happy sighs handing Bella over.

"What the hell?!"

"She had a long day… We need to talk." Happy hints.

Tony nods and takes Bella to bed. Happy waits for him on the couch. Bella groans out as he takes her shoes off.

"Tony?" She mumbles, but passes back out.

Tony takes in a breath and heads on into the living room. Happy begins his story of what all took place. Once he's done. Tony simply nods.

"Ok then…"

Happy looks to Tony in wonder.

"Ok?"

Tony nods yet again.

"It's time I took matters into my own hands. They won't listen to her. Well they're damn sure going to listen to me!"

* * *

"What?" Clint hisses.

Tony nods looking towards the bedroom, where Bella was still sleeping.

"This has gone too far." Clint paces the living room in anger.

"I'm going to rip that little shit apart."

"Get in line buddy. I'm first…"

They both grow quiet as the bedroom door opens. Bella tiredly makes her way out. Still, dressed to impress, even though both men could see it all in her face. Bella felt like shit. Her skin was even paler than usual, her eyes were sunken in. She made her way to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

"What brings you here Clint?" She calls from the kitchen as she starts their coffee.

"Just came to see how things were going sis."

She nods and heads on into the living room. She pops a couple of Tylenol on the way.

"Renee called…"

Bella softly laughs and shakes her head

"Of course she did."

"She says she doesn't have your new number yet. That's when I realized that I didn't either. So I swung by."  
"What does she want?"

"To know why she heard about the engagement on the news, before hearing it from you."

"Did you tell her that it's life and to move the fuck on?"

"Bell!"

Bella sighs and leans back in her seat.

"I'm sorry Clint. I'm just not really in the mood to deal with mom right now."  
"You have to at some point."  
"Why so I can hear another hypocritical speech of hers? So I can hear someone else's opinion about _**MY LIFE**_?!"

"Bell…" Clint comes to his feet and makes his way over. He hunkers down before her.

He lifts her chin with his fingers and looks her in the eyes.

"I got your back. Don't you ever forget that. As long as you're happy that's all I care about. You're happier than I've seen in quite some time. Trust me I can see a huge difference. You smile and laugh more than you ever have. If that means I get to see more of that. Then hell, I'm all for it! I know I'm not your damn blood brother, but hell that's not how I see it. You and I Bell thick as blood all the way. I know I was against this relationship before and we won't even get into that. But I gotta admit to my surprise Tony's managed to open my eyes on a few things I was blinded to. He loves you any damn fool can see that. I also know he'll do anything within his power to protect you."

Tony lifts his brows rather surprised by Clint's support. Bella hugs her brother and he kisses the top of her head.

"I love you Bell."  
"I love you too Clint."

"Just give Renee a call when you're ready. If she gives you any hell, just let it roll. It's not worth your time or energy. That's just Renee."

Bella sends him a text so he'll have her number. He nods and saves it to his phone.

"You might be getting married and all now, but that doesn't give you any excuses. I'm living here now. I'd like to see you from time to time you know."

Bella nods.

"I better go. I know you both gotta get to work so do I."

Bella walks him to the door. Clint waves her off as he gets into his car and drives off. Tony pats his lap once she reenters the living room. She sits in his lap and leans into his shoulder.

"Long night?"

"You could say that."

He breathes her in and holds her even tighter. Her phone goes off, but it was playing the theme song to "Charles In Charge" only Darcy had taken it upon herself to change the Charles part to Bella in her own voice.

"How drunk were we?" Bella utters when she hears the ringtone.

Tony grinned at the funky ringtone, but was distracted.

"Hmmm…" He hummed to himself and ran his hand along the slope of her back, and down her ass as she answered the phone.

"What the hell Darcy?"

"Aw, I love you too drinking buddy!"

Bella softly laughs. Tony pulls her back into his lap. He kisses along her shoulder.

"What's with the incredibly lame ringtone?"

"You know that hurts! I put a lot of work into that!"

"I don't even remember you having my phone."

Darcy laughs.

"I know! By the way that man of yours! He's like way hot without a shirt."

"Darcy!"

"I'm just saying."  
"You went through my pictures?"

"Well, yeah remember it was when we were taking selfies and sending them to Jane because I wanted to make her jealous on my new platonic life partner. I totally think we should get those BFF necklaces by the way."

Bella laughs in thought.

"So I'm taking it you got home ok last night?"

"Oh yeah…"

Bella narrows her eyes oddly. She hears a familiar voice in the background. Bella shoots up in complete astonishment.

"Darcy, is that freaking Emmett Cullen?!"

"Actually no, he says he dropped the Cullen."

"Holy fucking shit Darcy Lewis you slept with Em?!"

"I didn't not sleep with him… We did have sex though."

"Do you have any idea just who the hell his ex is? Hell I think they're still married!"

"Yeah, yeah I know all about the shrew."

"And you're well aware of what he is right?"

"Well yeah…"

"Put him on the fucking phone Darcy."

"I can't he's in the shower."  
"DARCY!"

"Ok, Ok gees looks like I picked the right ringtone bossy pants."

Bella hears a door open and the shower going.

"Hey Stud Muffin it's for you."

"UM hello?" He answered confused.

"I swear to GOD if you hurt her Em, I will find a way to kill you myself."

"Oh hey, Bella!" He says all cheery like."

"I'm serious Emmett!"

"Bella, you have nothing to worry about."

"Have you forgotten about your crazy ass wife?!"

He sighs.

"Soon to be ex Bella. I filed for divorce. Well, in the vampire sense anyhow."

"Em…" Bella said feeling ill.

"You know if she finds out about her…"

"I know, I know trust me. So does Darcy. I won't let anything happen to Darcy, I give you my word."

"Yeah well, I know how much the word of a fucking Cullen means."

"I'm no longer a Cullen babe. I dropped that name a while back. This vampire keeps his word. Darcy's in good hands."

Bella sighs.

"Bella, I'm not one of them. Neither is Esme…"  
"I'm sorry Emmett. I'm just having a hard time trusting anyone these days. That and it was a long night."

"I know hun…"

"By the way, I should be mad that you were keeping tabs on me."

He lets out a nervous laugh.

"But I owe you one. Thank you, Em."  
"You don't owe me shit! It's us that owes you everything! We fucked you over babe. So that's how it is. I have your back till the day I fucking perish."

She smiles a little.  
"Are you done drilling my sexy hunk of meat?"

Bella shakes her head.

"Yeah Darcy, I'm done."  
"I knew you cared!"

Bella laughs.

"Yeah I do Darcy. Just watch your back ok."

"Okay Captain obvious, yes I am!"

Bella takes in a breath as she hangs up the phone.

"Can life get any crazier?" Tony hears her whisper.

She turned to see Tony was right behind her. Her arms instantly wrapped around him. His hands ran along her back. Normally, he'd press her tooth and nail about last night. Not this time. He already knew all he needed to know. So he decided to let it slide this time. She'd dealt with enough shit. Last thing she needed was him adding to her misery. If anything he just wanted to make her feel better whatever way he could. He looked to the time, knowing they had to get to work.

Tony kissed her only to find he couldn't stop. He backed her up against the wall and lifted her skirt. He pulled down her panties and Bella wiggled out of them. Once they landed on the floor. Tony lifted her up higher against the wall. He somehow managed to pull off getting her legs over his shoulders. Bella squirmed a bit in astonishment as he attacked her pussy with his tongue. That sweet taste hit his tongue and he knew that meant she was already climaxing. He drove his tongue deep as it would go and flicked it about. Bella's fingers were locked within the roots of his hair. Her head was thrown back against the wall as she was lost in ecstasy.

"Fuck you taste so good." He utters between breaths.

Tony brought her back down once he made sure to get her off a few more times. He licked her juices off his lips. He loved that sweet taste. He'd never known a woman that tasted that good before. He'd known some that smelled damn near rank, not Bella.

Tony hurriedly leads her to their room. He bends her over the bed and swiftly undoes his pants.

Bella moaned out and flooded the living hell out of him as he drove himself in deep as possible. He watched the way her ass swayed about and the way his cock plunged within that tight, wet hole of hers. He reached around and cupped her tits into his hands as he continued. This sent them both over the edge. Tony quickly pulled out and marked all across her ass and vag. He then gave her a nice little thump with his cock as if to spank her. Bella softly laughed as she felt this. Tony grinned and reached over he grabbed a tissue and cleaned her off. He then fixed her skirt and helped her back up. They went back to kissing as they both adjusted their clothing.

On the way out Tony scooped up her panties handing them back. She slipped them back on as they headed on to the garage and began another day of work. Throughout the week, they switched between the main headquarters office and the garage. Tony was running around like a chicken with his head cut off so was Bella. In fact, it was so bad they went three days nearly without seeing much of one another. Tony felt he'd pull his hair out dealing with this Battle of New York crap, the CEO responsibilities, his plans on dealing with the dipshit Cullens, Pepper, Justin Hammer, and his and Bella's wedding plans. Something they hadn't literally had time to even discuss their lives were constantly filled to the brim of things they had to get done. Tony knew one thing for sure. He'd have lost his shit big time if it wasn't for Bella. Between the two of them they managed to stay afloat.

Tony constantly had Jarvis keeping tabs on not only Edward Cullen, but this Alice and Rosalie Happy mentioned, as well as Pepper. In fact it was just a couple days ago Tony sent her a nice little token of their relationship. The look on the florists face was priceless. Tony gave the man a hundred dollar tip to deliver weeds in a lovely vase to the residence of Pepper Potts. With a card that read… _Roses are red, Violets are blue, I've got my eye on you… Enjoy! They remind me of you, unwanted and always coming back. No, I didn't misword this. T.S._

That same day he sent Bella two dozen red and white roses in a beautiful red vase with a white bow. That card read… _Just because, I'm one lucky bastard Love, Tony. _Bella damn near melted when she received them. He took pride in the fact that she'd placed them on the dining room table where they ate.

After one hell of a week Friday had finally came. However they were so damn tired they both went to bed early and slept until nearly lunch. Bella was first to wake. She was already showered, dressed and had lunch on the table as he came out. He still wondered how she did it all at times. He pecked her on the lips before he sat down.

After this we're going out."  
"Out?"

"We haven't had a real chance to celebrate our engagement. So I figured we'd stroll about the city find something interesting to do, then go to a nice restaurant, have candles, dancing, you know the works!" He says with a wink.

He takes a bite of his grilled ham and cheese sandwich.

"So you ready to help me set up this whole Avengers thing as well?"

She looks to him wondering what he meant exactly.

"I mean, I gotta rebuild the Stark Tower."  
Bella grimaces remembering everything Tony had told her about the battle. He even told her about the nuke, which totally freaked her out. That only made her love this man even more. Did she want him to die? Hell no. But the fact that he was willing to it to save the lives of others that had her admiration, love, and fullest respect. She now understood, why he'd left the message he had. All the more reason she wanted to be out there with him.

"I was curious as to what you would think."  
She looks to him in wonder. He slides over a blue print he pulled out from his blazer. She overlooks it closely and smiles.

"Wow that's like… amazing actually. A brilliant idea."  
"You think?"

She nods in full approval. He clears his throat in thought.

"You still want to fight alongside of us?"

She nods, but half worried he was about to try and talk her out of it.

"I have some conditions on that." He sips from his tea and leans back looking her over for a moment.

"Conditions?"

He nods.

"Your brother told a teeny tiny lie a few days ago when he was here, but at no fault of his, because I asked him not to mention it just yet. You see Bella honey, the only way I'm letting you fight alongside of me is if you know how to fight, in and outside the suit."

"Suit?"

"Now hold on, you're getting ahead of me. Don't do that just… Shhhh." He puts his fingers to his lips in gesture.

"Your brother and Romanoff have offered to train you. Believe me when I say your brother was very hard in convincing. What they will teach you will have you able to fight outside any armor I will build you. Along with that, I will also be training you. What I have to show you will have you able to fight like Iron Man. Only no one can truly top him off so you will only be second best. But there's nothing I can do about that."

She rolls her eyes, but smiles.

"So whattya say Bella honey? You wanna become an Avenger?"

"You mean, I wouldn't have to sit on the sidelines anymore?"  
"Yes honey, that's exactly what I'm saying. At first, I didn't like the idea if I'm to be honest. Nonetheless, the more I think about it, with as crazy as our lives can get. You'd probably be better off and safer even if you were one of us. At least this way we stay connected. We work as a team and we can watch each other's backs. You wouldn't have to worry about some crappy voicemail ever again. I'd be right there along with you facing whatever may come. There is only one other major rule. STAY ALIVE, I mean it. I got other things planned for us. I can't very well do that if you're no longer around. Speaking of which, we'll have to discuss wedding date and plans eventually."

Tony takes in a breath as Bella finishes chewing and swallows.

"I don't have any date particularly in mind."

Bella was in the middle of drinking her tea. Tony randomly decided to go with it.

"So you like kids? Or puppies…?"  
Bella spit tea out all over the table. She looked to Tony wide eyed. He smiled and shrugged.

"Just a question."  
Bella choked back a little and she hit at her chest.

"Are you trying to tell me you're pregnant?"

"Now wouldn't that be an interesting twist? I hope it's yours!"

"Tony…"

He wiggles his finger motioning for her to come to him. She scoots out of her chair and once she's close enough he pulls her into his lap.

"When I say kids… I mean ours… Not right now of course."

She cuts him a look he couldn't quite read. He feared maybe she'd think he was moving way to fast with all this, or worse what if she never wanted children. That wouldn't change his mind on marrying her of course, but he hoped she wanted children one day.

"Ours?"  
He nods.

"Oh in that case, no I can't stand children Tony. They're filthy little things."

He raises his brows on this.

"Especially ours, I mean could you imagine?"

He smiles reading it on her face now.

"So you just get that out of your head right now!"

He softly chuckles and shakes his head.

"Well it was worth a shot. Maybe we can just get a dog or a gerbil."

"I have my hands full with you Tony. I don't need anything else to pamper."

She twirls around overlapping him. She wraps her arms around him and kisses him. Tony moans out as her tongue parts his lips. He grips her ass firmly. She leans into his ear and whispers.

"I'd love to have a family with you one day Tony. I couldn't think of anything more prideful then to have your children."

He eagerly kisses her again.

"Hmmm, until then practice makes perfect." He hints and slightly lifts his hips off the chair.

"It's just too bad you're going to hate our children."

She giggles against his chest.

"It really is. We should come up with the most dreadful names as well."

"Oh I'm sure we can manage that."

"Names like…"  
"Thor?"

"Be nice Tony."  
"Ok fine, Hulk?"  
"You really want to name our child after someone I slept with?" She taunts.

"Hmmm, speaking of children, I might have to wash your mouth out with soap, lots and lots of it until bubbles come out your nose and ears."

"Sorry this realm doesn't support cartoon physics."

"Well, you're mine now…" He reminds kissing the ring on her finger.

"Tony…" Bella says as her smile soon faded.

"Yes?"

"I don't want to be a statistic."  
"Just how do you mean?"

"Like my mom and dad… What I'm trying to say… Is if we do this. We really do it. There's no way out for either of us. Too many people… they…"  
Tony nods and caresses her cheek.

"Bella honey, we're on the same page there. No matter how rough things get, we make it work. We're a team… always remember that. We're going to fight hell worse than we do now."

They both laugh in thought.

"But I know one thing that no one can take away from us." Tony takes off her ring and shows her the inscription. _The real arc reactor… Love Tony_

"And that's no lie Wildcat…"


	14. Rott In Hell!

Chapter 14

_**I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Read then review thank you.**_

Tony shifts gears as he heads on to town. He wore one of his better black suits, black vest, red tie, and white dress shirts. Bella was in this little white number that had him astir. It was tight, sleeveless, and short. To his surprise Bella had curled her hair today and left it wild and free. This only had him more riled up though. He took her to one of the art museums outside of Malibu. Tony was trying to think of things she hadn't got to do since she'd moved to California. They then killed sometime at one of Tony's old favorite record stores. He showed her some of the vintage things that were hard to get. That and he felt the need to keep adding to her cd collection. He'd turn her into a hardcore rock girl in no time. He got a couple things for himself as well. After they messed around outside of Malibu, Tony took her on to dinner, one of the fancy ones with a live pianist, a dance floor, champagne and wine tasting, and the works.

"Someone's trying really hard to get laid…" Bella undertones in a taunting matter.

He glances towards her as they're being led to their table.

"Then you should try harder. I haven't seen any of the signs and believe me I would know." He mocks in return.

She smiles as the host scoots her into the table.

"Thank you."

"You're quite welcome Ms."

"No one ever pulls out a chair for me." Tony scoffs and the host looks to him oddly, but goes on about his business.

"That's because the man always gets served the food first."

"That's not true."  
"Yes it is. In every restaurant I've ever been to the man is the first one to get his food. The woman is always last."

"Nah…"

"Trust me start paying more attention and you'll see. It's that way no matter what it is, whether it's drinks, dessert or your actual meal."

Tony chuckles.

"Maybe you're just too short and they don't see you."

"I'm not short Tony! You're just freakishly tall."

"I'm not that tall. I'm 5 '8."

"More like 5 '9 and I'm 5 '6."

"More like 5 '5"

"I am not Tony!"

"Taking this a bit personal aren't you?"

The waitress clears her throat and they look over.

"What will it be today? Might I suggest our house wine?"

She pours them sample.

"Not bad." Bella says.

Tony nods in agreement.

"We'll take a bottle for the table."

The waitress smiles and she heads off to retrieve their wine. Tony clears his throat and pulls up a menu. Jarvis was calling him about Edward Cullen's whereabouts.

"Jarvis…" Tony damn near whispered.

"Sir, I've picked up on Mr. Doucheward's whereabouts." Tony smirked. He felt satisfied in knowing he had Jarvis referring to Edward Cullen as this.

"Is that so?"

"Yes sir."

"Well by all means Jarvis let's take care of business."

Tony nods to himself hearing one of the suits come to life. The waitress makes her way back with their wine. Tony notices she does indeed pour him a glass first then Bella.

"Tony?"

He lifts his eyes towards Bella.

"Are you talking to yourself?"

He shrugs.

"Just trying to decide what I want Bella honey. You know… I can't decide between the "pecking duck" or the "smoked salmon."

He hides his face again as he brings up the menu.

"Um ok…I didn't know you liked duck." She says with a shrug and looks to see what she wanted.

"What would you like me to do sir?"

"Just go ahead and take the head off and scorch the little fucker."

Bella rears back and looks up from her menu as Tony discreetly talks into his blue tooth.  
"I want him past well done and blown to smithereens. I'm talking ashes."

Bella reaches over and lowers his menu. He smiles and smoothly hides his blue tooth into the sleeve of his suit.

"What's with you tonight? Were you already drinking, before we even left the house?"

He shakes his head and downs his glass of wine. He pours him another and tops Bella's off.

"Nope, just really excited about this duck!"

The waitress makes her way back over. Bella however narrows her eyes as the waitress takes their orders.

"I'll have the smoked salmon." Bella says and hands her menu over.

"And I'll have steak medium rare."

Once the waitress takes his menu and walks away. She looks upon Tony.

"I thought you were adamant about the duck."

He shrugs and sips from his wine. However a TV that was off to a corner directly behind Tony was on the news. She couldn't hear the sound because of the piano in the background. The news was about Iron Man and how he was out. She leaned back in her seat and folded her arms about her chest.

"Want to explain yourself?"

He slowly turns back and winces once he takes notice of the screen. It showed Iron Man in midair. Someone was in his grasp trying to break free, but she couldn't tell who it was. She covered her mouth in shock as the person within his grasp become nothing more than a powder puff within the air. Jarvis had ordered the armor to give his fullest blast. Tony couldn't control the smile that formed on his face. Bella cut him a look of hell and accusation.  
"What? It wasn't me! I've been here with you the whole time!"

"Tony…" She hisses.

"Right here… Bella honey… How could I be at two places at once?"

"Who was that?"

"A bad guy I'm sure."  
"Tony, what's going on?"

"Just taking care of some last minute errands that's all."

"Tony…"

"Just say you love me."

She looks to him puzzled.

"Say it… Say Tony I love you!"

She smiles and shakes her head.

"Why?"

"Please?"

She sighs.

"Ok fine, Tony I love you!"  
"Awe, I love you too Bella honey." He raises his glass in the air.  
"Now, don't leave me hanging! A toast to our engagement…"

She raises her brows, but lifts her glass as well.

"To us on taking the road halfway there and here's to hoping you don't get cold feet."

"My feet are nice and toasty Tony."

"Good, let's keep em that way." He utters with a wink and they ding their glasses together.

"See, was that so hard? Can we just forget about that little tidbit and focus on us tonight?"

She sighs wishing she knew what the hell he was up to.

"Are you going to tell me what that was?"

He nods.

"But not tonight… Tonight's about us…"

"Fair enough."

"Shake on it?"

"Shake or spit Tony."

"I thought the term was spit or swallow. We both know how that goes." He grins and "I couldn't be happier!"

She blushes and tosses a cherry tomato from her salad at him. A salad in which yet again the waitress had served him first. Not long after she returns with their food and places Tony's down first then Bella's. He narrowed his eyes and began to pay more attention throughout the restaurant of other customers. He wondered how he'd never taken notice of this before. They ate in peace as Tony continued to observe this theory of Bella's. After they're finished Tony leads her to the dance floor. Bella laughed as the pianist was playing "My Girl" by the Temptations. Tony spun her around and began to sing along with the melody. To her surprised he knew all the words. He continued to sing each verse as they danced.

_I've got sunshine  
On a cloudy day  
When it's cold outside  
I've got the month of may  
Well, I guess you say  
What can make me feel this way  
_

_My girl, Talkin bout my girl  
My girl  
_

_I've got so much honey  
The bees envy me  
I've got a sweeter song  
Than the birds in the trees  
Well, I guess you say  
what can make me feel this way  
_

_My girl, Talkin bout my girl  
My girl  
_

_I don't need no money  
Fortune or fame  
I got all the riches Baby  
One man can claim  
Well, I guess you say  
What can make me feel this way  
_

_My girl, Talkin bout my girl  
My girl  
_

_I got sunshine on a cloudy day  
With my girl  
I've even got the month of May  
with my girl  
_

_Talkin bout, Talkin bout my girl  
My girl  
All I can talk about is my girl  
My girl _He howls out these last lyrics and people around them were clapping.

Bella blushed and hid her face into his shoulder. She could feel him shaking in laughter. He slightly lifted her off the ground and kissed her. He twirled her around once more before he went and paid for their food and left a tip. He wanted to get to this last place before the sunset. Tony took her to the El Matador beach. They both walked the beach and watched the sunset.

"It's really beautiful here."

He nods in agreement and wraps his arms around her waist. Tony rests his head against her shoulder. He kissed along her neck and shoulders. That warm sensation came over her. Bella turned around facing him. They heatedly kissed one another. Tony picked her up and her legs wrapped around his waist. Tony continued to kiss her, but was also looking around for a more private area. He carried her towards a rockier secluded part of the beach. He looked around once more seeing no one in sight. Bella grinned hearing the sound of his zipper. She ached below in the slight thrill of doing it right here. Tony wasted no time. In fact he damn near nut himself once he realized Bella was wearing crotch less panties. Something she'd never done before. She thought she'd give it a try tonight and surprise Tony and did she ever. He raised his brows as he felt bare mound below.

"Holy fuck…" He uttered and lifted her dress enough to see for himself.

They too were white and her sex was free for him to do whatever he wanted.

"That's so fucking sexy…" He whispered and looked around once more.

His hands ran along her thighs and ass as he entered her wet slit. She had him so worked up he couldn't help himself. He gripped her tightly and worked her about him vigorously. Her arms locked around him as she kissed along his neck and teasing rolled her tongue along him every once in a while. She loved the way his cock would twitch inside her when she did this. Every time she licked him she could feel his dick pulsate even harder. Bella's pussy clung to him tightly as he continued. She cooed out in pleasure as she soon began to flood him.

"That's right Wildcat come for me…" He whispered in her ear and a huge grin came about his face as she literally sprayed him she came so hard.

Tony wasn't far behind.

'FUUUCKKK…" He damn near shouted and Bella's eyes widened.

He froze remembering where they were. They both looked around, but thankfully no one was in sight.

"It's your fault, you drive me crazy." He whispers and kisses her as he lowers her back down.

His eyes widened as she licked his cock clean from all the come that was dripping off him.

"So Vegas sounds really good about now…" He says taken back.

"Damn…" He zips himself up as she softly giggles and straightens out her dress.

"Guess we better get home Wildcat before I end up fucking you again. Only this time I'm stripping you down to nothing!"

He takes her hand and they walk back to the car. When they get home Bella steps out of her high heels and Tony takes off his blazer and tie. Tony sits at the couch and grabs the remote. Tony orders a movie off the pay-per-view channel and patted the empty area beside him. Bella snuggled up against him and he wrapped an arm around her.

"So have you decided on a wedding date yet?"

She lays her head in his lap facing him.

"I was thinking like 3 years from now. Like April first!"

He cocks a brow at this.

"I'm thinking no… but nice try!"  
She sighs as if disappointed.

"I was thinking more along the lines of three days from now."

She shakes her head and he's the one sighing now.

"How do you feel about March or April? That gives us a good 6 to 7 months plenty of time!"

"Sounds good to me."

"So now we decide on a place and time."

"We could just do it right here. We already got the perfect setting with the beach right outside."

"I like your way of thinking. Just hire a couple of caterers, some decorators, etc. and we just might pull it off!"

"And we already know the wedding colors." She says in thought.

He smirks.

"True that. So I say March 23 at what about 2 maybe 3 pm?"

She holds out her hand.

"Deal."

"Deal!" He shakes on it.

"Well that was easy enough."

"Yep!"  
"Hello…" He says looking up to the sex scene from the movie they were watching.

She turns her head to see what he was referring to. He covered her eyes.

"Sorry, you're too young."  
She elbows him and he chuckles.

"Nice tramp stamp!" He declares as the woman was riding on top of the man.

"Let me guess you want me to get an Iron Man one?"

"Couldn't hurt…" He lifts her dress in thought and runs his fingers along the slope of her back.

Bella's eyes soon close. Tony unzips her dress and continues to run his hand along her body as she sleeps. Without meaning to, he too had shut his eyes. They both woke the next morning still on the couch and the TV still on. Tony stretches out and yawns as he looks to the time.

Bella looked down to see her dress was unzipped and she was exposed.

"Tony?"

"Hm?"

"Were you molesting me?"

"I might have…" He admits with a shrug.

She smiles and rolls off the couch. He watches as she heads into the bathroom and he hears the shower starting.

* * *

"So about last night…"

Bella says once they're at the table eating breakfast. He looks upon her innocently as he sips at his coffee.

"You want to tell me about what a wonderful time you had?"

She smiles.  
"Well that's very true; however I do believe you owe me an explanation. After all, we both agreed to keep no more secrets."

"Hmmm…" Tony leans back and gazes upon her as if studying her for a moment first.

"Curious… What exactly are your feelings with it comes to your ex?"

"Edward?"

"You mean Doucheward, but I'll let it slide just this once."

She shakes her head and finishes her coffee.

"Not so sure why you're asking, but I could give a flying fuck about him. Why?"

"So if you were to hear that he was no more… it wouldn't ruin your entire day, week, or life even?"

Bella thought about the last thing Edward said to her. She started laughing in thought.

"Tony the last thing that bastard said to me was that he should have let me get raped."

Tony snarled back.

"What?!" He said with a growl.

"He was referring to a time he saved me from a group of some drunken assholes."

Tony's teeth ground together.

"He was just mouthing off because I wouldn't take him back. Still…" She utters and shakes her head.

"So what do you mean by no more Tony?"

"That's exactly what I mean Bella honey. That cloud of dust you saw on the news last night? That was him."

Her jaw dropped and she shot out from her seat.

"WHAT?!"

He leans back and folds his arms about his chest.

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

"What needed to be done! He was never going to stop! AT the rate he was going he would've only ended up hurting you or worse!"

"What the fuck have you done Tony?!"

He shakes his head and half laughs.

"I did what he never had the balls to do! AND I WOULD DO IT AGAIN AND AGAIN! YOUR LITTLE EX WAS NOTHING MORE THAN A PAIN IN THE ASS! He deserved whatever he had coming to him!"

"HAVE YOU ANY IDEA WHAT YOU JUST STARTED?!"

"You think I don't have the means to back it up?! I know exactly what I just started and I say LET EM! Let the little prudish bitches seek some revenge for that son of a bitch!" He slams his fist down on the table.

"Dammit Tony!"

"I warned him Bella! I warned his brother too! I was loud and clear on my intentions if he even came near you again! I have no problem taking out the rest of the coven either! They harass MY GIRL?! YOU'RE GOD DAMN RIGHT I'M GOING TO RAISE SOME LIVING HELL!"

Bella grits her teeth and throws her coffee cup against the wall.

"Feel better?!"

"NO!"

"I thought so!"

She hisses out and angrily starts to do the dishes.

"So everything I did was for nothing." He hears her complain over the water.

"Excuse me?" He says and scoots out of his chair making his way over.

"Saving his fucking ass! You just turned around and erased everything I did in Italy!"

"You bet your sweet ass I did! I wasn't aware you still had some sort of odd attachment to the prick!"

"YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT?! JESUS TONY, ARE YOU FUCKING BLIND? YOU THINK THIS HAS ANYTHING TO DO WITH FUCKING EDWARD CULLEN?"

He shrugs with full on irritation. Bella grits her teeth and a plate she had in her hand snaps in half. This makes her only madder than she already was and she tosses it too.

"Knock that off!" Tony gently grabs her wrists.

"Would you just calm down?"

She shakes her head and tears begin to form in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. Bella honey I didn't realize it would bother you so much if I ended his life. But I can assure you, if I hadn't he would have eventually ended yours!"

"I don't care that he's fucking dead!"

"Then what the fuck is this?!"

"You just started a war! The Cullen's are sure to come here now! And they have friends! There are other covens out there Tony! You haven't a clue just how many of them there are!"

He cups her chin.

"I dare them. Let them come! All of them! We got an entire team now Bella honey! I'd love to see their faces when Bruce reveals himself! We got your brother, Natasha, Thor, and each other! LET THEM COME AFTER US! It's nothing we can't handle! I'm an Avenger and that's exactly what I did. I Avenged! It's what we do! If we can't protect our loved ones or the ones that inhabit this world then we can damn sure avenge them!"

She sighs and lowers her head back down.

"What is it?"

"I really liked that plate."  
He smirks and shakes his head.

"Well hell, I can replace the plate." He hunkers down and starts to pick up the pieces.  
"I'm sorry…"  
"For?"

"Flipping out on you like a complete psycho."

"Just like a real wife would do! I feel so honored!"

She laughs and blushes a bit.

"See! It's like we're married already! Awesome times ahead." He says with a wink.  
They both clean up the mess and dumped the broken glass into the trash. Bella shook her head. She still couldn't believe she flipped out like that. But deep down she knew what it was. It was the idea of them coming after Tony. She truly didn't care about the fact that Edward was dead, which felt weird. She was all about risking her life once upon a time in order to save him. Truth of the matter was she knew Edward had it coming. Part of her felt somewhat sad about it. The other felt relieved in knowing she no longer had to deal with him. Like Tony said he was warned he just wouldn't take no for an answer.

Once they were done cleaning up and Bella finished the dishes. Tony looked upon her.

"So are we cool now?"

She shrugs with a playful smirk.

"Hmmm… You know there's one benefit to fighting."

"And what would that be Tony."

He flips her over his shoulder and starts carrying her to the bedroom.

"Angry sex…"

* * *

"What the…" Happy wrinkles his nose and lifts the lid off his coffee.

He swirls the contents around looking to it oddly. Bella had been at this off and on for weeks now. He still hadn't caught on that she knew. She sat at the desk back at headquarters. She resisted the urge to laugh at the disgusted look on his face. The coffee she'd handed him was Tony's blend.

"Are you sure this isn't Tony's?"

She shakes her head and picks up the phone. She was setting up a couple meetings. Bella continued to watch the look on Happy's face as she continued to work. Bella twirled around in her chair and was facing the window as she finished her phone calls. Tony was back home in the garage finishing up a project he was knee deep in. He had to be here in a couple hours however for a board meeting. After Bella was done on the phone she grabbed the papers she needed to make copies of. While she was in the room making copies, Happy leaned into the doorway. He narrowed his eyes as if observing her.

"Need something?"

"This is Tony's blend isn't it?"

She lifts her eyes towards him and starts mashing buttons.

"I haven't any idea what you're talking about."

Happy shakes his head with a smirk.

"Son of a bitch! You figured it out! You've been making my life hell ever since!"

She licks the top of her teeth.

"Figured what out Happy?"

He shakes his finger upon her. They stare one another down.

"You know very well what I'm talking about."

She presses her lips together, trying desperately not to break.

"Nope, fraid not!"

She grabs her papers and starts to head out, but he's blocking the way.

"You're evil."

"Now Happy I'm no such thing. Now if you'd excuse me I have a board meeting to set up."

He sighs.

"Come on just admit you've been sabotaging my drinks and food!"

She reaches out and gently pushes him out of her way.

"Like I said Happy Hogan, I haven't the faintest idea."  
"OK fine I was the one behind Tony's coffee."

Bella smiles facing away from him. She clears her throat and pivots around on one foot.

"Pardon?"  
Happy rolls his eyes.

"It wasn't your lack of skills in the coffee making department. I'd switched Tony's blend. It never was your fault. I'd been pulling your leg all this time."

She fake gasp and places her hand upon her mouth. He winces.

"You WHAT?!"

"That's what all this is? Isn't it…? I mean you must've figured it out."

"Actually Holmes figured it out!"

He narrows his eyes.  
"Holmes?"

She nods.

"He solved the puzzle. I merely played the game. By the way CHECKMATE!"

Happy's jaw drops. She smiles and curtsies. He feels someone patting him on the shoulder he turns around and sighs.

"Issues?"

"Not at all… _Holmes_."

Tony enters the office as Bella was looking out the window.

"Well that's your opinion and you're free to it."

He hears her sigh.

"I'm sorry you had to find out through the media."

Tony straightens his tie and takes a seat looking to the time.

"Look mom, I love you, but I'm not doing this. I'll answer all your questions, but after that we are done with this conversation. No I don't feel that he's too old for me. No I don't think this is a mistake. No I will not wait for five more years. And no I don't think this will turn out like you and dad. I get that you two married to young and you feel I am too young. But this is my decision. Nothing's changing my mind and that's that. The wedding will be March 23 at 2pm at Tony's. It's your choice on whether to come or not. I will not argue with you on this. I've got better things to do and I'm running out of time. We got a meeting to tend to."

Bella sighs.

"That's your god given right, but I stand firm on my decision."

Bella looks into a nearby mirror and touches up her hair.

"Love you too. Ok later mom."

She hangs up and turns towards Tony.

"That sounded fun."

"Tons."

"You alright?"

She nods and grabs her laptop. Tony pecked her on the lips before they headed to the meeting.

* * *

"Wait for it…" Agent Coulson says as he, Tony, Clint, The Captain, Bruce, Happy, Fury, and Thor were watching the surveillance footage.

Tony smirks and shakes his head as he grabs a handful of popcorn from Clint's bowl.

"Persistent isn't she?" The Captain comments as it got to Bella's forth attempt to break out of S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters.

"You have no idea." Tony adds

"At least we know she never gives up!" Clint remarks.

They all laugh at the part where Agent Coulson goes to remove the ladder he'd set up. He returns with it yet again. They die in laughter as she has the vent stuck to her ass when they cut her free from the ceiling.

"That's my girl." Tony says with a sly grin, whilst shaking his head.

* * *

Bella wipes the sweat from her face and downs an entire bottle of water.

"Hurry it up Swan, we haven't all day."

"Kiss my ass Romanoff."

Natasha laughs and hops on the ropes of the boxing ring.

"You're letting your body cool off too much. Get back in the ring."

Bella rolls her eyes, but smiles as she makes her way back.  
"You know you're kind of a bitch when you're in this mode."

Natasha smiles in return and nods. Bella grits her teeth as she quickly blocks one of Natasha's blows.

"Good job! Your reflexes are getting quicker. If only your blows would."

"How is boxing going to help me in all this? I mean seriously, you don't exactly see the guys boxing when they're out there."

Bella flinches and staggers back as Natasha gets a good hit in.

"…bitch…" Bella groans and rubs her jaw sorely.

"You have a little bit of an attitude problem, don't you?" Natasha comments.

"When I'm getting punched in the fucking face you're god damn right I do!" Bella retorts with a swing Natasha's way.

"Boxing teaches you about reflexes, timing, endurance, to build up a pain tolerance, blocking, strategy, how to push past that feeling of fatigue, and how to be the last one standing."

Bella grunts out as she takes a hit to the gut. She bowls over and catches her breath.

"I really don't like you right now." She breathlessly utters.

"Better to have me beating the shit out of you than someone else that actually means you harm."

Bella half laughs as she comes back up. She rolls her head around and shakes it off.

"Are you sure you don't mean any harm."

"Bella hun, if I did you wouldn't' be standing right now. No offense."

"Heh, none taken psycho."

Natasha grins and shakes her head.

"Come on Swan show me what you showed that asshole back in India. Hell what you did to that vampire bitch!"

Bella looked to her oddly.

"How'd you know about that?" She questioned she jabbed a few hits Natasha's way.

"Darcy…"

"I had to ask…"

Natasha gets this playful grin to her face. She quickly ankle swipes Bella to the ground. Bella swiftly rolls and dodges an attempted blow.

"Good one!" Natasha says, but just as Bella returns the swipe and knocks Natasha down.

She swiftly pins her down. Natasha sends out her foot and sends Bella flying back against the ropes. Bella uses the ropes like a wrestler would and came sailing right for Natasha just as she was coming back to her feet Bella knocked her back down.

Tony and Clint had walked in at the last minute seeing what was taking place. He wiggled his brows and Clint rolled his eyes. The girls tumbled around trying to out pin the other. Natasha snuck in a blow across the face. .Bella growled out as she got another hit in her ribcage.

"Are you kidding me?!" Bella hisses and hops back up.

Natasha laughed.

"Come on now , Bella, you've been at this for a couple weeks now! You really should be able to detect my next…"

Natasha gasps out in surprise. Bella perfectly dodged the next hit she tried to trick her with. Bella quickly fired back getting Natasha back. Natasha shook her head and rubbed her jaw. She then smiled.

"Your next what now?

"Ok, I'll admit that one was impressive."  
"You're god damn right it was."

Bella goes to exit the area. Clint winces already seeing it coming. However Tony saw the smirk on his fiancé's face. An elbow came flying back and Natasha groaned out as it met her sternum.

"Come on now, Natasha, you really should be able to detect my moves by now."

Natasha shakes her head and Bella winks and offers her a hand up.  
"No hard feelings?" Bella utters.

"None whatsoever!"

"That's good to know!"

Natasha however takes Bella's hand and yanks her back down beside her.

"So now we're even?" Natasha smarts.

Bella sighs and shakes her head.

"Whatever you say Natasha."

Tony and Clint lean over the ropes and glance upon them.

"Having fun Bella honey?"

She holds up a thumb.

"A blast."

"Looks like it!" Clint smarts.

Clint laughs and Bella flips him off.

Natasha and Bella sorely roll out of the ring. Bella takes out her mouth guard and Tony wrinkles his nose. Bella laughs and tries to hand it to him.

"You know how I feel about being handed things."

She dangles them before him covered in blood and saliva.

"It's just my germs."

He keeps a disgusted look on his face and grabs several tissues and finally takes it from her hold only to promptly throw it away.

"And you want to have children?" She teases in a whisper.

"What they wear mouth guards as well?"

"No Tony, they spit up and have to wear diapers."

"Ok, so you'll be raising the children… I'll stay in the garage until they're like what three?"

She has a good laugh at this and towels the sweat off her body.

"My turn next week sis!"

"Can't wait."  
"Wait, you're going to box your sister too?"

"Funny, Stark."

"Not really rather a jerk thing to do, though I wouldn't mind seeing her get the upper hand."

"Awesome job today." Natasha declared as she walked past and grabbed her keys.

"Thanks."

"I mean it Bella. You managed to catch me by surprise a few times and that's not an easy thing to do."

Bella smiles.

"Later!" Natasha calls out.

Clint tilted his head checking out Natasha's ass as she existed. Bella smacks him on the back of the head.

"Just go for it, you idiot!"

"Jesus Bell!"

"Well it's better than gawking at her like some sort of drooling baboon."

"I don't know Bell. I…"

"Dammit Clint, if you don't, I'm going to strut right up to Steve and have him ask her out!"

Clint's eyes widen.

"Huh?"  
"Just go!"

Tony chuckles as Clint takes off after Romanoff.

"You sure have a way with people."

"I know." She says with a shrug.

She grabs her gym back and follows Tony out. Once they get to the car Tony opens the door for her. Tony was walking around to the driver's side just as Bella tossed her gym bag into the back seat. Tony got into the car and turned feeling a gust of wind. When he turned back, Bella was nowhere to be found.

"This is not fucking happening." He growled furiously.

* * *

Bella grunted out as she felt the sudden impact of cold concrete hitting against her back. She gasped back with watery eyes trying to catch her breath. Through her blurry vision she could make out two figures standing directly over her. One of them crouched down and roughly cupped her chin.

"You got our brother KILLED! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Bella swallowed back through the pain.

"Rosalie?"

Her vision began to come to and she wiped her eyes.

"Alice?"

"How could you let this happen?!" Alice shouted and pointed upon Bella.

"He loved you! I never knew you could be such a cold hearted BITCH!" Alice yells and grabs Bella by the hair.

Bella was still worn out from training and her back was killing her.

"To think, I wanted you to be part of the family! To become one of us!"

Alice shoved Bella up against a nearby car. Rosalie zipped over and wrapped her hand around Bella's throat. Bella wrapped her hands around Rosalie's wrists. Her heart raced with fear knowing no matter what she did. Bella couldn't take on two fucking vampires.

"Don't kill her! I want her to suffer. I want her to fell HIS PAIN!" Alice says with gritted teeth.

"We loved you like one of our own! We treated you like family!" Alice shouts.

"If you do this… They will know." Bella warns.

"There are others that know your secret!" She chokes back as Rosalie releases her.

Bella falls to the ground and comes to a crawl as she fights for air. Alice takes the end of her pumps and steps on Bella's fingers.  
"FUCCCK!" Bella growls out feeling her fingers breaking.

She yanks back her right hand as Alice releases her hand. Bella cups it with her other hand and rolls on the ground thriving in pain.

"Then we will wipe out anyone that has any contact with you."

Bella starts laughing.

"You seriously have no idea how fucked you all are. The people I know out power you immensely. You're all weak in comparison to what I've witnessed! None of you stand a chance!"

"No one over powers us!"

Rosalie barks and tosses Bella through a window of an abandoned convenient store. She's slides across the ground and she hurriedly reaches out grabbing a pole in the building to keep from hitting the wall. Bella hears the sound of their shoes crunching against the glass. Blood ran down her face. Flashes of when James attacked her hit. She softly laughs at the irony, knowing she was about to die at the hands of her protectors. Alice crouched down her eyes were black. She placed her hands along the cut on Bella's head where the blood was coming from. Alice shut her eyes as she brought her fingers to her nose and breathed in the scent. She placed her fingers in her mouth and moaned.

Rosalie tilted her head about showing interest. Alice reached over and grabbed a box cutter that was on the floor. She cut the middle of Bella's arm. She brought it to her mouth and shut her eyes as she began to drink. Bella's eyes widen as Rosalie shoved Alice back with bloodlust in her eyes.

"My turn."

Rosalie grabbed her arm and she too began to drink. They were careful not to bite down. Out of the blue, Rosalie was yanked off Bella and sent sailing out of the building. Alice was soon scooped up and was also tossed out of the area.

"Hold on sweetheart."

Bella felt herself being picked up, but was too weak to see who it was. She whimpered out as the pain coursed throughout her entire body.  
"I got you Bella."

_Esme?_ She thought, but couldn't reply.

"STAY BACK! I MEAN IT! Don't you dare come near this girl! I've never been so ashamed in my entire existence! To think I used to refer to the two of you as my daughters! YOU'RE MONSTERS!"

"Mom?" Bella heard the familiar voice.

_Em…_

"NO! FUCK NO!" He shouted and Bella heard him rushing over.

"No, this isn't happening! NOT HER! Dammit, what did you two do?!" He shouted at Rosalie and Alice.

Rosalie however directed her attention upon the brunette attached to his arm.

"I'm taking her to Carlisle, but we need to hurry!"

"Who the fuck is that?" Rosalie scoffs.

She sniffs the air and snarls back. Emmett shoots out a hand.

"She's _**mine**_, Rose!" He says in an animalistic nature.

_Oh no is Darcy with him?! NO, please Em! Get her out of here! Dammit… I feel so fucking tired. I can't go to sleep! What if I don't wake up?! What's going to happen to me? AM I dying?! …Tony… No fuck,NO I CAN'T DIE! I'm getting married, dammit! FUCK THIS IS BULLSHIT! Don't you let those bitches hurt my family or friends! It hurts so much… everything hurts. I'm so tired… Don't you guys ruin this for me! Don't you fucking turn me! Don't you let me fucking die! EDWARD YOU SON OF A BITCH, YOU'RE NOT EVEN ALIVE AND YOU'RE STILL FINDING OUT A WAY TO RUIN MY LIFE! I WILL MARRY TONY! I HOPE YOU'RE ROTTING IN HELL YOU SELFISH PIECE OF SHIT!_


	15. The Meaning Of Family

_**Chapter 15**_

_**I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Read and then review.**_

"NO!" Darcy shouted once she was able to see who it was they had.

Emmett held her back eyeing Rosalie.

"YOU FUCKING BITCHES!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Darcy… they aren't worth your time, trust me."

Rosalie sneered at Darcy.  
"You best get your hands off my monkey man."

Emmett shakes his head.

"I'm not your monkey man Rose and dammit, I always HATED that. What the fuck kind of nickname is that anyhow?"

Darcy for once didn't have anything to say her focus was on Bella as Carlisle began working on her. Emmett snapped a look his direction.

"NO!"

Carlisle elevated his eyes towards Emmett.

"YOU WILL NOT TURN HER! She wouldn't want that. She has a life now! She's getting married! You do that and you will ruin everything that girl has going for her! I won't allow it! You fucking put that down right now! Take care of her as though you would one of your patients at the hospital. She will NOT be a part of this HELL! She's not to become another one of your progenies!"

"Her injuries are significant." Carlisle explains.

Esme takes the syringe of vampire venom from Carlisle's hand.

"And you're one of the best damn doctors there is. So fix her! I mean it, no turning her and she had better not die!" Esme adds.

Carlisle sighs.

"I'll do what I can."

Emmett punches through a wall.

"YOU WILL DO BETTER THAN THAT CARLISLE! WE'VE FUCKED THIS GIRL OVER ENOUGH! I SWORE I'D PROTECT HER DAMMIT!"

Jasper had just walked in. Everyone's emotions were all over the place. He narrowed his eyes and looked upon Emmett.

"What happened?"

Alice and Rosalie stood off to the corner with their arms folded about their chests.

"Your wife and my ex beat the shit out of Bella Swan and fed from her! That's what!"

Jasper snapped a look upon Alice and his eyes went dark.  
"Did I just hear that right?"

"OUR BROTHER IS DEAD BECAUSE OF HER!"

Jasper flashes over and for the first time ever he backhanded Alice. She and Rosalie gasped out in shock. Alice rubbed the side of her face looking to Jasper in full disbelief.

"EDWARD DIED BECAUSE HE WAS SICK IN THE HEAD! I WOULD KNOW!" Jasper points to his temple.

"AND DARLIN', SO ARE YOU! YOU NEED HELP! THE BOTH OF YOU FUCKING SNAPPED AND LOST IT! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU ALICE?! YOU BEAT THE HELL OUT SOMEONE YOU ONCE REFERRED TO AS YOUR SISTER! A HUMAN THAT CAN'T EVEN DEFEND HERSELF NONTHELESS."

Jasper gritted his teeth resisting the urge to smack her again. Jasper turned his attention to Bella. He staggered back sensing Bella's pain and fear.

"It should be the two of you feeling this! Not _**her**_."

They all turn as Rosalie sails across the room right for Darcy. Emmett's eyes became pitch black. He quickly placed Darcy behind him and sent out his hands shoving Rosalie back.

Esme quickly grabbed Darcy and got a protective hold on her. Emmett raced over and pinned Rosalie up against the wall. His hand was clasped around her throat.

"SHE IS_** MINE**_ AND YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER! I WON'T HESITATE TO END YOUR VERY EXISTENCE IF YOU COME AFTER HER AGAIN!" She groans out as he starts choking her. Her skin crackled. Jasper placed a hand upon his shoulder and forced him back.

"You all haven't a clue what hell these two have just unleashed! They will come for her soon enough! And we deserve whatever comes our way! You haven't a clue what her fiancé is capable of or just how protective he is!"

Darcy wiped a few tears from her face. Esme grabbed Darcy a chair and placed her next to Bella. Darcy took Bella's hand ignoring what all was taking place around them.

"So this is what it took to get our family all under one roof again." They hear Carlisle say as he continues to work on Bella.

"The death of one of my sons, the possible death of his lover, I can't think of anything more tragic."

Emmett pinches the bridge of his nose. Carlisle freezes as he feels a hand clasps around his wrist. Her hazel brown eyes locked with his momentarily.

"I will not die!" Bella managed to hiss out.

The entire room grew quiet and looked that way. Bella's eyes rolled back and she passed back out.

"Esme, I need you to gather the things on this list." Carlisle holds out a list for her to grab.

"I don't even care if we expose ourselves in order to do so. Emmett's right we owe her."

"WE OWE HER NOTHING! SHE TORE OUR ENTIRE FAMILY APART! LOOK AT US!" Alice shouts.

This time Esme's the one to appear before both Alice and Rosalie.

"That's where you're wrong! If you don't like it there's the _fucking_ door."

Everyone in the entire room looked up in shock. Esme had never dropped the F-bomb before, even Carlisle was baffled.

"Esme…" Carlisle whispered.

"And don't you even get me started on _you_! You were supposed to lead this coven! You're too god damn passive for your own good. Look at where we are now! With a dead son, two cold hearted bitches as daughters, a human girl whose life has become nothing but hell since we met her! The moment Edward made the threats he had! When Jasper tried to warn you that something wasn't right with him! You should have done something then! But NO! You chose to stay out of it! Like you do with every fucking thing that comes our way. Be a god damn man Carlisle and lead your family."

Darcy looks upon Jasper.  
"Hey Tex, I bet I could find you a girl too!"

Alice cut Darcy a hateful look. Darcy shrugged and her attention went back to Bella.

"I might have to take you on that offer lil darlin'."

Alice's jaw drops. Jasper ignores it and Esme rushes out of the house to get everything Carlisle needed. Emmett takes out his cell.

"Who are you calling?" Rosalie questions bitterly.  
"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm calling her fiancé. He deserves to know what's going on."

"You can't possibly be serious! You're going to have him coming here?!"

"That man is to be her husband Rose, you're god damn right I'm calling him! And if I were the two of you I'd watch my back! He's going to be fucking PISSED!"

"Yes?" Tony answered already sounding irate.

"I found her… Mr. Stark, it was my old family that got her. I'll do whatever you need."

"Where are you?"

Emmett eyes the other Cullens as he gives him the address. They were back at the old Cullen house in Washington, making this feel even more awkward. The line went dead indicating he was on his way.

About half an hour later Iron Man crashes through the skylight, he lands with one fist to the floor in a crouching stance. His helmet retracted exposing his face. He rose and darted his eyes to the hospital bed where they had Bella set up. He made his way over feeling as though his feet were in quick sand. Once he was able to get a good look at her his heart sank and he grimaced. A few tears trickled down his face as he kissed her forehead. Tony sucked back a breath. He felt like a volcano about to erupt any moment.

Not taking his eyes off her… he spoke through gritted teeth and with a soft menacing pitch to his voice.

"Who?"

Emmett turned to Rosalie and Alice.

"WHO?!" Tony roared not looking at anyone other than his fiancé.

"Tell him…" Emmett said.

They just stood there.

"DAMMIT TELL HIM!" Emmett demanded.

Emmett reached over and yanked both Alice and Rosalie towards him. He began to drag them towards Tony.

"Emmett…" Carlisle warned with a grimace.

Jasper didn't even react he just sat there watching.

"They aren't to go anywhere until she wakes. If she dies so do they."

Carlisle lifts his eyes towards Tony.

"Sir, they're my daughters."

"Then you had better fucking pray you're as good as my girl said you were when she spoke of you before Dr. Cullen. If I lose mine, you will lose both of yours! That's not a threat. I'm watching your every move."

Tony finally turns towards Alice and Rose.

"That's not to say if she lives my friends and I won't torture you! Now get the fuck out of my face!"

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO TALK TO ME LIKE THA…."

Tony fires a beam right at her feet. It fires through the wooden tile and entire concrete foundation of that area. He the flips her off and takes Bella's hand. Emmett shoves both vampires onto the couch.

"You dare even attempt to escape, I will hunt you down."

"And I'll join and you both know I can track anyone down." Jasper harshly adds.

"Jazz…" Alice whispers in a pleading matter.

"Oh shut up Alice!" Jasper snaps.

Rose lifts her eyes toward Emmett again as he and Jasper sat across from the girls on recliners.

"I get it ok. Now you can knock off this nonsense and come home."

He half laughs.

"What makes you think I want to come home and what's there to get exactly?"

"Have you learned nothing from Edward? You honestly want to get mixed up with another damn human?" Rose looks towards Darcy.

"And come on just look at her."

Emmett looks towards Darcy and smiles.

"Oh believe me I am."

Rose's jaw drops and she goes to slap Emmett. He roughly grabs her hand blocking the hit.

"Woman, don't you think even for a moment I won't backhand you as well. Newsflash, I'm over you, have been. I moved on. It's time you did as well." Darcy says nothing but fans herself as if she was getting hot under the collar.

"We've been together for years!"

"I know, don't remind me…"He says with a scowl.

"All the more reason for a fresh new start. Now sit down and shut your trap."

"What the…"

"JESUS HE SAID SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP YOU CRAZY ASS THUNDER CUNT!" Darcy shouted.

Jasper raised his brows. Emmett grinned ear to ear and Tony high fived her. Jasper and Emmett forced Rosalie back onto the couch. Before long Esme entered the door with the supplies Carlisle needed. Darcy and Tony took a few steps back and Carlisle got to work as Esme assisted. At one point Carlisle ran his hand lovingly along the slope of Esme's back. She shot him a look of hell and forced his hand away.

"I'm only here for her. Don't misread this."

Carlisle winced, but nodded. Carlisle set up the mini portable x-ray machine Esme had managed to get. He found broken fingers, ribs, her right arm was broke, and her L2 vertebra was fractured. They taped her broken ribs and fingers. They cast one of her arms and Carlisle sewed up the slashes on her face. She had one on her nose, to the right side of her lip, and forehead. Tony counted 47 stitches in all by the time they were done. He then had Tony, Darcy, and Esme help him carefully move Bella around while he placed a brace around her back. He then redid her IV bag. He gave her some morphine, antibiotics, a sodiumChloride drip, and a banana (vitamin) bag.

There was a knock at the door just as Carlisle finished. He was checking her vitals as Emmett answered the door. Clint welcomed himself inside. Like Tony he froze once he saw his sister. He covered his mouth for a moment and shook his head. Tony cleared his throat and glanced upon Clint.

"She's stable."

Clint nodded, but looked of faint. He made his way over seeing just how beat up she was. He shut his eyes and balled up his hands. He takes the hand that didn't have her fingers all taped. He kisses it.  
"Bell…" He whimpered to himself and shook his head.

Clint cried into her hand.

"My sister… haven't you all done enough?!"

Clint takes a nearby chair and tosses it across the room. He shook all over and gritted his teeth.

"He never deserved her! NOT ONCE! As if your piece of shit son hadn't done enough! He was nothing more than a coward that turned his back to her and ripped her heart out. My sister went to Italy in order to save HIS SORRY ASS! She knew she could possibly die doing so and even though she wasn't in love with him anymore she jeopardized her life in order to bring him back to each of you! YET THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY HER?! SHE'S A GOD DAMN SAINT AND YOU ALL CAN GO TO HELL! YOU'RE ALL INSANE! She didn't deserve this."

He pinches his eyes shut. Without bothering to knock Dr. Banner entered the house he had Romanoff and the Captain with him. Thor and Jane were currently in Asgard dealing with another issue. Dr. Banner took it upon himself to check over Carlisle's work. He didn't even bother asking for permission. He cut Tony a hinting nod letting him know everything was done properly. He checked over her vitals as well.

"She needs a pint of blood." Dr. Banner mentions as he finishes his own examination.

"Possibly two… did you not catch this?"

Carlisle shakes his head.

"No I did not." Carlisle admits.

"Let's get on that then shall we? Human's need blood just as much as you vampires."

"I shall retrieve it myself." Carlisle hurriedly heads out.

Dr. Banner nods and slowly but surely begins to take over. Clint had filled the others in on the way over here. So the Cullen's secret was now known amongst the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. Tony watched Dr. Banner finding himself impressed.

Bella whimpered out in her sleep. Bruce swallowed back and took her hand as he went over her vitals once more.

"Tony…" Everyone turned towards the small raspy voice.

Tony's heart stopped as he snapped his head her direction. Bruce stepped aside as Tony rushed over. Bella reached out a hand for him. He took it and caressed her cheek.

"You're here…"

"Yeah, Bella honey, I'm right here."

"Am I dying?"

"No… that's not an option remember?"

She nods, but tears spilled from her eyes.

"I feel like I am."

"Well, you're not sweetheart."

"Good cause I don't want to."

At this she passed back out. Tony carefully kissed her lips and cleared his throat as he wiped his eyes. "She needs some blankets the fluid from the IV bag is giving her chills." Esme nods towards Tony and quickly gathers Bella a couple of blankets. Tony irately points to Rosalie and Alice.

"You two haven't a clue what you're in for…" He warns.

Clint tilts his head about.

"So they're the ones responsible for this?"

Tony nods.

"Apparently vampires still rag. These two bitches especially."

Tony walks over and sits across from them on the coffee table.

"I killed Edward. Not Bella ME! And guess what ladies? I'd do it all over again and again and again. Hell if I could I'd revive him, lock him away, just so I can find a way to torture and kill the little fucker over and over again each day. I'd look forward to it! Just like how I look forward my plans for the two of you."

Esme, Emmett, and Jasper force them to stay in place as Tony says his peace.

"You haven't any idea what that girl means to me. You have no idea of the mere hell you've brought upon yourselves. I will show no mercy. First you all let this Victoria kill her father. Then members of your own coven come after her?"

"There is no way you could ever take us down!"

Rosalie slams Tony into the coffee table smashing it to pieces. The Avengers each turn towards her with hatred in their eyes. Bruce however was nowhere to be found. In his place was Hulk. He grabbed Rosalie by the throat and slammed her into the ground.

"Puny vampire."  
Alice screams out on top of her lungs. The other vampires take a step back with widened eyes.

"Holy shit…" Emmett utters as he stares upon the green beast.

Jasper had his hand upon his dead heart. Esme covered her mouth trying not to scream. Darcy was giggling.

"Hulk buddy, do you mind?" Tony points to the ceiling letting him know he could cause a cave in.

He grunts out and nods as he transforms back. Tony gives him a thumbs up.

"Thanks!"

Bruce nods and rips away what's left of his shirt, leaving him in just a pair of shredded black pants. Emmett nervously clears his throat, but shakes his head with a smirk.

"Now that was some scary ass shit, but fucking cool as hell."

Bruce cocks a brow his way.

"Um, I'll go see if we have some clothes for you." Emmett darts up the stairs.

Tony chuckles to himself seeing the look on all their faces. He came to his feet and dusted himself off.

"Oh yeah… did I mention we have a Hulk?"

Rosalie shrieked out as she glanced upon her body. It was cracked all to hell and parts of her face were flaking off to the floor. Emmett made it back in a flash and handed Dr. Banner some of Carlisle's clothes.

"You'll heal! KNOCK IT OFF, THAT'S IRRITATING!" Emmett hollers. Darcy smiles and bites her lower lip a bit.

"I believe I like this side of you, so dominating and alpha like."

Jasper cocks a brow towards Darcy. Emmett chuckles softly and shakes his head.

"I suppose there's a lot about me you've yet to learn."

"Can't wait…" Darcy says with a positive beam.

She ignores the stare down from hell Rosalie was giving her.

Carlisle enters the door with the pints of blood Bella needed. Dr. Banner takes them from his hand and starts setting everything up. Carlisle starts to help Bruce. Bruce however held up a hand.

"No offence, but I got it from here. I believe your family has done enough."

Carlisle takes in a breath and nods. He steps away and let's Bruce take over. Carlisle looks over towards Esme. She was leaning against the wall with her arms folded about her chest. He walked over to her and took her hand leading her up the stairs. Jasper sighed and everyone looked to him.

"And here it comes…" He uttered.

Sure enough everyone turned towards the staircase as they heard a slap. Esme made her way back down the stairs. She looked towards Emmett. "I'm going to hunt. I'll be back shortly."

He nodded with narrowed eyes. Just as she opened the door Colonel Fury was already standing there with Happy Hogan and Agent Coulson. Darcy covered her mouth in laughter noticing Esme giving Colonel Fury the once over and he in return. She'd also noticed this with Dr. Banner as well. Carlisle had just made his way back down the stairs and looked towards the door.

"Esme please, don't leave. You want me to lead this family I can do that. I can make this work."

"This is no longer my family, it's yours. The only two I claim as my own is those two boys!" She points to Jasper and Emmett.

"Bella's more of a daughter to me then you two! And as for you… We're done Carlisle."

Carlisle staggers back with wide eyes.

"Esme…"

"You let this happen. You knew Edward had a problem. You knew he was obsessed with that girl and you did nothing to stop it! Now look at her! Look at what you caused because you failed to put your foot down to your spoiled brat! I'm going to hunt! I'll be back, but it's damn sure not for you!"

Fury watches as she walks away. He tilts his head checking out her ass.

"Damn… now that's one mad woman and one fine ass one too."

"Pardon?" Carlisle inquires.

Fury ignores him and welcomes himself inside.

"So what do we have here?"

Happy and Coulson shake their heads once they take notice of Bella. Fury scans her over and looks to everyone in the room.

"She'll be fine. It's just going to take some major TLC to get her back to the way she was, but even then mentally? That's something entirely different. All the more reason I'll be taking over from here. Last thing she's going to want is to wake up and have a damn vampire taking care of her after everything she's already been through."

Tony smiles at Dr. Banner's words.

"I think it would be wise to set her up and find a way to fly her back home. I will be needing all your supplies of course."

"And who are you again?"

"Dr. Bruce Banner…"

"Well Dr. Banner I can assure you Bella is in good hands with me. She knows I'd never harm her. And we are family to her."

Bruce half laughs.

"This is not a family, this is a disaster. She doesn't need to be waking up to this. Bella needs a stress free environment and this is not it."

"This coming from someone that loses his temper and turns into a savage beast?"

Tony watched the two doctors banter in mere amusement.

"That's right I have a somewhat of an anger issue, even more of one when someone allows a young lady such as Ms. Swan to become a victim to his own family. You might seek me the monster, but perhaps it's time you take a good look in the mirror Dr. Cullen. " Bruce pushes up his glasses and checks over Bella's vitals again. He then switches out her blood bag giving her one more pint for his own peace of mind.

"I don't think she should be moved. It would be far more appropriate for her to stay under my care!"

Bruce grits his teeth trying to keep the beast at bay.

"Don't make him angry…" Tony reminds.

"You don't like him when he's angry remember? And besides, it's really me and bubba over there that have the last say. As you can see he's not in a great mood either. In fact if you sum it all up we're all pretty fucking pissed off. You allowed your progenies to come after one of our own. I'm her fiancé and that's her brother (points to Clint), her two best friends (he points to Darcy and Happy), her mentor (points to Natasha), her bodyguard (points to Agent Coulson), her second best hero ever" He coughs. "Iron Man's first." (points to Captain America), and her new doctor (he points to Dr. Banner)."

"Looks like your services are no longer required. We got it from here." Clint adds sternly.

"We are her family now." Happy declares.

Tony nods in agreement.

"Besides, it looks like you have more than enough to deal with. Pretty big mess you got yourself into." Tony voices patting Carlisle on the back.

"It'll be another hour before we can move her. I want her to finish getting this blood transfusion first."

"By all means Dr. Banner, take all the time you need."

"Well, I think I've heard just about all I need to hear… Agent Coulson, Romanoff, and Barton why don't we take this lovely vampire family upstairs and have a nice discussion?" Colonel Fury orders.

They each nod and head upstairs the entire coven heads up there as well only the girls are forced to go along. Darcy blows Emmett a kiss as he's the last on heading up the stairs. He winks and cuts her a small grin. Steve and Tony look to one another and shrug. Tony explains to Happy and Phil Coulson what happened. Happy shed a few tears of his own and took Bella's hand.

"So she's been seeing someone else?" Darcy smarts off playfully to Happy.

He merely smiles.

"It seems she's been two timing us both."

Darcy sighs as if truly disappointed.

"I should have seen it coming."

Steve chuckles on this and shakes his head.

"Think she can hear us?" Darcy questioned as she ran her fingers through Bella's hair straightening it out.

Tony looks back over and nods.

"Yes. She knows we're fighting in her corner. Don't you Bella Honey?"

As he says this though Tony quickly turns his head and pinches his eyes shut. Clint pats him on the back and hurriedly leads him outside. The others look to one another with the same look of melancholy.

Once Clint and Tony are outside, Tony bowls over and pukes. Clint wrinkles his nose.

"You alright there?"

Tony shakes his head.

"No, no I'm not. It's taking all will power not to kill them all!"

Clint nods in full understanding.

"You and me both."

"How much more can she endure? I mean seriously what the fuck is this?! This girl has the most rotten shitty ass fucking luck I've ever seen! WHY?! I MEAN SERIOUSLY! WHY HER?! WHAT DID SHE EVER DO TO DESERVE ANY OF THIS! IT'S COMPLETE BULLSHIT AND I'M FED UP! It's one thing after another and I fear I won't even be able to fully bring her back after this! The mind can only take so much! FUCK!"

Tony throws his hands in the air.

"SON OF A MOTHERFUCKING BIIIIITCCCCH!" He growls with his entire face beet red.

"I couldn't protect her! The one thing that truly fucking matters to me. They took her! JUST LIKE THAT MY GIRL WAS GONE! I hadn't a clue where to even start! Dammit Clint, I just knew they ended her life and all because I ended that little shit's! I can't take much more, neither can she! I'm losing it! I told those little bitches that did this to her they would live if she did. I'm not so sure I can keep my word. I sure as hell wouldn't lose any sleep over it."

"Oh believe me; we're not going to just let them walk away from this. We'll come up with something I'm sure."

"We better or I won't be held accountable for my actions."

Clint nods in thought.

"So what did Fury want?"

"To lay down the law pretty much. If any other problems shall arise from any of the vampires. They are to meet the true death!" Clint declares mocking one of his favorite HBO specials.

"Please don't tell me you're one of those guys that stays up all night fondling himself to True Blood marathons."  
"Wait, you knew where that was from?"

"What can I say… we can smell one of our own?" Tony taunts in return with a smirk.

"Yeah, I think Bella has a thing for Alcide."

"I want me a Bill and Eric sandwich!" They turn to see Darcy was outside with Emmett now.

"Hey what about me? At least I'm a real damn vampire."

"You're the meat in the middle."

Tony and Clint exchange odd looks.

"I think after this I've had just about all the vampires I can stand." Tony muttered under his breath.

Esme was heading back from her hunt. Her eyes were golden brown now and she nodded towards them and headed inside. Bruce gazed upon her as she entered the house.

"Feel better?" He questioned taking off his glasses.

"It took the edge off." She says with a shrug.

He smiles and offers his hand.

"As you know I'm Dr. Bruce Banner."

"Esme Cullen, only not for long."

Carlisle lifts his eyes towards her. He goes to say something bitterly towards Esme. Bruce interrupts.

"Do you really want to meet my friend again?"

Esme softly laughed. Bruce winked upon Carlisle and began preparing Bella so they could take her back home.

"That's my wife…" Carlisle undertones once she's out of the room.  
"I'm well aware of that Mr. Cullen, but I'm sure your hearing is far better than mine."

Tony and the others headed back inside. Rosalie rolled her eyes as Emmett had his arms wrapped around Darcy's waist. He then went to help the guys load Bella into Tony's jet. Once they were outside Darcy looked over to Rosalie.

"Looks like I won me an _Emmy._"

Esme and Fury laughed at her remark. She did a slight curtsey towards Rosalie and headed on out. Fury rose to his feet as well and cleared his throat.

"It was nice meeting you Mrs. Cullen." He offered a hand.

She smiled warmly and shook it. Carlisle shook his head as Fury kissed her hand.

"Good day, Romanoff, Barton let's go!"  
He calls out and exits the house. Once Emmett returned the Cullens each looked to one another.

"So where do we go from here?" Carlisle asked.

Rose and Alice didn't answer. Jasper looked towards Esme and Emmett.

"Mind if I hang with you two? Just until I know Bella's gonna be alright?"

They both nod.

"Jazz?"

"I think I'm better off on my own Alice."

"Jasper!" She shoots up with desperation.

"NO PLEASE!"

"I don't know anything else Alice. I devoted my entire existence to you. I love you and part of me always will, but I can't do this with you anymore. I wasn't kidding Alice. You really need help and I hope you can find it one day, but it won't be with me. To be honest, after you and Maria I think I'm done. Not ready to set myself up for that kind of pain again. It doesn't help when I can sense everyone else around me. There's just no way I could ever feel the same about you again. Not after feeling what Bella felt. You haven't any idea… I hope to never feel that kind of pain again. It isn't just physical Alice. Bella mentally hurts. She feels betrayed, hatred, fear, the only positive thing I felt from that girl today is love. And that right there tells you what kind of person she is!"

"Jasper please, I love you don't do this!"

She rushes over and hugs him and starts to kiss him. He stops her and shakes his head.

"Not this time darlin'. Even I have my limits, and you done did them in. You crossed a line that should have never been crossed. Goodbye Alice."

Jasper nods towards Carlisle.

"And let's face it. You and I? We never were father and son material. I was always the oddball of the group the feral one. You and Edward had that bond. You and Emmett at one point, but even you never quite looked at me as though a son. Then again I'm the oldest and closer to your age then the other two." Jasper holds out a hand.

"It's been quite a journey, but this is where we part ways Carlisle. Thank you for accepting me into the coven. But we both know this is no longer a coven or a family for that matter. It's broken and it's something that cannot be fixed. I can sense each of you. We will never be the same." He looks back to the girls.

"And it's not her fault. It never was."

"Take care. I'll be waiting outside." He says to Esme and Emmett as he walks out of the house."

"So that's it?" Carlisle says looking to Emmett and Esme.

"Yeah Carlisle, I'm afraid this is where we part ways."

He winces and leans back against the wall looking ill.

"I'm sorry I failed you all. You're right I should have dealt with Edward sooner."

Emmett softly laughs and shakes his head.

"It was never in you Carlisle. He always was your favorite. He was your first. I get it, but you had us counting on you as well. So I won't lie. It hurts, but it is what it is. There's no other way about it."

Emmett hugs him and heads on out. Esme and Carlisle lock eyes for a moment.

"I truly wish you would have listened to Jasper and I, but you didn't."  
Carlisle shuts his eyes.

"Edward had never been in love before. He didn't know any better…"

Esme shakes her head.

"No Carlisle, Edward did. He might've been turned at the age of 17, but he was a grown man, a vampire, that had over a century to know damn well what he was doing. You always were the one to make excuses for him. And now what do you have to say for these two?"

They both turn towards Alice and Rosalie. Iron Man steps back into the house with Captain America.

"I believe we take it from here. Those two are coming with us."

"NO!" Carlisle barks.

"You're not taking my daughters!"

He appears before them and stands his ground. Tony sighs.

"You knew what was to come of this. You won't take care of your own progenies someone has to. I won't kill them, but that's not to say they won't feel any pain. If I were you I'd go start a new life somewhere else. I know it wasn't all your fault and all your doing, but your wife is right sir. You created this coven you made all the decisions on how to lead it. You made a lot of mistakes down the road and now there's a price to pay. I feel for you. I really do, but the ball was in your court the entire time and you never made a play. What did you think would come of this? You gotta have the balls to back it up. I'm sorry to say that you didn't obviously."

Iron Man reaches over and grabs Alice. Captain America grabs Carlisle and shoves him out of the way.

"Don't be stupid, unless you want their deaths on your hands. Make one more stupid move Dr. Cullen and see what happens."

Esme and Carlisle watch as they take the girls into custody.

Esme follows them out and taps the Captain on the shoulder.

"What are you going to do with them?"

"They'll be placed somewhere, where they can never hurt anyone again."


	16. Hellos and Goodbyes

_**I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Read then review! Thank you! To the reviewer that said she turned to my stories for a stress release from work. Thank you so much! That means a lot! I really mean it. When I write my stories I feel the same way it's my escape. So I'm always happy to hear when I can achieve that for someone else! Sorry for the late update I have a lot going on. **_

"You can't get away with this!" Rose barks as Tony and Steve force her into the vibranium and adamnatium tube.

Both tubes were filled with water that held Alice and Rosalie Cullen. Each tube had one circular window of unbreakable glass in which to see through. Esme had let them know that vampires could not drown, but it was a good measure of torture. Being surrounded by water their senses would be greatly affected such as scent, taste, and hearing. They would be fed once twice a day as they'd be fed as though sharks at an aquarium. The way Tony saw it they were nothing more than savage animals anyhow. Why not treat them as such?

Tony kisses the glass on both containers and waves to each of the girls.

"You two have fun now! Call me!"

_**A few days later…**_

Bruce and Tony lifted their eyes towards the bed as Bella made a growl like sound.

"NO!" Dr. Banner rushed over as she was attempting to roll out of bed and yanking off her heart monitoring pads.

Tony dropped the drink that was in his hand and hurried over as well. They both propped her back on the bed.

"You need to lie down and relax."

"Relax?! RELAX?!" She shouts the last part.

"Bella…" Tony said softly as he and Bruce held her down.

"Where the fuck are they?!" She shouted behind gritted teeth.

"Who?" Bruce questioned as he checked her vitals, while Tony continued to hold her down.

"THE FUCKING BITCHES THAT DID THIS TO ME!" Bella roars.

Dr. Banner looks to her heart monitor with alarm as it began to beep. He quickly prepared a syringe filled with morphine. He placed it into her IV. Bella grabbed his wrist.

"What did you just give me?"

"Something to calm you down."

She starts laughing.

"Um no! But thanks!" Bella tries to break out of Tony's hold so she can rip the IV out before it hits.

"Dammit, Tony let me go!"

"I can't do that Bella honey."

"THIS IS BULLSHIT!"

The morphine starts to take effect and her head swam around a bit.

"Complete and utter fucking bullshit!" Bella whimpered out miserably.

Tony swallowed back as tears ran down her face. Bella shut her eyes and shook her head.

"So what's the damage?"

She questions looking to Bruce. He shows her the x-rays revealing her broken bones. She nods and runs her fingers along her face as it felt funny. She grimaced and covered her face.

"Where's a mirror?"

Bruce sighs and looks towards Tony. He nodded and took her hand. With her free hand Bruce handed her a mirror. She nods and hands it back.

"So I'm the bride of Frankenstein… great."

"Now Bella honey you're marrying me remember. Frankenstein will have to find his own bride."

"You honestly want to marry me looking like this?!"

Bruce clears his throat and nods towards Tony. He exits the room giving them their privacy.

"Absolutely!"

"Tony! LOOK AT ME!"  
"I am, just a few stitches that's all."  
"And what will they leave behind."

"Scars…" He says with a shrug.

"Exactly… scars! You want a wife with a scarred up face?!"

"I want _you_ as my wife I don't care about anything else."

"You're so full of shit!"

He raises his brows on this.

"Am I?"

"You're Tony Stark… "She says behind miserable laughter.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I think we both know."

"No, no, I'm afraid you lost me."

She shakes her head.

"Don't you think that's my decision to make? I want a woman that loves me for who I am not what I am. You see me Bella, Tony Stark. Inventor, childish, fun loving, with a heart of gold?" He says with a grin. But then his face becomes serious.

"And I see you Bella, the woman standing before me. You're sweet, but have a mean right hook. You'll go toe to toe with a vampire. But you are still vulnerable when it comes to the heart. You are beautiful Bella, and that beauty is matched only by the beauty of your soul."

She sucked back a breath and even more tears rolled down her cheeks. Tony carefully scooted her over and lay beside her.

She was doing her best to fight against the morphine.

"I love you Bella honey."

"I love you too." A knot formed in his throat as she buried her face into his chest and cried herself to sleep.

Tony cleared his throat and wiped his face with the back of his hand. He kissed her forehead and held her for a little while. Before long Dr. Banner reentered the room. He once again checked on her vitals. He nodded and took off his gold framed glasses when he was done. He then leaned against the counter and looked out the window.

"It's going to take her some time." Bruce looks to the pool in thought.

"That would be an excellent source for her recovery. She's going to need a little rehab to get her body back into shape. She seems stubborn. That's what I like in cases such as this. She's going to be determined to push past this. We just need to make certain she doesn't overdo it."

"I'll call Clint and let him know she finally woke. Anyone else I think we need to give her a few more days. I wouldn't even call her mother yet. They don't exactly see eye to eye on things. Clint and I feel it'd only add more stress to the situation."  
"The last thing either of you need."

"Precisely…"

Tony carefully made his way out of the bed. He then grabbed his phone and called Clint. Bruce checked over Bella's stitches. He then checked on her catheter bag.

Once Tony returned, Bruce handed Bella's engagement ring to him.

"I almost forgot I had this. Her finger was jammed and swollen didn't want to take any risk. So I used and old trick I knew in order to get it off."  
"Ah, my hero!" Tony kisses his cheek and dashes over to Bella.

Bruce narrows his eyes and wipes his cheek off. Tony placed the ring back on her finger. He then kissed it.

"Back where it belongs…" He uttered softly.

Before long Clint arrived, he pulled up a chair and sat beside her.

"So how'd she take it?" He hinted.

Bruce and Tony look to one another and shake their heads.

"Eh, she's had better days…"

Clint sighs.

"That's about what I thought. Let me guess… she was pissed?"

Bruce and Tony smirk.

"You could say that."

"She wouldn't be Bell if she didn't stick her middle finger in the air and tell everyone to fuck off."

Tony chuckles.

"Well then she did us proud."

"GOOD! That means hope…"

"My thoughts precisely."

Clint takes her hand. Tony orders everyone something to eat. After a few more hours pass by, Bella rose again. She looked around the room as if confused.

"Clint?"

"Bell…" He hopped up and hugged her.

"How are you feeling?"

She swallowed back and rubbed her eyes.

"Been better…"

"I can imagine so."

Clint kissed her forehead and sat back down.

"Do you need anything? Are you thirsty?"

She nods and he hops back up. Tony was already heading over with a glass of water. He handed it to Clint.

"Would you like a stogie and some Jack, Bella honey?"

"Sure, why not."

Clint helps prop her up as she sips from the glass.

"That's like the best water I've ever had in my life." She says once she's done downing it.

Bruce checked her vitals.

"Can't check your temp just yet, since you just drank that water."

"Sorry…"  
"No biggie, you don't seem to be running a temp anyhow. What's your pain level?"

"Six…" She says with a shrug.

"NO giving me anything that's going to put me out, I've slept enough. I'd rather deal with the minor pain."

Bruce sighs.

"Your vitals show you're in more pain than a six…"

"I'm fine."

"Bella honey, you need to listen to whatever he has to say."

"I am, but I'm not going back to sleep and that's final."

Each man there looks to one another with raised brows.

"If I cuddle with you will you go beddy byes?"

Bella rolled her eyes but broke into a smile.

"I doubt you want to sleep in a hospital bed Tony."

Bruce looks over to Bella.

"He's been doing it."

Tony clears his throat at Bruce's comment. Bella looks to Tony in surprise. He shrugs. Even Clint found himself amazed. He truly hadn't expected that either. In fact Bella was just about to find out how attentive Tony has been to her needs.  
"I better go Fury's paging me. I'll come see you tomorrow Bell hun."

Clint hugged her once more before he left and Tony walked him out. Clint stopped just before he got into his car.

"Thanks… I really mean it Stark. I was wrong about you and I can admit that now. That's not always something I'm willing to do."

Tony smirks.

"Yeah, well, everyone gets one I suppose. If I'm being perfectly honest, I couldn't blame you for making assumptions about me. Your sister is the one that should take the credit for waking my ass up. If it wasn't for her I'd still be a fuck up Barton. I guarandamntee it!"

Clint smiles and twirls his keys about.

"Why do I believe that?"

"Yeah, Yeah nightie night Robin Hood."

Tony waved him off and headed back inside.

"I think I'm calling it a night as well. Everything looks great so far. I finally talked her into taking her meds. So she might be feeling drowsy here soon. Just let me know if you need anything. "

Tony nodded as Bruce went upstairs to the guest room Tony had set up for him. He wanted to make certain Bella had a doctor on hand 24/7. He offered Bruce a substantial amount for his services, but Bruce wouldn't even accept half of it. He thought it was too much and he felt he'd be taking advantage of the situation. Tony wholeheartedly disagreed after all for the time being he was living under their roof just to take care of his fiancé. Even Tony though could tell the doctor had a soft side for Bella. Then again who didn't? Every Avenger (except for Thor who was currently dealing with his own crisis in Asgard and apparently it involved Jane), Fury, Darcy, Happy, Coulson, Emmett, Jasper, and Esme had been by to visit daily since they'd gotten Bella home. Tony wasn't too keen on having vampires in his house. He sucked it up for Bella's sake, but hated every fucking moment of it. He didn't trust them as far as he could throw them.

Tony also found himself putting everything on hold. That included Stark Industries and Iron Man. He let the Avengers deal with whatever crisis might be going on. He left it to Happy to let him know if things got too out of shape with the industry. So far, so good…

Tony took off his watch and began to prepare a couple bowls of water. He gathered shampoo, soap, razors, wash clothes, and towels. Like clockwork Tony began taking off her gown. She looked to him oddly. He said nothing just merely winked. Bella's heart nearly fluttered out of her chest as he began to bath her. He rinsed her off when he was done and even found a way to wash her hair and brushed it. Bella grew slightly embarrassed when she realized she had a catheter. Tony acted as if all this was no big deal. He even foamed up her legs with shaving cream and began to shave her legs. He then gave her a basin to spit into as she brushed her teeth. Just the way he was going about it she could tell he'd been doing this.

When he was done he draped a blanket over her and went to gather a clean gown. Tony returned to find her crying into her hands.

"Are you hurting?" He questioned with alarm as he quickly sat the gown down.

She shook her head not able to talk at the moment.

"Bella honey, what's wrong?"

"You just really amaze me sometimes…"

Tony raised his brows on this.

"Well in a good way I hope!" He said with a smile.

He grabbed her gown and helped her get it on. After he was done with that he put everything away and he himself went and got showered. When he returned he climbed on into the bed and put an arm around her. Bella snuggle up against him wishing she could wrap herself around him. But she had the IV, wrapped fingers, back brace, and things of that nature to deal with.

Tony kissed her then called to Jarvis to turn off the lights.

* * *

"You two are almost sickeningly cute together." Bella stated as Darcy sat in Emmett's lap.

"I gotta admit you seem a lot happier Emmett."

He smiles and nuzzles against Darcy's neck.

"I am actually."

Jasper and Esme smile on this as well.

"What's not to be happy with?!" Darcy taunts.

"Oh I'm sure your mouth at times." Bella fires back.

Jasper tilts his head upon her.

"You should tell him you're in pain."

"Shut it, Jasper." She whispers harshly.

Bruce and Tony turned towards Bella overhearing this.

"I'm fine." She calls out.  
Jasper shakes his head.

"You're making me cringe darlin'."

"Oh come on, you've been through war you can take it!"

"Bella honey…"

"Yes?"

"Are you hurting?" Tony inquired as he had his arms folded about his chest. He sat on a stool as he and Bruce were working on something together.

"Nope."

"Liar, liar…" Jasper scolds in a tsking matter.

"Oh shut up Major Whitlock!"  
Darcy looks up at this.

"You were a Major? In what?"

Bella laughs at Darcy's comment. Jasper cocked a brow.

"In war…"

"Oh wow, you can major in that?"

"Darcy hun just… ugh no…"

"No what?"

Emmett chuckles and pecks her on the cheek.

"Darcy, just go back to staring at Emmett."  
"OK!"

"Not his ass Darcy…"

"But you said…"

"He's my Emmy I can stare at whatever part of him I want!"

"What was I thinking? You're right stare away."

"I don't need your permission."

"Take the damn meds." Jasper utters staggering back a bit, he honestly hadn't a clue how she was dealing with this much pain.

"FINE!"  
"FINE!"

Bruce made his way over and handed her some pills.

"Ya big vampire weenie."

Jasper cocks a brow and Esme, Emmett, and Darcy die in laughter.

"Bella honey, are we being rude to our guest?" Tony calls out as he was flipping through the mail.

"No…" She replies innocently.

"Ok then…"

Bella turns toward Emmett.

"So I believe someone owes me a story."

"What now?"

"No, after the pills take affect and I'm passed out cold."

"Isn't she just so cute?" Tony utters as he passes by.

"I'm pretty freaking adorable. Ok so story time and go!"

Emmett looks to her oddly.

"Ok let's try this again… and GO!"

"Actually, I want to hear this story too." Darcy admits looking to Emmett.

Emmett looks over to Esme. She smiles warmly and nods his way.

"Well ok then…"

He leaned back in his seat even Tony and Bruce curiously listened in as he told his story.

"I started out as a ranch hand when I was 14 years old. My family was Irish Scottish." He clears his throat. "We were immigrants Bella, not many took a liking to us. My mother had four of us kids to raise and my father damn near broke his back trying to make a living. Since we were immigrants the people my father worked for could get away with paying him as poorly as they wanted and for the long hours he put in. There were times he'd come home drenched in sweat. He'd literally run us out of the house with his stench alone, but because that's how hard he worked in order for us to survive, but even that wasn't enough. My family moved us to America in hopes for a better future and education for us children. The ironic part was so we could make a better living financially wise. Well that doesn't happen overnight. That and a lot of people thought we should go back to where we came from. Ah, my sisters were nothing more than sluts or whores as they put it even though they were virgins. Our family was very religious. Still they found a way to somehow make us out to be these characters that were nothing like us. Word spread around that my brother and I had a gambling problem and all sorts of things of that nature. My father being unfaithful to my mother and all other hogwash that wasn't even close to the truth.

I'd grown tired of the lies that were being spread about my family. I didn't care what they said about me, but when it came to my siblings especially I was very protective. One day I finally snapped. My brother and I were passing by this fight that was taking place. Curiously, my brother and I made our way through the crowd surrounding the two that were fighting. We soon learned that they were fighting for money. The winner and his supporters took all. I thought of the irony since we brothers had been accused of gambling when we'd never gambled a day in our lives. We never had the means to even if we wanted. I was just about to leave with my younger brother. As much as I wanted to stay and watch I knew we'd only end up with another damn rumor about us if we stuck around.

One of the men however recognized us. Just as we were leaving he called over. He made some derogatory comments about our sisters. It was no secret that our sisters were very pretty. Both had gorgeous red hair and green eyes. Something we soon learned many American men found attractive. As to why we became even more protective of them. The man had said something about when he was done with our oldest sister he'd have enough left over for our youngest. My oldest sister was 21. Our youngest however was just 13! They knew this too it was a small enough town everyone knew everyone. All the more reason we did our best to keep to our settlement and stay away from the townspeople unless it was business related. Before I could even blink or so it seemed my 15 year old brother leaped over and attacked the man with the mouthy comments. I was 20 at the time.

I remember him decking the man across the face and him yelling at him about how to shut up about our sisters. To leave them alone, that they were good Christian women that didn't deserve to be talked about in such a filthy way. Some of the guys laughed and began to talk about what whores they were and all this, that they were good for only one thing. To my great surprise and fear my brother took out a blade. One I wasn't even aware that he'd had. I shouted out and promptly knocked the blade out of his hand. I knew we'd surely die. We would be shot or hanged. The men piled up on my little brother they hit and kicked him profusely. I'd grown desperate to put a stop to it. Something I hadn't even known was in me took over. I began to punch, heave, and kick whoever came after him. I gritted my teeth and took whatever hits came my way, but I stood strong. I didn't fall no I kept going until every man that was causing my brother harm was away from him. I then scooped him up. I looked upon them with hatred in my eyes.

I'd always tried to see the best in people. Not that day… I was too far gone. Each man there looked upon me with fear in their eyes; some with admiration others with wicked plans of their own. It wasn't until I got my brother home and my mother began to care for his wounds that I had someone at the door. It was one of the men that held the fights. I'm not even sure how. A lot of it sheer arrogance I'm sure. But he managed to talk me into fighting the next round. I remember thinking about the money and how much food my family could have. How my sisters could finally get those dresses they wanted. How my father wouldn't have to work so hard that we feared he'd simply kill over one day. This guy had seen me protect my brother and he had dollar signs in his eyes.

Before long I was literally fighting for my family. Three to four times a week these fights would take place. I was the top fighter. I knew I could beat anyone that came my way. For once my family knew what it was like not to suffer! Well my father had grown curious as to how I was earning the money one day. So without my knowledge he followed me.

I'd never seen so much disappointment in my father's eyes. He waited until I was done to approach me. To let me know he'd seen what I'd done. I looked to him with pride thinking wow he saw me fight! He saw how good I am! I know he must be proud to have a son strong as me! No… that couldn't be further from the truth. My father had never hit me before ever… He did that day though and a good one. He socked the living shit out of me and I went down and hard.

He said "son where the hell do you think you get it from." I looked to him in shock. I rubbed my jaw and merely stared upon him. "You're not the only one that can deal out a few good blows! But that is not who we are! We don't hurt others, nor do we gamble, We do honest man's work or we don't work at all! The next day my father had me working as a lumberjack like he. It was shit pay, long hours, horrible weather conditions. But I learned something and sadly on the very day I was turned. For once I felt pride. For one thing I was working alongside of my father. We'd talked more than we ever talked. I witnessed just how hard this man worked for us. He talked about us all with great pride and a smile on his face. They had all gone on to lunch. Someone had to stay behind to keep an eye on the material it was too much to move. I volunteered and my father offered to bring me back something to eat once they returned.

Only when he returned I was nowhere to be found.

As you already know I was attacked by a bear and that's when Rose found me. She took me to Carlisle and he changed me that day. I never saw my family again. I knew I just couldn't take the risk. Though I was thankful they saved me and I was deemed a second chance. I missed my family greatly it broke my heart. I had Edward take whatever I had left and take it to my family so they could make ends meet. It wasn't until later that Edward had confided in me and told me Carlisle had added his own contribution. One I was forever grateful for. My family thanks to him never had to go hungry again. I pictured them with full tummies, my sisters with those gorgeous dresses they'd had their eyes on, and my father finally able to relax and spend the time he'd always missed out on with them. I wanted to be mad. They finally had the life I always wanted. But I couldn't be. The more I thought on it. I was just so happy. Just knowing they were better off now. Before long they'd earned their citizenship and I soon learned they had moved off. I never took the risk of going to see them. I feared the outcome and just couldn't do that. Not to them."

Bella had a genuine grin on her face. Darcy however was completely smitten and swept away by Emmett's story. Tony and Bruce nodded towards one another as if in silent conversation over it. Bella reached out and took Emmett's hand.

"Thanks Em…"

He smiled in return.

"Now get some sleep Bella."

She nodded and shut her eyes. When she woke again, she saw Esme, Jasper, Colonel Fury, and her brother. She stretched out and the four of them lifted their eyes her direction. Bella realized that Esme had her hand. Esme promptly moved it and looked to the floor with a look of guilt about her face. Bella swallows back. Jasper handed her some water.

"Thank you."

He nodded and took back the empty cup once she was done.

"I don't blame you, you know…" Bella stated softly to Esme.

"And I never hated you… I was hurt. I won't lie, but hurt by all of you. I never turned my back to any of you. I went to Italy not to get your son back not because I wanted him back. I went because I wanted to get him back to his family. I just couldn't picture the outcome. I knew the risk and it was mine to take. But I loved you all so much even if I was no longer in love with Edward. I still saw you all as family. I just didn't love Edward anymore. It's not that I didn't try. I did. But all I saw was the heartache and pain he put me through, along with the lies and broken promises. It wasn't until he was out of my life that I truly realized just how much Edward controlled it. He was always angry or moody about something. He'd go through great lengths to get his way without ever considering my feelings. He wanted to control every aspect of my life. If he couldn't he'd often act as though a child. Yet he was a century old vampire. At times I felt as though the more mature one out of our relationship. Just some of the things he said and did. I look back and wonder what the hell was wrong with me. Why was this vampire the center of my life for so long? Why did I put my entire life on hold? Why did I push not only my human friends away but my shifter ones as well? Because he wouldn't allow it. He had a problem with damn near anyone that I wanted to be around that wasn't him. Everything was either too dangerous, not in my best interest, or he just plan didn't like it. That was between Edward and I though. It should have never involved anyone else. Unfortunately, it did. For that I'm sorry. But I will never apologize for no longer loving your son. He managed to wipe away any loving feelings I ever had for him.

When I saw him again in Italy, I truly feared I'd fall in love with him all over again. That I'd grow weak and give into my foolish ways when it came to Edward Cullen. But I felt so angry… I just looked at him as he was about to expose himself. I was pissed. How dare he! He turned his back to me! He had me following him around like a lost pup only to turn his fucking back and break every promise he ever told me. Yet here he was about to give up like a little bitch. Just expose himself and be done with it. When I'd spent all that time waiting for him to return and to admit he was wrong. That never happened. Instead I find myself having to go across the country because of his sheer stupidity alone. He always was so fucking dramatic. Nothing was ever simple with him. Anytime something went down in our relationship it was this huge dramatic episode. Nothing was ever taken lightly. He called the shots and that's how it went.

Like I said this was between Edward and I. It should have never involved anyone else. Yet it seemed like everyone else around us was affected. I'm sorry you lost a son and that you lost a brother." Esme and Jasper look to one another.

"It's better off this way…" Jasper says.

Esme nods in agreement.

"He's right. Jasper more than any of us knew just how sick Edward had mentally become. He could sense him and often enough I worried about Jasper more than Edward."

Jasper wrinkled his nose in memory.

"I've been around a lot of darkness; I must admit my brother was filled with more than I'd ever known. And you already know my history lil darlin' so you know that's saying something."

Bella nods with slight chills running down her spine. Jasper looks to the others in the room.

"Mind if I have a moment alone with Bella?"

They all nod toward Jasper. Jasper looks towards Bruce off to the corner of the room keeping to himself.

"I know you're not leaving, I understand why."

Bruce nods. Tony was running a few errands in town so had Bruce keeping an eye on the visiting vampires. He kept an eye out but gave Jasper and Bella their privacy.

Jasper took Bella's hand and sat beside her.

"First off, I know I've said it but I'm going to say it again. You didn't deserve any of this. Bella darlin' us being in your life has made it nothing but a living nightmare. You lost your father and we nearly lost you. We failed to protect the both of you, something we promised we'd do. So Edward wasn't the only one to break his promise. You're a good damn woman." He half laughs and shakes his head.  
"How do you do it? You should hate each and everyone of us! But that's not what I'm sensing from you. Part of you is resentful that's to be expected. But what I keep getting from you the most is sympathy. Dammit Bella we don't deserve it. Do you not remember me almost attacking you once?"

"Jasper…"  
"We're vampires darlin'." He shakes his head.

"It's like a predator befriending his prey. That's not the true cycle of life. Eventually the predator is going to give into his prey. He's going to hate himself when the deed is done but it's all he knows. He craves and yearns for it. Even now darlin' your blood calls to me. All the more reason I should go."

Bella's jaw drops.

"What?"

Jasper nods.

"I'm the more feral one of the bunch. I've always struggled more than the others. Emmett and Esme you never have anything to worry about. I can sense them around you and their only desire is to protect you and make up for the wrong we've done. Myself however… I wish to protect you. I wish to be apart of your life. But I can no longer take that risk. You've been through enough. I'd never forgive myself if I gave into my predator ways and hurt you or worse… made you one of us. I was always better off a loner. It's how I prefer it to be honest."  
"Jasper please there must be a way!"

He shakes his head hand and kisses her hand.

"And this is it. I say goodbye and let you live your life."  
"Dammit Jasper! So you're just going to run too?!"

"I'm not running. I'm doing what Edward never had the strength to do. When you love and care about someone. You do whatever is in their best of interest. I want you to go on with your life and be happy. Marry this guy have children… Live Bella. Smile, laugh, and enjoy your life. Just knowing you are would make me happy. I want you to have what none of us ever had."

"Jasper… you don't have to do this."  
"I know, but I want to."

"And where will you go?"

He gets a smirk about his face.

"Well I'm a single vampire now Bella. Perhaps there are some covens of the female variety that would enjoy my company." He teases.

Bella softly laughs.

"You would…"  
"I wouldn't turn it down if the opportunity arose."

"So this is it? I'll never see you again?"

"Now, I'm not saying that. Neither of us knows what the future holds. But just in case." Jasper hugs her and kisses her cheek.

Bella sighs as his eyes grew dark with blood lust. He chuckles once he pulls back.

"Hmmm no goodbyes. Let's just leave it at this… and no crying. I can't stand when women cry. It's a southern thing." He says with a wink.

Bella swallowed back the lump in her throat and nodded. And like that Jasper was gone. Bruce looked over with concern as he was able to hear everything that was said. He made his way over checking her vitals but it was more about letting her know he was there. Once he was done he merely patted her hand. The others entered the room once again.

"I'm going to hunt with Jasper one last time before he leaves." Esme said with a smile. "I'll come check on you in a few more days."

Bella nodded as Esme waved and was heading out. Bella's jaw dropped though as Colonel Fury smacked Esme on the butt. Bella expected Esme to turn around and smack the shit out of him. Only she giggled. Clint and Bruce looked to one another in disbelief.

Bella gets a huge grin on her face once Esme's gone. She looks to Colonel Fury.

"I guess she prefers the dark chocolate over the white!"

Clint's eyes widen at his sister's comment. Tony had just returned from his errands and overheard Bella's comment. Fury cocked a brow upon her.

"Well you know what they say Ms. Swan."

"And what's that Colonel Fury?"  
"Once they go black they never go back." Tony announces for him and he greets Bella with a kiss.

"That's why it pays to be black where it counts. Right Bella honey?"

She laughs.

"It sure does Tony."

"I can't believe the shit that comes out of that mouth of yours sis."

"Oh that's nothing you should hear her in the bedroom!"

* * *

"What's this?" Bella questions as Darcy entered the room and placed down a bag filled with catalogs.

"Wedding catalogs… and look who's back?!"

Bella turned to see Jane and Thor. She smiled.

"Awesome."

Jane rushed over and gave Bella a hug.

"I'm so sorry we would have been here sooner, but I got a _bug_."

Thor chuckles.  
"A big one… nearly took out all of Asgard!"

Jane sighs.

"A bug?" Bella questions.

"Long story…"

"And how are you feeling?" Thor questioned.

"Better by the day thank you."

He nods.

"That's very good to hear."

"Darcy told us everything." Jane explains.

"I'm very sorry..."

"Don't... to be honest I just don't want to think or talk about it. No offence."

"Oh none taken. I understand."

"Well here's the deal. Jane and I want to help you get the wedding set up. Seeing as how you're all bed ridden at the moment… Your other BFF has offered to take us where ever we need to go. All we need from you is to pick out something's from these catalogs and we will be your little retrievers and do all the handling from there!"

Bella looked to Jane and Darcy in surprise.

"You guys really don't have to do that."

"We want to! Oh please! It'd be so much fun! PLEASEEEE LET MEEE DO THISSSSS!" Darcy begged.

Bella giggled.

"Ok you win."

"YESSSS! This is going to be AWESOME! Jane and I will totally make sure your wedding KICKS ASS!" Bella laughs as Jane and Darcy high five one another.

Darcy grabs a set of catalogs and plops them down on Bella's stomach. She coughs back.

"Easy Darcy…"

"Oh yeah… you're like broken and stuff. Sorry!"

The three of them look to another. Thor takes a seat on Tony's couch looking bored. Tony looks over from the bar as he was having himself a drink.

"How about a pint?!"

Thor perks up with interest.

"Hmmmm now where to begin?" Darcy says in thought.

"Yes where do we begin?"

Bella turns to the familiar voice.

"Mom?"

Clint cut his sister an apologetic glance as he entered the room with Renee and Phil.


	17. How I Met Your Mother Eh?

Chapter 17

_**I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Read then review. Thank you. Please note I might be late on getting a few of my stories posted. Someone very dear to me and a family member is undergoing chemo for breast cancer. Naturally, my family comes first. I will be posting as I can during this time. Thank you all for your patience. Harley.**_

"You're not seriously about to plan a wedding without me."

Tony raised his brows on this and downed his drink. Bella half laughed.

"Hello to you to mom."

Renee sighed and made her way over.

"What mess have you gotten yourself into now Bella?"

Bella shakes her head.

"Must you always be so accident prone?"

Bella nods and looks towards Phil.

"Great, you let her drink before she came."

Phil sighed.

"It would have been a longer flight otherwise."

"Oh I can imagine."

Renee rolls her eyes.

"So what brings you down here?"

"Actually we came to surprise your brother and check out his new place."

Bella nodded.

"And…"

"Well we asked how you were and wanted to come pay you a visit. That's when he had to let it slip that you were involved in some sort of accident. Which didn't surprise me; this isn't the first time you've gotten yourself into a pickle. Your choice of men perhaps has some pull to that."

"I'm fine by the way, thanks for asking."

Renee cups her face and shakes her head.

"You'll have to undergo some plastic surgery, but we can get those scars taken care of in no time. Before the wedding! Though I still believe he's much too old for you and clearly this is a somewhat toxic relationship."

"Ohhh, I knew this was coming. I just knew it. FYI, I'm not undergoing any god damn plastic surgery."

"But the scars they'll be permanent and you watch how you talk to me."  
"Yep and oops my bad."

"Don't you think you're being a tad unreasonable? I'm only trying to help."

"Jesus Christ mom! Couldn't you just be like normal mothers?!"  
"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know the kind that actually give a flying fuck!"

Tony and Bruce nod towards one another as one of Bella's monitors go off. Phil and Clint each put a hand upon Renee's shoulders.

"That's enough Renee." Phil remarks.

"How dare you talk to me like that!"  
"No mom! How dare you! You come barging in here with nothing but attitude and embarrass the living hell out of me because you're drunk as hell. You smell like a fucking bar. You have nothing to say that isn't some sort of criticism. I love you mom but do you have any idea just how bat shit crazy you can be?! You think I want your help on planning this wedding when you've done nothing but cut down my decisions. You haven't supported me at all. Yet when you and Phil got married I supported you wholeheartedly. I even left my friends and everything behind. So you two could have the space you needed. Yet, you come in here and haven't damn positive thing to say and have the nerve to suggest that I undergo some sort of surgery to fix my jacked up face! THE HELL WITH YOU!"

Bruce hurriedly places some morphine into her IV.

"I think now would be a good time to call it a night." Tony says looking upon no one other than Bella.

He takes her hand and pets her head.

Once Clint and Phil get Renee outside, Clint turns to her with a pointed finger.

"What the hell was that?"

"Clint."

"No dad, she needs to hear this. She almost died Renee! Be glad you have someone to pick on still. The circumstances were almost very different. We could be at her funeral right now. What would you do then? Give some sort of eulogy on what a disappointment she was?"

"No of course not! I've never been disappointed in her!"  
"Then try telling her that! Jesus Renee! What is so hard about that?"  
Phil sighs.

"Sweetheart I have to agree with Clint here. You've always been rather hard on Bella and you tend to pick on her quite a bit."

"It's true." Clint adds.

Renee lowers her head.

"I just want better for her that's all. She just won't listen to anything I have to say! She's so young and this man…"  
"Renee, I get that you're concerned, but this is her life. I had to learn that myself. Believe me I thought the very same things you were. Only the more I was around not just Bella but Tony… They love each other Renee. They really do. Who are we to tear them apart? Yes Bella is young and Tony's a bit up there. But what they have is real. He would die for her."  
"And what if she ends up pregnant and realizes that he isn't what she wants after all."

Phil sighs and pinches his eyes shut.

"You mean like Charlie?"

Renee covered her face and began to cry. Phil wrapped his arms around her.

"I know I'm a horrible person. Charlie's dead and I still remember just how miserable I was. Before the divorce I felt so trapped. I don't want that for her."

Clint shakes his head.

"She's not trapped."

Clint cups Renee's chin.

"Look at me mom."

Phil cocked a surprised brow. He'd never heard his son refer to her as this before. He was stumped.

"I love you so does Bella. But you've got to let Bella make her own mistakes. However I'm telling you now. This is not one of them. She and Tony Stark are the real deal. She needs your support. Neither of you have any idea what these two have been through. Believe me it hasn't been on cake walk and yet here they are. If it was anything like you and Charlie; Bella would have bailed by now or visa versa. The only reason they're still sane; is because they have each other and I truly believe that. They are not you and Charlie and with all honesty it's not really fair to either of them that you keep pinning your bad history onto Bella. I think Bella's already gotten past her bump of bad relationships. If anything she had to learn harder than most of us do."

Phil reaches over and pats his son on the shoulder.

"I always knew you were smart!"

Clint half laughs.

"I do try."  
"Come on. We'll return tomorrow and you can make amends then and sober."

* * *

Bella giggled as Tony kissed along her neck and rubbed himself against her.

"Just so you know when we can go at it again. You won't be able to walk, when I'm done with you. So we better keep this bed handy just in case."  
"So you're putting me back in the hospital?"  
He nods.

"But for a much better reason. It's not everyday the doctors get to hear about how you were literally wrecked."

Tony shut his eyes as he carefully hovered over her and continued to hump her.

"Fuck… I'm way too backed up."

Bella grins and wraps her arms around him.

"I'm not kidding. I could easily get off to this like some sort of horny teenage boy. I'm going to cream my damn pants."

"I've other means of helping you." She hints.

He shakes his head and kisses her.

"I appreciate the very tempting offer, but we're in this together." He hints in return.

"So for now we both suffer." He says with a wink.

"We'll just make out like a couple of 16 year olds. Just don't judge if I leave a mess behind in the process." He puts his finger to her mouth.  
"No comments necessary."

"I'd never."

"Hmmm."

"Tony?"  
"Hm?" He says as he crawls off the bed and begins his usual nightly set up.

"You never told me what happened."

He lifts his eyes towards her as he began to strip her down. He places her dirty clothes into a hamper and grabs a wash cloth.

"You mean with the loving Cullen sisters?"

She nods. Tony makes a tsking sound with his lips and starts to bath Bella with the washcloth.

"I'll show you, once you get better that is."  
Tony carefully takes off her back brace.

"Show me?"

He nods with a slight smirk.

"You'll see."

Bella makes a set of pouty lips. Tony cocks a brow at this. He reaches over and kisses her.

"All you had to do was ask. No need to pout."

She grins but rolls her eyes.

"I promise as soon as you get back on your feet. I'll personally take you to our little vampire exhibit. I'll even provide the popcorn."

Tony finishes bathing her and helps her do her usual nightly tasks. Yet again he himself goes to shower and joins her. This would be the last night if she did well getting around tomorrow. Bruce had plans to remove her catheter, IV, monitors, and see how she did on her feet. She'd be free to sleep in their bed as well tomorrow night.

Tony had begun to set up meetings with headquarters for during the times Bruce would be doing some rehab with her. Tony knew he'd have to start edging his way back into the door before things got too out of hand with the industry. Thankfully, Happy Hogan was a huge help at the moment. Because of this Tony had plans to give the man a fat bonus check for his wonderful help. The man never complained about the extra hours he was pulling in order to help Tony and Bella out. If anything he kept asking if there was anything more he could do.

Occasionally, Bella would whimper out in her sleep. Tony would hold her tighter or kiss her. Doing his best to let her know he was right there.

* * *

"Easy…" Bruce says as Bella's legs wobbled a bit during her first few steps.

He had a good grip on the gait belt he was using to help her get around. Once she walked across the entire living area. Bruce had her take a break.

"Do you feel dizzy?"

"No."

He nods.

"Does anything hurt?"

She shakes her head.

"Let me know if you have any issues whatsoever."

She nods and he has her walk across yet again. He continues this until her legs gather the strength needed to go without the gait belt. He unstraps it and observes as she walks without any aid whatsoever. He nods once she loops around making her way back to him.

"Perfect."

"You know what I can't wait to do?"

Bruce looks upon her curiously.

"And what would that be?"

"Take an actual bath or shower! I don't even care which."

Bruce chuckles.

"I can imagine so."

He has her try out some different types of leg lifts and other sorts of movements to test her balance.

"You know the pool would be great for regaining your strength. It'd probably make you feel better too."  
Bella looks towards the pool in thought.

"Um ok."

"We'll work on some water aerobics and then I want you to take your meds and get some rest. I don't want you pushing yourself too far. We also need to wrap your cast in a plastic bag or something so not to get it wet."

Bella nods and goes to get her swimsuit on. The only thing she had though was the bikini Tony had gotten her. She wrinkled her nose in thought and shrugged knowing she had nothing else to work with. She put it on and stepped out. Bruce had just stepped out in his black swim trunks. Tony walked in the door and took a glance upon the both of them. Neither of them had even taken notice of Tony standing right there. Bruce merely pinched his eyes shut.

"UM do you happen to have like a one piece?"

Bella blushed as she looked down. Tony raised his brows on this.

Bella quickly covered herself.

"Nope, but I can get something to cover up with!" She says with a massive blush.

Bruce keeps his eyes covered and waves her off. Bella takes off towards the bed room. Tony cleared his throat letting his presence be known.

"Oh thank god. I think you should take over from here."

Tony tilts his head about curiously. Bruce hands him a sheet showing him the certain things she needed to work on while in the pool.

"If you could just handle this part of the rehab." Bruce hints.

Tony chuckles to himself once Bruce practically rushed out of the room to go change. Bella stepped back out in a pair of denim shorts and one of Tony's black tank tops to cover up better.

"Why'd you change?"

She looks to him confused. He sits down a bag of groceries and takes an apple out of it and bites into it.

"You need to take all that off."

Her jaw drops.

"Huh but…?!"

He chuckles.  
"I'll be handling the pool area."

"Oh thank god." She says taking in a breath of relief.

"Talk about fucking awkward. I thought the poor guy was going to shit himself."

"It's your fault for walking out in a sexy ass bikini. It's a wonder he didn't "hulk" out in other areas. Tell me do you think "it's" green as well?"

"TONY! And you bought this remember?! I don't have anything less revealing!"

He wiggles his brows and finishes his apple.

"Yep! Now strip back down to that bikini of yours and straight to the pool, you can await Dr. Stark over by the deep end."

"You're horrible."

"Now Bella honey, we haven't even started yet. How do you know I'm horrible?"

He tosses the apple core into the trash. Bella sighs and heads on outside. Bruce had just come back out from his room and back into his usual slacks and shirt. Tony smirked his way.

"You find my fiancé attractive don't you Dr. Banner?"

Bruce shakes his head and leans back against the counter.

"You just have to be a dick about it to."  
"HA! I KNEW IT!" Tony dies in laughter.

Both men glance out the patio door towards the pool. Bella was easing her way in.

"What can I say Mr. Stark you're a lucky bastard."

"Now, now I knew who my father was. I just couldn't stand the guy."

Bruce grins but shakes his head. Tony pats him on the back.

"But yes, I am very lucky. And kudos to you for not trying to screw my girl the moment I walked out the door."

"I believe we both know she's not that kind of woman."

"Very true, however are you that kind man?"

"I suppose we'll never know. Now will we Mr. Stark?" He fires with a smirk as he takes a seat and goes over some of Bella's files.

"OH that was good! I think we're going to get along just fine!"

Tony clears his throat before heading to his room.

"So about sex…" Tony hints.

Bruce rolls his eyes but with a grin.

"I wouldn't start out with any S&M other than that you should be good to go. Just be extra cautious with her back. It's still healing."

"She'll be so disappointed. I suppose that means a no cat o' nine tails as well? That's her favorite." Tony says with a disappointed sigh.

"Let me guess she's the using the whip?"

Tony smirks.

"How'd you guess? She whips me and I get to give her anal!"  
Tony takes off at this and Bruce decides to head out. He had a few errands to run anyhow.

Bella looked over as she heard the patio door slide open. Tony stepped out with the paper Bruce had given him. He narrowed his eyes upon it. Even flipped it around as if solving some sort of puzzle.

Bella giggled to herself as she took notice.

"Problems?"

"Nope none whatsoever!"

He places the paper down on one of the lounging chairs and his and Bella's towels. Tony then dives on in and comes up right before her. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Alright so you're supposed to do a bunch of these leg and arm exercises and all that good stuff."

"Doing great so far." Bella sarcastically remarks.

"I know I'm really good at this! Maybe I should rethink this whole inventor thing."

Bella shakes her head.  
"What?"

She laughs and wraps her arms around him.

"Hmmm… what were we doing?"

"Rehab."

"Right…"

He takes in a breath and shows her some of the leg aerobics; the ones he could remember anyhow. She does them and with the about of reps required for each one. Afterword they work on the arms. He corrected her stance a couple of times out of fear of her twisting her back. In the water she couldn't wear her brace so they had to take extra precaution. That and her fingers were beginning to finally heal. They'd have to tape them up once again afterword.

About half an hour later he has her stop. Tony kissed along the stitches on her face. She recoiled and shook her head.

"Bella." He whispered and cupped her chin having her face him again.

Her eyes darted downward. Tony shook his head and kissed upon them again.

"I'd have thrown a fit by the way if you agreed to your mother's ridiculous input."  
"On?"  
"The whole plastic surgery ordeal; I'm just glad you set her straight is all." He says whilst running his fingers along each stitch.

"Once they're removed, they'll hardly be noticeable within time, even if that were not the case. I wouldn't want you to do it. As a bachelor even I preferred classic beauty over fake. And yes that goes for breasts as well." He says whilst untying her top.

"Just something about natural beauty and you my dear are stunning. So much so you had a damn doctor blushing in thought of being alone with you in a sexy little bikini. And he's the freaking Hulk. What does that tell you?" He undoes his swim trunks and maneuvers his way out of them.

He unties her bottoms next letting everything drop into the pool and merely float away. He gawks upon her in agony.

"So beautiful…" He utters and braces her back with his hands as a reminder to himself.

He then positions her just right as he guides himself inside her. They both moaned out instantly.

"Let me do all the work…" He hints so she wouldn't hurt herself.

"Just enjoy the ride, Bella honey." He said behind another moan as he moved her about him.

Bella heatedly kissed him as he pumped his seriously backed up cock within her. He knew he was already about to spill his seed. He groaned out as he erupted.

Tony was so backed up though he was still rock hard. He shrugged and went with it. He kept working her about him. Bella cooed out his name and clung onto him. Tony knew she must've been just as backed up. The liquid heat coming from her pussy was nearly scorching against his swollen cock. His eyes rolled back at the incredible sensation. It was never ending for her and she was so unbelievably snug he knew it wouldn't be long before he came yet again. Bella's entire body was in ecstasy at the moment. Just having Tony inside her and taking control the way he was had her fired up. If she wasn't still injured she'd be ravishing him at the moment. She desperately wanted to.

"Fuck Tony you feel so good."  
"Shit…" He uttered at her words and lost all composure.

He drove himself in as deep as he could possibly go and came even harder than before or so it felt.

"And that's how we do our water aerobics." He uttered softly.

Bella giggled against his chest.

"You'd be so fired."

"I sure would, totally worth every moment."

Bella wrapped herself around him feeling overly emotional. It just hit her out of nowhere or so it seemed. But it was simply something that had been building up. Tony swallowed back and held her even tighter as she started to cry.

"I thought I was dying. That… that was it…"

Tony shut his eyes on this. He didn't dare comment about how he'd feared the same.

"You were the one person that kept going through my mind over and over. I was so fucking pissed. I couldn't move or talk. I kept thinking over and over. Don't let me die. Then on the other hand I kept thinking if my only chance for survival is to turn me into one of you motherfuckers then I'd rather die." She sort of laughs as she sucks back a breath.

"Ironic considering I once thought about becoming one of them."

Tony wrinkles his nose at this. He hated the idea of her being one of them too. However he knew if it came down to it. Selfishly he'd rather she be turned over dying. He kept that to himself nevertheless. She was alive and that's truly all that mattered to him.

"Are you telling me I was your muse?" He teases and kissed along her shoulders.

She smiled.  
"Actually yeah, you were."

"Hmmm… well I for one can't think of a greater honor than being your muse; other than being your adoring, extremely handsome, and overly witty husband."

"I love you Tony."

"I love you too Bella honey." Tony looked around and searched for their bathing suits. He grabbed them both but didn't bother with getting dressed. Once they were out he wrapped a towel around Bella first. He then grabbed his and did the same.

They headed back inside where they showered. Tony helped her get dressed and get her back brace back on. He prepared them some lunch and gave Bella her meds. Bruce entered the house just as they finished lunch.

"How'd she do?"

Tony gets a certain smirk about him.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"  
"TONY!"

He died in laughter as Bella blushed and Bruce sighed and went back to his little lab area he'd set up in the living room. Bella cut Tony a rueful glare.

"Take your med's Bella honey you're acting all crazy." He says with raised brows.

"I'm about to show you crazy."

"Why is your mother coming over?"

Bruce choked back on his water and Bella quickly pressed her lips together. Tony winced seeing their reactions.

"She's here isn't she?"  
Bruce and Bella nod. Tony nods in return. He slowly turns around and waves.

"Well hello Mrs. Barton! How are we doing today?"

Clint and Phil looked to Tony wide eyed.

"How'd you get in here anyhow?"  
Clint points to Happy as he was making his way inside as well.

"Huh… Well…" He coughs "awkward".

"Well it's certainly clear what we truly think of one another now."

Tony lets out a bit of a nervous laugh. He rose and he makes his way to the bar.

"So I'm getting drunk anyone want to join me?"  
Bella takes her pills behind laughter as well and downs her bottle of water. Happy nodded towards Bella and placed down a vase of beautifully assorted flowers.

"Thank you Happy."

He smiled and made his way over. He kissed her forehead and went and sat at the bar next to Tony.

"Way to go." Happy said in an undertone voice.

"Yeah, yeah drink up." Tony said and slid Happy a shot over.

"Can we talk sweetheart?"

Bella nods and comes to her feet. Bella follows her mother outside. Renee took in the gorgeous view as they talked.

"I owe you a massive apology."  
"I see you're sober."

Renee nods looking embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Bella hun. You had every right to totally bitch me out. Now this doesn't mean I agree with your decision about marrying this man. But I support you in your decision. If this is what you want; then that is what truly matters. No one else's opinion does. All that matters is that the two of you are happy."

Renee glances back towards the house.

"I see I've left a great impression on your husband to be as well."

Bella softly laughs.

"I believe you lost him at plastic surgery mom. Tony's very protective of me. He didn't take too kindly to that."

Renee pinches the bridge of her nose.  
"What did I say?"

Bella looks to her oddly.

"You mean you don't remember?"  
"Bella, I don't remember half the shit I said or did. I was plastered."

Bella sighs.

"Wow…"  
"I know. Not my finest moment."  
"Apparently you didn't like what you saw."

Renee winced.

"You went as far as to say that I should get plastic surgery before the wedding."

Renee quickly covered her mouth.

"I DIDN'T!"

"You did…"

"Jesus what kind of mother am I?"

"The kind that says whatever she thinks; only ten times worse when you've knocked back a few."

"I'm not that bad."  
"Mom… you often enough have no filter!"

Renee sighed.

"I mean nothing by it."  
"Yeah well it still hurts at times. How was I supposed to feel when the first thing you did was start nagging on me. You didn't ask how I was or anything of the such. You didn't even seem hardly phased!"  
"I was too!"

"How would you know you just admitted you were three sheets to the wind?!"

"I came here to apologize! I get it ok I'm a bitch. I'm crazy and Lord knows what else!"

Bella rolled her eyes.

"See and there you go again. That disrespectful crap you pull."  
"Ever stop to see why?! HOLY SHIT! JUST TREAT ME LIKE YOUR DAUGHTER! JUST TRY IT!"

Everyone in the house could hear Bella now. Tony narrowed his eyes and looked their direction as he poured them another drink.

"BESIDES YOU AND CLINT THAT MAN IN THERE IS ALL I HAVE! DAD WAS THE ONE PERSON IN THIS WORLD THAT TRULY GOT ME! I'M SORRY I WAS SUCH A FUCKING DISAPPOINTMENT. I'M SORRY I DIDN'T GO TO COLLEGE! THAT I DON'T DRESS LIKE A BEAUTY QUEEN HALF THE TIME. I'M SORRY I WAS MORE LIKE CHARLIE THAN YOU. A MAN IN WHICH YOU COULDN'T WAIT TO GET AWAY FROM! THEN YOU PUSHED ME AWAY JUST AS YOU DID HIM!"

"I NEVER PUSHED YOU AWAY!"  
"DAMMIT MOM! WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK I NEVER WANTED TO TEXT OR CALL YOU! YOU WERE CONSTANTLY ON MY CASE ABOUT SOMETHING! SHIT I DIDN'T EVEN LIVE WITH YOU AND YOU STILL ASSUMED YOU KNEW MORE ABOUT MY LIFE THAN I! WHY DO YOU THINK I HATE CELEBRATING MY BIRTHDAY? YOU LEFT MY DAD ON MY BIRTHDAY! DAMMIT MOM! CHARLIE NEVER HOVERED! HE NEVER WAS ONE TO POINT THE FINGER! BUT HE WAS THERE WHEN I NEEDED HIM! WHERE WERE YOU MOM?! EVEN NOW AS WE'RE TALKING. WHERE ARE YOU? DO YOU NOT SEE IT?!"

Renee covers her face and starts to cry. Bella sighs and looks back out to sea. She leaned against the railing.

"That's really it isn't it? I remind you too much of Charlie. That's why we lock horns. You and I mom we couldn't be more different. Perhaps, it's just one of those things. We'll never quite see eye to eye or understand one another. Life's too short for grudges, so I'm going to move past this. I'm going to love you with all I am, because you're my mother. I will always love you. I really hope you and Phil come to the wedding. But please do not take offence when I say this…"

Bella turns back to face her.

"I don't want you a part of planning the wedding. I might break your heart saying that. But I just don't see how that's possible when you've been dead set against the one thing that would make me happiest in this world. He's it for me. This is what I want. No one mom not even you or God himself can change my mind. I'm stubborn like that. And you want to know why mom?"

Renee lifts her eyes towards her daughter.

"Because I'm in love and that's what people do when they're in love. They don't think rationally. You can't expect them to. They are willing to do whatever it takes to be with that one person that makes them feel complete. Tony is that man." Bella sort of laughs.

"I never thought I'd be quoting an old friend, but I'm about to. Age is just a number. I don't see Tony and think 38. I see Tony and think man how did I get so lucky? How could I have even possibly thought I knew what love was before him? The mere idea of going without him in my life? It feels as though I'd simply die. A bit much? Perhaps. But I don't really care what anyone thinks."

Bella hugs her mother before heading inside. Renee merely stood there for a few moments without words. Clint grabbed ahold of his sister and hugged her as Phil went to console Renee outside.

"You going to be ok Bell?"

She nodded and took her brother's hand and squeezed it.

"I'm going to be just fine. This was something that was long over do."

Bella turns to Happy and the others.

"I'm sorry I'm not the greatest company at the moment. I'm really tired. I just need some rest."

Happy nodded.

"Not going anywhere. Get some rest."

Bella smiled and headed off to the garage instead of the bedroom. Tony had his curiosity stirred at this.

Bella entered the code and headed right for her truck. She felt the need to be as close to Charlie as possible and that was the only way she could think of. She crawled into the cab and lay down. It wasn't long before her eyes grew heavy and she was fast asleep.

After half an hour passed and she hadn't returned Tony quietly made his way to the garage. He looked around wondering where the hell she'd gone.

Dummy tugged at his pant leg and pointed to the truck. Tony nodded and headed that way. Sure enough he peeked inside and Bella was sound asleep. Tony grabbed a blanket and quietly as possible opened the door. He covered her up and kissed the top of her head. He then pushed the door shut carefully and let her be.


	18. Iron Man Or Fe Male

_**Chapter 18**_

_**I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Read and then review. Thank you. (Sorry everyone I posted my draft thinking I had already gone over it. Tired lol. I fixed it!) I hope!**_

_**A couple months later…**_

Bella narrows her eyes as she continues to draw on the memo pad that was in her lap. She pressed her lips together once she was done and tilted her head. She held it up then twirled it around facing Rosalie and Alice.

"X's or O's…?" Bella inquires.

They both cut her a go to hell look. Alice starts to do her usual pleading for Bella to forgive them and to release them. Bella ignores her cries and sits back down.

"I wonder who invented this game. Like how it came about. Aren't x's and o's supposed to mean hugs and kisses? So is it a game to see how can out hug or out kiss the other? Rather ridiculous game when you think about it."

Bella lies on her tummy on the bench across from the vampires. She kicks her legs back like a teenager would and sways them about.

Bella smiles once she's done doodling. She shows them the skull and cross bones she made with the x's and o's. She sighs as she gets no reaction.  
"You two have become awfully boring." She looks to the time.

"I better go."

The both of them start to scream out. Only it's muffled by the water. Bella turned back towards them. She knew what it was about, but chose to pretend as though she hadn't a clue.

"I'm sorry?!" She asks with a sarcastic tone.

Bella told Fury she was going to feed them when she came in here. Something Bella did often. She knew they wouldn't die from starvation, but it'd prolong their suffering.

"It's hard to make out anything you're saying! SORRY!" She blows them both a kiss and turns off the light leaving them in complete darkness.

Happy was already waiting for her outside. Bella waves to Colonel Fury letting him know she was out. He nodded towards her as he was going over something with one of his agents.

"Have a good day Ms. Swan."

"You too…"

She pauses however and turns towards Fury mischievously.

"By the way Colonel Fury, do tell Esme I said hello."

Fury stopped what he was doing and lifted his eyes towards her. He shook his head knowing that meant she saw them leaving the bar together last night.

"So what was it like…?"

"Well Ms. Swan if you must know…" He walks over to her with a cocky smirk about his face.

"Let's just say I'm still tingling."

Bella's jaw drops and Happy raises his brows. Colonel Fury gives her a wink and returns to his post.

"I KNEW IT!" She says as Happy had her by the arm and was escorting her out of headquarters.

Once she and Happy are outside, Bella dies in laughter.

Happy grins and shakes his head.

"How did they… you know… ?" Happy grimaced at her hint.

Bella and Happy went on to lunch.

Things were back to normal for the most part. As Tony and Bruce suspected Bella's scars were hardly noticeable once the stitches were removed. She no longer had to wear her back brace or cast. Her body was finally healed from the severe beating it took. Emotionally? Bruce Banner placed her on anxiety pills. Her first couple of outings she had a couple of attacks. She had her hills to overcome, but Tony managed to pull her through each time. It wasn't always an easy task though.

* * *

"Aim more to the left."

"I am."

"No you're not it's too far to the right. You're going to miss your target."

Bella rolls her eyes and fires. Clint sighs.

"I told you!"

"Oh shut up!"

Bella sighs with frustration and reloads.

"It's like paintball all over again! Face it sis you suck!"

Bella grits her teeth and fires all six chambers. Clint shrugs as if impressed, but clears his throat.

"They were meant to be head shots."

"THEY'RE FUCKING DEAD CLINT! Does it really matter how? As long as the job gets done?!"

The other people at the shooting range look their way.

"Wanna keep it down?" Clint whispers.

"And by the way one of those was a pedestrian."  
"Then they shouldn't have been in the line of fire."  
He rears back.

"And you want to become an Avenger?"

"Oh come on Clint this isn't even close to what it's like when shit really hits the fan. You truly think I'm going to shoot at innocents?!"

"Did you take your pills today?"  
Bella rolls her eyes and grabs her jacket.

"I don't need the fucking pills."

"Um ok, sure you don't!"

"Don't do that."

He follows her outside.

"Do what?"  
"You know… THAT!"

Her brother sighs and starts to dig through her gym back.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Getting your pills."

"I said I don't FUCKING NEED THEM!"  
He raises his hands in the air and drops the bag. Bella blinked a few times realizing she had her brother by the collar of his shirt and pinned up against her car. She took in a deep breath and released him. She pinched the bridge of her nose and cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry." She uttered looking to the ground.

Clint nods and hands over her pills.

"There's nothing wrong with needing to be on those you know."

Bella half laughs.

"Whatever you say."

She bitterly takes the pills and washes them down with a bottle of water.

"It'll get easier. You'll see. Don't be so hard on yourself. You went through a great ordeal."

"No Clint… Tony's gone through a great ordeal. This is nothing in comparison."

Clint rears back a bit as if piecing together a puzzle.

"That's what this is? Isn't it?"

"What?"

"You feel guilty! You actually feel guilt! You think you're not allowed to feel anything! Don't you?"

Bella rolls her eyes and turns to open her door. Clint slams it shut and twirls her back around.

"You have the right to feel whatever it is you're feeling. QUIT PUNISHING YOURSELF DAMMIT! Yeah Tony went through some shit! But so did you! If he had any inkling that you were doing this to yourself he'd be pissed!"

"Oh come on Clint LOOK AT ME! I'm A FUCKING MESS! I can't do anything now without being jumpy or looking over my shoulder! I get home and I literally check every fucking room in the house with a damn gun in my hand. I sleep with a gun under the mattress and a knife on the nightstand. I thought Tony was an intruder not even a week ago and aimed my gun right at him. You think that's fucking normal behavior?! I'm acting like a genuine NUTCASE!"

"Actually that is normal! Dammit Bella! Stop doing this to yourself! There's nothing wrong with you or how you're acting. So take the pills. Quit thinking the worst of yourself!"

"How can I even be Avenger material? I can't be… not like this Clint and we both know that."

Clint nods in thought and places his hands about his waist.

"You think Tony had that option when he returned from Afghanistan? Or how about when Pepper walked out on him?! You think Iron Man took a break?! And what about Captain Steve Rogers aka Captain America? The entire world knows his story now. And Thor his brother literally fucked him over almost destroyed our world and his girl. Yet he's an Avenger now as well. Then you got the Hulk. The one man that everyone turned their back to; when he had everyone else's back. It's because of him so many lives were saved. We all have our stories. That's what makes us who we are and stronger. Hell, Natasha wasn't even one of the heroes at first Bell. You should see if she'll tell you her story one day."  
"A pep talk coming from the one person that loathes the idea of me joining you guys!"

"It's what you want. I can see it in your eyes Bell, even now. You were overly passionate about becoming one of us. Now you doubt yourself. That's not the Bella Swan I know. What happened to sticking your middle finger in the air and telling everyone to fuck off, that you got this?!"

"Ok fuck off. I got this."

Clint laughs and Bella manages to smile.

"There she is. That's the Bell I know."

He wraps his arms around her and hugs it out.

"You can do this Bell. You just need to give yourself sometime. Quit having such high expectations of yourself. You're human."

Bella gets into her car and puts on her shades. She laughs as Hells Bells was playing once she started the engine. Clint nodded and patted the door.

"Again tomorrow same time, only let's not kill anymore innocents."

"I make no promises! That woman with the basket was clearly in my way! She heard gunfire she should have taken cover!" She taunts playfully.

Clint chuckles as she peels out of the parking lot and hits the road.

* * *

"No, no I said three. Not five, but three. Why would I want three?"

Bella heard Tony talking into his blue tooth as he paced the living room.

"Well then you're going to have to find a way to send the other two back."

"Because I haven't any use for them."

Tony turns hearing Bella set down her keys and purse. He nods towards her.

"Look as much as I love arguing and I truly do. I've got higher priorities at the moment, you know other than trying to teach a grown man math."

Tony hangs up and makes his way over. He tosses his blue tooth on to the kitchen counter and kisses her.

"Hmmm gun powder my fourth favorite scent."

"Fourth?"

He nods and kisses her again.

"What's the first three?" He wiggles his brows.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Bella blushed a bit and shook her head.

"On second thought, I'm afraid to ask."

"You should be. So how'd it go?"  
"I only killed one civilian this time."  
"Hey not bad!"

"Eh, she had it coming."

Tony raises his brows on this.  
"Did she now?"

"Oh yeah big time."

"Hmmm…"

Bella heads into the kitchen and starts supper. Tony popped them open a bottle of wine and handed Bella a glass.

"Can't…"

He nods in understanding.  
"Another one?" He inquires curiously.

She sighs looking embarrassed.

"Hey that makes five days! That's good!"

Bella shook her head as she chopped up some asparagus.

"I've yet to make it an entire week Tony."

He downs the glass of wine he'd intended for her. Tony then makes his way over and wraps his arms around her waist.

"And you'll get there just two days short. I for one think you're doing great."

"You want to get laid of course you think so."

Tony grins.

"You know me so well."

Bella tosses the asparagus into a pan and Tony picked her up placing her on the counter.

"Our wedding is just in a few weeks…"

"Don't see what the problem is."

He utters and kisses along her neck.

"I don't want to be a complete spaz."

Tony dies in laughter.  
"It's not funny."

"You're right it isn't." He says behind a smirk.

"Tony!" She smacks him on the arm.

"Bella, I'm ready to marry you right this second. If we waited for the right time and perfect moment. Then we'd never wed. We both know that doesn't truly exist. That's not what a marriage is about. It's about how we feel for one another. Nothing else matters. We could cancel all our invitations. Send everything back we've already invested in and run off to fucking Vegas for all I care. I just want to marry you. I don't care if you freak out during the process as long as you say I do we're good! There are no rules to how we go about this and we both know I'm never one to follow the rules anyhow. They're often enough more like guide lines." He says with a shrug.

"Life's far more interesting when you take it the Sinatra way."

"Sinatra huh?"

He nods confidently.

"When you can say you did it your way, not anyone else's. _Yes there were times I'm sure you knew; when I bit off more than I could chew, but through it all, when there was doubt. I ate it up and spit it out, I faced it all and I stood tall and did it my way._" Tony says quoting Frank Sinatra.  
Tony turns back to the asparagus in the pan.

"For example… just because you already started supper doesn't mean that's set in stone. We don't have to follow through."  
Tony reaches over and dumps the asparagus into the sink.

"Tony!"

He starts the disposal and runs the water. He shrugs and leans against the counter.

"There's a new place that opened up tonight. I already got us reservations. So I'm thinking something…" He lifts her back down from the counter and twirls her about. "Black, preferably short and skin-tight."

"That's great but what am I going to wear?!" She fires back.

"Must everything be about you?!"  
"But Tony I smell like a gun…" She hisses.

"Then people will think twice before crossing you tonight. Hurry up Bella honey, we've got forty minutes tops."

"You suck!" She calls out as he walks away.

"I'm afraid that's still an area you have me beat in!"

She giggles to herself as she heads to the bedroom.

"You bet your sweet ass I do…" She muttered under her breath.

Tony was putting on his watch as Bella stepped out of the bedroom.

"Wow." He declares in awe.

"…damn… I don't get how you do it sometimes. You just…" He trails off and shakes his head.

"You know we haven't tried out those fluffy handcuffs yet."

"I thought you said you had reservations."  
"Hmmm…" Tony grabs their jackets and they head on out.

Tony pulls up to this rather ritzy looking new place. Bella could hear the music from outside. It was classical. As they walked in Bella could see it was live performers by a platform used for dancing.

"I don't know Tony this place seems rather dull and cheap."  
He sighs.

"I never can please you."

The hostess leads them to a table. Yet again Tony tests Bella's theory on how the man is always served first. It was pretty dead on. He wondered why he'd never noticed that before. After they ate Tony lead her to the dance floor.

A couple dances in was when Tony took notice of something. Something that ruffled his feathers and it had nothing to do with the fact that _she_ was dating again. He could care less about that, but it was WHO _she_ was with. Bella hadn't a clue she was against Tony's chest as they danced lost in the moment.

"Now I know I'm not seeing what I think I am…" She heard Tony mumble darkly.

She narrowed her eyes in wonder and looked to see what he was referring to.

"What the hell?"

"My thoughts exactly."  
"Isn't that…?"

"Justin Hammer of Hammer Industries? The same one that threw a big fucking fit in court and fired Pepper Potts in front of the judge and jury during trial."  
"SICK!"

"Tell me about it."  
"What the hell does she see in that douchebag?"

"I wouldn't know Bella honey. Apparently, she's not near the woman I thought she once was."

Both Tony and Bella sigh with frustration as Pepper and Justin also caught whiff of them and were making their way over.

"I don't have enough pills for this."  
"That's too bad, because I might need a couple myself!"

Tony automatically places Bella behind him protectively.

"Small world."  
"Too small." Tony replies in return to Justin Hammer's comment.

"So I hear you're tying the knot!"  
"Yep and I see you like fucking people in the ass. I wasn't aware you were into that, Pepper. Perhaps, that's why you ended up with an assfucker."

Bella raised her brows knowing Tony was beyond pissed when he talked like this. He usually tried to keep up a more professional attitude in public. He was to fucking pissed to care what anyone thought of him at the moment.

Pepper hauled off and slapped Tony. Bella's eyes lit up with damn near flames. She rushed out and shoved Pepper back. Pepper shoved her back in return and an all-out cat fight broke out. The only difference? Bella punched and Pepper slapped. Bella was beating the shit out of Pepper. Both men rushed over prying the girls off one another. Pepper was crying and Bella was still trying to get to her.  
"She broke my nose!"  
"GOOD! YOU BACKSTABBING BITCH!" Bella shouted.

The entire place grew quiet.

"That's it I sure hope you had this trashy gold digger sign a prenup Tony! I don't even give you a year! You'll be crawling back to me! I'm getting a restraining order on you!" Pepper says pointing to Bella.

Bella smiles.

"You better you're going to need it!"

"Ladies…" Justin Hammer warns.

Tony sneered at him and went to act as though he were going to punch him as well. Justin backed up like a little bitch.

"I'll be seeing you in court!" Pepper threatens Bella.

Bella nods and breaks out of Tony's hold. She grabs Pepper by the hair and drags her outside.

"Oh shit." Tony comments and takes off after them.

Bella pinned Pepper up against the wall of the restaurant.

"Bring it bitch. We'll have proof now a mile high. Everyone just saw you and your supposed ex-boss dancing and sucking face in there. Tony told me about what took place in court. How stupid are you? Seriously if you were going dip right back into the company ink after your little stage in court you two should have really considered hanging low OR MOVING YOU STUPID…"

Tony wraps his hand around Bella's mouth and drags her away from Pepper. Bella pries her mouth free.

"I HOPE HE GIVES YOU CRABS AND…" Tony yet again covers her mouth.

She breaks free.  
"And I HOPE YOU GAVE HIM THE CLAP! Or was that just your thighs I heard!"

Once Tony gets Bella into the car, he doesn't even blink.

"…wow…"

Bella looked over to him oddly. He takes in a deep breath.

"…wow…" He utters again.

"Tony?"

He shifted gears and raised his brows and took in another deep breath.

"…wow…"

"Great, I broke you."

As soon as they get home and walk into the door. Tony flips Bella over his shoulder and takes her to the bedroom. Her eyes widen as he reached over to the night stand and grabs the cuffs he was referring to. He twirls them around in his hand and cuffs her to the bed.

She goes to say something and he promptly covers her mouth. He winks and removes his hand. She gasps out in surprise as Tony starts ripping her dress right down the middle. He even goes as far as to rip off her bra and panties. Tony kisses down her neck, shoulders and stops at her breasts. He takes turns taking them into his mouth and lapping his tongue along her nipples. As he rose back up he took off his shirt.

Tony unfastened his pants with eagerness. He stroked his cock as he merely gawked upon her. Bella cuffed to his bed with her clothes all ripped had him stiff as hell. He bent down and licked along her pussy and torso. Whatever part of her he could reach he wanted a taste.

Bella felt his fingers enter he started off slow teasing her with his movements. He took turns between his tongue and fingers. Tony didn't stop until he lost count of her orgasms. He used her juices to stroke his cock about once more before guiding himself inside. Once he was buried within her he feverishly kissed her and thrust about her. Tony found himself strangely excited on how she'd handled Pepper. He damn near came in his pants just watching Bella chew her the fuck out. It was wrong and he knew it, but he could care less Pepper had it coming and Bella looked HOT as hell being the one to put Pepper Potts in her fucking place.

"…holy fuck…" Tony mouthed breathlessly.

His movements became more pronounced as he grew even more motivated.

"You really are a bad girl aren't you?" Tony hissed in longing.

He felt her coming at this. He nodded.

"I fucking knew it."

She cried out his name as he robustly moved about the headboard slammed against the wall. It was a good thing Bruce Banner had already moved back to the studio apartment. Not that Tony would have cared anyhow.

Tony pulled out just before he came and spilled his seed about her breasts and tummy. Afterworld he rolled over breathless and covered in sweat. He shut his eyes as if he were about to pass out.

"Um Tony…"

"Hmmm?"

"Cuffs?"

"You're good…"

"Tony…"

He smirks and folds his arms back behind his neck.

"I always wanted a personal slave. So you're fired from Stark Industries and will call me Master from now on."

"Keep dreaming Tony…"

* * *

Tony covers her eyes as he leads her to the garage.

"Tony…"

"Just shhh…"

He walks her over to the platform and motions for Jarvis to turn on the lights. Once the lights come on he moves his hands.

"You built a new suit! Cool!"

"Not just any suit, Bella honey. This one's yours."

"Mine?!"

"Yep."

Bella covered her mouth in surprise.

"Are you freaking serious?"

He grins and nods. She looked like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Yeah, but it still needs some tinkering. That and you need more training. It's all yours though."

Bella rushed over and run her hands along the red and silver colored, smaller version of the Iron Man suit. It was less bulky and more slender feminine looking even. The arc reactor however was diamond shaped instead of triangular.

"Amazing…" She whispered to herself.

Tony watched her closely with full curiosity.

"I love it!"

"Awesome, because I sure would hate to scratch that project. It kicked my ass often enough. I couldn't decide what I wanted for sure or what I thought you would like. I almost went with hotrod pink but…"

She smiles and shakes her head.

"Its perfect, color, everything."

"But now we have to come up with a name." He says in thought.

"You know what Iron stands for right?"  
He looks to her in question with his arms folded about his chest.

"Fe and of course Man… Male… So technically. Iron Man is Female."

Tony narrows his eyes and tilts his head ever so slightly.

"You clever vixen and don't you dare repeat that to anyone. Like ever or we'll be putting these suits to their fullest tests, Wildcat."

"Is that a challenge, Mr. Stark?"


	19. The Ironette

_**Chapter 19**_

_**I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Read and then review.**_

"Now you know my pain!"

"Shut it Tony." Bella groans as she comes back up.

He grins and twirls around in his chair. Tony observes as Bella braces herself yet again on the platform.

"You might want to…"

She cuts him a go to hell look and he raises his hands in the air. Bella fires off another test repulsor beam and Tony winces as she flies back again.  
"Too much oomph." He utters as he rushes over to help her up.

"You said earlier it wasn't enough!"

"That's because it wasn't."

"What the hell Tony?!"

"You sure are moody today."

"Bite me."

He shrugs and mockingly snaps at her. She sighs and Tony positions her back onto the platform.

"Jarvis let's give Ms. Swan some inspiration shall we?"

"That can be arranged, sir."

"If dummy gets the fire extinguisher out on me again; I'm going to turn him into a damn recycle bin!" Bella snaps. Dummy hides behind Tony.  
Hells Bells starts to play.

"You hear that dummy? Now Bella honey, you're thinking too much. Don't do that. Just let it go."

He nods as she fires only she misses two of the targets. She rolls her eyes.

"Wait right there…"

She lowers her hand back down as Tony makes his way over to the console. He has something printed out. He then grabs some scotch tape. He heads over to the targets and tapes Edward, Alice, and Rosalie's faces onto them.

He steps aside and motions for her to shoot away. She shrugs her shoulders and tries again. He nods in full approval as she hit two of the targets in the face and the one with Edward's face was shot in the crotch.

"Nicely done, Wildcat!"

His eyes widen as she quickly fires at Edward's face as well.

"So glad, I'm not on the receiving end of that."

Bella softly laughs.

"So… omelet?"

"What for supper? You're cooking?"  
"Actually, I was making a suggestion."  
"Suggestion?"

"Yes you know. I'm hungry. I'm sure you're hungry. I want omelets so…"

'Then you should get on that. I'll take Swiss and mushrooms on mine." Bella says as Jarvis was getting her out of the suit.

"Cute…"  
"Thanks Tony!"

He smirks and points upon her.

"You still work for me you know."

"Yes Tony, I'm well aware of you signing my paychecks."

She makes her way to her desk and sits down. She turns on her monitors and starts setting up.

"Bella honey…"  
"Hm?"  
The phone rings and she eyes Tony as she answers. Bella narrows her eyes and comes to her feet.

"Um no. That won't do."  
"Because we're getting married that day and they know it."  
"Well they can suck it up and wait. They're at our digression now not the other way around. We fuck them in the ass not the other way around Bigsby!"

"Well you do that."

"Well the judge can suck on it too."

Tony put a hand to his heart once she hung up.

"You have such a way with words! And people."  
"Yeah well, you're little ex still thinks she can call all the shots. That's not going to fly. They can wait…"

"I'd prefer to wait until we're married before diving into all that mess anyhow. Besides, she should know better this isn't something that's just going away overnight."

"They just want to piss us off by acting as if we have no choice."

"I can only imagine their faces seeing as how they both got served."

"They had to of known it was coming."  
"So about that omelet…"

Bella bites her lower lip and goes to work on something else.

Tony puckers out his lower lip and Bella laughs.

"You're such a brat."  
"But a loveable and very handsome one!"

Bella smiles and comes to her feet.

"Let me guess bacon too?"

He nods.

"Biscuits?"

He nods again.

"And for supper?"

He nods eagerly. Bella softly laughs and pecks him on the lips.

"I'll order a pizza." She taunts and heads out of the garage.

Tony looks confused at first.

"Wait with bacon?"

She keeps walking.

"But I don't want pizza!"

He looks to the monitors.

"If she orders pizza you better cancel it! Or I'll make you sound like KITT from Knightrider!"

"I do not believe that is necessary sir."

"Oh you don't do you?"  
Tony grins seeing Bella in the kitchen, starting his omelets.

Only it was like watching the beginning of a porno. She'd changed into a pair of shorts and tank. He wiggled his brows as she bent over to get something from the fridge.

"That's right you're about to be married to that. Damn…"  
Tony tilted his head about and continued to watch a little longer. He exited the garage before much longer Bella had just got the omelets going and was flipping them. Tony made his way behind her and firmly gripped her hips. He started humping her.  
"Tony…"  
"Hmmm?"  
"I thought you were hungry."  
"I am."  
He kisses along her shoulders and neck.

"Very hungry."

Bella grins and shakes her head. She finishes the omelets and places them on a couple plates along with the biscuits and bacon once they're done. She sits everything on the table and Tony takes her by the hand.

He sits her in his lap and kisses her.

"So you ready to become Mrs. Stark?"

Bella smiles and runs her fingers through his hair.

"I've been ready."

She noticed the odd look in his face.

"Is something wrong?"

He shakes his head and kisses her shoulder.

"No… for once… everything's great."

"But…"

"No buts…" He says and reaches over grabbing a biscuit.

His only fear as of late was losing her. In fact the closer it came to their wedding day the harder he found it to sleep. Yeah he was anxious about the big day. On the other hand, he truly knew what it meant for her to become his wife. It wasn't for the weak of heart. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Bella Swan could handle being the wife of Tony Stark aka Iron Man. No, it was Tony… This odd feeling had come about him. He just couldn't quite peg what it was. It was almost like that feeling of it being too good to be true. He wanted to marry her so badly he truly felt as though something anything was bound to get in their way.

"So you're not getting cold feet on me?" She teases.

"Even if I was… I already invested a lot of money into this wedding."

Her jaw drops and she hits him. He chuckles.

"You can blame your little girlfriends. What are their names again? Darcy and Janice?"  
"Jane… Darcy and Jane."  
"Right well… I made the mistake of giving them one of my cards. I think they bought out everything within every wedding shop with a 60 mile radius."

Bella wrinkles her nose.

"This is going to turn out to be one of those massive weddings isn't it?"

He grins.

"You're a Stark now Bella honey. You might as well get used to it. Everything we do is BIG!"

She sighs and takes her seat as they begin to eat their supper. "What if I can't even tell which one's the groom?!"

Tony raises his brows on this.

"Well I'll give you a few hints. I'm not a doctor or a captain and I'm pretty certain I was never a god. No matter how much you claim I am during sex. Sorry to disappoint and leak that out right before the big day and all. And if you ever call me your brother I'm leaving!"  
"Damn… Is it really too late to back out?"

"Already paid the caterer."

"Fine, I suppose I'll find a way to make this work."

"I could always just hurry and knock you up."

"Who's to say I'm not already?"

He cocks a brow at this.

"You know, you maybe right… I wasn't going to say anything but you are looking rather budgie."

Her jaw drops and she throws an oven mitt at him. He dies in laughter.

"…ass…"

They both look to the monitors in the living room. As of late Tony had been working on getting their security top notch. No one was getting in without them knowing.

"You have some guest sir."  
Jarvis announces.

"I can see that Jarvis." Tony looks to Bella with slight annoyance.

"Why does he do that? We see them then he announces it."  
"It is how you programed me sir."  
"And he's a smartass."

Bella giggles as Tony comes to his feet.

"Let them in Jarvis."

Before long Darcy, Jane, Thor, Steve, Bruce, Clint, and Natasha came off the elevator. Darcy pointed upon Bella.

"Pack light and let's go."  
Bella looks to her oddly.

"Go? Like as in where and why?"  
"It's the night before the wedding. Bad luck! You know this! LET'S GO!"

Tony raises his brows on this. Tony looks to the guys.

"Let me guess strip club?"  
Bella cuts Tony a go to hell look.

"Against my will of course! I'm being kidnapped!" He fires with a wink directed upon her.

"Oh I'm sure."

"Well we're going to a strip club!" Darcy exuberantly announces.

Tony shrugs and looks to Thor.

"Let me guess, you're the entertainment for tonight?"

Thor looks upon him confused. Darcy grabs Bella by the arm and starts to drag her towards the elevator.

"I thought you said I needed a bag."

Tony noticed how Bruce and Steve were giving Bella the once over.

"Perhaps some actual clothes Bella honey? It's just a suggestion though."

Darcy drops her hold and takes a good look at what Bella was wearing.

"Hello! FREE DRINKS FOR ALL AROUND TONIGHT! By the way looks like we're all drinking milk!" Bella quickly covers Darcy's mouth.

"Jesus Darcy! Give me five minutes and shut your trap."

Thor let's out a bellow like laugh. Everyone cuts him a look and he shrugs. Bella takes off and gets ready.

"Why'd you tell her we were going to a strip club?" Jane inquired.

"We aren't?"  
Jane shakes her head.

"Oh she's going to be so disappointed. And dammit I gave that stripper a100 bucks! I don't even know where she works!"

"What?!"

Tony had his third spit take since Darcy started talking.

"Bella would much rather fire a gun than to look at them all night."

"Nice!" Darcy says high fiving Natasha.

"I'm not so sure what that says about me." Tony utters pouring another drink at the bar.

Bella steps out in a pair of blue jeans, a Metallica shirt and black Converse.

"Awe man… we're not going to get free drinks with you dressed like that."  
"Darcy…"

"Yeah huh?"

"Shut it or I'm hooking you out for the night."

Tony has a good laugh at this.

"She will to. She's pimped me out a couple times. I still have nightmares."

"Bella as a pimp? Now that's hot!"

"Darcy, let's go get your gaydar checked."

Jane loses it at this point and points upon Darcy.

"SEE?!"

"Why? Why does everyone think I'm gay?"  
Bella cuts her a serious glance. She walks over and twirls Darcy around. She smacks her on the rear.

"Truth now… did you like that?"  
Darcy sways her head about some.

"Yeah that's about what I figured."

"And the girls are leaving because?" Tony inquires rather turned on.

He points to Jane.

"You know she's looking like she might misbehave too."  
"Don't push your luck Tony."

"Ok fine… Natasha?"

"TONY!"

"YES?!"

Everyone in the room laughs as Bella and Tony stare one another done. He cuts her a wink.

"Love you!"

Bella grins but flips him off and gets onto the elevator with the girls.

"Not in front of the guests!" He calls out.

"I'm not gay. I'm open…" Darcy mutters bitterly under her breath.

Once the girls are gone he looks to the guys.

"So are we going to knit or book club?!" Tony then looks over to Thor.

"Beauty shop?"

"Actually, we've got something a little different in mind." Steve says.

"Yeah we're here for Iron Man."

Tony sighs.

"I feel so used."

"Meet us in 30 at the plaza."  
"Plaza? What's at the plaza?"

"You'll see."

* * *

Bella laughs as Darcy slides over another shot.

"Ugh Darcy… I'm already tipsy. I think that's enough."

Natasha's attention however was planted onto something else. There was a TV where the bartender was. Bella was in the middle of taking the shot when she had a spit take. It seemed the guys decided to take "Iron Man" out on his first "Avengers" tour. Jane wrinkled her nose as there were female dancers all over Thor. They were all signing autographs and posing for pictures.

"That's what they take him to do? As if Tony needs more of an ego boast."  
Bella leans back in her chair with a mischievous grin.

"Oh I don't know what it is, but I like it!" Darcy says.

"Oh no, I know that look." Jane says remembering that was the same look she had when she kept breaking out of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Should I be worried?" Natasha questions.  
"NO. Yes." Darcy and Jane chorus.

Bella takes one more shot and rises from her chair.

"Let's go ladies."

* * *

"Bella my boobs won't fit in this." Natasha complains.

"Then ask one of the other dancers."

Natasha sighs.

"Besides the smaller the better the cleavage."  
"You do realize that's your brother?"  
"Well yeah, all the more reason you're going to dance for him! Not me."

"I don't dance."

"Neither do I!"

"Then why are we doing this again?"  
"A. Because I'm drunk. B. Because that bar was boring C. Because I love fucking with Tony it makes my day! Why do you think I'm marrying him in the first place?"

"I thought it was the suit." Natasha wits with a smirk.  
"See now you're learning. Now go, before they spot us."

Natasha rushes out there and Bella's eyes widen as she swung along the pole perfectly with the other performers.

"Show off…" Bella though had her eyes on a different costume

She blushed in thought but couldn't resist. It was one of the old Ironette costumes. Jane's eyes widen as she reached for it.

"You're really going to wear that?"  
"If I was sober… hell no. Not a chance."

Darcy jumps up and down all giddy as Bella heads into a changing room. Bella steps out after a few more minutes.

"Wooooo Bella!" Darcy calls out.

Bella narrows her eyes and puts a finger to her lips.

"Shhh. You're going to give us away. And Jane where is your costume?"  
"I'm not going out there!"

"Yes you are!"

"Um no, I'm not."

Bella sighs.

"Go on Darcy. Follow Natasha's lead. It's rather scary how good she is actually." Bella says as they observe once more.

"She makes me sick." Bella groans.

Darcy struts out in her blonde wig and costume like it's nothing. Bella dies in laughter though as she almost fell. Bella clears her throat and looks back to Jane.

"Come on Jane. We'll go together."

Jane shakes her head with a massive blush.

"Oh he won't even know it's you. You can't tell me that you wouldn't love to go put Thor the god of thunder in his place!"

A bit of a smile came over Jane's face.

"There it is. Put this on and let's go."

Jane comes out in a blue and silver Avengerettes costume.

"Not bad!"

Bella helps fix her hair.

"Deep breath and… let's go."

They both blush nevertheless as they entered the stage. The crowd cheered on because of Bella's Ironette costume. Honestly, she didn't think about being the only on in the Iron Man one. It drew more attention than she wanted.

Iron Man looked up from his signing to see what the big deal was when he heard the crowd going nuts.

"Guess one of them forgot their costume." He muttered over to Captain America.

"Looks like it."

Jane was clinging to Bella like there was no tomorrow.

"Jane… chill out."

"I can't dance."

"Neither can half of these girls."

A few of the dancers cut Bella a go to hell look. She nodded their way.  
"Hi!"

"Are you two going to dance or just stand there?"

Bella couldn't believe she was doing this.

"Ugh, I'm going to wake up and crawl into a hole tomorrow."

She uttered as she took Jane's hand and twirled her about. Thor cocked his head a bit and so did Iron Man.  
"I don't know what I'm doing." Jane hisses.  
"Relax, I'm doing all the work for you just play along and smile! Thor's going to bust a nut when he sees you."

"I thought you said…"

The lights were flashing about and the spotlight hit them just in time for Bella to dip Jane. She brought her back up and continued to hold her hand as they walked back towards the Avengers.

"I think the Ironette is just a tad tipsy. However she's doing better than most of the Avengerettes. Seriously, who hired these dancers?!" Iron Man remarks.

"I'd say the Ironette's doing her job right. She is representing you after all."

"If that's the case the she needs to be making out with my wife…" Iron Man comments as he signs another autograph.

Captain America and Thor grin on this. He didn't even seem to notice

"What?"

"You called Bella your wife!"

Iron Man rears back a bit. He shrugs on this and goes back to what he was doing. He poses for a couple of pictures then looks towards Captain America.

"So this is it? This is my bachelor party? You put me to work?!"

"Since when do you complain about being the center of attention?"  
"He has a point." Clint calls out as he was scoping out one of the dancers. "Hey they're calling you guys up there." One of the administrators called out. Iron Man nodded. That's our cue. The Avengers all stepped out on stage.

"And I'm a dead man…" Iron Man said seeing the cameras on them and the dancers were running their hands all over them.

"Thanks Captain! I'm getting divorced before I even get married.

The Captain laughs.

"Nah… this is Bella we're talking about."

Tony's eyes widened as one of the dancers was clinging on to his suit and grinding against him.

"You have met Bella right? You know sweet, innocent, sexy, and cute. That is until you piss her off then you're fucked. She's still pretty hot even when she's angry. Unlike our friend over there." He points to Bruce.

Bella heard what Iron Man said as she continued to taunt him. He hadn't a clue. He wasn't even looking at her.

She puts a finger to her lips as Captain America recognized her and he looked upon her in full disbelief. She gave him a wink and circled Iron Man running her hands along his suit.

"Something tells me she's actually going to be ok with this."

"Yeah, well, you better hope for my sake she's knee deep in male strippers about now. That's the only way I'm getting out of this one. Then I have leverage!"

"Oh she's knee deep in something alright…"

Bella hands Iron Man a number and runs her hand along his chest.

"Call me sometime!"

He rears back.

"Um no can do…" He goes to hand the number back and that's when he takes notice of Thor and Clint sucking face with a couple of the dancers.

Captain America and Bruce were talking with the other one. Iron Man looked back to the number and shook his head.

"Jarvis do me a favor and call Ms. Swan."

"On it, sir."

Sure enough as the dancer was walking off stage she took her phone out from her top.

"No. No. Turn back around…"

Bella slowly turns.

"Hmmm… Now strut back over here and I do mean strut."

Bella bit down on her lower lip with a slight blush. But did as Tony wished

"Hot damn… So you like putting on a show Bella honey?"

She gasps out and the crowd went wild as he zipped over and picked her up. They hovered into the air.

"You're taking this home by the way Wildcat."  
"But it isn't mine."

"Oh, it is now. And you're in so much trouble by the way! You owe me one hell of a lap dance and in THAT!"

Bella laughs as they continued to hover.

"You had me sweating bullets thinking you were another touchy feely groupie."

"Nope, just a really crappy dancer!"

"You got that right!"  
"Hey!"

He pops open his helmet and lowers back down to the stage.

He kisses her and yet again crowd goes nuts. Iron Man throws off her blonde wig revealing that he wasn't cheating on his significant other. Afterword they both take a bow.

A little boy rushed up to the stage and handed Bella one of his light up toy repulsors.

"Will you sign this for me?! PLEASE!"

Bella looked to the boy in surprise. He was asking her not Iron Man. The boy had a big grin on his face and nodded. He reached out on his tippy toes and Bella hunkered down to his level. "What's your name hun?" The boy blushed. "Tommy!"

"Cool…"

_Keep up the good work Tommy – Bella Stark_

Bella had signed her very first autograph only Tony noticed that she signed it Bella Stark. The boy squealed in delight and showed his father as one of the security guards helped him off the stage.  
"That's my girl…" Tony whispered in awe.

Bella gasped out as he took off with her. They floated above the ocean before heading back to the house. The moon reflected off the water. And the waves were crashing about.

"There's one major flaw in this suit."

"And what's that?"  
He kisses along her neck before answering.

"No easy access…" He hints and Bella laughs.

"Only you Tony…"

"Hmmm…"

He heads back towards the platform leading to the garage. Once he lands Jarvis starts getting him out of the suit. They head into the garage and Tony takes a seat. He wiggles his finger about.

"I believe someone owes me…"  
"Is that so?"

He nods. Bella makes her way over and circles him running a single finger along his shoulders and neck. Once she's behind him she leans into his ear.

"You know Mr. Stark… I am your biggest fan." She whispers seductively and licks his earlobe.

He raises his brows on this.

"Do you know how many times I hear that only a daily basis? I'm not so sure I believe you."  
She runs a hand along his chest.

"Then I suppose I better prove it."

Tony felt her kissing long his neck. She walks back around and straddled his lap.

"…fuck…" Tony uttered as she ran her breasts across his face.

Bella began to rock her hips back and forth. She used her teeth to seductively take off the Ironette fingerless gloves with the fake repulsors.

"That's it I'm scrapping the unnamed suit and you're wearing this!"

His eyes widen as Bella put a finger to his mouth. She ripped his shirt open and the sound of buttons hit the garage floor.

"Holy…" Before he could even finish that thought Bella was kissing him.

Tony's hips automatically lifted off the chair as he grabbed her ass. Bella crawled out of his lap and got on her knees. She undid his pants with her teeth. Tony for once was without words he just sat there in paralyzing lust and a rock hard cock. His eyes rolled back as her lips wrapped around his swelling hard on. He reached over and had Jarvis secretly recording this and was watching it on the monitors from whatever angle he could get. Her mouth worked it's magic as Tony watched the live porn feed around him.

Bella rose once she had him nice and riled up. She slipped out of her tiny red and gold shorts. His dick literally twitched as she crawled towards him afterword. She'd probably kill him if she knew he was recording this. But it was the hottest thing he'd ever seen in his life. She climbed into his lap and Tony moaned out as his cock slid right on in.

"Fuck yeah, ride it Wildcat!"

Tony feverishly kissed her. His fingers interlocked with her long locks. Bella did this sexy arching back thing and Tony completely lost it. She had this bucking motion going as she did this. He could see his cock getting fucked by her tight little pink pussy.

"Fuck it, I can't hold it anymore." He said behind gritted teeth as he came.

* * *

"You want me to give you away?" Clint questioned taken back.

Bella swallowed back feeling rather emotional.

"Well yeah… if you don't mind… I just…"  
"Bell… I couldn't think of a greater honor. I'd love to."

Bella smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you."

Clint smiled in return and hugged her.

"You can still back out you know?"

Bella half laughs.

"But then I wouldn't get that fat alimony check!"

"Right…" He says with a sigh.

"You're splitting that with me right?"

"Five percent."  
"Um no I say fifteen."

"Ten."

"Done."  
They shake on it just as the wedding march starts. Only it wasn't your typical wedding march. This was a Stark wedding after all. The wedding march was a song by Queen Who Wants To Live Forever.

Tony swallowed back as Bella made her way down the aisle. Red and white rose petals were spread amongst the ground she walked on. The wedding colors naturally were gold, red and white. The bridesmaids were Darcy and Jane and they wore red. The groomsmen were Happy, and Bruce. Tony would have asked Rhodey but they weren't as close since the whole Pepper incident. Then there was that time Rhodey took off with one of his suits and offered it up to the government. He just didn't have the trust he had anymore when it came to Rhodey.

Bella was in a breath taking white wedding dress with short laced sleeves and it was a v-neck. The dress had a very classic and sexy appeal to it. The dress hugged her body perfectly and came down in a slight trail. Bella had her hair down but wore a headband made out of babies breath. Tony wore a black suit, black vest, black shoes, white dress shirt and bowtie.

Once the music came to a stop; the pastor looked upon Bella and Clint.

"And who gives this bride away?"

Clint gently squeezed Bella's hand.

"Last chance…" He whispered with a wink.

She glanced upon Tony and smiled towards her brother.

"I'm good."

He nods.

"I do." He says and places her hand into Tony's.  
"Take care of her."

Tony nods in return. Tony and Bella locked eyes for a moment before the ceremony began. In fact they were so busy gawking at one another off and on they didn't even hear everything the preacher was saying as he began the ceremony. The preacher eventually cleared his throat and the guests began to laugh.

"Mr. Stark."  
"Yes?"

Bella blushed in realization.  
"I was saying you had your own vows?"

Tony clears his throat and nods.

"We all know I'm not one to do things the traditional way."

The guests laugh once more.

"You know when it comes to this woman, I think I've said just about everything I can think of. But if there's one thing I've learned and continue to learn. Is you gotta keep pursuing long after you've taken that leap. So…"

Tony turns back to Bella.

"I vow to grovel when needed. To be proved wrong even when I'm usually right. (Laughter) Bella honey you truly are my best friend you're everything I could ever possibly want in a wife, a partner, and lover. I vow to never do anything to jeopardize that. I will be faithful, be there for you in sickness and in health. I will honor and cherish you always."

Bella take back a teary breath.

"You're such a ham…" She teases in a whisper.

"I like ham..."  
He points to one of the caterers.

"Can we get ham?"

"Tony…" Bella hisses.

Happy nudges him.

"Right we're in the middle of something." Tony utters.

"You were saying…"

Bella smiles and a lump formed in her throat.

"I'm not even sure what to say." She sighs as she starts to tear up and she quickly wipes them away.

"I've never met anyone like you Tony. You're one of the most courageous and honorable people I've never met. You've proved over and over that you got a huge heart behind that tough exterior of yours. You've helped me overcome so much and opened me up to a whole new world and different point of view. You too are my best friend, partner, and lover. I will be there in sickness and in health. I will honor and cherish you. And I will always remain faithful. Unless… Iron Man calls then you're shit out of luck."

Everyone dies in laughter. Tony smirks and shakes his head.

"The bastard…" He utters as if truly disappointed.

Darcy hands Bella Tony's ring and Happy hands Tony Bella's. Once again they lock eyes.

"Do you Anthony Edward Stark take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
Tony places the ring on her finger.

"I do."

"And do you Isabella Marie Swan take Anthony Edward Stark to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Thank god…" Tony whispered as she placed the ring on.

The pastor then looks onto the guests.  
"Is there anyone here that believes there is reason why these two should not be wed?!"

"Just get on with it!"

Bella looks to Emmett wide eyed as he was sitting with Esme and Fury. He winked and nodded upon her.

"Ok then."  
"I now represent to you Mr. and Mrs. Stark. And you sir may kiss the bride!"

Tony grabs hold of her. He then dips her back and kisses her. They continued to kiss as he brought her back up. Happy smiled and patted Tony on the back.

Bella jumped as the sound of fireworks started. Tony laughed.

"TONY!"

Fireworks were being set off throughout the sky.

"Only you…" She says reaching to her heart.

"You ok there?"

"Sure!"

He smiles and caresses her cheek.

"The fireworks were needed."  
"Were they now?"

She says watching the red, gold, silver, and blue colors scattering about the sky. He nods and wraps his arms around her waist.

"It's what I saw when I first kissed you."

"Ok … that was actually pretty good."

"True story."

He took her hand and was about to lead her to the wedding party. Steve however was holding up a hand and looking to the sky. Tony narrowed his eyes in wonder. Steve's eyes widened as he looked upon Tony and Bella.

"GET DOWN!"

Tony immediately brought Bella to the ground. The Avengers snapped back as three military choppers began shooting at the entire wedding party, Bella, and Tony. Tony rolled his body over Bella's as Steve quickly shoved a table their way so they could use it to take cover. Bruce Hulked out and the Avengers began to do their best to protect the wedding guest and take down the choppers.

Bella and Tony however were further away and closer to the destruction.

Bella screamed out as several men dropped down of one of the choppers. They grabbed her and Tony. Then stabbed them both with some sort of blue dart.

* * *

"Tony…" Bella softly called out as she came to.

Her head was swimming and her vision was blurry. Her heart raced as she couldn't see anything. Some sort of black cloth was covering her face. She tried moving but her hands were cuffed and chained to something. She swallowed back her throat was incredibly dry. Bella tried to come to a stand only to realize that her feet were bound as well.

"Tony…" She damn near whimpered praying to God he was alright.

"I'm here…" He answered throatily.

She took in a breath of relief.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah Bella honey, I'm ok. You?"

"Been better…" She says trying to stay brave, but she hadn't a clue what the fuck was going on.

"What's your predicament?"

"Can't see and I think my wrists and ankles are cuffed to something."

"Ditto."

Tony leans back trying to hear or feel whatever he could.

"Not quite the honeymoon I had in mind.

Bella half laughs but wanted to freak the fuck out.  
"Could be worse."

"Yeah? How's that Bella honey?"

"Could be dead."

"That's very true."

"Yeah, so, let's not do that."  
"I couldn't agree more."


	20. A New Dawn

_**Chapter 20**_

_**I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Read and then review. Thank you.**_

"Where are they?!" Clint shouts out as he and the other Avengers look around.

"Bell!" He calls out as they desperately look around for Tony and Bella.

Steve was making his way over, shaking his head.

"What?"

He sighs.  
"I believe they were taken. This was merely a distraction. They were here for Tony and Bella. Looks like they got what they came for."

"No!" Renee calls out over hearing this.

Clint pinched his eyes shut. Hulk angrily punched through a table. The Avengers however looked upon Happy Hogan and grimaced. He was on his knees trying to keep Agent Phil Coulson from bleeding out. They could hear the sirens from a distance making their way over.

"Hold on, Phil. I gotcha buddy." Happy encouraged.

Agent Coulson shook his head.

"I think we both know better." He uttered as he choked back on some blood.

"Come on now…"

"Just find them. You know damn well why they grabbed _HER_. If anything happens to_ her_… He'll…" Happy winced at Agent Coulson's hint.

"This was the very thing he feared."

Happy nods.

"I know… Believe me, I know."

Agent Coulson gritted his teeth as the pain coursed throughout his body. Happy applied more pressure upon his gut where he was shot. But he was bleeding out anyway and was losing far too much blood. Agent Coulson's eyes rolled back and that was it. Just like that Agent Phil Coulson was gone… Happy gritted his teeth and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. Agent Coulson wasn't the only casualty. Steve shut his eyes for a moment as he hunkered down and checked for a pulse. He took in a breath and shut his eyes. Colonel James Rhodes had also been fatality shot. Other unknowns were also deceased. Steve figured they worked for the industry. He turned to hear a whimpering sound as Fury was making orders in the background.

"No…" Steve rushed over and lifted a table off her.

"Angie…" Steve whispered and hurriedly scooped her up.

She'd been shot in the shoulder. He quickly took off his jacket and applied it to her wound.

"Helps arriving."

What no one had known, Steve had developed a bit of a crush on Angela Webber. He only wished she live closer so he could properly date her. One of the ambulances finally arrived and Steve carefully rushed her over.

"Please, don't leave me…" She pleaded and clung onto his arm.

He looked around to the others.  
"Go on. We got this…" Clint insisted.

Steve nods and gets on the ambulance with Angela. Steve's emotions however were skyrocketing. He couldn't fathom that Agent Phil Coulson and Colonel James Rhodes were dead.  
"Just promise me you won't leave me."

He took her hand and kissed it. Without Bella there Angela had no one else. She didn't know Darcy and Jane well enough to feel comfortable. The only friend of Bella's she knew enough to trust was the Captain.  
"I promise, I'm not going anywhere."

She was frightened out of her mind. They loaded her up and Steve hopped onto the ambulance as well. The others stayed behind and continued to help. Clint tried his best to console his stepmother and Phil, but he himself could barely keep it together.

Emmett thoroughly checked Darcy over no matter how much she insisted that she was ok. Emmett and Esme did their best to help Colonel Fury and the Avengers with whatever they could. Once they were done cleaning up and helping those that were injured, Colonel Fury looked upon the Avengers.  
"Everyone's to report to headquarters at once! Nobody sleeps until we find the son of bitches responsible and I mean NO ONE!"

* * *

Tony and Bella freeze as they hear the sound of a door opening. Footsteps sounded against the metal flooring. Tony could hear them undoing Bella's cuffs.

"Get up!" They shouted and roughly forced her up.

Tony's teeth were gritted beneath the black cloth they had over his face.  
"Put her in the gray room! Do nothing, until I get there."

"Yes, sir."

He too was released from the cuffs. He rubbed his sore wrists as he felt a gun digging into his back. His one and only concern was Bella. Tony literally felt a fire igniting within him. HE WAS PISSED THE FUCK OFF! Tony was lead into another room and forced into a chair. Where they eventually lifted the black cloth, Tony grimaced at the sight before him.

Bella was alone in a room right across from him; a sound proof one at that. She still had her wedding dress on. She was looking around for a way out. But there were merely four walls and a metal door, nothing else within the room.

"Beautiful bride, you have there; little young for my taste, nevertheless, beautiful."

Tony narrows his eyes and turns towards the familiar voice. He shakes his head in utter disbelief.

"Director Pierce?"

He makes a tsking sound with his lips and walks up to the glass that displayed Tony's newly wedded wife. He leans against it with his forearm and tilts his head about watching Bella. She was running her fingers through her hair and continued to look around the room she was in.

"As I'm sure you already know, she cannot see or hear us. And no matter how hard she tries she cannot escape. She's nothing more than a rat caught in a trap."

"Does the Colonel know about this?"

Pierce smiles.

"Oh he's about to have a very rude awakening once he returns to headquarters. Things have somewhat changed… Let's just put it this way. S.H.I.E.L.D no longer exists. In fact in all honesty, it never truly existed."

Tony took note of the other 5 men in the room with guns aimed directly upon him. His room had a bit more going to it. There was some high end technology about the room (much like what he used at home or the industry), he could tell it had Hammer written all over it; it was by far more spacious. The only thing the room lacked was contact with the outside world. This technology was merely for working purposes. All the more reason he wondered just what the hell they were up to. They even had a cot, some clothes for Tony to change into, he also had a bathroom with a toilet, sink, and shower.

"Are we talking metaphorically? Because I'm pretty sure you're dead wrong!"

Pierce makes his way over. He loosens his tie a bit and hunkers down to get eye level with Tony.

"Everything you ever thought you knew about S.H.I.E.L.D, in fact most things about your own life, are pretty much nothing more than lies. You see Mr. Stark what we have here is a new dawn. It's time we come out from the shadows. After all, we've been tugging at the strings all these years and little by little we've managed to make those strings shorter and shorter. So short, that we've begin to realize it's time to seize the moment now that it's in our grasp. And that's exactly what we've done. As of now anything that is property of S.H.I.E.L.D or Stark Industries has become…" He waves upon the door as it opens.

Justin Hammer entered with a genuine beam to his face.

"Ours… Mr. Stark, I'd like to introduce to you to the new vision. One in which you no longer exist to the public eye. Now do not be alarmed. Are we going to kill you? Not by any means. You're far too valuable. Your work will still be very much appreciated. However, things are about to take a rather interesting spin. You see not only do we have HYDRA, but together we own a good 15 percent of Stark industries." He waves another person inside. It was the woman he'd fired for slandering Bella. The very one, that had worked for his father for so long. With her nonetheless were three more of his employees. Only, they were never his, they belonged to Hammer Industries all along. This entire time, it wasn't just Colonel Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D being played, but Tony Stark and Stark Industries.

"Recognize anyone?" Pierce inquires with a smirk.

"Yep, four future corpses!" Tony remarks.

Pierce has a good laugh at this.

"Hmmm..."  
"So you've managed to set up the perfect game of espionage! Though, I always was a bigger fan of the game CLUE! I mean not only should you each get one… But I always was the one to get all giddy when I discovered I was the murderer!"

"Still making jokes Mr. Stark. It's good to see you still carry your sense of humor. Considering the dire situation."

"Am I?" Tony utters darkly with his eyes locked onto Justin Hammer's.  
"Where's the double dipper?"

"That's none of your concern, Stark. In fact everything about Ms. Potts, Hammer, and now Stark Industries is no longer your concern. I'll be taking over from here."  
Tony has a good laugh at this.

"You honestly think my "Faithful" employees are going to let you just waltz right on in and take the industry right out from under our noses?"

"As far as they know these two are still very much legit!" Hammer points to the two men.

"That and they own a good percent of the company as well. You see Stark… it's all just one big monopoly. Just how long do you assume the industry will last this time round? Do you not remember how things went when you were off in Afghanistan? Without someone like Ms. Potts or Obadiah even, just how do you think things will go? From here?" Hammer nods towards Bella.

"And it seems she's a bit preoccupied at the moment. I do believe you downgraded when you traded models. You might've got the younger model, but I got the wits. I highly doubt your little peach over there has half the intellect Ms. Potts has."

"That's obviously debatable. So let's get to the point. Tell me what it is you want."

Pierce takes a rolled up blueprint from his jacket. He hands it to Tony. Tony unrolls it and looks upon it. He then lifts his eyes towards his wife.

"It almost looks like a toaster! But it's not a toaster now is it?" Tony scoffs rolling his eyes knowing damn well what it was just by the chemical alone.

"Let me guess. You want me to make a weapon of mass destruction?"

"A? No, no Mr. Stark, think bigger. Several… each in this very design."

"I'm not lifting a finger until you release my wife, first. She will have no part in this!"

"Ummm, no can do. Why do you think we waited for this very moment? You think it was coincidence that you were able to finish your vows before we dropped in and took matters into our own hands? I figured you might need some extra convincing. You know, just a little nudge in the right direction. If nothing else, think of her as your muse!"

Pierce nods towards a couple of his men. They activate something within the room Bella was in.  
"NO!" Tony shouts as Bella shrieks out.

She starts hopping around the room trying to avoid being shocked. They start laughing as they continue to taunt Bella every time she moves.

Tony hops to his feet and grabs Pierce. He socks him across the face and his men grab Tony and slam him back into the chair.

"YOU HAVEN'T ANY IDEA THE WAR YOU JUST STARTED! YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" Tony shouts.

Pierce nods as they hold Tony down. He makes his way over and places a set of brass knuckles on. He runs his hand along his jaw, just before he punches the living hell out of Tony. He then yanks Tony up by the roots of his hair and forces him back up. He brings his face right up to the glass and shoves his face against it.

"That's not even HALF the voltage. That was just for fun! DO NOT TEST ME, MR. STARK! For every time you step out of line. SHE WILL PAY THE PRICE AND YOU WILL WATCH! DO WE HAVE AN UNDERSTANDING?!"  
Tony grits his teeth as Bella fell to the floor and covered her face.

"DO WE?!" Pierce demands motioning for them to give her another hit.

"STOP! JUST STOP! It's crystal clear, so there's no need for that!"

"That's great news, Mr. Stark. Oh and by the way. You're going to love the view…"

More men enter the room and start bringing in everything Tony needs in order to get the job done.

"This is where you will be working, that way every time your eyes need a little break. Well there you go… She's as pretty as a picture! Very lucky man you are! Just keep that in mind when you're putting these together! Feel free to use whatever you need. The password is HYDRA ALPHA AND OMEGA only in numerical form. I'm sure you'll figure it out. Don't bother trying to call for help. It's not that advanced. The system you will be using is merely for innovation purposes only." Pierce declares as he and Justin Hammer exit the room.

They leave three agents in the room with Tony.

Tony pinches his eyes shut. He promptly moves his hand and opens his eyes as he hears Bella. She was beating on the walls with her fists, demanding to know where he was. He takes in a breath.

"I'm right here, Bella honey." He whispers in misery.

Tony reluctantly begins to set everything up. He tapes the blue print onto one of the tables they gave him to work on. He lifts his eyes towards Bella once more. She was leaning against the wall with her eyes shut. He nodded at this and began tinkering.

* * *

Tony jumped and looked back towards the room Bella was in. He raised his brows as Bella had one of the agents pinned up against the wall. Somehow she'd managed to disarm him. She now had his gun in her hand and to his head.

"Where the fuck is my HUSBAND!"

The guy didn't answer. One of the agents that were watching over Tony rushed out of the room. The other stayed behind and kept their guns aimed at Tony. Bella banged the guy's head against the wall again.

"TONY STARK, TAKE ME TO HIM! NOW! OR I SWEAR TO GOD, I'LL PAINT THIS WALL WITH YOUR BRAINS!"

Tony smirked a bit with pride. That smirk however soon faded. The other agent swooped in and knocked Bella in the back of the head with his gun. She fell back instantly and the agent braced her against his body. He laid her about the ground. Tony took the entire table and everything he'd been working on and tossed it across the room at the other two agents.

One of the agents that were in the room with Bella entered the room Tony threw a metal disc like thing at him and hit him right in the throat. The agent hit the ground and his gun dropped to the floor. Tony went to dash out of the room only to have more men enter, stopping him.

* * *

A few hours had passed. Tony had reset everything and was working diligently yet as quickly as possible. Not only that, but as he continued to work he tried to come up with some sort of plan. A breath of relief came over him as he lifted his eyes once more towards the room. Bella had finally come to and she was once again trying to find a way out. Tony could see the desperation in her eyes. She was tapping her knuckles along the walls and pressing her ear against them.

Tony tilted his head a bit in wonder. Bella stepped into the middle of the room. She began to unzip her dress. He heard the agents behind him snickering. Bella took off her wedding dress.

"Damn…" Tony heard one of the agents remark.

Bella was in this little white lingerie number something she'd intended to be a surprise for Tony during their honeymoon. It got his attention alright, but unfortunately the agents behind him as well. She had on white knee high stockings and a lacey white bridal teddy. Bella began to use everything she had to rip her wedding dress apart. He could see the wheels moving in that head of hers. She was up to something he just wasn't sure what. He found himself truly disappointed he didn't get to enjoy that sexy little number she was wearing.

Tony sighed to himself and got back to work. He looked upon her off and on as she continued to tear her dress apart.

Hours continued to go by. Tony continued on the project before him. Bella continued to work on whatever she was using her dress as it was the only object about the room. The agents were too busy gawking at her body to notice much else.

Little was Tony or the agents aware that when Bella hunkered down into a corner; she had her own craft going. They couldn't see the lower half of her body past her knees when she stood up. When she sat down they could barely make out her head. If she were to lie down they couldn't see her at all. There were no camera's about the area they had Bella. They had her underestimated big time. The only cameras and true security was around Tony.

"Guess the show's over." Tony heard one of the agent's complain as they could only see her face now.

"Too bad."  
"Eh, she's got a nice little body. Hey Stark, maybe you should invest in getting your wife some bigger jugs."

"Yeah, while they're at it they can rid of that scar on her face. That's not to say I wouldn't fuck the living hell out of her if I had the chance. She's still hot, just needs some tuning up, that's all."

Tony keeps working but utters behind gritted teeth menacingly.  
"I'm going to fucking kill you."

They start laughing.

"And just how are you going to manage that without your suit? You're nothing without it and we all know that, even your precious fans. Even they know you're a piece of shit without it!"

"I bet the little tramp in there thinks the same. Why else would she be taking off her dress?"

"Right?" The other states behind laughter.

Tony shut his eyes as anger coursed throughout his entire body and fired at his core. Another hour passes by when Hammer enters the room with a tray of food in hand. He sets it down at one of the free tables beside Tony.

"Take a break. Eat."

Tony looks towards his wife again she looked to be sleeping.

"Has she eaten or had anything to drink since we've been here?"

Tony figured they'd been here for about two days total now. Not once had he seen them give her anything to eat or drink.

"Just eat, Stark."

"Not happening." He mutters and goes back to work.

Pierce enters the room with some other agents.

"That's not really an option Stark. It's more of a demand. We need you at your fullest potential."

"When my wife eats, I'll eat."

"Don't be a fool Stark. You can stop now. She can't hear or see you remember? There's no need to continue this heroic behavior. So eat and to your heart's content. It's not like she'll ever know." Pierce scoffs.

Hammer peeks inside seeing how she was asleep and in her sexy lingerie. He nods and looks to Tony with a smirk.

"Not bad Stark. Maybe when I'm done with Ms. Potts; I'll have a go at her as well." Hammer remarks.

Pierce rolls his eyes.

"I wasn't aware you liked left overs." Pierce retorts and Hammer ignores his comment and continued to observe Bella while she slept.

"Oh, I'm sure I could swoon her… I imagine she too comes at a price. They all do. Ms. Potts most certainly did. Before long, I had her down on her knees BEGGING. I wouldn't mind seeing this one grovel as well."

"Aren't you and Ms. Potts engaged now?" Pierce bitterly questions.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her. Once Mrs. Stark sees Tony for the man he really is. She too will be ready to call it quits and looking for a real one. One that's not afraid to get his hands dirty. Outside that iron suit of yours anyhow... Tell me Stark, do you still suffer from OCD?"

"Do you still suffer from penis envy?"

Pierce and the other agents had a good laugh at this. Hammer says nothing he grabs a roll off of Tony's tray. He makes his way over and props himself up on the area Tony was working. He shoves whatever Tony was currently working on to the side. Hammer holds a gun to Tony's chin.

He roughly forces Tony's mouth open. Hammer forces the roll into Tony's mouth. He pushes up his black glasses.

"Now be a good Stark… and swallow!"

From there he starts force feeding Tony. Tony knew he had no choice he ate knowing every man in that room had a gun on him. He also didn't want to take the risk of them electrocuting his wife again. He knew one thing for sure. He'd make certain Justin Hammer suffered the most. Once Hammer was done he rose and adjusted his suit and fixed his tie. He looked back towards the room Bella was in. He cut Tony this certain smirk. He hands Pierce his gun and heads out of the room. Within a couple minutes, they all look up to see Justin Hammer entering the room Bella was in.

Tony immediately shot up from his chair. The agents grabbed him and slammed him back against the wall.

"GET HIM AWAY FROM MY FUCKING WIFE!"

"That's just it, I believe that's what he's hoping for." Pierce scoffs and whilst sticking a piece of gum in his mouth.  
He began to chew and leaned against the window. He curiously watched as Hammer made his way over to Bella. He hunkered down and caressed her cheek. Tony growled under his breath. Bella's eyes shot open. She looked upon him confused at first.

"Justin Hammer?" She inquired looking lost.

"How you feeling, sweetheart?"

She cut him a look that was crossed between go to hell and what's going on. Hammer took her hand and helped Bella to her feet.

"What is this? Where are we?"

She looked around to notice it was just the two of them.

"I'm here to help you."  
"You?" Bella half laughs.

He sighs.

"That's right. You see… I can get you out of this little debacle."

"A debacle in which I'm sure you play a major part in."  
He shrugs.

"I never meant for you to get involved, Ms. Swan."  
"That's Mrs. Stark!"

Tony smirked on this.

"Hmmm, well yes. All the more reason you're in this situation. Becoming a Stark? Not the wisest of decisions." He takes her hand and twirls her about.

Tony gritted his teeth as Hammer was running his hand along Bella's ass. Bella promptly slapped his hand away. Hammer laughed but broke into a sigh and stepped away from her.

"I apologize. That was very disrespectful of me. I must admit however. Mr. Stark seems to have impeccable taste in women. I suppose that's the one thing we have in common. We like strong, brilliant, and drop dead gorgeous women. And you… So young… and a fighter… I must admit, I was quite impressed in how you handled Ms. Potts."

"Is there a point this? Or do you just love to hear yourself talk, Mr. Hammer?"

He smiles and points upon her.

"I'm merely curious, Ms. Swan."  
"STARK!" She snaps.

He shrugs dismissively.

"You're obviously a woman that is smitten by a man with power, ambition, and well money. What would you say if I told you I could get you out of here right now?"  
"Oh really?" She mocks.  
He nods with full assurance.

"I could have you not only staying but owning one of the finest manors there is in California, but owning the vehicle of your choice. You could become much more than some lowly assistant. By the way… doesn't that just get under your skin? You know how your loving husband was so quick to offer CEO to Ms. Potts when they were dating? How he pretty much entrusted her to EVERY aspect of his life. Yet, you're his wife now and he's yet to promote you. You're still just some coffee making, errand running, and young piece of ass. That's required to run around in highly uncomfortable high heels. I doubt seriously he's given you a raise since you started. I mean, why would he need to? After all, you're living under his roof, sleeping together, and you're now his wife. Can't you see? There is no future for you at Stark Industries. Think about it? Say 15 years from now. Do you still want to be nothing more than an assistant that's choking back on some cock every once in a while to appease whatever fantasies he maybe having? And what's not to say that by then you will become too old for him. After all, it's certainly clear he's fairly attracted to young women such as yourself. You're only going to get older and so will he. Let's see in 15 years you will be 35ish? Stark will be 53… right? After having 15 years he's sure to have wandering eyes. You know the saying, a man is only as faithful as his options.

What happens when you find yourself home alone night after night. You no longer work for the industry because he claims you're better off taking care of the house. I highly doubt there are children. No, not Stark he's too self-involved for such things. No, you will be all alone in a big house with nothing, but time on your hands. Day by day, he slowly but surely starts to push you out of his life. Before you know it, you're finding him in bed with some barely legal woman. Who's ironically, his new assistant. You're nothing more than old news. And let's face it, he's Tony Stark aka Iron Man. He will always be loved. You will be nothing more than an afterthought. You will always stand in the shadows when it comes to Stark. Because we both know his ego is what's most important. If you even dare to shove him out of the spotlight. That's it… you're done in that mind of his. No one's going to outdo Stark. Believe me sweetheart. I've been there I of all people should know.

Now, I know what you're thinking. You look at me and Ms. Potts and think we're the bad guys. We're the ones that turned on poor Mr. Stark. When that couldn't be further from the truth! HE TURNED HIS BACK ON US! What makes you think you won't become Ms. Potts one day? That you won't be the one with the broken heart because you find out just how easy you were to replace." He sighs and makes this heartbroken face and pinches his eyes shut.

"I must confess something and this is something I've never told another living soul. But I'm dying to get it off my chest. That day in the restaurant, when you handed Ms. Potts her ass; I found myself to be on your side. Hell, I wanted you to beat her to a pulp. Then I realized. What does that say about me? How could I have such thoughts about my own fiancé? That's right we're to be married in the fall. But you see… My heart is broken. I'm confused. Because as much as I love her. I know deep down her heart will always belong to Tony Stark. I am nothing more than an afterthought. Just as you too will become to Mr. Stark one day. You will find yourself completely alone in this marriage. I can assure you. Even if he were to never have an affair. He's just so engrossed into his work and Iron Man, the Avengers even. That you my dear… You don't stand a chance!"

Bella looks upon him as if bored out of her mind. She leaned against the wall with her arms folded about her chest.

"So, what do you say?" He offers a hand.

"Come with me. I've so much more to offer. You could be in a luxury filled tub with rose petals, a glass of red wine in your hand, a stomach filled with some of the best dining California has to offer. And for once Ms. Swan, you could finally mean something. No longer would you have to stand in the shadows. You could become Hammer Industries newest CFO! I'd top whatever Stark's offering you. Let's say by 10 percent! I could have you a five year contract, that lets you know you're settled. You'd finally be free to step out of the shadows. To become your own woman! Hell, name your price. I mean it, any price at all! Add CFO to that! A car! A manor! A chance to bump Ms. Potts off to the side and take her place as CEO! Everything is right here! WITHIN YOUR GRASP! I'm standing here today offering you a way out! I'm offering you a life, Ms. Swan. An honest to God blissful and far more meaningful life!"

"Any price?"

He nods with a hint of a smile. She takes his hand and he twirls her around once more scoping her out even more thoroughly than before.

"What if I want you to fire Ms. Potts and give me the CEO position? What if I want _your_ house?! _Your_ car?"

She backs him up against the wall as she ran a hand along his chest. Tony tried not to laugh. He already saw it coming. He knew how his wife fucking worked. Hammer was in for one hell of an eye opener. He should have taken his gun with him. But they had his wife underrated big time. She wasn't near as fragile as she seemed.

Justin Hammer shut his eyes with sensitivity for a moment. Bella had him pinned up against the wall.

"What if, I want it all?"  
He smiles.

"Then I'd have to say, you're a woman after my own heart. You want Potts fired? DONE! You want CEO? DONE! You want to live with me at my mansion split the ownership right down the middle, along with my car?! Done! There's only one condition."

"And that would be?"

His breathing got even heavier than it was already. He looked towards the glass egotistically as he leaned into Bella's ear. He knew Stark was able to hear and see everything that was taking place.  
"You pleasure me Ms. Swan and you can have whatever the fuck you want. Give me what I want and the world is within your grasp. You can't even imagine the power that lies within your fingertips. Just give me whatever I want, in return and we'll have the perfect mutual understanding."  
She nods and continues to run a hand along his chest.

"Why don't you drop your pants…?" She says ultra-seductively.

Hammer pops a pathetic four inch boner at this and eagerly undoes his pants. He kisses along her neck as he does. Pierce and the other agents looked to Stark wide eyed. Stark nevertheless had a massive grin on his face that confused them all.

"Spread your legs…"

He nods and spreads them a little.

"Wider Justin…"

His legs spread a bit more. She leans into his ear.

"Now, I want you to bend over, and kiss your own ass." Bella cold cocks him.

"BITCH! And for the millionth time, it's MRS. STARK!"

She forces him up by the roots of his hair. She knocks his head upon against the wall, knees him in the groin, and backhands him.

"Aren't you going to stop her?" One of the agents asked Pierce.

He pressed his lips together and held up a hand as a couple of the agents were about to make their way in there.  
"Let's just give him a little longer. You know, see if he can eventually get the upperhand."

They all grimace, even Tony, as she started to kick the living shit out of him once he was down and grabbing his balls. Pierce sighs.

"Go on… save the idiot."

They nod and take off.

* * *

_**(Two days later…)**_

Tony shook his head as Bella looked frailer today. She was showing signs of dehydration. She could barely walk without seeming loopy. It didn't help that they'd shocked her, a total of 4 times since they've been here, each one worse than the other. All the more reason, Tony was working faster than ever and became even more desperate to come up with some sort of plan.

They literally treated his wife as though a caged animal. They never once gave her food or water. If she had to go to the bathroom she had a fucking audience. They gave her two minutes to do what she needed and then they'd be literally tossing her back into the room.

They treated Tony differently only in the aspect that they needed him. They knew he couldn't function if he was dehydrated or hungry. He got six hours of sleep each night. Not that he could really sleep. He usually spent that time pacing the room and checking on his wife. But he couldn't say or do anything about it, if he did they punished her even more than they did already. Still, Bella continued to do something with the strips with her dress, but no one ever thought to truly take notice. The only one to suspect anything was Tony. The others thought she was merely losing her mind. Meanwhile, Tony had a few tricks up his sleeve as well. He had to work cautiously however, knowing he was constantly being watched not only by the three agents. They always kept in the room with him, but the security cameras within the room as well. There was one to the corner across from him and one behind him.

As he worked on the project they wanted him to work on. He discreetly was working on his own as well. Only he kept it in the same designs that were on the blue print. He wanted them to think it was part of the weapon they wanted him to build. Naturally, the first thing they had him working on was an arc reactor. It seemed everyone couldn't wait to get their hands on his designs. There was no originality anymore.

He'd just finished another one of his personal designs. He set it aside with the other parts to the weapon. So far, he'd pulled off three of his own hidden designs made to look as though part of the weapon. Tony knew he had to be extremely careful not to get caught. Hammer knew his stuff and if he came in here and decided to check up on Tony's inventions, Tony would be up shit creek. This design however, could wipe out the entire state of California and possibly surrounding states as well. And to think they wanted several of these built. He wondered what their intentions were. Whatever it maybe, it was certainly up to no good. He wouldn't doubt that they had plans to sell it to a country overseas. It'd end up being another situation like Afghanistan and Obadiah all over again. He began to fear for his wife's life even more so as the days continued to pass. He knew this was a project that would take him at least another week to finish. If they kept starving and dehydrating her. He knew she wouldn't last more than a couple more days if that.

Tony lifted his eye hearing the door open to the room they had Bella in. The guy looked to be panicking. He rushed over and squatted down. Tony couldn't see his wife, neither could the other agents. Tony continued to watch with slight anxiety, wondering what the hell was going on. Before long, he had his answer. His wife shot up with the agent in her hold. He smiled seeing what his wife had been up to. She'd used the left over strips to her dress to braid together, making a rope. A rope in which she had pretended to commit suicide with. Tony saw how it was still wrapped around her neck. The rest of it, she now had wrapped around the agent's neck. She quickly knocked his gun out of his hand as she slammed his wrist up against the wall. She kicked the weapon out of his reach. Tony's eyes widened as his wife was choking the agent, with the handmade "bridal" rope. She gritted her teeth and tightened her hold. The guy's face was turning blue as she slammed it against the window. The agents that were in the room with Tony were about to rush out of the room and help the other agent. Tony however reached out and grabbed the weapon he'd prepared. Just as they got to the door he clicked on the tube looking weapon with the knife like tip.

Tony hurled it towards them with everything he had. It struck the wall they were beside and it sent out a significant electrical charge. The three of them dropped their guns as they dropped to their knees in pain. Tony began to pocket whatever he could think of. He rushed over once the tube was done doing its job. He yanked his newest invention out of the wall and sent it towards the walls with the cameras. It sent out an electrical current disturbing the feed and knocking out the power. Once again, as it finished he jerked it out of the wall and dashed out of the room. He began to look for a way to the room they had his wife in, only to see her off to a distance. He hadn't much time to react. Just as he witnessed her laying out one of the agents he was throwing down a smoke bomb he'd made to deter from five other's coming his way. Tony took off running and slide as if to home base towards the area he saw his wife. Tony swiftly placed on the wristlet his more difficult invention. This one was by far one of his more dangerous creations. Just wearing it could end Tony's very existence. If he got shot or if the wristlet took any sort of hit whatsoever he'd merely be blown to smithereens. The chemical was from the weapon they had him creating. It was not only was it extremely corrosive as to why he had to work fast. But it was highly flammable. He was going to be using the chemical as a projectile in order to get him and Bella out of here. He soon had his first test.  
Tony bent his hand back and at this the neon blue chemical shot out and hit one of the agents that were coming for him right in the forehead. The man instantly hit the floor and screamed in agony as the chemical reacted like an acid and began to eat away at his flesh, skull, and eventually his brain. All the more reason Tony knew he couldn't take his new toy lightly.

Meanwhile, Bella had managed to steal one of the agent's guns. She took a couple out with headshots as well. Unfortunately, she ended up getting the gun shot out of her hand. The agent responsible grabbed Bella by the hair and knocked her up against the hallway wall. From the looks of the place Tony figured this was some sort of old military base, a massive one at that. Tony fired the last bit of the chemical he had left at the guy it hit him right in the back of the neck. Tony grimaced as it began to oxidize and the guy fell back gasping for a breath.  
"Tony!" Bella shouted as a man came up behind him. She'd tried shooting him but was out of bullets.

Tony quickly took the electric tube he'd made and jammed it into the guy's stomach. Only it malfunctioned and wouldn't go off. Tony desperately began beating on the guy in order to avoid being shot. Bella covered her mouth in downright shock as Tony finished the guy off by snapping his neck.

Alarms began to go off and security lights were now flashing about the foyer. Tony looked to his hands then to his wife as if in a state shock himself. He noticed more agents were coming around the corner and heading straight towards his wife. He hurriedly grabbed her hand and they took off he threw down the only smoke bomb he had left. Tony then scooped up his wife and jumped through a glass window. It shattered as they hit he didn't break and kept running. Bella gasped out as they were being shot at from the rooftop of the building they'd just escaped. Tony hurriedly pushed her up against a wall as they took cover. He had his body pressed up against hers and he covered her mouth with his hand as he looked around.

Bella screamed into the palm of his hand as bullet hit the wall she was against and it barely missed her head. In fact it made her ear ring and become numb. Tony grabbed ahold of her and he dropped to the ground. He braced her body against his in order to keep it from hitting full force. He then rolled around as they dodged more bullets. From a distance, Tony saw a metal gate it wasn't the gate that had his attention. It was the sewer lid directly beneath it.

"Keep down and crawl towards that gate."

"But…"  
"Just go, Bella honey."

She nods and started to inch that direction. She once again gasps out as another bullet hits just before her. The director aka Pierce ran out furiously and scolded his agents as they were firing at the Starks.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? I DON'T WANT THEM DEAD YOU MAROONS! I NEED THEM! ESPECIALLY _HIM! _Now get your asses down there and STOP THEM!"

Tony overheard this and came to his feet. He yet again, took Bella's hand he rapidly lifted the lid to the sewer once they got to the gate. To Bella's surprise, he grabbed ahold of her once more and leaped inside. He grasped the metal ladder and had Bella grab ahold of it as he held on to it one handed. He reached up with the other hand and pulled the lid back over.

"Hold on." He whispered as he carefully positioned himself.

They were now surrounded in complete darkness. He wrapped an arm around her waist as he carefully began their way down the ladder. He didn't want to take the chance of her falling. He could hear the agents up above making their way over. Tony took that brave step and whispered.

"Let go. We gotta drop down from here."  
She let go and Tony hopped down. They both grimace hearing the sloshing sound after they landed.

"Is that?" Bella whispers.

"I'm afraid so."

She covered her mouth in disgust.

"I was hoping we'd land on the platform avoiding the sewage." He explains as they begin to hurriedly feel their way around.

They made their way out of the actual sewage and to the walling of the sewer. Before long they heard the lid lift and flashlights were shining through the area.

"We could use that to our advantage actually." Tony softly declared, as if in thought.

"Follow my lead and whatever you do; do not let go. Believe me, you do not want to end up lost in one of these things."  
"I'll take your word for it." She said and shut her eyes for a moment.

"You alright?"

She nodded and forced her eyes open as a light shined their direction. Tony hurriedly got them out of viewpoint. He nodded towards another area hintingly and they began to make their way across. Tony was taking advantage of the agent's flashlights so he and Bella could attempt an escape. Yet at the same time, trying to keep from getting caught. After a while of keeping this up and managing to keep out of view, they came across another area. Tony narrowed his eyes and listened as he heard what sounded to be some sort of waterfall a sewer junction even. He knew that would be their best means of escape. He began to hastily lead Bella the direction the running water was coming from. While at the same time, they tried their hardest to remain quiet.

Bella nodded once she realized where Tony was leading her. She saw the pipe that lead to their way out. It wasn't until they made their way to the very end and looked out that they realized just how much of a drop they had. They both looked to one another wide eyed. They hadn't much time to think about their options. The agents were soon to have them blocked in. It was either face the agents or take the potential deathly plunge. They had a good 15 feet of a drop and neither had a clue just how deep the water they would be landing in was.

"You ready?"

Bella swallowed back nervously, but nodded. Tony took in a deep breath hearing the agents getting too close for comfort. In fact so close that their flashlights shined almost directly upon them. At this Tony instantly wrapped his arms around Bella and fell back. If nothing else he knew if he took the hit and it was too shallow. Bella at least would have a chance of survival and that's all he cared about.

He got a tighter hold as they were falling. Tony hit the water full on with his back. Bella screamed out under the water as they were being sucked beneath the surface even more through a powerful current. Tony tried desperately to swim up with her in his grasp. But couldn't the suction was too much. So he did the next best thing. He nodded towards her in silent understanding. Tony used his arms and legs to jolt Bella's entire body up towards the surface while he continued to be taken back by the current. It worked as Bella came up gasping for air. She looked around however in a panic. There was a waterfall coming up and she could see Tony's hand reaching out as he was swept away and right into the fall.

"NOOOOOOO!" Bella shrieked out. She desperately reached out trying to grasp at nearby branches.

"TONY!" She screamed out behind tears.

After missing the first couple of attempts she managed to take hold of one. She clung on for dear life as the current continued to try and take her as well. She climbed out using the branch she lucked out as it managed to snap just before making her way out. Bella took off as quickly as possible toward the area the fall was leading. Her heart was racing and full on fear set in. Bella ran as fast as she could, hopping over branches, rocks, and whatever else she came across.

"TONY!" She screamed out once again as she finally came to the area in which Tony was swept away.

"TONY!" She screeched so loudly her throat became raw as the vibration of her vocals ripped through it.

The water here was shallower and there was no longer a current. But her husband was nowhere to be found. She hurriedly entered the water and began to look around. She swam beneath the surface looking for any sign of her husband. She came back up finding nothing yet. She screamed out for him once again. She froze though as he looked upon the land across from her. She squint her eyes and saw what looked to be a body. Her heart sank to the pit of her stomach. She swam as fast as she could that direction. Sure enough it was Tony. Bella hovered over him and rolled him over as he was face down into the mud at the shoreline.

"NO!" She shouted as she felt for a pulse and there was nothing.

Tony's lips were blue and his head had a good gash in the back of it. Bella immediately stared CPR.

"Don't you fucking dare TONY STARK! I FUCKING MEAN IT! YOU'RE NOT DYING ON ME! YOU HEAR ME!" She shouted between chest compressions.

Bella kept up the fight in reviving her husband.

"DAMMIT, TONY! YOU'RE NOT LEAVING ME! PLEASE! I NEED YOU!"

Her hands shook as she continued and tears streamed down her face.

"Please God… don't take him from me! I'm begging you! Please!"

She gritted her teeth continuing the fight. She switched between chest compressions and mouth to mouth. Still nothing… Bella frantically pulled at her hair and screamed out. Anger now coursed through her as she looked upon her husband.

"OH NO YOU DON'T! WE HAD A DEAL! REMEMBER?!"

Bella began to beat on his chest with her fists.

"WAKE…" (hit) "The…" (hit) "FUCK…" (hit) "UPPPP!" (Bigger hit)

Bella grabbed him by the collar and violently shook him. Her entire body shuddered, the weeping became overwhelming, she gasps for a breath, and she shoved him back down furiously.  
"GOD DAMN IT!" She shouted on top of her lungs and went to hit at his chest again.

A hand wrapped around one of her wrists. Her jaw dropped as he rolled over and began to cough and puke up the water that was within his lungs. After he's done he rolls back over.

"Bella honey, please stop beating on me."

She grabbed ahold of him and hugged the hell out of him.

"…easy…" He expressed sorely.


	21. Um Well That Happened!

_**Chapter 21**_

_**I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Read and then review. (Props to Bertie Bott on "the name". You'll see ;) I had to use it! So thank you! Lol) I'm currently working on Gamma Love should be ready to post tomorrow!**_

"Where are we going?" Bella whispers as she and Tony walked through out the wilderness.

"I'll answer that as soon as I find out where we are, Bella Honey."

Bella flinches as she steps on a sharp rock. She leans against a tree with one hand and starts to take off her white stockings.

"Hold up." She calls.

Tony turns back to see her taking them off. He makes his way over and helps her get them off. They were covered in stickers, leaves, and mud. She used his shoulders to balance as he lifted her other leg and unclipped the other stocking and took it off as well.

"For what it's worth… you looked stunning." He says as he comes back up, stuffing the stockings into his pockets so no one could track them.

She half laughs and shakes her head.

"Um, thanks…"

Tony caressed her cheek and nodded. He then takes off his shirt and wrings it out the best he can. He places it on her and straightens it out. They both freeze hearing the rustling of leaves not far from them. Tony takes her hand and hurriedly starts to find a hiding spot. He finds a tree with a bigger stalk to it. He presses his body up against hers protectively as the sound grows closer. He cautiously looked towards the area the sound was coming from. They both took in a breath of relief to see it was just a couple of hikers. Tony pressed his forehead against Bella's.

"We better get or we might not be so lucky next time." He hints.

There wasn't a doubt in his mind that they were being hunted. Bella nods in understanding as he takes her hand once again and starts walking. Tony was in attempts to find the nearest highway. They had to cover their tracks best they could. So he'd stop every once in a while and cover up whatever trail they were leaving.

It took them about an hour to come across a highway. He was hoping to see a sign, showing where they were, but saw nothing. He knew that meant they'd have to travel a bit more, but off the highway so they weren't seen. He turned towards Bella hearing her stomach growing. She hadn't eaten in five days now. But he did make certain she drank some water from the river they were in. He knew it was nowhere near enough, considering how long she'd gone without. That and they had to rush off, so she couldn't take her time getting what she needed. On the other hand, he was beat up all to hell after that fall. Tony knew there was no way they could travel for much longer. Bella's eyes were starting to bat as it was. The sun was soon to set and the temp was dropping. Not to mention Bella was barefoot. Tony would offer his shoes but knew they'd only fall right off her feet. Bella's feet were more slender and much smaller than his.

He scooped her up in thought and headed back into the wilderness. He kept by the road so he could check for a sign off and on.

"I can walk, Tony."

"Not such a good idea. Last thing we need is for you to lose one of your feet. There are far too many rocks, thorns, and branches. Besides, you're what 90lb, if that?"

She sighs.

"I'm 125."

"Doesn't feel like it. It's like carrying a feather."

"Funny…"

"You're the only woman I know that is offended by a man saying she's not heavy. Would you prefer it if I grunted and acted as if I could barely handle it? Or dropped you a few times?"

"You drop me and that's it, we're getting annulment."  
"I guess I better keep on my toes."

Bella leaned more against his chest as they continued about. Her head pounded and her throat was killing her. She was trying desperately not to fall asleep, but her body just couldn't take much more. It wasn't long after Tony looked down to see she'd fallen asleep. That was another reason he'd picked her up. She wasn't aware of just how loopy she was. Bella was staggering around like a drunk. He could clearly see the literal fight within her eyes, as she fought to keep up.

"That's about what I thought." He muttered under his breath coming across a sign that read _**Welcome to West Virginia, wild and wonderful**_.

"Long ways from home." He uttered in thought and began to think of a plan and place to take shelter for the night.

He knew they couldn't stay out in the weather. The temp continued to drop. He was already felt as though he was freezing, it didn't help his clothes were still wet. He knew at night during March? The weather would get below freezing. They were lucky in the sense that the temp at the moment was about 70. Otherwise, neither of them would have survived that little dive they took. Usually, around this time in West Virginia it was about 55 to 60 degrees. But it was cold enough to cause Bella to shiver in her sleep.

Tony narrowed his eyes as he saw what looked to be some sort of gate up ahead. The closer he came he began to see a cement sign above it. It showed the area to be some sort of abandoned mine. He looked around in thought. Tony carefully propped his wife up against a tree and began to think of a way to pry the gate open. He knew that would be their best bet for shelter from the weather. He had to act fast as the temp continued to drop and the sun was about to set. A breath of relief and surprise rather washed over him. He'd expected the gate to be locked, but it wasn't. It looked as if someone had already broken the lock awhile back. He figured it was some teenagers or something, considering he could already make out some graffiti from where he was. Tony made his way back over to Bella and shook her awake.

He hated to do that, but he couldn't very well carry her into where they were going, the gate itself they would have to damn near crawl through and go from there. Tony only hoped Bella wasn't claustrophobic. Bella blinked a few times as she came to.

"See that gate over there?"

She nods tiredly.

"I know it's small, but we gotta crawl through that. Think you can manage that?"

She nodded, but looked as though she'd pass out again. He cleared his throat.

"Follow me then. We need to hurry and get out of this weather."

He knew that in these mines it stayed a good 50 to 55 degrees. But that was by far better than being out in negative temperature which was about to hit once the sun was down. Through each other he knew they could survive and keep warm. Outside? That would be a different story entirely.

Tony shut and latched the gate as he followed Bella inside. Three things were about to really suck about this. Those three things were enough to make even Tony's skin crawl. One- it was a very confined area. There was no way either of them could stand, they'd have to remain in a crawling position. Two- they couldn't build a fire in here obviously. Three- it was about to be pitch black and they wouldn't be able to see anything, until morning. He didn't even want to consider what could be lurking about. Tony had hoped he'd have time to find Bella something to eat or another water source, but he couldn't risk it now. He'd end up getting them caught or worse killed. Right now, he had to focus on making sure they stayed warm as possible.

He got out of his wet clothes, only keeping his boxers on. He felt around for Bella and pulled her up against him. Bella had already fallen back asleep. He kissed her shoulder and wrapped himself around her the best that he could. Tony couldn't sleep though. No matter how exhausted he felt his mind was wandering.

Tony wondered what they'd be coming home to. HYDRA had clearly taken over S.H.I.E.L.D. He obviously had betrayers in his midst. Then he knew that there had to of been some casualties at their wedding. There was no way everyone survived that brutal attack. All of his worst fears were coming out to play. But there was nothing he could do at the moment, other than keep his wife alive at all cost. Tony and Bella had to hang low. They couldn't take the risk of getting caught. He hoped the agents believed they were dead. At the moment, it was under contract for Happy Hogan to run things while he was gone. Besides Bella, he was the only one Tony would ever trust. He only prayed Happy was alive. He'd hate to see what happened to the industry if not. But it wasn't even so much the industry. That man was damn near like his brother. He counted on Happy for a lot of things. That and he knew his wife and Happy had become really good friends. To the Starks he was family.

For now, they had to stay under wraps, which meant they couldn't call anyone, not that they had cell phones anyhow. He doubt there was a payphone conveniently nearby. They also needed time to recuperate, before even thinking about facing whatever awaited them back home. There was only one place in mind Tony could think of. One he knew where they'd be safe; where there was food, running water, and a few of his old projects. The problem? It was in Virginia, they were in West Virginia. So he had to come up with a plan on how to get there. They hadn't any money, way of transportation, clothes, he couldn't very well go to an ATM either…

* * *

_**(Currently…)**_

"Easy…" Steve said as he helped Angela into his apartment.

He sat her down on his couch. He then went and gathered a glass of water so she could take her pills. They'd just returned from the hospital. They released her today, but made it clear she was not to be left alone. She'd need some TLC for now and couldn't travel. Angela had lost more blood than they realized. In fact so much so she nearly died before they could even get her into the surgery room. Steve never gave up or left her side, just as he promised.

For the meantime, the other Avengers were hanging low as well. They kept in their civilian wear, even Thor. There were no signs of Tony or Bella Stark, but they were doing everything in their power to find them. While at the same time they were fighting to keep Colonel Fury, Agent Romanoff, and Barton alive. If it hadn't been for Bruce Banner/Hulk, they would have died the moment they walked onto S.H.I.E.L.D property. In fact that was the plan. They'd already taken out a good number of S.H.I.E.L.D operatives. They were ready to aim and fire the moment they crossed headquarters' grounds. They wouldn't even allow them inside. Bruce Hulked out destroying a few of the agents and their precious vehicles, along with part of the new HYDRA headquarters. While he covered them, they took off and went into hiding. No one knew where they were or where they went off to, not even the Avengers.

For now Phil and Renee Barton had also been placed under witness protection, until everything was sorted out. Captain Steve Rogers and Colonel Fury weren't taking any chances. It seemed HYDRA was out for blood and by blood anything that had to do with S.H.I.E.L.D and Stark Industries. In the meantime, there wasn't a single person or god for that matter, that wasn't concerned about the Starks and their whereabouts or safety. No one even knew where to begin.

Steve gave Angela her pills and glass of water. As he did this his cellphone sounded. He pecked Angela on the forehead, and then answered it.

"Yes?"

"We still on for one "last" gathering?" Dr. Banner hinted.

The Avengers had been making plans of their own. Only theirs was to be live and like Tony Stark aka Iron Man, they'd have to put on ONE HELL of a show.

"I'm thinking Central Park."

"10-4."

* * *

"Aw… do we have to go Emmy?"

Emmett chuckled as Darcy was trying to drag him back towards the island house.

"I'll make it up to you one day. But we really need to head back now. Esme will watch over them. Just keep in mind, not to say a word to anyone. Not even the Avengers. We can't take the risk."

"But Clint…" Darcy hints about Bella's brother.

He sighs.

"They know what they're doing. If Fury says not to tell a living soul, that's exactly what he means."

Darcy nods but looked downright gloomy. Something Emmett wasn't used to seeing on her.

"What is it?"

"It's been five days…" She hints.

Emmett nods and wraps his arm around her, before they get on the boat.

"If there's one thing I know about Bella, is that she's not easy to take down. She's not near as fragile as others assume. She's ok, they both are. We just have to have some faith in that."

* * *

"Thanks for coming." Steve said and stepped aside to allow Jane to enter.

There wasn't a chance in hell he was leaving Angela alone, but he feared it'd be too dangerous to bring her along tonight.

"Just make yourselves at home. Whatever you want to eat or drink, go for it. Here's my number incase either of you need anything. Please lock everything up once I leave."

Jane and Angela nod. Steve cuts Angela a certain look.  
"I'll be back before too long. I just have something's I need to take care of."

"We'll be fine." Jane says with an assuring smile.

Steve sighs. He hated leaving her alone like this, especially since he'd just brought her home from the hospital. But he had to do this. It was the only way to play ball with HYDRA which was something they desperately needed to do.

He nodded upon them once more before he left. Jane locked up as soon as he left. She took out her cellphone and placed it on his coffee table, so there was easy access, just in case.

"So… I guess it's time to get to know one another!" Jane says with a warm smile.

Angela smiled in return, but felt a bit on edge. She hardly knew Jane, but that wasn't her only issue. She too was beginning to fear the worst as to her friend's whereabouts. She already felt horrible about turning Bella's offer down about being one of the bridesmaids. It wasn't that she wasn't honored. In all honesty, Angela even coming to the wedding was a spur the moment decision. She thought she wouldn't be able to attend. But after hearing the disappointment in Bella's voice, she had to find a way to come after all.

* * *

Bella made a whimper like sound as she stretched out in her sleep. Her eyes flew open and her eyes widen as she felt something crawling along her leg. Forgetting where she was she immediately shot up to knock whatever it was off her. Bella hit her head in the process.

"What is it?" Tony said feeling around.

"Something's on my fucking leg."

"Left or right?"

"Right."

He felt around for her legs and began this sweeping motion trying to get off whatever it was. He cringed as he felt what was either a spider or a scorpion he couldn't tell which. Either way, it had him grabbing her immediately afterword and yank her back towards him.

Bella screamed out as she felt more crawling on her.

"Tony!"

He hurriedly began to back them back out of the area. And he kicked at the gate desperately. Tony got them out and they both began to wipe down their bodies. Neither of them could see whatever it was but were jumping about all the same.

"Holy… mother… fucking… shit!" Bella shouted as she backed up against a tree.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." He declares with a shudder.

The sun was coming up and he figured that's why the insects went nuts within the mine.  
"Were you bit?"

"NO JUST FLIPPING THE FUCK OUT!" She says swiping at fathom vermin now.

"Jesus!"

Tony sighs seeing the freaked out expression on her face. He too felt as if his entire body was crawling with insects now. They never could tell for sure what it was. However it was enough to make Tony leave his damn clothes inside. So here they were… Tony in a black pair of boxers, black shoes and Bella in her lingerie and Tony's white shirt. This was how they were going to travel? Tony wrinkled his nose in thought. He reached over checking on the goose bump that was forming on her head. He kissed it with overwhelming guilt.

"Bella honey, I'm about to do something you're really going to hate. But I promise whatever damage is caused from all this. I'll more than make up for when we return."  
"What are you going to do?"

He sighs.

"Get us some damn clothes, shoes, food, water, and a vehicle.

"How are you going to do that?"  
"That's what I meant by you're going to hate me. But drastic times call for drastic measures. I apologize ahead of time, but I need you to work with me on whatever I do next."

She takes in a breath and nods. Fog escaped their mouths with each breath they took.

"Let's hurry before my balls shrink up and die."

She nodded in agreement and Tony scooped her up once again. He wasn't about to chance her walking around barefoot, there were far too many thorns and by no means were they little.

"Tony?"  
"Yes, Bella honey?

"This is by far the worst honey moon ever. I just felt the need to put that out there."

He smirks.

"Dually noted."  
"I still love you though."

He has a good laugh at this.

"I hope so. I love you too."

He shut his eyes for a moment in damn near relief as they came up on a house. He only prayed no one was home. Tony saw a blue and black Harley parked outside. They cautiously looked around. The house thankfully was in the middle of nowhere. He put Bella down and had her wait from a distance. Tony decided to take a gamble and knock on the door first. He didn't want to take the chance of getting shot. There was no answer so he took it as a sign that no one was home. He gave Bella a thumbs up letting her know he was going in. She nodded and began to keep an eye out.

Tony began to search for some sort of hidden key, but no such luck. So he began to test each window. He was relieved to find the forth one slid open without an issue. When he climbed through, he saw why and chuckled to himself. It was the room of a teenage girl. There were boy band pictures everywhere such as One Direction, Justin Bieber, and things of that nature. He wrinkled his nose a bit and shrugged his shoulders. He quickly scanned through her clothes to see what she had. He grabbed a pair of shoes thinking they looked to be Bella's size. He grabbed a Justin Bieber shirt and blue jeans. He saw a pink gym bag in the girl's closet. He felt like a total ASSHOLE, stealing from a damn kid. One that had horrible taste in music and boys in general, but all the same a child.

"Dammit, I suppose I own you some concert tickets…" He groaned in misery as he grabbed the gym bag.

He stuffed the clothes and shoes into the bag. He then went throughout some other rooms in the house. He worked as fast as humanly possible. There was a little boy's room too, but he saw nothing they truly needed in there. He went through the parent's room next. Feeling more and more like a dick. He kept in mind that he owed this family BIG time. He went through the closet and grabbed a red and black flannel shirt. Something normally Tony wouldn't be caught dead in. But that was all the guy owned. He rolled his eyes as he buttoned the shirt. He hurriedly grabbed some blue jeans and a belt. This guy's clothes were pretty baggy on Tony. Beggars couldn't be choosers nevertheless. He grabbed a pair of brown work boots. Thankfully, those were his size. He finished getting dressed and skimmed through the wife's clothes. He was glad he grabbed the teenage girls instead. The wife was a good plus size and they'd fall right off of Bella.

Afterword he rushed off to the kitchen. He didn't really look to see what he was grabbing he just opened the fridge and began to throw things into the bag. He went through the pantry as well and did the same. When the bag was too full to carry anything else, he zipped it up. He sighed seeing pictures of the family all over the place.

At this he simply nodded and darted out of the house. He grew irate with himself however once he stepped out he realized he forgot to search for keys to the bike. He was just about to bitterly head back inside. Only he heard the revving of an engine and looked up. Bella was smiling and waving upon him.

He reared back taken back.

"Hurry it up will you?!" She called out.

He nodded and sprint that direction. Tony hopped on feeling completely emasculated at the moment, yet turned on all the same.

"Hold on." She called out. He got a good hold on her and held on to the duffle bag.

"Did you hotwire this bike?" He called out as she hit the road.

"Yes."  
"How… I mean, where did you learn to do that Wildcat?"  
"Clint taught me how to hotwire a car and bike once. My friend Jake taught me how to ride." She replies.

"Huh… You know… I'm kind of wanting to fuck you right now. Bad timing, I'm sure but…."

She smiled.

"Damn, my wife is hot!"

Bella stopped at a rest stop that was outside of town. Tony handed her the bag and she began to dig through it. She put the jeans and shoes on first. She looked upon him with disgust once she saw the shirt.

"You couldn't find anything better?" She scoffs.

"Which is better One Direction or Bieber?"

"NEITHER!"

"Huh, well, sorry Wildcat, they were fresh out of ACDC or Metallica. If I'm sucking it up, so can you?" He declares pointing to the flannel shirt.

Bella laughs in thought.

"That looks like something my dad would have worn."  
"Not helping." He adds as Bella turned the Bieber shirt inside out and put it on.

He saw that sadness in her eyes though and knew she was thinking about the chief now.

"Hey…"

She lifted her eyes towards him. He reached over, grabbing the hoops to the jeans she was wearing. She took in a breath as he hugged her.

"I got us some food. We'll eat but make it quick, then we better hit the road. Let's just hope we don't get any agents or your father's friends after us."

She nods as they sit at one of the picnic tables. He goes through the bag. He had cheese, bread, bologna, sodas, water, crackers, and cookies. He made certain she ate first. Once they were done eating to their heart's content. They took a moment to hit the bathrooms, while the other watched over the stuff. When they got back on the bike, Tony looked to see the bike was almost full. He was certain that would get them where they needed. If not he'd have to think of what other options there were later. For now, they got back on the road. Only he made certain he was the one driving now. Bella strapped the gym bag to her arm and wrapped her arms around him.

Tony didn't want to take any chances. When he was about an hour away from where they needed to be he found a place to dump the bike. They needed to go on foot from there. He figured by the time they got there it'd be sundown. They both drank a couple bottles of water on the way. Just as he assumed it was just a little over an hour. Bella however looked to him puzzled. It looked as though they were in the middle of nowhere.

"Um, this is your big plan?"

He smirks rather egotistically and winks upon her. He points to a certain something. You see that barn over there? Bella turns the area he was pointing and nods. And that house not too far from it? She nods.

"Decoys… I own that property and this land only under an alias name."  
"So we're going to stay at the barn or the house."

"Neither…" He articulates and looks around.

Tony then feels around the grass that was about the ground. He lifts up a patch of fake grass. Bella looked on with surprise. Underneath that was some sort of hatch door. Tony lifted it open and punched in some sort of key code into this lock pad system. Her jaw dropped as another door slid open and there was a flight of stairs leading to some sort of bunker looking area.

"Wildcat's first!"

He says with the motioning of a hand. She nods and starts down the stairs. Tony feels around and flips on a few light switches. That old electric sound fills the area they were in as the lights flickered on. He locked up the hatch by entering another code from the inside.

"Holy…" Bella uttered as she looked around.

"What is this place?"

"A place that only you and I know about. Not a being on this entire planet knows this exist. Therefore, after this, I have no choice, but to kill you. Sorry, we had a good run though! Six days and they said I'd never marry!"

Bella laughs and shakes her head.

"So we're going to go about this Mr. and Mrs. Smith style?"

"Are you saying I'm Brad Pitt?"

She shakes her head.

"Nah, you're like way hotter!"  
"Good answer, complete and total lie! But smart answer nonetheless.

Bella looked around seeing all the old technology and computers. Everything was covered in dust. The place even had that old smell to it. Tony cut on more lights as they walked through out the place. Bella smiled seeing something off to a corner of the room.

She made her way over and began to dust it off. It was a silver prototype of one the suits. It looked to be one of his original works. Tony cleared his throat as he looked around.

"I say first thing's first we shower and tend to whatever wounds we have."

"Shower…" She said as if in damn near lust at the thought.

He grinned on this.

"I've been dying for one of those."

"I can imagine so. We got everything we need here. We need to hang low for a bit, before heading home."

She grimaced on this.

"I'm almost afraid to even know…" She hints.

She too had been wondering who was alive and who wasn't, etc… Tony came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She shut her eyes for a moment.

"How many do you think? Or who?"

He narrows his eyes on this.

"Let's not think about it right now. We'll face that when we get there. All we can do for now is focus on not becoming next."

"But Tony…"  
He twirls her around and puts a single finger upon her lips.

"Now hear me out… I don't intend that to be heartless. All I'm saying is no matter what has taken place back home. There is nothing we can do to fix it at the moment and something's we're going to find out we can't fix at all. That's why we have the Avengers. It's what we do. If we can't protect the ones we love Bella honey, we can damn sure avenge them. That's why the team exists. And that's exactly what we and when I say we. That includes you my little Iron Maiden and yes I did come up with that all by myself."

"Iron Maiden?" She says with somewhat of a beam.

"So what do you think? I mean, you're the wife of not only Tony Stark but aka Iron Man… So why shouldn't Iron Man have his own Iron Maiden?"  
"You do realize that maiden signifies an unmarried woman."

He nods looking to be in thought.

"Very well, if you never let on to Iron Man that he is female. Then we'll never let on to Iron Maiden that's she's single. You see where I'm going with this… Think about it."

She sighs with the rolling of the eyes.

"Lesbian jokes? Really, Tony?"  
"See, you really are quite intelligent! I knew you'd see my side of this!"

"So Iron Man and Iron Maiden are lesbian lovers?!"

"Can you imagine the headlines already?"

"You're so…"  
"So?"  
"So…"

"So? Fun, charming, devilishly handsome, witty, rich?"

"Try humble and modest."  
"Why thank you, Bella honey!"

He takes her by the hand and leads her to the bathroom.

"Let the water run for a …" He started to say as Bella was already stripping down.

He swallowed back and merely watched for a moment. After she was done she looked upon him.

"What?"

"I really don't know how you do it." He utters as if out of breath.

She hadn't a clue what he was talking about. Her hair was matted up and a mess, she was covered in filth; she hadn't been able to personally handle any maintenance to her body. Yet, Tony was looking upon her with full on lust. Even through his OCD that's not what he was seeing when he gawked upon her. He didn't see what she did. She saw all the flaws. He saw none.

He gave her a simple nod and kept his eyes locked onto her. He walked over to the shower and started the water. He let it run for a little while and he too stripped down. Bella looked on with full surprise as he was rocking a severe hard on. It was as if his cock had a mind of its own at the moment. It was moving about as it pulsated. Tony stepped into the shower, but wiggled his finger about.

She narrowed her eyes and walked over to the shower. He took her hand and helped her inside. Her eyes widened as he lifted her off the ground and kissed her. He brought her under the water along with him and continued to kiss her. The bottom of the tub filled with dirt as the water ran down their bodies. They both moaned out as he entered without warning. Tony began to move her body along him rather vigorously. He firmly gripped her hips and Bella wrapped her arms around his shoulders and neck. He grunted out as his stride became faster. He gritted his teeth and pressed her up against the shower wall as he thrust until he came. Only he didn't stop there, he kept going. They both were in full on lust and in much need of a stress release. Tony was in midstride when it suddenly hit. He froze. It was as if they were in silent conversation as they eyed one another. Bella had that slight panicked expression about her face. Tony however shook his head and shrugged he went back to thrusting. Nothing they could do now, he'd already came and he knew it was thick as hell considering they'd gone a week without sex. Not a norm in their relationship. Then again they didn't have a normal relationship either.

"Tony…" Bella went to stop him.

He froze again for a moment.

"Are you sure?" She asks as if they could take it back now. Bella felt slightly foolish as she asked this.

He nods with full assurance.

"You?" He probes in return.

One smile was all the indication he needed. Ok, so this wasn't exactly how he wanted to plan something like this. But he figured he might as well seal the deal. Chances were he just knocked her up anyhow. They were too used to having sex whenever they pleased. Neither of them was thinking clearly, until now.

But the more Tony thought about the possible chances. He had this smirk that never left his face as he continued. Now all he could focus on was making certain he drained himself to the very last drop. After all he might as well do the job right!

_**NOTE- Holy Dammit Christmas! I've had three messages within ten minutes of posting saying how I ruined the story with the ending of this chapter. I'm sorry, I didn't realize it'd have that big of an impact. I'm not trying to upset anyone. I was just going with what I felt. Damn lately this has been ugh...there will still be an Iron Maiden! Bella is an Avenger, pregnancy is not going to impact that! ;)**_


End file.
